A Man's DxD
by God90zilla
Summary: So, what happens...when you get a wannabe hero that has lived for a long time and killed a lot of people and send him into another world filled with the supernatural? Oh and then give him his very own Faction! That'll do, right? Oh! And also alter his personality a bit and make him a likable guy! That too much? Nah, not for Zelretch at least! (Heaven's Feel!Slightly OP!OC) AU! Fic
1. The Man and His Servants

**A Man's DxD**

* * *

 **Resolve 1: Enter the Man and his Servants**

* * *

 **(Clock Tower)**

 **Unknown Year**

By a small encased room of London's Clock Tower laid a young man, having his body balled in the corner, his blue eyes were glowing vibrantly, his breathing was too unsteady, his fair skin and short rich brown messy hair was drenched in sweat.

He wore a black shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, an armored chestplate on his chest, carved with glowing runes that kept its effects activated without needing any prana, his jeans were given armor pads, his forearms were covered in leather that reached his hands, but kept his fingers exposed, the top part of the gauntlet were given a metal plate, a grey coat covered the majority of his body with a pair of steel tipped combat boots.

By the other corner of the room laid an old man, having grey hair and a beard, a pair of red eyes that inspected the young man with curiosity. "So...you know what you are and why you're here, right?"

The young man began to slow his breathing before swallowing his saliva to maintain his sanity. "Yes…" He answered with certainty.

"Then, you know what you're charged with after all these years?" The man nodded once again. "Why did you want to do all of those...horrible things?"

"...Is saving others considered a horrible thing?" The young man asked, the old man raised his eyebrow.

"What if it is considered horrible?" The old man asked rhetorically.

"Then I would still do it…" The young man answered with a more silent tone.

That answer peaked the old man's curiosity even further. "What's your name, boy?"

"Liam...Project Lethal Independent Assassin, variant Monster...that's where my name comes from…" The man, Liam answered.

"Liam...seems fitting, so you're a homunculus." The old man evaluated, the man gathering his courage, merely smiled tiredly at the man before shaking his head.

"No...I'm a Bio-engineered weapon, designed, manufactured, bred and ordered to do the dirty work." Liam corrected. "I'm a Designer Baby created to end lives and not save them."

"Yet, you saved a lot of good people. Spared lives, I can see why they tried to kill you off." Liam merely nodded in his own amusement. "Alright, I got a decision for you to make. Maybe it's unwise for me, but you deserve a second choice. After all, I have never seen a Designer Baby outlived its estimated lifespan by a few miles."

"...What is that choice though?" Liam tilted his head as the man merely chuckled.

"You can stay here where you'll rot or you can go to another universe and try to live there with a type of magic that I can provide you with, considering Alaya doesn't exist there?" The man bargained.

Liam was caught a silent moment before he spoke. "Where's the catch?"

"You'll be living within the ranks of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. It's not like this world, but hey! You got a second chance to redeem yourself."

"...Who really are you?" Liam questioned with a pair of suspicious eyes.

"I'm Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. The bearer of the Second True Magic, Kaleidoscope. I've been observing you for a while and I've gotta admit, you are one magnificent bastard, the second man I know that tries to be a Hero. But you aren't a Hero of Justice, are you?" Liam smiled at that question as he shook his head.

"I only do what seems to be the right thing to do...that's all I got…" He chuckled at his own behavior as he looked at himself. "An old soul, cursed to be a puppet on strings...whatever did I do in my past life to receive this much of a curse? And whenever I tried to kill myself...something always stops death from snatching out of the world of the living…"

"You're one special kid, I can tell you that much. So, what's your choice?"

"...I'd rather live a life where I can be free of these imaginary strings that sometimes forces me to do what I don't wanna do...I want to be free, can you promise me that in my second life?" Liam asked with a hopeful look.

"...I can, but I can't send you there with what you are now, minor changes would happen along the way, chances in the new world would be that you'll be forced as a servant or something worse, will that be okay?" The magus asked, the man had a wide smile.

"I...at least have choices and have no strings on me right?" Zelretch smirked before he nodded. "Then, that's good enough for me."

Truly...he was a fascinating Designer Baby. "Then, off you go I guess…" The young man, who was branded as a Freelancer, Mercenary with a kind heart, a Vigilante and the Hero of the People was sent into a World where he knows naught off.

* * *

"Master? Oi, Master?" Liam squinted his eyes as he blocked a ray of light that glared upon his closed eyes. He began to slowly open his eyes before he was met by the sight of a beautiful woman with wine-red hair, pale skin with a pretty curvaceous body, blood red eyes, a pretty youthful face, while wearing a purple and pale-ish violet bodysuit with black markings all over it, they were all fastened by buttons and buckles of violet, a pair of lavender steel shoulderguards with a pair of high heels. "Get up, already. It's noon."

"Uhhhhh…" Liam stared on to the woman before realizing his current situation. "S-Sorry!" He quickly got up before he looked around, the two were in a living room of a house, Liam lying down on the sofa. "W-Where am I?"

"Hmmm, well, I guess you are genuinely as confused as I am, so you don't know where we are right now?" She asked as the man merely shook his head slowly.

"W-Wait, what did you call me?" Liam asked slowly.

"Master. Why?" The woman asked with a pair of narrowing eyes. "Don't tell me that you don't know about the Summoning Ritual." The man shook his head in response. "That damn old wretch...when I see him again, he'll be sorry for dragging me into this…"

A silent moment came across the two as Liam coughed up. "Ummm, I'm Liam…" The man introduced himself with an awkward smile.

"Servant of the Spear, Lancer. Scáthach of Dún Scáith, you are my Master, correct?" Liam gave a look of uncertainty. "Do you have seals on your left hand?" Liam raised an eyebrow before he looked at his gloved left hand.

He reached out and removed his gauntlet from his forearm, revealing a dreaded and scarred forearm with the left hand having a burnt mark, on top of it however laid a trio of command seals, one was shaped as a dragon's head, neck and its wings being forged together, the second was a skull that had a hood that covered its eye holes, only revealing the bony teeth and cheeks of the skull, the last was a long poled weapon, the infamous weapon of the Grim Reaper,a Scythe with a pair of skeletal hands holding it by the middle and near the blade.

"Is this...enough proof?" Liam asked with an uncertain voice, Lancer smirked as she nodded.

"That'll suffice. What shall we do, Master?" Liam looked with uncertainty before he covered his forearm with the gauntlet.

"We'll have to get information. But on a sidenote…" Liam gave out a sheepish look to the Servant. "Can you teach me about Servants and being a Master?" He asked with a hopeful look. Despite his appearance, Lancer can only muse on how of an oddball her new Master is.

* * *

"So, I'm...I think I'm good with the lessons…" Liam said as he looked at Scáthach's explanation that was written on a blackboard that the living room had. "So these Command Seals...have absolute command on Servants?"

"Yes, they act as a safeguard. There are Masters, who often order their Servants to kill themselves if the Servants proved too much for them." Scáthach explained further, Liam on the other hand was looking pretty terrified.

"S-So, knowing that...will you kill me?" Lancer blinked at her Master before shaking her head in dismay.

"No, for all I know you're unwilling to be a Master and have no ill intent after I told you about the Command Seals." Scáthach smiled upon her Master, who let out a sigh of relief. "It's good to see that my Master still retains his virginity and decency."

"Ahahaha…" Liam laughed nervously. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sometimes, Scáthach needs to remember that her Master is also a dense fool in some senses. "Umm, Scáthach-san?"

"Nevermind that, Master. It's nearly night now…" Liam blinked once, twice, thrice before he got pulled back to reality.

"EHHHHHHH!? How long was that lesson!?" Liam yelled in disbelief.

"Approximately around seven hours, we have gotten a break to eat lunch and luckily we got some frozen food to cook." Lancer shrugged. "It's best for you to go sleep in your room, Master."

"Chotto-Chotto...You take the bedroom and I'll take the sofa. How about that?" The Servant of the Lance gave a look of annoyance.

"No, I'll-"

"Lancer-san, don't make me use a Command Seal for this kind of thing…" Lancer scoffed as she doubted her Master. "By this Command Seal…"

'I will not cave…' Scáthach thought as her Master continued the chant.

"I order you, Scáthach, the Servant of the Lance…to-"

'I will not cave!'

* * *

'I-I...caved…?' Liam was sleeping comfortably on his sofa, Lancer sneaked out of her Master's-well, her room apparently...and accompanied her Master. Truly, her Master was an odd one if she was to call him anything. 'Why?' She gave herself an inspection, what part of her Master made her caved and lost to him without the help of anything?

Liam moved in discomfort as he grabbed the pillow he used and hugged it. Lancer mused to herself before she lifted her Master's head and sat on the sofa and let his head on her lap. He smiled softly as he snuggled in. Lancer traced her finger through his hair before looking at his worn out coat that was placed on the armchair's headrest.

She needed to learn more about her Master…

What made him this stubborn at life that he must force her to comfort herself and put himself in the least comfortable item in the living space. She felt the fatigue of the day. It felt foreign and alien to the female warrior. She had been supplied a large sum of prana by her Master, yet she felt fatigued and tired.

Shrugging the feeling off, she drifted asleep where she had a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hngggg…" Liam grouchily opened his eyes before he met the sights of his Servant, sitting on the sofa, having her lap acting as his pillow for the night. He blinked in surprise before he sprung up. "S-Scáthach-san!?"

"Mattaku, Master…" Scáthach muttered out with a sleepy tone. "Keep it down."

"B-But…" The Servant smiled at him before she caressed his cheek.

"Hush. What time is it?"

"...I don't know to be honest…" Liam scratched the back of his head. "And didn't I tell you to sleep on the bed?"

"And leave you here alone? I don't think so, Master." Scáthach shook her head with a light-hearted smile.

"So, what to do…" Liam got up as he scratched his hair. "We don't have school...and I'm currently a bit too old for school…"

"Or we could open up our own café." Scáthach offered, Liam looked at her with a very much overreacting look of astonishment.

"That's a wonderful idea! Now, the question is where do we get the money…"

"I think I can help you with that." A voice came out as Liam yelped and held onto Scáthach. "Oh, well I didn't knew that you two were lovers." The voice spoke in an awkward tone.

"Who...are you? Or rather where are you?" Liam asked as a man in robes walked out of the shadows of the stairs. "How the hell do you get so sneaky?"

"I'm an Assassin-Class Servant. I have Presence Concealment, don't tell me you don't know." The man deadpanned, he wore a white robe, having distinct red accents by the collar and the lower parts of the robe, a red sash by the waist with an iron emblem of sorts, a leather shoulderguard placed on the left, having an additional white cloth and a silver gauntlet on the left forearm. On his lip however laid a single vertical scar. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze, at your service, Master."

"Wait, Ezio? As in the Assassin from the game, Assassin's Creed?" Liam asked with a curious look.

"Hmm, you could say that, while I am fictional, I am real right now. In the flesh, or rather as you, magi call it. Mana or prana." Ezio shrugged.

"Master." Scáthach called out, Liam turned to the woman, who looked curiously onto the left hand, Liam again opened it to reveal...the command seal expanding in form. Having six seals, the dragon's head and neck were still one, but a major part of the torso was exposed making another seal, while the wing expanded its sail, turning itself into a seal. The Grim Reaper had his hood and skull as one seal, the Reaper, however had his torso revealed making it a seal with the Scythe it brought being a seal as well. "It seems...he is your Servant as well…"

"The hell...didn't you tell me I can only summon one Servant?" Liam asked with incredulity.

"Yes...but it seems I was deemed wrong by this…"

"Yes, as much as I hate to barge in, are you two lovey doveys going to be hugging each other?" The two realized that they were still hugging before they broke the hug.

"Do not speak of this. Ever again." Scáthach threatened, the Assassin held his hands in surrender.

"Alright, just don't kill me off." He chuckled. "Now, Master. What's our first objective?"

"Find a place to set up?" Liam asked with an uncertain tone.

"He's an oddball, ain't he?" Ezio questioned the Lancer, who nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes." Scáthach mused with a shake of her head.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." The two answered in unison, Liam still had his perceptions low as he sighed.

"Alright, first plan. How about we fix this place up first?" The three looked around to find the basically whole place trashed. "Anyone up for cleansing this place up? Dibs on the vacuum cleaner!"

The Master then swooped to the cleaning storage, leaving the two Servants alone, chuckling to theirselves, their Master sure is weird. "Help! HELP ME! THE VACUUM CLEANER'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

And surely has one of the worst luck stats amongst them with a really hilarious accident following him.

* * *

"I think that's the last of them…" Ezio wiped the sweat of his face, the two Servants were both in their casual outfit, Scáthach wore a white sweater that highlighted her curvaceous body, a pair of short jeans, a pair of black stockings with a pair of high-heeled black shoes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

Ezio on the other hand wore a white buttoned-up shirt, a pair of beige slacks, a pair of formal shoes and a pair of gloves, his hair was tied into a small ponytail with his thin beard covering his chin and merged with his mustache.

"You really need to shave that beard off, Assassin." Scáthach frowned as Ezio merely rubbed his beard.

"Yeah, I think this is getting a little too out-of-hand…" Ezio commented. "I'll try and shave it off and maybe have a haircut, since y'know…"

"Long-hairs don't suit most men…" Scáthach mused as she looked around the living room. "I think we did a good job…"

"Hey guys! Oh sorry, Scáthach-san and Ezio-san! Ummm, I've finished the attic and the rooms! Should we move some things from here and there just to add comfort?" Both Heroic Spirits blinked at the statement, finished the rooms and the attic? They just finished this living room that wasn't even that big to be honest and Liam finished off the upper-floor and the rooms?

Geez, that Master is going to be one heck of a cleaner if he's summoned as a Servant and he'll be a literal one, while being used in combat as well…

"I think we're good for now." Scáthach called out. "Now you can get your own room!"

"Then where will Ezio-san sleep!?" Scáthach gave the Assassin a 'Told ya so' look before she yelled back.

"The sofa, Master."

"B-But that's my spot!" Liam blabbered out as the two Servants can't help, but chuckle at their Master. "Until I get everyone their own rooms, I'm sticking to it!"

"He's a good hearted man, sadly too stubborn." Ezio commented to which Scáthach nodded her head.

"That's what makes him my Master. I have to teach him how not to be too much of a selfless man." The Lancer smiled. "It's for his own good after all."

"I'm still here, y'know?" Liam idly spoke up.

"Hmm, yeah, I can see that being taught to him. Question is where are we getting the money for the café…" The two Servants continued to ignored Liam's presence as a tick mark appeared by the man's head.

"I thought you can help us with that." The Queen gave a frown to which the man replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I lied."

"Typical men…"

"I'M STILL HERE!"

* * *

Liam was out looking for jobs. He had decent experience, though they were all at cooking. How hard could it be finding jobs in a city? Sorry, town. He told his two Servants not to follow him, while he was out.

Seriously, both of them could be a little pushy when it comes to his safety. He had his outfit from before. Heavily designed on an Assassin's outfit from Assassin's Creed, it was from there, did Liam began to work on his gauntlets to provide weapons, while looking unsuspicious.

Speaking of weapons...he had a dagger that he could use, an FN Five-Seven pistol. It was 5.7mm caliber gun, firing assault rifle rounds. It was one of the most lethal guns he could find along with a .500 Smith and Wesson magnum revolver. They were all hidden, the reason why he wore a jacket...to conceal the weapons, to be honest, he's well orientated with climates, so blending in with the temperature isn't as hard as a normal human doing the same.

He looked around before he saw a bar, which was offering a job as a bartender. Liam stared at it for a while, thinking. He had done cocktails and worked with alcohols, perfecting some recipes, while he also experimented and ended up nearly killing some people, who tried them. All he could do was point out that they tried it and that he said that it was dangerous and it was a risky chance for a possible death occurrence.

Shrugging, he entered the bar. It was...weird to say the least. He felt strange presences, non-humans were occupying this place. He was a bio-weapon after all and detecting the supernatural was one of his abilities that he possessed within his hall of other skills, but not identifying, there were too much varieties of species that he'd have to remember and remembering scents and presences of other beings isn't his skills.

He looked around, the furnitures were...sturdy and exotic he could tell. But it was nothing against the wide variety of alcohols displayed in front of him. "Like what you see?" A man in his twenties asked, having black hair with golden bangs, violet eyes that were observing him with an average build and a black goatee.

"Umm, quite? I'm Liam. I'm trying to find a job and...uhhh, I just ended up here…" The man looked curiously at him.

"You don't look that old, but who am I kidding, try and give bartending a shot." The man smiled at him. The young man merely took up a bottle of tonic water and a bottle of gin. He got a chilled glass cup with ice, poured a fair amount of gin and then added a certain amount of tonic water into it. He added lime juice before he stirred it and finally garnished it with lime wedge. The man looked cryptically at the drink. "That's...a simple recipe…" He gave the drink a shot before downing it and giving out a breath of fresh air after he downed it. "That's good...really good, better than I expected."

"I kinda have some experience with cocktails...so am I in?"

"Are you in-Of course, you are in! This is a great drink, so what time are you free?"

"Uhhh, I'm not a school boy, so...every day? Maybe certain times and things, I'm trying to gather money to help feed me and my...friends you could say…" Liam cringed as the man nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. You trying to open a café?"

"...Surprisingly...yes...how...did you know?"

"Call it a gut feeling, kid." The man grinned. "Name's Azazel. So, how about turning this place from an old bar into a full-blown café that also serves alcohol? Sound good?" Liam thought about the offer.

"...What's the catch?" He asked, the man blinked before laughing.

"Yeah...you make those for cocktails for me whenever I come by. How's that sound?"

Liam blinked and thought about it for a moment. It sounded like a fairly off-sided deal. "That's it? Nothing else?"

"Yup, I can never get bored of your cocktails. It is a good deal nonetheless, also I'll ask a few favors now and then, how bout that?" Azazel smiled at the Master of Servants.

"I guess it's a good deal…" He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Then...deal I guess…"

"Excellent! We'll be redecorating this place into a full-blown café in a day's time!" Azazel laughed as Liam chuckled nervously. This indeed is a really weird universe.

* * *

Liam reached the old flat building of his. Seems to him that Zelretch actually had contracted it for him and his servants. The possibilities of him being responsible for his Servants slowly grew and grew. He used one of the key duplicates that was given to him to open the door to the store. "Tadaima!'

"Okairi, Master." Scáthach smiled upon the man as she gave him a quick nod. "How's the hiring?"

Liam scratched the back of his head, he's been freelancing all his life and this is the one of the few times he actually worked as something that doesn't relate to killing. "Well, as absurd as it sounds, some guy just offered me a place to open the café…"

"Wait what?" Ezio asked as he stopped by and ate a piece of cake that was left on the fridge. "You mean he gave you a place?"

"...Yes, and do note not to eat, while walking or talking. I don't want to clean things up…" Liam deadpanned, the Assassin chuckled before he left to go to the table.

"Liam." Scáthach said in a stern manner before she gestured him to speak with her privately. "We have something to discuss."

"O-Okay…" The two got to her supposed room as she sat by her bed. "What is it, Lancer-san?"

"From yesterday…" She gave out a saddened look towards him. "Who really are you? You can't be fully human."

Liam blinked as he rubbed the back of his head before chuckling. "In a sense...I'm not human, but from the looks of it, I am one…" He smiled as he looked at his glowing magic circuits of his right hand. "I'm a Designer Baby, so it's normal for you to sense that I'm not entirely human."

Scáthach gave a look of pity and sympathy for the man, who smiled at her. "Don't pity me, Lancer-san, but I kinda have the gist of your wish if this was a Holy Grail War however…" Liam gave out a look of a smile to the woman. "It's to find someone to end your life, is it not?" The Lancer stayed silent as she looked at the man, who still smiled at her.

"...Indeed, it is, Master…"

"Again…" Liam gave out a frown. "It's Liam. Master's more like being called a Master of Slaves...I don't do that. I kill Slavers, that's one of the things I usually do." He rubbed the back of his head. "So, that's all huh?"

"...For now, yes, thank you for the time, Mast-Liam...is that the right term?" The Lady of the Shadows asked.

"Well, yes…" He coughed before he gave up a smile. "If you need anything, my doors are always open."

"What doors?" She gave out a confused stare. An awkward silence ensued as Liam blankly stared at her.

"Ummm, it's an expression...means like...I'm always ears if you need me…" Liam stated comically before he let out a nervous chuckle. "I kinda forget that Servants are from the past and won't know of a lot of expressions and such. Just call me if you need me, Lancer-san." Liam then exited the room before closing the door behind him.

"Have a little talk there, Master?" The Master jumped a little as he finds Ezio standing by the hall with his back against the wall.

"Y-Yeah, how long have you been there?" He asked as Ezio smiled curtly at the Master.

"From the start, don't worry, puberty's gonna hit you anytime soon." Ezio the dismissed himself as Liam balled his hands.

"That happened a long time ago…" He sighed to himself before he went downstairs and got to the living room. There was an old box-television that looked very much antique and much more of a vintage object.

"Well...no harm on tinkering a vintage object that's pretty useless around this house." A sadistic grin came into the man's face as he took out a toolbox from the attic.

* * *

"So...Master…" Ezio called the man as the two still looked up to the LED Television with a twenty inch flat screen. "Care to explain how you made...that?"

"...I have no idea, Assassin-san…" Liam still flabbergasted at his own work.

"Well, now we know that we don't need to hire someone to repair things." He patted his master's shoulder.

"Now, I beg the question why in the heaven going to hell am I having a pair of Servants? I mean…"

"That's something I want to know. There are no dangers whatsoever around here." The Assassin-class Servant shook his head.

"Ya wanna go out and scout for me?" Assassin shrugged.

"Sure, it's a lot better than being here…" The servant turned into his astral form in a blink of a flash.

"And so...what time is it?" Liam twitched his eyes as the clock had its short arrow in between the number '10' and '11' and the longer arrow on the number '6' at night. "God damn, time goes faster...I swear there's a spell behind all this."

Liam couldn't help, but yawn as he dropped onto his sofa. He opened up his gauntlets and threw them by the floor, taking off his coat and placed it on the sofa's headrest. There lied a necklace of iron shaped like a cross. "I missed you…" He held the necklace's cross before he drifted off to sleep.

Scáthach merely gave her Master a look of pity as she stood by the staircase's doorway to the bedrooms.

* * *

"Master…Master, wake up."

"Twenty more minutes, Lancer-san…" Liam groggily flailed his hand before a sigh came into his ear. Next thing he knew was a hot slap of pain crossing his cheek. "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW…"

Liam quickly got up as he looked at the female Servant. "What was that for!?"

"Someone wishes to see you." Liam got an 'Oh, hell naw' look on his face as he twitched his eyes, Scáthach merely smirked as she was unable to hold back her amusement.

Before his eyes was a woman...she looked pretty young, she wore a green dress with the torso part being colored in black with golden ornaments, she had a black short skirt below her vast green dress with a pair of black stockings that also acted as boots that concealed her thighs with her skin being fair with a pair of gloves that covered her forearm's skin. Her hair was a trio of colors consisting of green on her bangs, yellow coming down before turning white. Her emerald green eyes merely gave off a glare to the man. But the most notable features were her ears...her golden cat ears on her head with a cat tail.

She mumbled quietly as she tugged her arms in a cross with her gaze looking in another direction, she sighed as she looked up to the man. "Servant Archer, I have answered thou's call, Master."

Scáthach smiled to her master before he sighed and looked onto his left hand and surprise surprise…

Actually it's a big surprise. The command seals began to crowd over to his forearm, having the dragon's head separated from the neck and torso, causing both to turn into two seals, the wing still acting as one. The Grim Reaper had his fair share, having his whole body turned into six sections, his skull and hood still remained, his torso was split in two, because of the scythe's presence, the lower torso was turned into two as the legs of the Grim Reaper acted as two command seals. "Holy mother Mary, mother of God…"

"Thou has a dirty mouth, shame upon thou." The Archer frowned.

"...Well, I mean...ehehehe…" Liam rubbed the back of his head. "So...you are…?"

"Archer, Servant of the Bow, but yes, the name is Atalanta. I am to serve thou." Atalanta slightly bowed.

"Hmmm, considering the thought I think it'll be the other way around…" the Lancer gave out a sly smirk onto her Master.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll end up serving your Servants in daily life." Scáthach smiled upon her Master's terrified face.

"I don't wanna lose my virginity yet." He stated with an absolute resolving look. "Now can I go back to sofa?"

"You mean go back to bed?" Scáthach asked the man, who gestured the sofa comically. "Ah, yes. I forgot about you sleeping on the sofa…"

Atalanta gave a skeptical look onto her Master before he sighed. Taking a remote control, he turned the Television on. "What is this manner of sorcery?" She asked as she looked at the colorful moving pictures.

"It's technology." Liam answered as he changed channels. "I'm starting to wonder where the hell Assassin is."

"Probably he's with the women. Or a stripper's club." Liam blinked before he sighed.

"Should I use a Command Seal to stop him from doing lewd things?"

"I doubt it would work." The Lancer scoffed.

"Does telepathy works?" The lady of the Land of Shadows shrugged. "Assassin, where are you?"

" _I'm still gathering information, I haven't found much yet."_

"You sure you aren't going to a stripper's club?"

" _What the-Master, do you have no faith in me?"_ The Assassin asked his Master.

"Speaking technicality, no, I have. But speaking bluntly, yes, I have no faith in you whatsoever." The Assassin can only murmur his complaints before he responded.

" _Alright, I'm heading back."_ He then cut of the connection.

"Liam…" Said man turned to the spearwoman, who had a grin strapped on her face. "Have I told you of how stupidly amusing your words are?"

"Um...no." Liam merely answered before he looked at the time. "I'm going to...yeah, see the café. See you girls later."

"Truly he is a unique one, isn't he?" Atalanta asked the older looking woman.

"Indeed, he is. Now, let's find you a set of clothing to blend you in the public."

"Is it necessary?" Atalanta tilted her head.

"If you don't want our Master to get caught then yes." Scáthach gave out a look of a smiling devil. "Now, come along. He's been buying clothes here and there just for the sake of his servants, since we need them."

Atalanta can only look in annoyance, she sighed as the two then went upstairs as the doors opened to reveal Assassin in his casual outfit. "Master!? I'm back! Where the hell is my damn Master?"

* * *

"Alright, can I be honest, Azazel-san?" Liam asked as Azazel stood besides him.

"Yes, my dear Liam?"

"This is not what I have in mind when you said 'Full-Blown café', but it's at least no blown up, I guess…" Liam shrugged as the whole bar was exchanged by a more child-friendly atmosphere, there were a lot of sofa and table combos that fitted four people, a few round tables with umbrellas on the outside with a pair of chairs, a few inside square tables for two and some with four chairs. The wood used was noticeably either birch or oak, both with really high quality.

The chairs had a light blue cushion on top of them, the ones outside had a leather cushion and the umbrellas were white with a red on the top and middle of the umbrellas making out the Japanese flag type of umbrella. The sofas were either blue or white on either side of the table. The old dusty bar was exchanged with a more regal and exotic looking long bar with an aplite slab covering the whole entirety of the bar table and the support columns were made out white marble. The chairs that used to be the old stools looked like the same stools except that the frame was made of jet black steel with white round cushions on top of them. The whole shelf was filled with types of coffees and basically...yeah, some of them had the alcohol, bastard didn't really remove them all on display.

"How much did you spend on all this?" Liam asked as the man shrugged.

"Ehhh, not too much, that's what matters. Just gimme a shot of tonic gin like yesterday. I gotta have one more taste of it." Liam gave up a deadpan look on the adult before sighing.

"So, I'll be doing this all alone?"

"Oh no, I got people, but I know you have some Servants of your own." The man then gave out a grin. " _Magus-kun._ "

Liam gave out a serious and killing intent look at the man and pulled out his .500 Wesson Revolver and aimed it towards the man in a split second. "Who really are you?"

"Oohhhh, I never thought that you'd bring toys. Modern toys...is that a silver bullet loaded?" The man asked with a gleeful tone.

"It is. What is your business however…?"

"I'm being requested a favor by Zelretch, know the guy? White beard. White hair. Trollish look. You ever see that guy?"

"...Yes…" Liam sighed as he put away his gun. "S-Sorry...I just get a little...touchy when I get exposed...you shouldn't have done that." Liam said with a bitter tone.

"You're no stranger to killing, are you, kid?" Azazel asked with a questioning look. Liam can only look upon his gauntlets and unsheathed a pair of bloodied hidden blades.

"No, I'm no stranger, in fact killing...is my partner in most times. Death is...not far from me." Liam admitted. "So, what do you know from Zelretch-san?"

"You are a Designer Baby. You are not designed for...general purposes...you were born to...kill. Well, you did kill people, but as far as the man knows...you're a good man, both physically and mentally. You often broke orders, compromised, but when they want a substitute, they can't outright replace you, they need to challenge you with another candidate and every match that you were matched with, you outright murder every single one of the issued replacements in both brutality, efficiency and endurance to take hits and slices. You are a unique one he said. That's all I heard from him, he's been wanting to give you a normal life and is currently...doing politics on your status. The magi on your world really outdone themselves if they think you are nothing, but a tool. Y'know that?" Azazel asked as Liam gave up a tear on his cheek.

"Heh...I guess...my life isn't really that useless then huh?"

"No, but for now, let's just run this business. I've been asked to take care of you. And I'll let you know this, Kuoh is under the territory of both Gremory and Sitri Clans. You better be careful if you don't want to get caught and turned into a Peerage member." Liam's heart dropped as he began to shiver.

"I never thought this would be a thing…" Liam rubbed his temples. "But that aside...I'll be preparing tomorrow's Soft Opening…" The young man began to work his way to the bar before he took up a chilled ice-filled glass and poured in some gin and then some tonic water before adding in lime juice before stirred it and garnished it with a lime wedge. He then got another ceramic cup before he added a small amount of hot water and added in some lemon tea instant package before stirring it and added in cold water with some ice.

He brought the two cups to a table for two before he sat in front of the man, who grinned as he took the cup of alcohol. "To the café?"

"To the café, bottoms up." The two then bumped their cups before downing their drinks.

"Oh God, that hit the spot." Azazel laughed. "You really would be a good butler if you were one, Lee. No doubt you would be so good that they'll make you a Queen for it."

"But I don't wanna be a puppet, so yeah. There's that." He took a sip of his tea. "Sometimes...Instant packet beats original. Gotta love em for being so quick to make."

"Haha! You got that right, but not for alcohol! They're best served as they are!" Azazel and Liam laughed as the doorbell rang.

"Wait wha-"

"Excuse me, Master." Atalanta came in, wearing a green shirt with a yellow coat, a knee-length skirt with a pair of bows covering her cat ears with a pair of high heels and a pair of black framed glasses "But I noticed that thou has been away for a while."

"Yeah...I'm just being hired by this guy, so...business...I need money if I wanna survive here." Atalanta sighed at the man.

"I understand, Master, but thou should be weary of the people around you." Atalanta warned, Liam felt a shiver up his spine.

"D-Duly noted, Atalanta-san." The Servant nodded before she looked around. "I suppose you need some help running this store? Ezio knows his brew and Scáthach can serve."

"Ahahaha, Ezio-san, yes. Scáthach-san? I'm not so sure." Azazel laughed as he downed his drink.

"Not a few days and old man has dropped three Servants for you, huh? That old man sure knows taste."

"Thou shalt not try anything, unless thou wants a pair of broken hands." Atalanta warned with a pair of glaring eyes.

"Tsundere?"

"I met her just now, she's nice. But yeah...I got no say on her." Liam shrugged.

"Master, thou know how to make tea?" Atalanta asked as she placed her right hand on her hip.

"I know one better than that." Liam sipped his tea. "Apple tea." And from that time on, Azazel knows that Liam can simply pull the heartstrings of each Servants that Liam was given.

* * *

Atalanta sipped her apple tea as Liam washed the cups. "Seriously, you two think I should be serving mostly tea or add coffees and ice blends into the menu?"

"Tea is thee only concern for me and thou must respect it." Atalanta formally addressed before Azazel chided in.

"I'm here for the alcohols, not those."

"Sometimes you two are useless." Liam mused before he continued washing before setting both glasses of both glass and ceramic to dry. He got a pencil before he took out a notepad. "Tea, what do we got?"

"Apple Tea, Jasmine Tea, Green Tea, Black Tea, Lemon Tea, Infused Tea and as far as I'm concerned passion fruit tea, why is that a thing, Master?" Atalanta asked with her usual accent.

"Because it is _a_ thing, Atalanta-san. And do note me as Liam for the sake of our secrecy." Liam deadpanned as he wrote the list.

"Forgive thy, Mast...Liam-kun. But that does not answer me question."

"Some questions are best not to be answered, Atalanta-san." Liam argued before he scribbled a few names for the café. "Name for the café?"

"Hmmm, no clue." Scribbles were heard until Liam realized what it actually meant.

"No clue!?"

"Yeah, but let's come up with something, we're in a corner of the street." Azazel offered. "Liam's Corner?"

Liam blinked before giving the man a blank stare. "Dame dame." He shook his hand side to side in denial. "Too revealing."

"Apple Corner?" Atalanta suggested.

"Doesn't sound nice…"

"Ocean Corner?"

"Sounds more like a bar than a café."

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Dream Corner?" Atalanta asked before the two males gave her a look.

"Dream Corner?" Liam repeated before Azazel nodded.

"Dream Corner it is then." Liam gave the chaste huntress a smile and a thumbs up before the door opened again.

"Ummm, this store isn't open yet…" Liam blankly stated as two familiar people sighed at him.

"You know you can't just say that to your Servants, now can you, Liam?" Scáthach asked with a chuckle.

"I did not volunteer to clarify. Lancer brought me here." Assassin held his hands up, the old man laughed.

"You got a pair of nice women in your hands apparently. Good for you!" Azazel laughed, while Liam had a sweatdrop on his head.

"Well...yes...but-" Azazel was quickly pinned down by the casual looking Lancer, who pinned him with a barbed red spear onto the wall behind him, making a decent sized crack "Ano, Scáthach-san, is that necessary?"

"Yes." The Lancer gave up her answer as she looked at the man. "Can you seal your mouth shut of all the perverted thoughts?"

"Completely sealed." Azazel gestured his hand and pulled the imaginary zipper across his mouth. Satsified, the lady of the Shadow Land dismissed the spear that turned into a mist of red particles. "I'll say, you got a nice lady as a servant, the Immortal Witch nonetheless."

"Well...hehehe…" Liam chuckled nervously, while looking embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks..I guess."

Azazel looked onto the crack before flicking his hand and refilled the crack with magic. "That should deal with that. So, Liam-kun, do you have any magical talents?"

"Well...I'm not too keen on using prana…but…" He focused his hand before the circuits glowed blue. "Reinforcement's what I usually use to kill people and such."

"I'm disappointed with you, Liam." Scáthach shook her head in disappointment.

"It's not like its practical or anything, I just do things the old fashion style." Liam sighed at his Servant. "Mattaku…"

"But she does have a point, Liam." Ezio pointed out. "Best you learn some new trick, otherwise you'll get torn apart."

"True…"

"Then I shalt teach him with the bow." Atalanta sighed, Liam gave up another sweatdrop.

"Wait...this isn't so necessary for me." Liam held his hand out to deny the trainings.

"I don't think that's an option for you, Master…" The Lancer chuckled before she looked around. "So this is the café…"

"Eeyes…"

"Have you decided on the name?"

"Eeyes…"

"Have you decided the menu?"

"...Partially?" Liam winced as he got uncomfortable with the situation. "Gomenasai…"

"Stop apologizing for something that's not your fault…" The Lancer sighed as the other two Sercants looked at the two.

"They're acting more like lovers than servant and master." Atalanta whispered to the Assassin.

"Well, Liam does think Servants more like friends than they are as tools." Atalanta blinked before looking at the man. "He thinks that you are his equal and that he wants you to see him as his equal and not his subordinate. That's what I believe when I saw him."

"...Equal…" Atalanta let out a smile to the man.

"Which reminds me." The Assassin looked back to see alcohol being displayed by the shelf. "I need to get some cocktails."

"Is now the best time?" The Archer asked with an annoyed look.

"Every time's alcohol time, you see?" Ezio smiled before he took a bottle of gin and opened its cap before downing it.

"All men are jerks…" Atalanta grumbled.

* * *

Liam sighed as he got his back on the sofa before he snored away, sleeping soundily. The three Servants looked in amusement upon their Master. "He really is an immature child, isn't he?" Atalanta asked, Scáthach sighed.

"Not all the time." She spoke in a cryptid manner before she left for her room. "If you need I'm in my room."

 _Just call me if you need me, Lancer._

Why did he act like that time? He acted mature, kind and caring...was there a side-effect of him being transported here? She swears to God, if she finds that damn troll, she'll squeeze every bit of information regarding Liam out of his living crap.

She walked into her room before noticing that the whole room was re-decorated. Red walls, a queen-sized bed with purple sheets, a pair of pillows with a purple pillow placed in the middle and front of the other two. Her closet was fully furnished with white birch wood, her floor was actually polished to the point the dark oak actually looked like it was glossed over, a purple carpet being place around the bed, a damn table with a mirror with a pair of drawers to store her personal belongings, on top of the table was a card reading, 'SORRY! I ACCIDENTALLY RUINED THE ROOM! I TRIED FIXING IT! FORGIVE ME!'

Truly...her Master was the only Master she needed after this...how much trials did he faced to actually get to his current position? How much sanity did he lose that he became so childish? There were many questions and not enough answers. She can hear the muffled voice of Assassin being excited by the walls by a redecoration of his own room, which was next to hers. Why did he do this?

It was the Servant, who should serve the Master, but it seemed that…

She'll have to find out another day, she took the card and placed it on to the mirror with a piece of sticky adhesive that glued it in place. She gave out a genuine smile before she realized the condition of her Master outside. Did she really deserve this? No. But...for some unknown reason, Liam thinks she does...that is if the thought was accurate. She walked out of her room before going downstairs, his Master still sleeping on the wretched sofa that was there for the whole three days they were in Kuoh.

She went down the stairs before she caressed her Master's cheek and did the same as before, she lifted the head of her Master, and gently sat down by his side. His head placed on top of her thighs. He snuggled like before with a content smile curving on his lips. She had to get him a room. She needed to get him a room, what kind of Servant lets his or her Master sleep outside in the coldness all by himself?

Was this...how he has been living for his whole life? Scáthach rubbed her hand against Liam's cheek, coarse skin. She looked at his forearms, charred and burnt the Seals still glowing red as it began to expand to allow another three seals to grow in order to summon another Servant. She looked upon his body before she opened his shirt slowly, instead of a clean muscle toned body, she found a body filled with burns, scars, stabs and gunshot wounds. Each could have ended his life, but...he kept on living…

Her Master suffered hell. This...might be the only place he could call home and paradise. Even if it was a wretched, old sofa that he has to sleep on and no more clothes to keep him clean. The clothes looked dirty, scarred through countless battles. It was his Mystic Code, however. She frowned before giving a faint smile, whispering into his ears. "Sleep well, Master...no...Liam."

The Servant of the Lance then slowly shut her eyes as the Master merely snuggled in his sleep. "Night...Scáthach-san…"

* * *

"Scáthach-san?" Liam tilted his head as he sat on the kitchen's chair. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes...there is, Master…" The woman responded as she looked at her Master.

"Ano...you can still call me, Liam, Scáthach-san."

"But-"

"No buts, alright?" Liam smiled at his Servant. The Servant merely nodded her head in discontent.

"You're too selfless…"

"Is...that a bad thing?" Scáthach merely nodded to her Master.

"Please try and not waste resources on us, Servants, Liam-sama."

"Please drop the sama, Liam is already enough." He smiled at the Lancer.

"I don't think you are understanding me, Liam."

"Understand...what exactly?"

"You're serving your Servants!" She snapped, causing Liam to flinch. "I'm...I'm sorry, Liam." The woman apologized as she looked down in embarrassment and shame.

"...You have nothing to apologize for, Lancer." What?

What...is wrong with him? What is wrong with her Master?

"I just snapped at you, it's...un...desirable or even…blasphemy to a Master. I'd thought you'd understand."

"Mattaku, Scáthach-san...I thought we are already clear. You are my Servant, you are my equal. When we fight, I fight alongside you, is that clear?" Liam asked the warrior woman with a light smile. "And by equal, we're on equal grounds, you snap at me...it's fine by me. I don't really...mind…" He stayed quiet for a few while. "Is...Is that why you're mad at me? Did I...do something-"

Scáthach stood up as she approached her Master, forcing him to get up and hugged him. "No, you're not at fault, Liam. It's me, who's at fault…" Liam merely felt the warm feeling from her body before he hugged her back.

"...Then...I forgive you…just...stop pitying me, I'm already able to fend for myself. It's just that...I've never know what a family would be like…" Scáthach widened her eyes. "And...I want to be the best Master and brother figure to my Servants...is that too much to ask for? Since...it feels like I'm doing something right after a long time…"

The woman clinged onto her Master tighter before she let out a tear of happiness...she finally has a place...a place where she can forever be happy. A place...she can call home finally…

Scáthach spoke her words. "Liam...thank you...for everything." Indeed, he was nothing more of a Master. He was a guardian, who sacrifices himself for others. A brand known as the 'Hero of the People' was befitting for a man with a big heart and a sense of righteousness.

"You're welcome...now can you let go? It kinda hurts…" The woman blushed as she lets go of the man. Four days...and he won her heart...to thaw a heart that has been indulged with darkness…

'I see…' Her heart was never indulged by the shadows, the deaths of her foes. They were only taints, Liam...cleansed them off her heart. She was as human as he is. The Immortal Witch was no more than human as the Hero of the People. "Liam?"

"Yes?"

"Would you care to...take me as your partner?" Liam blinked before he smiled.

"Gladly, Scáthach-san. Oh wow." His attention was quickly diverted to the glowing seals that grew on his right hand. It was a woman with long hair, her head and neck becoming a seal, her torso becoming the other and the left arm with the spear became the last. It was by heart that Scáthach was acknowledged as a part of Liam's soul. "Never seen that before. Looks just like you...and I'll definitely remember it. Now the question still lingers…who the hell is the Servant?"

"Umm, pardon me, is this the right place?" A male voice came in as a young man with blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes asked. He wore a silver chestplate with blue border lines around it, the armor extended and formed a skirt of silver, there were leather straps that kept most of the armor intact, he wore a blue robe, which sleeves extended to his wrists, his left hand was given a silver gauntlet, his legs were covered by blue skirts that extended to his ankles, his legs were covered in silver armor that reached to his feet and formed his boots. "I am the Servant, Saber. Arthur Pendragon, are you my Master?"

…

…

…

"Can you repeat that last part one more time?" Liam asked with a nervous and grin.

"Umm, sure? Arthur Pendragon, are you my Master?"

"...Hold on one sec." Liam got up before he yelled. "DAMN YOU ZELRETCH!"

* * *

 **And...here I am...with a new fic...**

 **I'm just going to test out how this will be taken by the public, nothing else. Chapter 2 till 3 are completed, but are going a whole lot of inspection and you would also take note that there are no actions whatsoever, there won't be until Chapter 4. Chapter 1 till 3 would be the orientation of the new Faction.**

 **And I realize how fast it is for Liam and** **Scáthach getting hooked to each other in just one Chapter, which also includes four days of just meeting and talking...but well, I kinda am impatient...**

 **And in other notes...**

 **Here are the stats of the current Servants and their Master.**

* * *

 **Liam Cryo:**

 **Type: Designer Baby**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Nature: Neutral Good often turns into Chaotic Good**

 **Base** **Genome as a Designer Baby: Human DNA**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: D+**

 **Endurance: D-**

 **Agility: D+**

 **Mana: C+**

 **Luck: B+**

 **Noble Phantasm: E**

 **Magecraft Known:**

 **Reinforcement: D(B):**

 **Liam has been known to have used Reinforcement as a common tool to reinforce his weapons throughout his works in his former life, though his current life led to the degradation of his skills to use Reinforcement, but nevertheless, his current level of Reinforcement is still deadly enough to let his Reinforced hand to break through pillars of stone unscathed.**

 **Gandr: C ~ A++:**

 **Liam has been utilizing the Gandr Shot as a variation of knocking out guards, while having his own variation of it. Each shot has their own distinct properties, some are lethal. Some are non-lethal. And depending on how they're used each variants have their own use.**

 **Mystic Code Repair: D:**

 **Liam has been known to be able to repair his Mystic Code efficiently throughout his life, although he is unable to repair Mystic Codes that are beyond repair and needs a restoration, which he doesn't have time for, thus he abandons them and make them the only artefacts that can be collected by the society, marking his presence and existence.**

 **Mystic Code Creation: C:**

 **He has been known to create many weapons, while most break, he spends his time working on other weapons and use them till they break before he finds another weapon to use.**

 **Third True Magic?: E ~ EX:**

 **Liam has been able to summon Servants, but for some reason, he was able to summon random Servants that aren't even from the Throne of Heroes, but Liam has no control of it whatsoever, for that, he is unable to summon his Servants or control his magic to summon which Servant he wants or stop using it. Thus, his rank of the magecraft is random.**

 **Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: D ~ B:**

 **Liam has sustained magical attacks and has began developing a resistance towards magical attacks that hit him, reducing their damage or completely blocking them.**

 **Eternal Arms Mastership: B ~ ?:**

 **Liam has been known to live a harsh life, starting from his first kill, he has been perfecting his own abilities to fight that he felt its more of a walk in the park than a do-or-die situation. All the situations that left him to endure the stress and pressure, it took him a long time, but every deployment there would be massive casualties.**

 **Masters of Many Weapons: D ~ B+:**

 **Liam has been known to adapt through generations and generations, era to era as he learnt the use of each weapon from his deployments.**

 **Dead Eye: C:**

 **Liam has a known ability to have a mastery upon shooting, arrows or bullets, throwing weapons, et cetera. He has been there and tried them, but he favors bullets more than arrows, thus his skills has been lacking in shooting arrows and throwing weapons, while he still favors throwing hatchets and tomahawks when he needs to.**

 **Presence Concealment: E:**

 **While he could execute his targets with his Gandr Shots or his own variation, but he tends to linger upon the very walls where his targets stayed or lived. He has picked up short weapons that are easily concealed, he has been sneaking through places undetected, but he tends to be loud in some occasions, thus his ability to conceal himself sticks at E.**

 **Battle Continuation: E ~ C:**

 **He has been known to keep fighting even when he sustains heavy damage and have been known to drag himself from a battle he couldn't won, but instead draw it and win it by surviving with his regeneration capabilities blocking off his wounds faster.**

 **Advanced Regeneration: E ~ A+(Depending on Situations):**

 **His Passive Ability, the effects of his DNA Mutation and DNA Modification, while they are crude, they were certainly the best out of all the experiments.**

 **Servants(Currently):**

 **Scáthach**

 **Ezio Auditore da Firenze**

 **Atalanta**

 **Arthur Pendragon**

 **Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear:**

 **To be added**

 **Equipments:**

 **FN Five-Seven Pistol**

 **Smith & Wesson .500 Magnum Revolver**

 **Plain Dagger**

 **Hidden Blades**

* * *

 **Scáthach** **:**

 **Class: Lancer**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Star**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: C-**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Magic Resistance: A:**

 **Scáthach was an Immortal Spirit, who has perfected her art in combat, an expert in magecraft and a slayer of many things**

 **Personal:**

 **Primordial Runes: -**

 **Wisdom of the Haunted Ground: A+**

 **God Slayer: B**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Gáe Bolg Alternative - Soaring Spear of Piercing Death: B ~ B+**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 5 - 40**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 50**

 **Gate of Skye - Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming With Death: A+**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Range: 2 - 50**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 200**

* * *

 **Ezio Auditore da Firenze:**

 **Class: Assassin**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: C**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Presence Concealment: B(A)**

 **Riding: D**

 **Eternal Arms Mastership: D**

 **Personal:**

 **Eye of the Mind(True): A**

 **Hawkeye: B+**

 **Charisma: D**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Romanian Brotherhood - The Call of the Brotherhood: E ~ A**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Range: 1 - 50**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 500**

 **Hidden Blade - The Artifact of Darius: D**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1 - 3**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

 **Leap of Faith - One's Faith to Leap: E**

 **Type: Anti-Unit(Self)**

 **Range: -**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

* * *

 **Atalanta:**

 **Class: Archer**

 **Type: Living Human/Youkai?**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Alignment: Neutral Evil soon turned Neutral Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: D+**

 **Endurance: D+**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: B+**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Independent Action: A**

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 **Personal:**

 **Crossing Arcadia: B**

 **Aesthetics of the Last Spurt: C**

 **Calydonian Hunt: A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Phoebus Catastrophe - The Complaint Message on the Arrow: B**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Range: 2 - 50**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 500**

 **Agrius Metamorphosis - Boar of Divine Punishment: B+**

 **Type: Anti-Unit(Self)**

 **Range: -**

 **Maximum Number Targets: 1**

* * *

 **Arthur Pendragon:**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Type: Living Human**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Magic Resistance: A**

 **Riding: B**

 **Personal:**

 **Mana Burst:**

 **Instinct: A**

 **Gigantic Beast Hunting: A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Excalibur Proto - Sword of Promised Victory: EX**

 **Type: Unknown**

 **Range: Unknown**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: Unknown**

 **Avalon - The Everdistant Utopia: EX**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 0**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

 **Invisible Air - Barrier of the Wind King: C**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1 -2**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**


	2. Intel Gathering

**A Man's DxD**

* * *

 **Resolve 2: Intel Gathering**

* * *

"Was that necessary?" Lancer asked as Saber chuckled at the conversation that was going on.

"There are two things I learnt. One, Zelretch is a troll. Two, I am more than likely being trolled." Liam deadpanned as he took a swig of corona.

"I am not sure of what is happening." The blonde man chuckled nervously.

"Oh, so, Saber has been summoned, aye, Liam?" Ezio asked as he came by with Atanta, both wearing their casual outfits.

"And you are…?" Saber asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, where's my manner. Ezio Auditore da Firenze, at your service." The Assassin introduced himself.

"Atalanta, thou shalt not forget that name." Atalanta introduced herself.

"It is...nice to meet you, Ezio. Atalanta. I am Arthur Pendragon." Saber smiled curtly.

"Ahh, the King of Britain." Ezio gave up a breath. "Your legends mostly intrigued me on how you saved the Kingdom."

"That also reminds me…" Liam chided in. "I haven't introduced myself...My name is Liam. It's great to see you, Sir Arthur."

"Is he like this?" Arthur whispered to Scáthach.

"He's used to it, let him be." The Witch gave a wink to the Once and Future King.

"Yeah, in any case…" Liam diverted their topic. "I still need to go work, so...yeah...I guess I'm going to see you guys and girls later…" He awkwardly voiced in. "I just realized how cringy that line was. Sorry."

"Still full of surprises, Liam." Scáthach smiled before Liam blushed, stood up and exited the house.

"I believe that our Master is quite a man." Arthur commented.

"Thou has no idea of how he acts and how unpredictable he can be." Atalanta mused. "Like how he managed to get a tree into my room."

"Wait…" The three turned to the Archer. "He got a tree in your room!?"

"Liam has been too idle that he got a tree in with a lot of greeneries. Not to mention that he says he's adopting a few animals for the fun of taking care of them." The Assassin groaned when Atalanta mentioned the last one.

"You guys know what? I'm going to his store and I'll be drinking there. See you, later." The Assassin walked out of the house, leaving the two females with the King of Britain.

"Well...we still need to figure out your clothings...Atalanta?"

"With pleasure." Atalanta gave out a smile as the two Servants looked at the blonde.

"Umm, what are you two planning?" The King asked nervously.

"Civilian Outfits, you need one. And one that does not show that you're girly." Scáthach deadpanned.

"Thou needs to blend in. If not, Liam is going to go through a lot of trouble with politics." Atalanta added in. Somehow, Arthur felt the urge to run from the two.

"Now, don't run off."

* * *

Liam sat by his chair as he looked at the blue Samsung S8 Plus that Azazel gave him. He had been acquainted to the gadget, but he was inspecting every aspect and detail of said phone. Not to mention the flat screen television on the corner of the store that Azazel bought by accident was broadcasting the movie "Rage", which was a this world's Fury Movie with an M26 Pershing instead of the M4A3E8 Sherman. Assassin was by the bar, drinking away. Apparently he has been stealing money from random people to pay the beers.

"Another beer?"

"Another!" Ezio drowsily yelled as he laid his head on the stone slab.

"Coming right up. You sure steal a lot, Ezio."

"You have to do everything in order to survive, do you not?" The man asked drunkenly.

"True true, but that doesn't really...respect your creed."

"What? Everything is true, nothing is permitted." Ezio stated with a hiccup.

"You got that backwards." Liam sighed as he looked at his phone. "Should I download World of Panzers Blitz?"

"What is that?"

"...I forgot about you being old and stuff, nevermind the question." Liam waved off as Azazel came back from the backroom or also known as the staff room and storage room.

"Yo, Lee! Sup, Ezio?" The man casually addressed.

"Nothing much." Ezio hiccuped as he answered the man's greeting.

"Still empty." Liam pointed out the obvious.

"So how's the summoning today?"

"You won't believe who I just summoned…" Liam stated with a face of pure disbelief.

"Something bad?"

"...You can say that, since it would bring a lot of shi-things...things, I meant to say things...don't remind me of what I was going to say, ain't worth it." Azazel zipped his imaginary zipper up. "Can you keep this a secret between you and I?"

"What about me?" Ezio hiccuped, Liam shrugged.

"You're drunk."

"Good point."

"So, what's the news?" Liam calmed himself down, recomposured himself and answered.

"I summoned King Arthur."

…

…

…

"Say what now?" The man asked with a confused stare.

"I summoned King Arthur! Are you deaf!?" Liam yelled at the man.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. But alright, I was not...expecting that. Truth to be told."

"Tell me about it." Liam sighed as the doorbell rang. "Hi! Welcome to Dream Corner, what can I-Oh, it's you three." He seized his greeting.

"What kind of greeting is that!?" Atalanta demanded as Liam gave a look of deadpan.

"My kind." He then noticed Arthur wearing a red shirt, a black jacket, a pair of black leggings and a pair of black sneakers. "Oh you look dandy, milord!" Liam commented, the man gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, thank you, Master." Everyone went silent as if Arthur said something wrong. "Is...there a problem?"

"Arthur...from now on, call me Liam instead of Master, got it?" Liam said in a very stern tone.

Arthur flinched as he nodded. "Y-Yes, L-Liam."

"Great! Now, orders?" Liam gave up a joy-filled smile. Liam was still very much a wolf in a sheep's disguise.

* * *

"Wait you're enrolling me into Highschool?" Liam asked with concern.

"Yes, seeing that you haven't done University yet." Azazel smiled.

"But it's a Highschool." Liam deadpanned.

"Boy, shut your mouth."

"I've already got my engineer's master degree!" Liam pulled out his diploma out of nowhere. "I can fix shi-things...you heard nothing." That didn't really convinced his Servants, who gave him a deadpan stare. "I still fix things easily, so I'm not going to waste three years...in Highschool. Period."

"Is it a period or a comma though?" Azazel grinned.

"Damn it, Azazel!"

"In any case, you look like a highschooler!"

"I passed that damn test when I was fifteen! Fifteen! I'm a child genius!"

"Are you?"

"No, not really." Liam admitted, causing his servants to fault. "In any case, I still have my diploma…and it's fireproof and waterproof and even bulletproof, since I enchanted it with permanent reinforcement times a hundred that took a few years to do." Liam puffed his chest out as he boasted.

"You're acting like a child though." Azazel pointed out.

"Don't change the bloody subject." Liam retorted.

"Ahh, alright then. How did you get the diploma anyway?"

"From a school that I was assigned to infiltrate, but ended up failing my mission when I become a prodigy at engineering and basically went through the roof and got my Master's diploma after I said the the second degree test was easy as pie. Apparently I failed the mission, but completed it when I came back."

"Which is?"

"Burn the school's dormitory."

"Wait what?" The four Servants and the man gave a look of bewilderment.

"It had some major drug storage and I've taken out every student and got them to the school building before I burnt the school down to the ground. Relax. And by the way, the mission was a lie. Someone just wanted to have fun and watch me burn a building for no reason whatsoever. The guy was executed the next day. Me as the executioner of course." Liam told his story without any hint of shame.

"...Well, thou has his mind at the right place when burning the place."

"Yes...ehehehe…"

"There's...more to it, is there?" Atalanta deadpanned.

"Ehehe...yes…" Liam poked his index fingers together. "The fire suddenly got blown to the main school building, so I had to call the firefighters…whoops."

"THOU WHAT!?"

"It was an accident, I swear it was windy that bloody day. That the fire gets thrown into the building and burnt half the school and caused a few minor burns to the children, but look at the bright side! There was no school for the children for half a year."

"THAT IS NOT A BRIGHT SIDE!" The female servants yelled at him, the males merely chuckled at that outburst.

"But it is...for the children and refund of half the price of the school year funds for the parents."

"...I gotta admit that's a pretty good accident." Ezio commented before his stomach was hit by Atalanta's fist. "Ouch."

"In any case...I still need a few helpers...any volunteers?" The Master asked as none raised their hands. "You guys are terrible."

The Lancer sighed before she raised her hand. "I volunteer." Ezio followed.

"I'm just going for the alcohol."

"Then handle it like a pro and not like a sissy!" Liam barked, the Assassin uttered a few colorful words before receiving a hit to his side from Atalanta.

"Ouch...what is with you hitting me?"

"It's just a flesh wound, nothing serious." The shortest of the Servants shrugged.

"Umm, I'll see what I can do?" Arthur raised his hand.

"...Alright then, Scáthach-san and Atalanta-san...both of you are going to be servers, Ezio-san will be the bartender and Arthur-san...you'll be the mascot." The other stifled a laughter as the King of Britain blinked.

"Wait what?"

"...Hmm, nevermind you'll be the one in charge of the tea...you can brew tea, can you?" King Arthur nodded awkwardly. "Good, alright all set!"

"But you guys really need a disguise name, otherwise it'll be people being named after Heroes and Myths, try and use the names that don't even corelate with the figures."

"I got the names!" Liam geedily shouted. "Scáthach, Asuka Ryusaki. Atalanta, Mako Samehime. Ezio...you'll be Ezio. No one would suspect a thing."

"Except Assassin Creed lovers." Azazel pointed out, Liam blinked before he cursed to himself.

"You're right...Edgar Ainsworth?" Ezio blinked before he nodded with a sigh. "Arthur...Ethan Smith?"

"I think those names would be perfect disguises." Azazel nodded in approval. There were literally no references that could possibly raise any suspiciousness about their names and their legends. But that day...might as well as be a busy day.

* * *

Koneko Toujou was ordered to scout around after a few magical interferences, there were summoning rituals every day and then and none of the Devils that were in charge knew what was causing them.

She walked through the streets of Kuoh Town before finding a new store. Dream Corner...her stomach growled, the Nekomata made her way to the store before she opened the door.

"Hi! Welcome to Dream Corner, how can I help you today?" The cashier worker greeted her, he had rich brown messy hair with joy-filled blue eyes, the whole building was...pretty decent, quite wonderful actually. Other than a drunk bartender sleeping his way through his shift, smelling awfully with a lot of alcohol consumption for a man his age.

"Sweet." She said to the cashier.

"Eh? Sweets?" The nekomata nodded as her answer. "Uhhh, Asuka-san, do we have any sweets?" The man yelled to the back.

The door opened to reveal a young woman, who's red wine hair was tied into a ponytail, her red eyes caused a shiver to come down her spine as her instincts constantly yelled at her 'DANGER'. "Yes, actually we have some on display. Now, don't bother me again." The woman shut the door as the man chuckled nervously.

"Duly noted." He whispered before he got back to his composure. "It's on display apparently, hehe." Below the cashier, while it is covered in a blindfold, was a glass display shelf, where the man opened it up to reveal a few sweet dishes.

"..." The white-haired girl inwardly drooled at the dishes. "Strawberry shortcake."

"Strawberry shortcake...that'll be...400 yen." He registered the money into the register. "Anything else?"

"Three." The man gave up a few sweatdrops on his head.

"Umm, sure…" He typed in two more of the shortcakes before concluding. "That'll be 1200 yen."

She took out her small pocket wallet before paying the man, the amount of money required. "Thank you, here's your cakes. Enjoy." He gave the girl the plastic bag filled with the sweet stuff. But when she got close, she smelled something...dreadful about him. Ignoring it, she nodded in thanks before leaving. "Come again!"

* * *

"Scáthach-san~" The Lancer sighed as she heard Liam whine, the whole faction finished their store and closed it for the day. "I'm bored…" The Master and Servants were already by their living space as Liam continued to whine. "I'm BOREEEDDDDDDDD."

Immature. He is.

"Then why don't you do something that is NOT boring?" She suggested, in which Liam quickly took note off.

"That's...a...wonderful idea! But what though?"

"Figure that out on your own, Liam." She turned on the television and switched to the history channel. Liam thought for a while before he found one idea, flicked his hand and quickly went upstairs. The lady of the shadow land can only wonder what he was doing before a yell was heard.

"GET OUT!" A loud thump can be heard before Saber came downstairs.

"Lancer, what's Master doing?" The woman shrugged as the King sat by the couch.

"Who knows, Saber. Who knows." She answered the King's question with boredom. Loud bangs and drilling noises began to sound out by the night.

"What in Merlin's beard-"

More thumpings began to heard before a loud bang was heard with a whimper of Liam's "Ow.", slowly came smaller thumps, the Master kept his groanings before a massive thump came in and nearly made the two jump out of their seat.

"Just give him a few moments." Scáthach shrugged. "He'll be finished…"

"Is he…"

"A Magus? Yes, he is and a really irresponsible one at that." The female Servant shook her head in amusement. "You would know more as we speak."

"Alright! All set!" Liam grinned as his whole outfit was filled with cuts, bruises, dusts, sweat and blood.

"What were you doing?" Scáthach asked with a tone of exasperation as soon as she saw him. "Were you fighting a dragon!?"

"That is a high possibility, Lancer!" Liam responded before he fell down the stairs in a brutal manner. "Ow…"

"Your luck with stairs hasn't changed…" The woman mused.

"So, what happen-oh, Liam." Ezio looked down on the poor bastard. "Are you alright?"

"In truth? Technically, I'm fine, broken bones and bruises aside, but bluntly, no, my everything is broken."

Ezio laughed his ass off before he was smacked by the head by Atalanta. "Thou shalt keep thou's respect. Are thou alright, Liam?"

"...Uhh, no. Not really." Atalanta sighed before she lend a hand, which Liam accepted before he got up. "Owww, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Indeed." The other servants nodded.

"In any case, I've been able to locate the so-called Peerages and I'll tell you what. They are all teenagers." Ezio finished what was supposed to be a dramatic revelation.

…

"And?"

"That's it." Ezio lamely finished.

"Dang it, Ezio!" Liam smacked a blackboard comically.

"Hey, not my fault. I find anything I can then report." The Assassin retorted back.

"Fair enough…" Liam slumped down with a disappointed look.

"In any cases, you need to be a lot more careful around the town." Ezio warned before he got a bottle of beer and downed it.

"Yes and please do note to use the table for eating and drinking alcohol." Liam rubbed his temples as Ezio got the bottle off his mouth.

"Yes yes, Liam." The Assassin nonchalantly waved off before making his way to the kitchen.

"Shall I prepare dinner, Mas-Liam?" Arthur correct himself at the last moment, the Master blinked before considering it.

"Can you cook?" The Saber-class nodded, causing Liam to shrug. "Sure, feel free to use the kitchen. It is _our_ kitchen after all." He then took a sip of his water bottle.

"I see...is this idea of communism?" Liam turned his face from the others and performed a spittake to the floor.

"W-Where the hell did you get that!?"

"The...In...ter...net. Did I say that right?" Scáthach and Atalanta gave up a thumbs up.

"Spot on." They answered in unison.

"A-Anyways...feel free to use the kitchen." Arthur smiled before he headed for the kitchen.

"By the Gods, Ezio, you've wasted all of our beer storage!" Arthur roared from the kitchen as Ezio responded in the same volume.

"I NEED THEM!"

The males were a lot like the Servants' Master. But they had good intentions, so there's that.

"I'm just going to sleep on the sofa, so if you'll excuse me…" Liam quickly dropped and slept on his sofa. The two females merely gave the man a deadpan stare as he snored away, but that stare soon was replaced by a smile not long after.

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

Lancer found herself in an abandoned wasteland, smoke and dust was in the air, heavily restricting her sights. She felt weak...she has felt everything in life, except weakness and helpless.

Multiple craters were placed here and there, multiple dead bodies lying dead by the ground, all had slice marks on them and nearly all of them were wearing an arsenal of foreign armor. Metal creatures were left dead with burn marks on their skin, one had its head thrown off to the side of its own body, decapitated with smoke coming out of its body's newly found hole.

That was before the dust cleared that it revealed hundreds of soldiers lying dead, dozens of metal creatures having their heads tilting down or beheaded. All of them had a green camouflage on with a star.

It was a wasteland filled with corpses. Whispers sounded off in the air as she turned to find a man sitting on a burning wreck, smoking a cigarette as he sighed and dropped the stick. Below him were a pair of short weapons, a machete and a tomahawk, both bloodied up. His eyes looked empty as if he was dead. His mouth began to move, silently uttering. "It's for the best...It's for the best." Multiple times. On his back was a long tube with a pair of handles and a lever. The irish legend couldn't figure out what it was, with a pair of weird pipe-like weapons strapped to his chest. His outfit was bloodied up with blood, dust and gravel. His hair was covered in soothe and ashes.

She approached the man slowly before the man heard the presence, pulling out his pipe-like weapon and pointed it towards her. "W-Who the hell are you!?" It was shocking for the Lancer. It was her own Master, his eyes being filled with fear and anguish. "No...no...no...nonononononononononono, just stay away from me! Just...stay away!" The man looked away with a pained expression, eyes shut, showing how much the pain within his body hurts him.

"...L-Liam?" The Lancer asked with a stutter, she hasn't recovered from the shock of her Master being a killer in the past, she knew that he might have been hiding something, but this...

"Y-You know...who I am?" The man asked with a look of disbelief as he turned towards her. "It...hurts…" He lowered his weapon before he opened up his coat, holes decorated his shirt as his flesh tried to reach the other side of the wound, attempting to cover it up. "W-Who are you?"

Scáthach crouched by the man before answering. "Scáthach...a...friend of yours." Her Master's doppelganger looked...surprised before he gave the biggest smile in his life.

"A friend...of mine...at least...I can still save someone…" His eyes began to tear up before water came down his dirtied cheeks. "...This...life...is still...worth living...after all…" He covered his mouth with a burnt left hand. Scáthach noticed how those wounds...resembled the one her Master bares on his left hand. This was in fact...one of the memories of her Master as a weapon. It was far more...gruesome than she would expect it would be.

She knew he had been a weapon, but she didn't know how painful it is for him to be a weapon. Her Master, who looked like an innocent, kind man actually went through so much hardship, if his mind was...altered, then it was probably the best for him to forget all the pain and anguish he had to feel.

He was by no means a perfect person, he had flaws...his way of thinking was flawed, his mind was scarred, the altering made them go away in the cost of his maturity being wiped off, his memory of combat...they may be remembered, but the dream that he had...they probably are far more peaceful than they were before his mind was altered. "How long has this been going on, Liam?"

"Heh..." 'Liam' looked down to the ground. "...I lost count at fifty-ish years..." He gestured to his weapons. "And now I believe I'm at a few hundred years...I'm not one to always remember the...time...Scáthach...will you be leaving me?" The woman gave a sympathetic look to the man.

"...No, I won't be leaving, I'm always with you. Alright?" The man gave a saddened frown before something snapped in him that made him realize a few things, he smiled at the woman, nodding slightly.

"Thank...you..." The man spoke before getting off his seat and hugged her. The woman smiled back as she patted his back.

* * *

Liam groaned as another set of command seals came by his forearm, appearing as three pairs of angelic wings. "I swear...why the hell am I getting so many command seals?" He spoke to himself.

"Maybe they're useful?" A feminine voice came in, Liam turned to find a woman with long blonde hair being styled into a French Braid, a pair of violet eyes with fair skin, she had a silver head dress with a purple blouse, a long purple skirt, a pair of silver gauntlets, a pair of black boots with silver platings and her legs were covered in black stockings, silver armor was placed around her body. "I'm the Ruler Class Servant, Jeanne d'Arc. It's nice to meet you, Master."

"...Jeanne...can you address me as Liam next time?" Liam asked with a stern look, causing Ruler to flinch and let out a quiet 'eep' at his words.

"Umm, yes? Liam?"

"Much better. Now, I'll have to tear another wall down for your room." He clapped his hands, he headed towards the storage closet, leaving Ruler to herself.

"Ah, you're the new Servant." Arthur spoke as he came down the stairs. "Your class was the least I expected to come out...or rather the second. I'm Saber. Happy to be working with you, Ruler."

"Pleasure to work by you, King Arthur." Ruler bowed gracefully upon the King. "Now what is Mast-I mean, Liam, doing?" Ruler winced as she nearly forgotten the unspoken rule of Liam.

"Ah, he's making space...apparently there were only four rooms. Don't worry, he's a stubborn man." Arthur waved off before Liam brought a sledgehammer out of the closet and began to carry it to the upper floor, while he whistled.

"I...see…" Ruler slowly spoke as the sound of the wall being pounded shook the whole building. "He's really taking this seriously now, is he?"

"You'd be surprised." Arthur chuckled nervously, remembering the time he got thrown out of his room. "He's too forceful in some cases however."

"Holy shit, Liam! Some people are trying to sleep here!" Ezio's voice was heard as his yell came noticed.

"I got work to do! So shut up!" Liam yelled back as the sound of a wall being torn apart wad heard. "Should be even faster if I got some explosives."

"NO!" The response of his Servants came in with a boom. Ruler giggled nervously as her Master tore down a wall and began working. It was a holiday today, so he was able to finish the room without any complications.

The door of the front door opened, Ruler looked at it before she began to approach it. "I'll answer the door."

"Wait, chotto-!" Arthur was late as the Ruler class opened the door to reveal Azazel standing by the door.

"Umm, yes?"

"Uhh, is...Liam here?" He asked as he ogled the Servant's racks.

"Yes, do you have a meeting with him?"

"You could say that, may I come in?" Ruler glanced at the Saber, who sighed before gesturing to let him in.

"Sure. Make yourself at home." She bowed slightly, the man went in before he looked at the living room.

"He sure doesn't do much huh?" Arthur merely chuckled nervously as another collection of bangs came in.

"Nyet! Nein! No!" The sound of Liam being squished by objects was heard as Azazel blinked.

"Uhh, nevermind...do we have some alcohol?"

"No. _Someone_ drunk them all…" Arthur emphasized the word 'someone' before Ezio came out of his room and fell through the stairs.

"Fuck!"

"LANGUAGE, MUDDA FUCKA!" Liam yelled from the hallway. Ezio muttered a few words silently to himself before he went to the kitchen.

"I think we need a bigger and better living space." Arthur admitted, the whole living room seemed it was falling apart, except the television.

"Yes, we need some major renovation on the living room." Azazel commented. "So, five Servants! Heroes of Legends, it's truly going to be a new Faction!" Azazel laughed.

"Faction? Care to explain, Azazel-san?" Arthur asked.

"Oh sorry, silly of me, you haven't known about the Factions as does Liam-kun." Arthur smiled at the Fallen Angel. A few more bangs came down from upstairs as Ruler merely looked at the stairway with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, Ruler. He's not going to get himself hurt, but it begs the question." Arthur then continued. "Who are you?"

"Jeanne d'Arc of Orleans, Arthur-san." The maiden curtly bowed, Azazel had his suspicions of his own mind confirmed, but despite it chose not to say a word, he was to aid the child's faction by all means, it was what Zelretch had told him to do, Liam came out of the hallways, carrying a bloodied sledgehammer with a few cuts and bruises like last time.

"I have underestimated how one can decorate a room." He uttered before walking down the stairs...or just one step before falling the whole way through. "Owwww…did I get Rank E Luck?"

"Hmmm, seems like someone's having a bad day." Azazel grinned at the bloodied man.

"Geez, old timer…" Liam complained as he brushed his outfit and repaired every piece of thread that was out of place. His cuts began to cover themselves with flesh as the blood was cleansed off his clothings with his magecraft. "So, what are you here for? Want some tea?"

"Oh no, nothing, thank you for the offer though." Azazel waved off before he got to the single person armchair. "You see, I want to brief you with this world completely. In any case. Do you have some beer?" Liam pinched his nose in exasperation before taking out his wallet.

"Assassin!" Ezio came by the man as he responded.

"Yeah?"

"Buy some beer...just this once...not too much." He gave the servant a dozen bills of a thousand yen.

"Ohhhh, hell's ye-I mean, yeah, I can do that."

"I can't unhear what you don't want me to hear." Liam gave up a joking smile at the Servant, who scowled.

"Alright, geez…" The Assassin switched to his casual apparel before he exited the house.

"So, how do I phrase this…" Azazel questioned himself. "I have received a gift from Zelretch, a letter of all things that wished me to tell you everything about this world. What is the difference when you first woke up in this world?"

"..." Liam blinked before something struck him. "The difference...I still feel the presence of the Gods…"

"Wait, you mean that-" Arthur's voice was cut off by Azazel, who interrupted him.

"Correct, the Age of Gods has not come into an end, my dear friends. However, the Christian God has fallen alongside the Four Satans of the Underworld. Zelretch has explained of the three Factions, but what you didn't know is that they are on thin ice. Peace will not last forever."

"Wait, God is dead?" Jeanne's eyes twitched as Arthur and Liam winced at the woman.

"Calm down, Jeanne-san." Arthur began to usher the woman.

"I-I need to sit down for a bit..." Jeanne sat down by an armchair before she began to digest and accept the information that came into her mind.

"Considering all that happened, I'm not surprised." Liam commented, causing Azazel to laugh.

"Considering that you were once a mortal that was designed to kill even Demi-Gods, you sure sound so laid back." He grinned.

"Getting too focused is not gonna do me any good." He gave a sheepish smile. "It's in my blood after all."

"Yes, I guess you really are that kind of child. Either way, Angels and Devils created a System, well...the Devils did it first so...the Devils made their own way to replenish their dying numbers through a System that converts humans into Devils with Angels mimicking that very same System to add their numbers, since they can't reproduce and whatnot. And then came in the humans, before God died and all those shenanigans, he created an object dubbed the Sacred Gears, each possessing their own powers and some having different effects. That's what the Devils and Angels want in their ranks. The Fallen Angels including myself? Yeah, some of us can't really hold it and lashed out." Azazel chuckled nervously.

"Wait, you're...a Fallen Angel?" Liam asked with a surprised look, Arthur chuckled nervously at his Master.

"Well, yes. I thought you figured that out."

"I don't do those kind of things, I was designed to kill and identify which is not human and which is human, but not to identify every species of targets I encounter." Liam deadpanned.

"...I didn't know about that, but anyways. I was originally an Angel and then I sinned and fell, you got that?"

"By...what exactly?"

"Having sex with a human." The Fallen shrugged, causing Liam to do a spittake when he was drinking his tea.

"That's messed up!"

"A sin's a sin."

"...Well true that, I also considered...why sin once or twice and go to hell? Why not sin a hundred or a million times and come down as a legend?" The two then shared a grin, Saber had a very...very worried look on his face.

"Best line I've heard so far in my life. But here's the other thing, there is...a Faction called the Khaos Brigade, made of Fallen Angels, Angels, Humans and Devils-alike. By that Brigade lies a Faction dubbed the Hero Faction. As you know none of them are actually Heroes, but rather people, who were either direct or indirect descendants, who they are named after."

"So…?"

"Well, Zelretch and I proposed, why the hell do we not give you a damn Faction of your own, with instead Real Heroes, the same heroes, who fought in legends, myths and others? So, I think it's best we call your faction…"

"The Legend Faction?"

"I prefer Legendary, but that'll make a whole other meaning, but yes, we'll take the Legend Faction."

"So, I've heard of me being given a new type of magecraft that I'm foreign with...what is that exactly?" Azazel gave a stern and serious look on the boy.

"Kid, you inherited a rare type of anomaly to your body from your genomes, there are two things within you, a pair of souls trapped inside of you. Those would be your Prototype and Alter selves. The rare type of anomaly, a nearly non-existent chance of an anomaly to happen, Zelretch calls the anomaly, 'Possession - Alteration of a Soul', they're currently dormant as Zelretch says, most likely however, you're only going to use it in desperate situations, those Heroic Spirits could've formed from the other things you might have within you. You'd learn more yourself as Zelretch and I don't even know what Heroic Spirits they are, they have some kind of barrier that prevents us from finding out. Anyways, then comes in your Class Cards. You'd be able to make your own to resurrect lives that are lost or ones that are endangered by others, keeping them aligned and protected by you and your faction."

"Wait hold on, Liam, here has a very peculiar anomaly that only he has from his genomes?" Saber asked with an intrigued look.

"From what Zelretch says, it is. A fairly weird anomaly that needs more studying, but studying it is nearly impossible as only the user can summon out his souls." Azazel sighed, he played his hands as he looked at the man. "Also as an addition, Zelretch found an artefact that could make one wield a fake version of the third magic as he calls it 'Heaven's Feel'. The magic that can call upon the Spirits of Hero and something like that. The fake version can summon a Servant by random, it can't summon specific servants even if you have its...catalyst. He wrote that...an entity called 'Angery Mainyu' is summoning your servants as he wants them to be...and apparently the Servants could vary from a long time ago and the far future, which I'm worried off...That's all I got for now." The door opened before a voice came in.

"Tadaima!" Assassin came back with a few crates of beers that he carried with his hands and a crate on both his shoulders.

"That's a lot. How much did you spent?"

"Apparently it was a sale, 12000 yen for four crates of beer. It was a good deal, so I can't let it pass."

"That's good to hear, now get to the kitchen and store them."

"Aye!" The man then took a bottle and lobbed it to opened the door and closed it.

"Anyways, I think that's all from me. I'd be helping you with the funding of your place. Keeping up the rent and expand the place, so you don't need your sledgehammer to smash walls to form rooms." Liam gave a blink and two before he sighed and pouted.

"Fineeeeee...I like the sledgehammer…" He grumpily commented.

"Alright, you'll fend for yourself, now see you another time." The Fallen Angel got up and dusted himself.

"Wait." Arthur called out to the Fallen Angel, who looked at the King. "Knowing of Heaven's Feel, why didn't you look intrigued by it?" Azazel smirked.

"Because you see, I and Zelretch had a few strings, we have been buddies for some time now, Zelretch requested to only let me help him with his living space and funds, I have no business with the man personally, only giving the magician advices and his messages. I'm just a guardian, but not your babysitter. That's all, you see." Azazel chuckled before he sighed. "See ya around, kid." The old Fallen Angel exited the house, leaving Liam with his two Servants.

"Well, that was something." Liam chuckled, the two Servants nodded in response before Arthur had an alarmed look on his face.

"I-I forgot about the chicken I put in the oven!" The man scrambled to the kitchen as Jeanne followed him suite before slamming the door shut behind her. Liam blinked at the two before a voice came in.

"Liam." The red eyed Lancer called out softly from the staircase, the man flinched at her tone of choice. Quite much worried.

"Y-Yes, Scáthach-san?" The Queen of the Shadow Lands looked down as if she was about to something rash and shameful.

"I...I need to talk to you." Liam nodded slightly.

"A-Alright." Scáthach nodded in response before she got to the armchair. "What...is it about, Scáthach-san?"

"It's about...my dreams..."

"A nightmare?" Scáthach slowly shook her head.

"I don't know...it felt more of a lucid dream, but it feels rather forced..." Scáthach narrowed her eyes as Liam had a nervous look on his face. "It was about you."

"Me?"

"I saw how you fared in the past." Liam widened his eyes as his mouth was starting to gape before mouthing one word.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **And there another chapter! Fuck! I got into it...so, let's see here...2 deleted anon reviews...7 reviews...**

 **2 Deleted Anon reviews were quite aggressive...really...like...no, jk. Not too aggressive at least. One, OC is bland and boring, and is more of a good guy wish fulfillment...**

 **Yes, that is mostly correct, but the bland and boring, I'd beg to differ...it's only the first chapter and you're one that is quick to judge. Good guy wish fulfillment, hmmmmm, hmmmmmmmm…**

 **Moving on, the second gary-stu...**

 **Pfftttttt, he is not a gary-stu, he is not a perfect man. On and on, the chapters go, his true personality will show up, the guy doesn't want to make a bad impression of himself. Let's see how he fares in combat, how he fights and how he acts. He is not a man that you want to marry unless you're insane enough, once you actually know his true personality.**

 **But anyways, reviews...both anon and non-anon.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Adrestis: Hopefully as the chapters go on, it will still remain good...or better maybe...**

 **Drake: For now, it's single, even if there are more than one female servant, it doesn't mean that they are also going to be his pairing. I'll just see how he'll do for now with** **Scáthach as his partner.**

 **Akasuna123: Wikipedia result:** **A designer baby is a baby genetically engineered in vitro for specially selected traits, which can vary from lowered disease-risk to gender selection.**

 **But in Liam's case, while he's more of a homunculi, his unknown mother was given a sperm of a perfectly healthy and physically perfect man, perfect for killing not to be a lovey dovey and those such, he was bio-engineered through multiple tests and was given several 'special' treatments that caused him to be...well, his former self...a killer...yes, that's all, the genomes would be uncovered in later chapters.**

 **Ahmad Panji09: Thanks, mate.**

 **Bloodredmoon22: Thank you for reading and bearing with the chapter.**

 **sonic: Thanks.**

 **piddle: I knew I forgot something when I was making his bio! Fucking-thanks for reminding me...**

* * *

 **So, 66 favorites and 77 followers...could use more reviews, but I ain't complaining. 1,636+ views. A lot more than I expected. This...exceeded my expectations, since the release, I was thinking of a...lower count? Maybe 20 or 10...but...well, to be honest and frank, this just went through the record of my stories, thank you for the support.**

 **If you have time, drop a critique on how the story is. I'm not going to make a harem for Liam, the only thing that is confirmed is Liam X** **Scáthach. Until later chapters and how the chapters will go, maybe he'll have a harem that he doesn't want...**

 **I love torturing my OC...and to add in.**

 **True Third Magic! Nah! False Third Magic that isn't actually working as intended! Liam's gonna have a hella lot more fun when 'Angery Mainyu' huehuehuehue, it's Angra Mainyu, but Angery Mainyu sounds funnier, plays with his summonings. So, Ezio was not in the Throne of Heroes, he was forcibly pulled by Angery Mainyu to be Liam's Faction.**

 **But let's be honest, I got the first...eight Servants, the next OC and his/her's Servants ready with the next character, which will be from another anime and so will the fourth one, just because I can...**

 **And for the hell of it...**

 **But ANYWAYS! Today's chapter is far more shorter, because well, I got too lazy to write more and it's more of a Filler type of Chapter, just because it can. Just introducing Liam to the DxD World, a bit of back story...**

 **Yes, I'm making it his actual backstory and not some sort of glitch or shit because of his Fake Third Magic.**

 **Current Summoner(There will be more Summoners with the Fake Third Magic, but they will have some extra thing coming with them...huehuehuehue):**

 **Liam:**

 **Scáthach**

 **Ezio Auditore La Firenze**

 **Atalanta**

 **Arthur Pendragon**

 **Jeanne d'Arc**

 **(Ignore the pattern, since it'll mostly be broken by Angra Mainyu's personality as he is quite a troll, just guess who's gonna come next, but I'll leave a hint of the next Servant's class and a slight hint of who he is...)**

 **Berserker...a King...just don't think of a few of the most obvious ones...and now the current stats of Jeanne-chan**

* * *

 **Name: Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Class: Ruler**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Star**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: A++**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Magic Resistance: EX**

 **Personal:**

 **True Name Discernment: B**

 **God's Resolution: A**

 **Revelation: A**

 **Charisma: C**

 **Saint: B**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Luminosité Eternelle - God is Here with Me: A- ~ A**

 **Type: Anti-Army(Self)/Barrier**

 **Range: 1 - 10**

 **Maximum Number of Target: ?**

 **La Pucelle - The Crimson Saint: C ~ EX**

 **Type: Suicide/Anti-Army**

 **Range: ?**

 **Maximum Number of Target: ?**


	3. Meeting the Devil

**A Man's DxD**

* * *

 **Resolve 3: Meeting the Devil**

* * *

The Master and the Lancer sat by the sofa before Liam twiddled his fingers before he smiled. "I...should've guessed that you would learn of me." He spoke with a silent and tingling voice. "I...I'm sorry for not talking about it."

The Lancer scoffed at her Master. He was still a fool. "It's alright, Liam. It's just that how you've been living that troubled me. You could've told me at least. That way...I could at least assure you." Liam gave a mute nod before he turned to her.

"Thanks...Scáthach-san…" He hugged the servant before slowly crying out tears of sadness from his past life.

"There there, Liam...just let it all out…" Liam let out a choke as he was embraced by the Lancer with a few pats to his back. "You didn't deserve to shoulder all those pain. You might have been a horrible person in your last life, but...no amount of horrible people would deserve a punishment in their next life."

How can one still remain sane after all those killings and deaths? Liam...surely was a broken soul, no doubt about it.

 _I don't need your pity._

 _It's not pity...it's...concern...I'm concerned about how you're living! You...you, idiot! Idiot! Don't you know how worried I was!?_

 _Asuka…_

 _Baka...I...I just want you to be happy! Just like how you made me happy! I want to repay you! How...what can I do?_

 _...Stop worrying about me. If you don't worry about me...that'll make me a lot more content and happy than I am. Alright? I'll be back, I won't leave you alone...got it?_

 _Yes...yes, I'll…I'll try...Just...promise me…_

 _...I promise, Asuka…_

Scáthach saw a faint memory of him, her connection with him was...compatible. A whole new level of compatibility between Master and Servant. "Promise me…" She spoke. "Promise me you won't end up like what you were before."

…

Liam stayed silent before he uttered. "Yes. Yes, I'll...I won't end up like myself before...thank you, Scáthach...I needed that…" He gave an appreciative smile at the woman, who merely reddened in embarrassment.

"Yes...yes, it was nothing, Liam." The woman smiled back at her Master, who got rid of the evident tears on his face. He was beginning to act like most humans. But it wasn't enough to make him fully human.

* * *

Liam just got a mail of fifty thousand yen from Azazel that he left behind his seat, figuring what he could do with it after the note said that it was as insurance if he didn't get a lot of money. He figured it would be best if he bought clothes for himself and his Servants. And it would be embarrassing...considering...well...nevermind that actually…

"Alright…" Liam opened the door to the department store. "Best we buy some clothes then head back."

"This place is huge." Ezio muttered to himself as he saw the upper floors.

"Agreed...I have never seen anything like it." Arthur added in. "Truly this place is really interesting. Technology has gone far at this point."

"Alright, I think it's best that we buy everything that is deemed critical and important." Liam clasped his hand. "We have a limited budget, so...maybe five sets of casual clothes and three sets of sleepwear is enough."

Jeanne just stared blankly at the indoor of the building, she wore a white blouse with a short black skirt, a pair of black stockings and a pair of black flip flops. "Woah…"

"Umm, Julie-chan?" Liam flicked his fingers in front of the woman, snapping the Ruler from her daze.

"U-Um, yes, L-Liam?"

"Are you alright or-?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you for your concern, but I'm okay!" The Ruler frantically tried to assure her Master.

"Well...if you say so." The man smiled. "Alright! Try not wasting any excessive amount of money…" And the shopping spree begins...sadly...

* * *

"Alright...I think this is overkill." Liam stated as he looked at their purchases. "What happened to the 'Five casual set and three sleepwear' rule?" Jeanne was looking at the dump of clothings, she did pick up a set or two than the rule, but...it was totally overkill with a dump of actually maybe fifty sets of clothing? The number were too high to even be counted.

"Non-existent." Scáthach shrugged, causing Liam to deflate.

"Really?" The woman merely scoffed before putting her hands below her breasts. Liam sighed at the Lancer as he looked at the pile of clothes. "If we don't have that much money, we're throwing out some of them."

The Servants merely shrugged, they were waiting by the cashier as their shopping cart was fitted with a pile of clothes that fully filled it to the brim. "I mean, is this even necessary?"

"Yes, Liam. It is necessary." Ezio answered nonchalantly.

"And I thought we could go to the local fun fair." Liam whispered to himself, causing his Servants to look at him with tension.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"We could go to the fun fair?" Liam swallowed a lump of saliva before the Servants looked at each other and basically took out the unnecessary clothings.

"Done."

"...Okay then...umm…" Apparently, fun fairs are their weakness...or so they say...

* * *

Liam was by the fun fair's roller coaster's entrance. Scáthach said that she wanted to ride in it and there were a few things that he had to consider. She was a Godslayer...no, not that part. She never went to high places. She never went on a ride...and…

Why him of all people!?

"Liam. Are you nervous?" Liam gave out a comical ghostly breathe.

"Scá-I mean Asuka...I...have never rode a roller coaster." There's that reason as well. He was never fond of roller coasters, the idea made him really sick. Why the hell is this a thing?

And of all attractions, this must be the one they must go on first? Why did he agree to this again?

"Next in line!" Oh boy. The Master and Servants got to their seats, Liam with Scáthach, Ezio with Atalanta, much to their annoyance and Arthur with Jeanne.

"I swear this is something I'm going to regret." The male swallowed his concern down his throat.

"And one that I'm going to enjoy." The Lady of the Shadows smirked before the roller coaster went off.

* * *

"Shut it!" Liam continued laughing as he fell over, Scáthach was fuming in her annoyance and embarrassment.

"I-I made the best of all decision! And how you screamed on the first drop! Oh God!" Liam laughed as the Queen of the Shadow Land merely blushed in embarrassment, while shaking.

"Shut it, Liam." She tried to rally the Master, who still laughed at her. The other Servants were shaking by their feet, Ezio being the only one to actually not get frightened by it from his experience with freerunning and some other memorable memories.

"W-Why would people nowadays be excited by this sort of...attraction?" Arthur asked as he shivered from the ride.

Atalanta was puking her insides out in a plastic bag, while Jeanne was holding her head from the migraine that was currently occurring in her head.

"I don't know, but that sure as hell was fun." Ezio grinned as Liam continued laughing at the embarrassed God Slayer. The rest of the day was filled with other excitements however…

"Go for the big one, Edgar!" The six were by the cork rifle shooting stand and the two male Servants were currently

"Don't distract me, midget!"

"Ethan, get that one!"

"Well, I'll try…"

"Liam, you alright?"

"My...my wallet is going to be empty…"

"All in a day's time nonetheless." Scáthach chuckled at her Master's anime-style crying face. Ezio continued shooting his rifle before knocking over a prize.

"Yesssss, finally after five tries."

"Six tries." Atalanta corrected with a deadpanned tone.

"Shut it, midget. Let me have my moment." Ezio grumbled, Arthur fired his second shot and knocked over a prize. "Are you shitting me!?"

Jeanne merely cheered as Arthur sighed and put another cork onto his rifle before firing and knocking another prize. "It feels a lot like jousting…" The man commented as the stand's owner merely gave up the prizes.

The day was not like any other for the servants and their master. The fun was something they never experienced, but there was something missing that only Liam remembers.

* * *

"Remind us again, why we're in a reptile store?" Scáthach questioned her Master, who smiled before making his transaction of food, a cage, a pair of bowls and three small leashes.

"For my lil buddies that I got." He showed a trio of two foot long snakes, a light brown and darker brown colored ball python, an orange and maroon corn snake and a black king snake with white borders. "Aren't they cute?"

The five blinked at the snakes before Jeanne put her finger on one of them as it merely snuggled in with her finger. "I think they're cute." The maiden commented as she twiddled her finger with the snakes.

Atalanta sighed at her Master's quirks before giving in. The other two males just wandered around, looking at the other reptiles.

"Just be sure to actually be responsible." The Lancer merely sighed before she rubbed her temples.

"Of course." Her Master merely gave out a smile to the wine-haired woman.

* * *

By the time they finally got to the living space, Liam merely set out the three snakes to wander about for no reason whatsoever. He set the cage next to the couch, filled in a bowl of frozen mice with a bowl of water. The living room was not as nice as the private rooms, but to Liam, it was enough for him and that really concerned his Servants.

Liam changed his outfit to a black shirt with dark blue sleeves, fitted with a left breast pocket. A pair of black slacks with a pair of blue comfortable roofed sandals with a pair of black socks. He lied down on the couch, checking if the Servants were in their own room like a parent looking at his children before he turned the television on.

Re-evaluating, he had lost a lot of income to get clothes, his new scaly friends and their cage and needs, not to mention the fun fair, a lot of things were actually expensive. He had fun though...so it was fine. It's been a while, since he laughed like that…

His snakes climbed up the couch before they snuggled by him. "Hello, little fellas, care to join me?" The snakes hissed in response, Liam merely switched the channels to an Animal Channel. "You hungry?" The snakes merely hissed in response, looking at the time. It was...half past nine…

How long were they out?

Sighing to himself, he turned off the television, got his blanket out to cover both of him and the snakes before snuggling in.

Scáthach got out of her room before finding Liam asleep by the couch, snuggling with the snakes, who hissed silently. The woman sighed before she got down and rubbed Liam's hair, his hand shot out. "Scáthach, sleep in your own room…" Liam complained as he rubbed his eyes. "Seriously…"

"I...Forgive me, Liam. But I can't let you-"

"By this Command Seal…" The Lancer twitched her eyes as the Command Seals glowed upon the woman.

"At least...let me just accompany you…" Liam looked at the Witch, who gave out a look of genuine concern before Liam sighed, the seals began to dim down.

"Fine…" Liam mumbled before he got to a sitting position, his snakes still sleeping by his lap. The Lancer sat down by the couch next to her Master, who was rubbing the snakes' heads. "So...why do you always look after me?"

"Is it not obvious? You're more of a Servant than we are, this is the least I can do as your Servant." Scáthach replied, Liam pouted.

"I'm not a kid." He whined a bit.

"But you do act like one." Liam sighed at the woman, who raised an eyebrow at what the man was doing.

He took a deep breathe and followed a certain meme. "You got me there." Scáthach stifled a laughter, her Master was this gullible and for some reason has a hilarious voice tone, it was hard to take him seriously. "Don't hold your laughter back, it's not healthy for you."

The Lancer saw the man's face filled with happiness...the happiness that he once lost and now has it back. Because of her? "It's getting late. You should get back to your room." Liam smiled as he caressed the snakes' heads. "We still got work tomorrow, alright?"

Scáthach grimaced at her Master's wish before she shook her head. "Not without you, you need to get a room for yourself, Liam."

"My own room can wait, Scáthach. All I need is just to get some rest and hope for the best tomorrow...I don't need so much Servants…" Liam shivered, the Lancer sighed before getting one idea slipped into her mind, she began to lie down and sat her head next to Liam. "S-Scáthach-san?"

"You need to have some relaxation, just let it go, Liam." The Lancer smiled at her Master, Liam sighed before he caressed her head.

"I don't know, Scáthach-san…" The Master gave out another breathe of stress. "I got a promise that I really have to keep." The Witch of Dun Scáith saw the exasperated look on her Master's face. "I...I'm sorry, Scáthach-san, my mind is fuzzy right now…" The woman frowned before she got into a sitting position and caressed her Master's cheek.

"You really are a one of a kind man, Liam. I'll be looking forward working with you when we encounter some enemies." Liam shut his eyes.

"I...I might falter...it's been a while, since I fight...I may have...forgotten why I fight...the fights that I participated in." A lost of memories? Trauma? Scáthach didn't know what happened to her Master's mind, was it because of the traumas that he only wanted peace and quiet after years of fighting? "M-Maybe...you're best with another person as a Master...S-Scáthach-san?" The woman lied down by her Master's shoulder as support.

"Never say that again, Liam. Don't you ever dare say that last part. You never know how good you are with your servants, we'll just need to refresh your memories by training." The Witch spoke with a reassuring tone, Liam smiled before he lied his head by his Lancer's side.

"Y-Yeah...I think that'll be good…" Unknown to them, the others were by the stairway. Ezio was about to speak before Atalanta elbowed him, ushering him to let the two be.

"Young love...ahhh, I never felt it with Gilles…" Jeanne whispered softly as she smiled at the Master and Lancer.

"It almost feels like Lancelot and Guinevere to be honest." Arthur commented silently before sighing.

"Indeed, I wished that I didn't have to deal with my so-called father about being married to a man that I never loved." Atalanta growled.

"So, that's your wish to the Grail, if this is a Grail War." Ezio smirked before he was elbowed.

"Mind thou's words." Atalanta warned with a sneer.

"Alright…" Ezio lifted his hands up in surrender.

"I best think to leave the two be, don't you all think?" Jeanne asked before the four looked at the pair and decided to go back to their respective rooms.

* * *

Liam sat down by his spot by the cashier register, his cap covering the fact that he was asleep. It has been uneventful and most of the people coming in were merely high schoolers and rarely some elderlies and some adults. The doorbell rang, causing Liam to scramble. "Welcome to dream corner! How can I help you?" He greeted a pair of women with...generously saying, big breasts. One had fair skin with long red hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes, while the other was a violet eyed, black haired maiden with her hair tied into a ponytail.

"Ara ara, I never heard of this place before." The black-haired girl commented as she looked at Liam, who shivered from her stare.

"Uhhh, how can I help you?" Instead of a questioning tone, it was more of an uncertain tone.

"Well, I'd take a caramel latte. Akeno, what about you?" The redhead asked her friend, who placed a finger under her lips.

"Maybe a...sweet green lemon tea?" The girl, Akeno answered as she smiled at the man.

"Umm, hot or cold?"

"Cold if you would." The man nodded before he cashed in the orders.

"That would be a thousand yen." The redhead took out her purse before paying the man, who merely nodded and totaled the payment. Seriously...this town is filled by girls with big breasts. "Ethan! Sweet green lemon tea! Hold on a sec, please take a seat, oh and your name?"

"Rias."

"Rias...alright, you could just sit and take your order by that side." Liam gestured to the open spot of the cafe's long table. He then wrote the name Rias on both drinks' cups with a boardmarker before he sets the cup for the tea by the side as he begins to make the latte.

Arthur came out of the staff room and took up the tea's cup before he begins to brew the tea. Unaware that the two began to inspect the man, the man then finished the tea and poured the liquid into the cup, while Liam finally finished the latte blend and poured it into the cup and finished it off with a spiraling whip cream and caramel topping. "Rias!" He took the orders and placed them on to the counter. The girl, Rias gestured her friend to take the order.

"Here's your latte and tea...miss…"

"Akeno. Thank you." The girl smiled before she took the order.

"Liam." Arthur called out silently.

"Yeah?"

"Those two...they aren't human…"

"Figured so…" The two silently took a glance at them. "It's best to take it silently.

"Indeed." The two quickly went inside before getting Ezio to do the Master's shift. He was greeted by a lovely sight...of alcohol.

"Oh hello, alcohol." He rubbed his hands together.

* * *

"So, those two…" Liam narrowed his eyes. "They weren't humans…"

"They have the presence of a demon's, Mas-Liam." Arthur quickly correcter himself. "If I'm not wrong, the two are devils."

"Certainly are." The other three Servants were actually trying to suit in a tanned skin man with blonde and black hair, who had a pair of red eyes, a pair of jeans with a leather belt and a pair of black shoes, while wearing no shirt whatsoever showing his scars and black tattoos, while face had a massive scar by the right eye.

"Hold still, Beowulf-san!" Jeanne struggled to help the other two females put on the man's shirt.

"I don't really see why you I should be wearing a shirt, y'know?" The man gave a bored expression.

"For thou to blend in, thou art too revealing!" Atalanta huffed.

"Yes, and you need to stop being suspicious!" Scáthach finished.

"And I got another trio of command seals…" Liam sighed as he took off his long hoodie. "I'd need to somehow hide them."

"You could always just hide them behind tattoos or something." Arthur pointed out.

"And here I am again!" Zelretch's voice came out of the storage room. "Whoops!" The man came out of the room as he looked relieved. "Alright! Ohayo gozaimasu, Liam-kun! Lancer! Saber! Archer! Ruler! Berserker! Wait, where's Assassin?"

"Out." The Servants flatly answered the Dead Apostle.

"Zelretch-san, what brings you here?" Liam scratched the back of his head.

The old man let out a chuckle. "I'll cut to the chase, I didn't really explain in all honesty. The Command Seals you possess, all of them...are connected to all the Servants, in all honesty, you should just have three, but...for some reason, the seals you possess can only expand, so I can only make them invisible. Then the Third Magic you possess as Azazel said from my notes, is a Fake compared to the True. It is a Fake, because...well, you would be able to summon any Servants you want if it's the True Third Magic, it's a fake, since even with a catalyst, you'd be summoning at random, by random I mean Angra Mainyu will be summoning your servants and as a little reminder. He really likes to mess with you, since you're very gullible and hilarious."

"Wait what." The man blinked. "Hold on a sec, what is the rank of my Luck again?"

"From the database...B with a plus."

"...Why am I this unlucky then?"

"Oh, that's simple. The Prototype you likes to get you in trouble and he wants you to have a love life, so he tinkers with your luck from time to time." Zelretch waved off.

"God flipping-"

"And on a sidenote, the Prototype you wants you to learn more colorful words. He says you're a sissy without those words coming out of your mouth."

"I-"

"He also says that you suck."

"Hey!"

"And he also complains that you're pounding the rooms wrong, you should be using a rocket launcher instead of a sledgehammer."

"Well-"

"Anyways, that's all, folks. I got another guy to troll. Toodles!" The man then disappeared, the Archer and Lancer class Servants growled at the old man for some reason.

"What is with my luck?" Liam uttered, he could swear, his prototype self was laughing his ass off somewhere within his mind.

* * *

"That was an interesting cafe, won't you say, Buchou?" Akeno asked her club president as they walked down the street.

"Yes, but those men…" Rias cupped her hand as she got to a thinking posture. "They gave out an...interesting aura…"

"Indeed, especially the cashier man, he's...unique... " The Heiress of the Gremory Clan noted in her mind.

"Should we-?"

"No, now's not the time. We should confirm our suspicions another day, we should focus on the Red Dragon Emperor right now."

"Understood, Buchou."

"But I have to say they do make good drinks." Rias commented.

"They do, don't they? Especially the blonde one." Akeno giggled, but unknown to them, an Assassin was following them in the shadows and amongst the crowd.

* * *

"And that's all for the day." Liam stretched his arms before he looked at the incomes for the day that was laid out in front of him to see.

"So, what's the wage here again?" Beowulf asked as the man gave a deflated look before burying his face with his hands.

"I don't know…"

"Well then...how about we split the money and call it a day?" Scáthach proposed, the other Servants thought about the proposal before giving out a thumbs up.

"Agreed."

"And I'm back!" Assassin popped out of nowhere. "So, apparently...yeah, their headquarters are by the Academy. In an old school building, I've gotten enough information. The Kings of both Peerages are both named...Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. The Gremory has their own club, while the Sitri...they're the Student Council. All I can find about the two. The Evil Piece System revolves around the basics of Chess. The King as the head of the Peerage, the Queen as the most powerful piece, the Knight is apparently the Fastest of them all, the Bishop is the mage and the Rook is the strongest in terms of strength and of course, the Pawns are the ones with the potential of becoming any other pieces except the King. The Gremory's Peerage consists of a Queen, A Knight and a Rook, no Pawns. The Sitri...well, I think there is a Queen, a Knight, a Rook, two Bishops and two Pawns. I think she'll be a problem."

"True." Liam sighed. "It's best we remain hidden and neutral. We are quite depending on Azazel on the politics, so…"

"We have to gather more strength in order to stand a chance at least." Scáthach finished. "We need someone to keep them in check."

"...Well, I think I know one way…" The whole room began to stare at the Lancer, who twitched her eyes.

"Why does it always have to be me…" The Queen asked with a sigh filled with exasperation.

"There there, Scáthach-san, the others can't really do teaching…"

"True…"

"Yosh, we'll have you fill out a vacant spot to teach the children. Just remember what you're there for, alright?" Liam requested before giving a smile. "And be safe."

"O-Of course." Scáthach faltered before she sighed at her Master. She reminded herself, 'If he didn't have that tragic background, he would've been a great man.'

* * *

The next day, Liam temporarily closed the store and postponed the opening time a few hours late. He had been receiving more command seals. Another set of three and now...he had another female Servant...there is some kind of pattern here…

"Master, Servant Rider at your service." She was tall, Liam gives her that. She had long purple hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She wore...a gold ornamented silk veil, wearing a tight...silk? It was silk, Liam confirmed. A silk garment that extended to cover her thighs and...showed her...cleavage? A cleavage that showed parts of her abdomen, bordered with a red line, a pair of blue clothes that covered her shoulders, bordered with a gold line and a gold cross on the middle, a pair of blue gauntlets that were given gold borders by either ends, a pair of blue silk stockings and teal boots ornamented with gold markings. Her waist was given a leather sash that went around her waist with the remaining drooping down by her right leg's ankle, a golden circular plating placed by the right hip, a pair of short belts that were placed by her abdomen between the clothes and two pairs of golden buttons that kept the belts in place.

"Uhhh, hi?" Liam gave a nervous and twitching smile to the woman.

"You are my Master, correct?"

"...Rider…" Liam's face darkened, The Servant blinked before she was met with her Master's darkened face filled with nothing, but a wrathful intent behind that flesh face. "From here on, you'll call me Liam. Understood?" His aura was…

Deadly. That's the least, Rider could think of.

"H-Hai." She couldn't help, but falter from the face of pure wrath and chaos that was soon replaced by a cheerful smile.

"Alright then! Your name please?"

"Saint Martha. Rider-Class Servant, at your service, Mas-Liam. Liam."

"Get used to it." Scáthach laughed lightly as the three were by the couch.

"Alright! All set, now Scáthach-san, you fill in the form and I'll be tearing down another wall. Sounds good?"

"Yes, Liam."

"Great, now if you'll excuse me. Alpha, Bravo and Charlie are going to go sit on the couch." Liam brought up the innocent looking snakes, who lets their tongue out before Liam went into the supply closet.

"I know your legend says that snakes are the cause of Humanity's descend from the Garden of Eden, but please refrain from hurting them in any way. Unless you want to test Liam's anger." Scáthach informed the Saint.

"I...I'll keep note of that." Rider winced before she looked at the innocent snakes that huddled together.

Stomps came in before the two turned to find Liam bringing a hand-held Jackhammer and a Sledgehammer with both hands. A builder's hat on his head with a pair of safety glasses and a pair of thick rubber gloves. After ditching them by the hall, he got some dynamites and a match before going back upstairs. "Good thing this place is sound proof!" Several explosions occurred before they were followed by a barrage of Jackhammer stomps on the wall with the sound of the sledgehammer pounding the wall.

"And before you ask, this is common." The Lancer interrupted the Saint, who was about to ask the question.

"I...see…"

"He's an oddball and a fool." Scáthach added in before several thumps came in with a few more explosions. A few pounds with the sledgehammer before the sound all stopped. Liam came out of the hall before he fell down the stairs.

"Ow…" He then got back up and got to the supply closet and took out some massive electric screwdrivers and walked back up, falling a few steps before disappearing into the halls.

"Is-"

"No, that's not normal."

Then came in the sounds of auto pistols out of nowhere with a few drilling sounds. A few dragon roars and the sound of flames scorching the halls came in before the sound of a dog whimpering came in with a "Back, I said get back! Bad dog!" from Liam. The man came out of the halls with battered equipments and scorch marks everywhere on them and him. Of course, he fell down the stairs before going back to the supply closet. He came back with his Mystic Code having its effect magic repairing its torn out pieces, the body of the man began to fix his own wounds.

"Lemme guess, you fought a dragon?" Scáthach sighed with a deadpan voice.

"A few of them." Came in Liam's response as his whole body was scorched, he lifted his goggles before revealing an unscorched mark by his face. He coughed a few times with ashes coming out of each coughs. "It was radical. Literally." Liam let out a chuckle.

"And you got burnt?"

"Ashes and stuff, it's fine." Liam shook his head rapidly, causing most of the ash to fly away. "See? Nothing to it."

"You're quite weird." Martha chided in.

"Yes, I realize that when Scáthach-san told me that I was weird not a long time ago."

"And you still are."

"Just shut it, Scáthach-san." Liam wailed onto the woman. "Anyways, I'll get myself clean."

"He's nice." Martha commented as Scáthach sighed.

"Yes, he is nice, but he's also selfless. Something that I don't like about him." The Witch growled. Then came his voice.

"Scáthach! I found a baby gator in the toilet! Can we keep it!?" The Master yelled from the toilet, the two female Servants just gave a look of disbelief to each other.

* * *

"I'm calling you, Delta." The baby crocodile gave out a snap of its maw at Liam, who was walking Scáthach to the Academy, she wore a formal uniform of a white shirt with a black blazer, a knee length black skirt, her hair was tied into a ponytail, while wearing a pair of glasses with black frames with a pair of black high-heels. "You look good, Scáthach-san."

"Please refrain from using my True Name." The Lancer reminded.

"Hai hai, Asuka-sensei." He smiled, the calling caused the woman to blush lightly. It has been a while, since she was called a Master or Teacher for a matter of fact. "Just don't let anyone get to your nerves, alright?"

"That...is a good advice actually. Thank you, Liam." The woman gave the man a smile as he merely smiled back before his finger was bit by the crocodile.

"Ouch." Was his only response as the other hand merely caressed the crocodile's head. The two then reached the Academy before the two went in and entered the halls. "This place is a lot more feminine than I thought it would be." The halls were filled with girls walking, Liam being Liam would be greeting the girls left and right before his pet bit more of his finger.

"Liam, your pet…"

"Nothing to worry about, Asuka-san." Liam nonchalantly waved off. To be honest, there was only one fear in entering the place and that was covering Scáthach's presence, which they solved by a lot of runic magic and custom magecraft that Liam picked up from his missions that could alter the presence of one by concentrating his or her mind to think they are something else. So it is possible to make your presence a Devil's or an Angel's by merely thinking about themselves being those things.

"He's biting your entire middle finger."

"I...am not blind, Asuka." Liam gave out a deadpan stare. "Now I can just flip someone out with a crocodile finger."

"Well…" The Lancer class merely chuckled in response. "That is a mildly hilarious thing to do actually…"

"You really think so?"

"I know so." The Queen winked at her Master. "Now, come. I will be coming back in half past three."

"I'll pick you up then." Liam decided.

"If you wish so." The warrior woman shut her eyes with a content smile. The two reached the teachers' office. "Wish me luck."

"I'd be wishing your students good luck. But yeah, good luck with the students." Scáthach smiled before she went in the office.

* * *

"Bored…" Liam was petsitting his snakes and crocodile, while teaching them four manners. "No biting each other, alright?" And four of them were quite obedient.

The snakes hissed before they were fed with frozen mice, while the croc was given a string of minced meat. All of them were by the cage that was placed by the counter. "I might even get a baby bearded dragon and a frilled neck lizard."

His day dream was then interrupted by a call. "Liam?"

"Yes, Mary?" It was the closest name that no one will expect when they ask about her being named after Mary, mother of Jesus and not Martha, the Saint, who calmed the Dragon, Tarrasque.

"I think we have a problem." Liam sighed before Arthur came out to change his shift. He entered the staff room before he was met with a chaos filled storage room filled with fire.

"Yes, I think you are to blame?" Liam deduced, Martha merely giggled nervously in response.

"I didn't know that-"

"I'll take care of it." Liam pulled out a fire extinguisher out of nowhere and fired off the white fog to extinguish the fire. The two were covered in a white thin layer of substance before coughing. "I think that takes care of it, please refrain from doing something you don't know what you're about to do, understood? Good." Martha didn't get to answer as she sighed in embarrassment, while the man exited the room. A small turtle-like dragon with a mane around its neck came out from a closed space.

"You alright, Tarrasque-chan?" The dragon barked in response, while wagging its small tiny tail. "Good dragon." The woman smiled.

* * *

"Three...thirty minutes to go." Liam noted before he looked at his counter, empty. He sighed before he lied down by the counter before the door bell rang. "Welcome to Dream Corner, how can I help you?" Liam quickly snapped as his supposed nap was delayed.

"Hello again." Rias came in with Akeno, who brought Koneko and a boy with blonde hair and greyish blue eyes, while wearing an outfit that was fitted for the males.

"Um, hi. Can I take your order?" The snakes hissed by his side, the crocodile snapped its jaw before it descended into its small pool.

"Yes, I'd take a caramel latte, an iced lemon green tea, a bubblegum non-coffee blend and a mocha frappuccino please." The girl smiled.

"That'll be...two thousand yen."

"Cake." Koneko said with a stoic voice as she pointed her finger to the cake display, wanting the newly made white chocolate cake.

"One or two, Koneko-chan?" The stoic girl with the white hair poke her index and middle finger to make the two symbol on her hand. "Two of them if you'd please." Liam gave out a smile before nodding and took out both cakes and set them on a plate.

"Anything else?"

"Maybe a cookies and cream cake, a matcha cream cake and a mocha cake." Liam inwardly sighed to himself, grabbing one slice of each cake.

"Here you go. That'll be four thousand yen." Liam stated the price before the payment came in. "And this is for…"

"Rias."

"Rias...alright, I'll just call you when your drinks are finished." He prepared the cakes on their plates before he set them out on a tray with a spoon, fork and a knife. "Here are your cakes, please kindly wait by one of the tables available." Liam smiled before Ezio woke up from his nap and slept yet again. "And ignore him."

The group then sat by a table by the glass window before Liam started working on the latte and the blends, while Arthur came out of the staff room and begins to brew the tea. The blonde child gazed upon the King of Knights before shaking his head as if he was imagining things and focused on his cake.

 _"Four of them are Devils. Just like Ezio said."_ Arthur spoke through the mental link.

 _"What did I tell ya?"_ Ezio responded with a silent smirk.

 _"Just make no suspicious moves."_ Liam warned the two mentally. _"Beowulf, go astral and wait for my signal, do not engage unless told so."_

 _"Got it, Lee."_ Liam smiled at the nickname.

 _"I'll set a Bounded Field. If they act rash, then deal with them. If they don't...let them be. Understood?"_

 _"Understood."_ The three Servants answered.

 _"What about us?"_ Atalanta asked through the link before Liam winced mentally.

 _"No offense, but arrows in a small room is not going to work well."_

 _"Makes sense. Do be careful, Liam."_

 _"You'll need to serve, Atalanta-san. That'll lessen the suspicions and hopefully that'll convince them there's nothing wrong."_

The four didn't seem bothered as they continued eating. Liam finished the blends before setting them on a tray and ringed the serve bell, Atalanta came out to serve. She picked the tray, she wore a casual-formal maid outfit, wearing a suit of a white buttoned up shirt behind a black suit with a dark green skirt, while having a rune behind her suit to help conceal her true aura.

"Here are thou's drinks." She formally laid the tray down with a seemingly normal smile, which she forced. She then get back to the staff room with a mental note given to her Master. _"They're all yours if they try anything, Liam."_

 _"Got it, Atalanta-san."_ The four continued to drink, Beowulf sat by the corner of the room concealed. The Bounded Field was set in steady, waiting for the signal if something happens.

The group finished up as Ezio was already ready to let out his hidden blades and Arthur was ready to expose his Gradation Air Excalibur. The group then said their thanks before leaving. The group sighed in relief.

"Beowulf, you can come out." Liam sighed as the Berserker manifested himself.

"Aww, no fun?" The man inquired, having his expectations high for a fight he was about to get, but apparently was not happening.

"No fun." The three other males responded flatly.

"I'll have to pick up Scáthach, can I trust you two to keep the shop up?" Liam asked.

The two male servants gave up a thumbs up before Liam smiled and left the two to run the shop, Beowulf returned to the Staff Room.

"Don't try anything, Assassin." The Saber warned as the Assassin merely dropped his attempt to get a bottle of beer.

"Fine…" Ezio scoffed before he slept again, Atalanta came out of the staff room before she sat on the staff chairs.

"So, the both of them are going to be couples…" Atalanta brandished a smirk before Arthur laughed at her.

"Yes, they are. Love in first sight is not quite common, is it?" The King asked, the Archer snorted at him.

"No, it's not. It should've been obvious, Saber." Atalanta deadpanned, while the Saber-class merely laughed nervously.

* * *

Liam walked down the hallway before he got to the teachers' office. He ignored some of the girls, who stared at him before sighing. He never wanted to be an attention in the public, it wasn't right for him. For some reason, it just doesn't fit him. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"Excuse me." He was greeted by the sights of a lot of teachers. His eyes scanned the room for his Lancer Servant. "Umm, has anyone seen Asuka Ryusaki?"

"Asuka Ryusaki? The new transfer teacher? She was called to the Student Council just now. Why?" Liam's heart dropped from the possibility of being exposed by the Devils.

"W-Where is the office?" His heart began to beat in an irregular pace, something in his mind snapped. Like a beast chained in a small room, it tried to broke free and take over.

"Down by the hall and take a right."

"Thank you!" He yelled before he dashed towards the hall. He nearly slipped when he turned to the right towards the corridor. 'Please be alright…'

He reached the door before he opened it without thinking. That was where he was met with a sight of Scáthach talking to the President Council, while being surrounded by the entire council. A young girl with violet eyes under a pair of glasses and short black hair cut in a bob style sat in front of Scáthach, who blinked at his appearance. "Liam? What are you doing?" The Lancer asked with a questioning tone.

"Uhhhhh, I got worried?" He dryly chuckled out of embarrassment. _"I was worried of you getting caught."_

 _"I just did. I'm trying to dodge every questions now and then."_ The Witch responded.

"So, you're Liam, Asuka-san's future husband, correct?" The girl asked with the bob cut styled hair.

 _"That's Sona Sitri. The King of the Sitri Peerage, the rest of the Council are her members."_ There were others in the room. One had long black hair with a pair of golden eyes placed behind a pair of glasses. Another had shoulder-length white hair that flowed down with a pair of bluish green eyes. The third one had long brown hair, tied into a pair of pigtails and was ornamented with a blue headband with a pair of brown eyes. The fourth had shoulder length reddish brown hair braided into a pair of ponytails with a pair of golden brown eyes. The fifth had shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes, having a more tomboy look than the others. The sixth was a male, having short blonde hair and a pair of silver eyes. The seventh was a short girl with brown hair tied into long twin ponytails, green eyes with a pair of green hair clips. All of them seemingly have big breasts except the boy...another pattern of having a Peerage? Having girls with big boobs as Peerage members is a trend apparently...

"So, Liam-san, do you want to take a seat, while waiting?" Sona asked with a smile. The smile of hers...she's definitely hiding something behind that smile.

"Of course." He put on a smile, forced to be seen as a natural smile. _"Assassin. Saber. Get Archer, Rider and Ruler to run shop. I need you both in Kuoh Academy's Student Council's room."_

 _"Got it, Liam."_ The connection then snapped closed. Liam took a seat besides the wine-haired beauty. Seeing his luck in seeing both Peerages in a matter of a day.

"So, I am sure that you two know what you are up against." Liam and Scáthach sternly narrowed their eyes.

"What do you want?" Lancer asked.

"Well, Asuka-san, how about a peek of who you two work for?" Sona requested.

"That-"

"Simple." Liam interrupted his lover. "No one. We work for no one. Happy?"

"...I'm not convinced. What duty do you have?" Liam looked at the Lancer, who gestured him to tell her.

"...Save lives. That's all that matters now for me. God help us all in that case." The entire Peerage winced. "Ahhh, I see…"

"What do you see?" Liam gave out an amused grin.

"You're all Devils, aren't you?" Liam asked with a playful smile. "No wonder the word of Him, makes you all clearly devils." The Peerage continued to stare at him, a simple glare from Sona was already enough, but he did brought it to himself, the Lancer was already giving him a deadpanned stare.

"Who really are you?" Sona stared at the man.

"A man. No biggie." Liam answered nonchalantly, not taking any of this seriously.

"No...who really are you?"

"...Then...A Fellow Monster in human skin will do for now." Liam said with a smile on his face, a killing intent behind that smile of his. "I could easily kill you all, but I don't want my hands dirty, you see. So, instead."

 _"Assassin?"_

 _"Got it, Master."_

"I got a proposal." Liam proposed. "I wanna bargain, you let Asuka-chama here work in Kuoh Academy, provide us with a guarantee for no harm, while in Kuoh and no exploiting the students in Kuoh."

"In exchange for?" Liam's face darkened.

"Your life." The Sitri King raised an eyebrow before Assassin in his Pilgrimage robes materialized himself behind her and unsheathed his Hidden Blades. The whole Peerage widened their eyes and gaped their mouths as they didn't even sense the man, Arthur revealed himself by the Sitri King with his hood on and his Invisible Air active, keeping Excalibur away from view. "So what shall it be, Sona-san?"

"...I accept." Sona reluctantly agreed, there was a good chance of her Peerage taking them on, but the man behind her was already on her throat and the blade that was placed in front of her neck was enough to kill her with one single swipe.

"Great. Now put your toys away, Assassin." The Assassin smirked before he sheathed both Hidden Blades. "Pleasure doing business with ya. Tell no one about this and if I hear something happening to my dear friend, you know what's coming. Understood?" Sona nodded before the male member of the Peerage had enough of it and tried to punch the Master in anger, only for Scáthach to step in and grab his fist.

"Please refrain from hitting my lover. I hate that." She quickly twisted the male's hand before throwing a punch to his guts, knocking him out.

"Was that necessary?" The Witch of the Shadow Lands shrugged her Master's question. "Anyways, see you around, So-tan." Liam and Scáthach exited the room as the other two Servants merely made sure the Peerage didn't try anything funny before going into their astral form.

* * *

"That was a horrible move." Scáthach commented, the Saber and Assassin were heading back to the store in a hurry, while the two were walking.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Liam smiled at the woman. "If it's stupid, but it works. Then it's not stupid unless it didn't work, because we were terrible."

The Lancer merely sighed at her Master yet again. "That is also a terrible quote."

"Well, that sucks…" Liam deflated, that was when a particular sight caught his eyes and attention. "Wait…" The Master looked at the tall plain grass as Scáthach raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Liam?"

"Shhh…" Liam slowly began to walk in before he lunged into the plain. "Hold still! Itai! Owowowowowowow!" Liam came out of the plains, filled with cuts and bruises. "I got this lil guy." He showed a little lizard with a frilled neck, biting his wrist and somehow managed to hang on to it.

"Really?" Liam was met with a deadpan look from his Lancer-class Servant.

"You got a problem with this lil guy? He seems lonely…" The Master commented as the Frilled Neck then climbed up his arm and ran along to his shoulder. "Echo-chan."

"Echo? Wait, you're using the NATO's phonetic alphabet system, aren't you?"

"I'm not that creative." Liam chuckled nervously. "But how'd you know that?

"The Internet and I should've expected that you can't name your pets normally." Scáthach rubbed her temples. "C'mon, Liam. We're going home."

"Okay, c'mon, Echo-chan, let's get you to your new home." The Frilled Neck Lizard opened its maw with Liam laughing at the reptile. The Lady of the Shadows merely smiled at the two before thinking about the future of their relationship.

* * *

"Kaichou, what should we do?" The bluenette asked her President Council, who was shutting her eyes closed with her hands clasped together in a thinking posture.

"We let them, they haven't done anything wrong. But...make sure that they're not going to do something rash, otherwise we'll have a big problem in our hands." The bluenette nodded in response before the President sighed. "So-tan...where did he learn that from…?" The President asked silently to herself. 'It can't be...damn you, nee-san!' The Devil silently cried out in her mind.

"Sona!" Rias slammed the door of the Student Council's office.

"Rias!? What are you doing here? At this hour nonetheless?"

"I just made a new discovery." Rias breathed in. "There's a new coffee store down by the corner."

"Really?" Sona gave a deadpan stare alongside a sigh. "Is that the only thing you have?"

"No, apparently...Koneko had a gist of a Sacred Gear user…in that very café."

"A Sacred Gear?" Sona asked with a hint of interest. "Do tell."

"It's scent was hard to be distinguished, a Dragon and a presence of a...well, an alien being. It closely resembles the Reapers..." Sona narrowed her eyes.

"A Reaper? There has been...no known Sacred Gear to resemble a Grim Reaper...are you sure about it?" Sona asked, Rias nodded.

"I'm sure with what Koneko says. That person, whoever he is dangerous enough to be a threat when he unlocks his Sacred Gear."

"A Dragon and a Dark presence...could it be one of the Dark element Dragons?"

"No, mostly unlikely, most are reported to be deceased, Tiamat couldn't be it, neither could it be the Specter Dragon, Grendel and Crom Cruach are both still alive as well as Ladon, there hasn't been another Dark element Dragon. I'll ask my brother of the dragons and their whereabouts."

"I could ask my sister..." Sona broke her lips into a frown as she said that word, she has never actually ask a favor upon her sister...but this is very much important, it needed to be investigated well. "And ask for the names of the Sacred Gear that could be related to it..." Her excuse of a sister...there weren't many times where Sona actually wanted to ask her sister a favor.

"That's great. If I could get him into my Peerage then the whole thing with Riser will be good as gone." Sona's face darkened, she wasn't supposed to tell Rias, but she couldn't just tell her that she would get killed if she was going to recruit said man. As far as she knows, there weren't any students that were working as part timers in a café. The person might be another pedestrian, she would not want to have her life to be ended, just because of a simple recruiting process.

While they would seem to be saviors, they were merely waiting for the potential recruit to be killed and be brought back to life, if the recruits know what they were doing, it would be all for naught. A mere pedestrian and civilian was not as stupid as a pervert and lusts for a beautiful body. They have their own lives and this one is no different.

She could let the pedestrian be recruited, but get herself killed or inform Rias of the new unsaid rule of their territory that was forced upon her as her life was in line, but get targeted for having told something about Liam and the member of his Faction. His members had an undeniably powerful presence and it would be estimated to be nearly as powerful as a High-Class Devil.

They were evidently restraining their power, there was some sort of distortion that caused her to be unable to identify how dangerous they are, but Liam was by far not even close to a High-Class Devil nor a Middle-Class Devil, there was no way she couldn't beat him in a one on one fight. But for now, she'll have to zip her mouth shut, hoping that Rias would not be after that man nor will anything that could cause him to be resurrected as a Devil.

* * *

"Borreeeedddddddd…" Liam whined as he laid down on his couch after a full day of work. "Scáthach, I'm boreddddd…"

"Do something, Liam." The woman sighed as she continued to tinker with her pen.

"...Alright...wait, do we have enough food?" He quickly went to the kitchen to check the fridge. "WE DON'T HAVE FOOD!" Scáthach sighed at the man before giving out a smile. "I'm going out!"

"Don't forget the milk!" She'll have to get used to this excuse of a mature man, who possess a more caring and kind personality than most men. She's truly falling for him, isn't she?

* * *

 **And done with the third Chapter. Wasn't expecting that, were you? Any of you guessed it right!? No, apparently not from the reviews...I've been working on Chapter 4 and 5 lately, and Chapter two was supposed to come out earlier, but again, life keeps happening. And to the reviews!**

* * *

 **Drake:**

 **\- Sorry, bud. Harem ain't going to come true unless I get more reasons why Liam should paired with more Servants or girls.**

 **\- Rias and Sona? No, as an Slightly OP OC that will eventually come out in the next few chapters, he is leading his own Faction and not going to go for anything that is not related, he will interact with them, but definitely not going to join any form of Peerages.**

 **\- There are enough 'Umu's for fics like this, besides I gotta bring that 'Saber'. Oda Nobunaga...**

 **Hue hue hue hue hue hue hue hue, I got plans...**

 **PS. Bad English is still tolerable if it's readable. Your's good buddy.**

 **Daniel 009:**

 **!MIERDA! Quiero leer mas! pero rapido**

 **Translation:**

 **!Shit! I want to read more! But quickly**

 **Response:**

 **Aquí tienes amigo, al igual que to preguntaste**

 **Translation:**

 **Here you go buddy, just like you asked**

 **Lazymanjones96:**

 **Thanks for the review, mate! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Stratos263:**

 **They're gunna need it with a lot of shenanigans coming their way lol**

 **KRKing:**

 **Hail the Atanyanta!**

 **(Wai wai wai wai wai)**

 **(Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan)**

 **Guest: Thanks, man!**

 **GKC(Guest, Imposter, faker, troll, etc):**

 **Mhmmmm, next time use your account, kiddo. As another troll that pretends to be GKC, probs because he's too famous and that you're one of his haters. Please kid, that 'guest using random author's name' thing is getting too old and too predictable with people with low IQs. Genuinely, please be a lot more proper and actually check your spellings, so that you don't look like an idiot. Here lemme help you.**

 **yoyr = your****

 **msster = master****

 **Please get those two words right before you actually write another review that will eventually be ignored and be put up as another stupid sign of stupid people roaming this world to at least make up the population and thanks for giving a few more views and stuff. :D and before you review, please write your own fic, get an account and actually learn spelling things correctly.**

 **And one more thing, we all know GKC is still alive, dumbass. Thanks for pointing out the obvious.**

* * *

 **And after all those words to add up the word count by at least a hundred...in my sidenotes, gimme all those constructive reviews! To the stats down below...**

* * *

 **Name: Beowulf**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Mad Enhancement: E-**

 **Personal:**

 **Berserk: A**

 **Instinct: B**

 **Battle Continuation: B**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Grendel Buster - Primal Conflict: A+**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

 **Hrunting - Hound of the Red Plains: A**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

 **Naegling - Iron Hammer Snake Smash: B**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

* * *

 **Name: Saint Martha**

 **Class: Rider**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Magic Resistance: A**

 **Riding: A++**

 **Divinity: C**

 **Personal:**

 **Protection of the Faith: A**

 **Miracle: D ~ D+**

 **Saint of the Waterside: C**

 **Vow of the Saintess: C**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Tarasque - O' Dragon's Shield that Shall Not Let a Blade Pass: C**

 **Type: Anti-Unit(Self)/Barrier**

 **Range: 1**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

 **Tarasque - O' Tragic Drake Who Knew Naught of Love: A+ ~ EX**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Range: 1 - 200**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 300 People**

* * *

 **Liam's potential Sacred Gears:**

 **\- A Dragon**

 **\- A Reaper(?)**

 **This thing is already set with its own abilities and such.**


	4. An Unwanted Fight

**A Man's DxD**

* * *

 **Resolve 4: An Unwanted Fight**

* * *

After all that has happened, the Servants just sat by the table, while staring at the meal that both Liam and Arthur prepared. "What are you all doing?" Liam asked with a smile. "Eat up." He cleaned his hands up with the towel.

"What about you?" Scáthach asked, Liam shrugged.

"I can fend for myself, all I need to know is that everyone's well." Liam gave out a wide smile.

"W-Well...itadakimasu." Jeanne said first handedly before she dug in. The others followed suit, giving Liam gave up a satisfied and content smile before he got to his couch and laid down. His stomach began to growl, Liam merely tapped it a few times before he stared at the ceiling.

The living room does need some work to clean it up after all…

'Tomorrow…' His mind was set in a stalemate against the word. He yawned before he pat his stomach.

"Liam." The Lady of the Shadows came into the living room before settling by the couch. "You need to eat." She handed him a plate of rice with curry.

"You know that you should-"

"Liam, as your partner, I want you to eat the curry." Scáthach gave him a stern look, in which Liam flinched upon seeing.

"...W-Well, I guess I could…" Liam took the plate before he ate it. "...I never knew my cooking this time is so different than any other time…"

"It's because I cooked it." Scáthach gave out an embarrassed look.

"You...cooked this?" Liam blinked. "I...never knew you were a great cook."

"I learnt it from Arthur." The Lancer admitted. "I...just hoped you liked it." Liam admonished her with a smile before he shook his head in amusement.

"You don't need to hope. It's great that I could taste your cooking once in a while, I could learn from a few individuals..." Liam gave out a wide smile at the wine-haired beauty, who reddened in embarrassment, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you." The woman smiled.

"I should be thanking you...for all you've done for me…" Liam then took another spoon.

"Can…" Liam blinked as Scáthach begins to move uncomfortably. "I feed you?"

Liam blinked before he reddened from the heat. "Well, I-I don't know. I wanna say yes, but it doesn't feel-Umph!?" Scáthach took a spooning and fed the man when he was talking.

"Hush, Liam. It's best you try learning about having relationships." The woman merely gave out a smile. Liam slowly nodded before he shook his head to get rid of some thoughts.

"...Y-Yeah, I...guess so…" Liam had a deflated look as if he remembered something important, which he did. "...I miss her…" He muttered silently.

"Did you say something, Liam?" Scáthach gave out a concerned look, Liam waved it off with a reassuring smile.

"No, just something that popped up in my mind, nothing to worry about, Scáthach-san. You should get some rest, tomorrow's another big day. Just...be careful…" Scáthach seemed to realize something was wrong with her Master, a depressed look on his face wasn't...that common, nor was it rare. It was...never, she never saw him frown or have a depressed look on his face from now and then.

"...I understand, Liam...good night." Liam smiled as his Lancer Servant, who merely got up and got his plate on her hands before putting it into the dishwasher by the kitchen, Liam smiled at his Servant before he shut his eyes closed on the couch.

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

Liam opened his eyes, but widened them as he didn't find himself in the dreadful lucid dream realm, that he always woke up in and mourned all his choices in his own life in. It was drastically different, it was not even the same place.

He found himself by a similar room, a room walled with steel, reinforcement marks all over the walls. He remembered this place...he remembered it well, it was his so-called home, a prison cell. He did the same thing in how he escaped. He turned his electrical sensory system, the room was tight, a good use of a thick steel manual vertical lift-up door. But...he felt that his movements...were forced…

This was more of a memory of his...former self...probably...

He used his infrared vision, apparently...Black Mamba genomes have them, multiple heat signatures popped up, men guarding the door, probably some high-ranking guards. He reinforced his hand, he overcharged it with prana. The Mana in the locked room and his Od began to mix into prana as his circuits began to glow excessively. Electricity pumped through his veins before it caused some electronics to short circuit with the genome of an Electric Eel, but in this place...nothing to short circuit, it was used to electrocute people, not to deactivate utilities, he only found that out after a few years of freedom and his own mission to save people.

He threw a punch on the door. The door in return cracked, a loud thump sounding out. Wasting no time, he balled both his fists together and reinforced them, his enhanced strength and enhanced durability to withstand hits were used to make sure that the strength would broke the door open and the durability of his hands would hold their shape and not break the bones, after all, it was a steel door with reinforcements placed on it, and he doubt it would be a fifty millimeter pure steel door.

His fists came down before they broke the door open from its former position, Liam readied his leg and reinforced it before in a swift motion, broke the door off and sent it off flying. The two guards didn't panic from the display of power, indeed he was treated as a prisoner, they were both fairly trained…

But they weren't prepared for the man, who has killed a lot of people. He knew this wasn't his usual self, it was...probably his Prototype Self, his Alter self...not possible in any way. He was forced to smirk at the two guards before he raised both hands and fired. Gandr, empowered by a lot more force. It would be a Finn Shot, but...he remade it into what he calls...an Aegis Shot. Far more dreadful and far more powerful than the Finn Shot.

The Aegis Shot pierced through both guards' heart and their reaction time wasn't that impressive whatnot. But Liam knew what this memory was...this is when he broke out to free him and his pseudo-sister that he fought for, for years and years. Both were cursed with the genomes to never age, so it was more of a torment…

He looked at both guards, his Aegis Shot merely passed through the mortal body and broke the insides, while leaving no wounds whatsoever. It was perfected to make it seem like it was an organ failure instead of an assassination, the perfect scheme to make an assassination.

He took the clothes of one guard. "Let's...get this over with." He placed on the guard's robes before he re-styled his hair, his left eye's scar began to rewound itself to make a temporary fix, it was unfixable, but with a temporary fixture, he would be able to make it through. His eyes began to glow before turning brown and his hair turned a bit of a greyish brown. Truly...using a chameleon's and a cuttlefish's genome to be able to change appearances, even if it was supposed to be used only on skins, it was useful that the mages reused it for his eyes and hair, maybe his skin? But no, he'd rather have this skin color, just for the sake of it... 'No racism.' He thought. 'But sometimes, being white has its privileges...it was disgusting, he had to admit that. Skin color being used as some sort of creditability.

He walked out of the room before he looked out into the halls. Finding no one in the vicinity, he began to cruise through the halls, lit up by torches. He can't remember what day it was. How long he has been there...how long his own sister has been here. How many people he has killed.

"...Leah...I'm coming." He turned off his camouflage as it no longer would be useful in this situation. His infrared eyes began to search for the girl. He looked around as he ran through the halls. He remembered his time when he was sacked, his electrical sensory system had traced the whole blueprint of this place in his brain, his infrared vision has helped seen her heat signature, her aura was like none other, but it was hard when everything here is...proofed from sensing aura. He'll have to make do with his electrical memory blueprint and his heat sensory systems. His sensing systems were already put to high response to make sure he didn't miss anything.

He began to run through the halls, heat signatures, he could easily pass them, but who knows what would happen. He fired off his Aegis Shots, all of the shots perfectly lined up against the people, each shot caused one person to die, he wasn't fighting for his ideals now...he was fighting against them…

But…

His ideals...fall short of his priorities, his sister...was far more important than it. He needed to set her free, they were too long hidden from the real world. The male then found his sister's heat signature, she was being escorted by...that's a lot of guards...he needed to find his weaponry. Luckily, he knew exactly where they were stored from his blueprints. He did place some mystic codes to find them if he ever broke out, was he that stupid to not make them his mystic codes?

He broke into the room by the hall of metal walls, the equipment he needed…

Heh, it has been a while, since he was sent on duty. He picked up every single weapon he needed and he could, he can't carry all of them, even if he is superhuman, he has his own limits. Things he took. His hidden blades. His dagger. His bandoleer of kunais. His crossbow and his italian long sword.

Old-school weapons have their uses afterall.

He came out of the room and dashed to find his beloved sister, who was getting farther and farther away from him every moment. He was several levels beneath her, having to go through stairs.

No matter, he had to do something about his sister. He began to go through the stairs, unsurprisingly, guards began to come down, he had his own uses, he began to go down as he went slightly lower and got both his Hidden Blades unsheathed. He was one floor from where he should be, apparently somethings are more important than him, probably the testing rooms to actually create more monsters like him...

He stood silent before a guard tried to go downstairs and received a neck blow from doing so, a mistake must be pointed out by death. He began to get up the stairs, his infrared eyes finally pinpointed his sister's signature by her heat signature, a lot of guards were by his cell's floor level. Sad he wasn't there...he began to go up the stairs a few levels up, a few guards in the way, nothing a good Italian long sword couldn't cut through. A Mystic Coded one as well. He finally reached the level where a lot of the guards were escorting his sister.

He reached the floor before he grinned at making his entrance, he got his guard's hat to actually cover his identity before he got in front of the guards.

"What is it, do you want, lad? We are escorting this specimen for safe-keeping." Liam smirked.

"Oh nothing, I just want my sister back." The guards quickly notice of my appearance as they took out their weapons, the escort looked frightened as the Weapon smirked at the guards.

How petty.

Liam brandished his sword before he took them on. He ducked under a guard's attempt to deliver a devastating blow to his head, but failed as his side was cut by the italian long sword. The second tried to hit him horizontally by the stomach area, which Liam dodged by twirling before he took out his dagger and stabbed him by the spinal cord's fatal spot. The third was no more of a challenge, he had tried to deliver a blow vertically going down towards Liam's head, Liam responded with an italian sword blocking it before he swung the sword in the same direction, causing the guard to take on the momentum of his actions, Liam delivered the final blow with the help of the momentum and sliced him in half.

All done in under twenty seconds.

"Nii-chan!" A young girl with rich brown hair, similar to his with blue glowing eyes and fair skin exclaimed with relief and joy. She wore nothing, but a ragged top, a piece of cloth to keep out the cold breeze and a ragged skirt. Her hands and feet were cuffed with her neck given a collar to keep her in line.

"Hold on, Leah." Liam took out his kunai and broke off the cuffs and cut of the collar. The girl hugged her pseudo brother out of joy.

"Thank you, thank you, nii-chan!" She gleefully yelled before her gleeful voice turned into a sad and grim voice. "I...I thought you were never going to come…"

"That's going to happen when I die. Understand me, lil sis?" Leah nodded.

"Good, now let's get out of here." Leah nodded at her brother.

"Sounds like a plan." The voice tone still sounded sad, but it lessened, compared to the previous, she was recovering from the tears.

"Good, halt." Liam used his infrared vision to find multiple guards about to go through the door. Liam took out three smoke grenades and threw them on the ground, making immense amount of smoke. "Follow me, alright?" Leah nodded before Liam got a few some canisters that held some toxic smoke, pulled the pin and tossed it by the hall, making a smokescreen, which also intoxicates the guards slowly, but mostly to just distract them and confuse them, he was never fond of using 'just smoke'. There were a few minutes they could use to utilize the smoke.

But considering the amount of soldiers and his space, he wasn't going to get out of here alive if they were all trained and hardened veteran magi, even if he was a Perfect Weapon, he would be outnumbered, Leah has never gone through actual combat. He had to retreat the fast way...this was just a memory, but it felt more of a memory simulation of what happened in the past.

He was not going to be a hero, because of this...

He began to run to the other staircase that was placed in the whole facility or fortress. He took a guard uniform of a woman, nearly fitting the young demi-human, but it was enough for the girl to wear. "Follow my lead." The girl put on her new outfit before she began to follow her bigger brother. The two went up the stairs, the older Designer Baby got a hold of his dagger and offered it to his sister. "Use this."

"F-For what?"

"Self-Defense, you thinking of something else?" Liam mused as his sister shook her head before taking the dagger and the sheathe. The two began to walk up the stairs to the upper stairs.

"...How long?" The sister asked as they went up the stairs, the brother didn't respond. "Brother..."

"Too long, Leah. Far too long..." The man responded before he narrowed his eyes. "Hold..." A few footsteps began to come down before Liam unsheathed his Hidden Blade and waited for the intended target before he thrusted his hand and purged right into the guard's throat, silencing him as his blood vessels were cut off from his system. "C'mon, stay behind me, watch your back for possible cont-errr, guards...got that?"

"Y-Yeah..." Leah nodded at her brother hesitantly.

"You know how to fight, don't you?"

"I've been given training..."

"...That'll do for now..." Liam nodded at his pseudo sister, the two began to walk up the stairs before Liam ushered his sister to halt for a bit. He got up before he turned to look at the floor, which was a current mess. His sensory system began to go out of control as a muffled shriek came in below, the Weapon's heart fell as his sister was currently dealing with someone. He quickly went back to the stairs before he found Leah panting, her eyes widened with a few specks of blood on her face with a few on her uniform, by the stairs was a guard with a few scars that goes diagonally by his neck with a few horizontal scars and a stab on where his heart would be.

"B-Brother..." Leah was in the verge of breaking down from her actions. She was a Weapon, but she had feelings...and she was definitely _not_ okay with killing someone. "I-I...I..." Liam got to her side before he began to comfort her.

"It's okay...it's okay...it was an accident. It's alright..."

"It's...It's...It's not alright..." Leah began to tear up. She was not mentally set up for this...

"It's alright, everything's going to be alright, we're going to get out of here. Alright?" The young girl began to nod shakily before the brother nodded and began to help the little sister on going up the stairs.

It was sad to even watch his memories, it felt like he was less skillful than he thought he was...

It did scar his own sister after all...

* * *

Liam stared upon the ceiling of the room, still recovering from the shock before he was met with the sight of a renewed ceiling, his couch was fixed up with fine blue leather, golden brown strings fastening them in place. The carpet was woven with a fine blue and white string. The old vertical fan was replaced with a chandelier, an air conditioner taking its place. He looked at where he was laying down on. As he would thought, it was his Lancer…

That woman…

Honestly...she's too worried for him.

"Oi, Scáthach-san…" Something clicked in his head, possibly from his Prototype self...an idea that he used to keep girls at bay…"Scáthach-chan." The woman's eyes sprung open before she stared at Liam's grinning smile. "Ohayo, Scáthach-chan."

The woman of Dún Scáith has never felt more embarrassed in her life than this very moment. Sighing at her Master, she smiled back in force. "Ohayo, Liam-kun."

"Nice day, isn't it? And...god damn it, Prototype's getting into me…" He stared at his hands, the red command seals have been extending with the three pairs of wings from previously being a lot larger. On top of that, he received a three-parted phoenix-shaped seal.

He got up before he yawned. "Are you my Master?"

"God friggin dammit." His day was now a worse than before. His prototype's self had a really bad luck and he was sure as hell that he was laughing his ass off in his mind.

* * *

"And you're an Avenger-class Servant?" Liam asked the man, who was wearing a dark green tuxedo, messy whitish-green hair with a pair of crimson red eyes, a red long tie with a green fedora hat. His skin was a sickly pale with a tint of green that caused Liam to shudder after he looked at it.

"Indeed, Master." Lancer gave the man a weary look. "Now don't look at me like that, Lancer."

"You two look awfully similar…" Liam and Avenger looked at the Lancer with an incredulous look.

"Me the same as him? Don't make me laugh."

"Yeah, Scáthach-san, it's not like I can be as extreme as his whole life could be." Scáthach merely sighed at the two.

"Fine then, I'll leave you two be."

"Now, let's see…" Liam merely gave out a bored, but thoughtful look. "You're Edmond Dantès?"

"Edmond Dantès, nostalgic, but no, I've dropped that name a long time ago." Avenger smirked. "My name is Gankutsuou. The King of the Cavern!"

"But you don't look like a King nor do you act like one." Liam pointed out bluntly, Avenger twitched his eyes.

"Shut it, Master. I have my moments."

"Mhmmm…" Liam ticked a few boxes on his paper. "So, you're here, because-Oh wait...silly me, I've been writing the wrong things here." The two then had an awkward moment. "So...you're the embodiment of vengeance…"

"Incarnation...but yes, that works as fine." Avenger replied as he raised his eyebrow.

"Wanna...have some coffee?" The Avenger sighed before nodding. "Cappuccino or-"

"Plain black coffee…" Avenger answered before Liam could finish his question.

"A tragic man, you would call your former self?" Liam asked with a curious tone.

"Tragic? That's an understatement, Master. To be...accused of something you had naught done, does it seem justifiable for you to lock someone for a crime they did not commit?"

"Justifiable? Justice? Please…" Liam chuckled. "Justice is a subjective form. I'd call it no form of justice. It's only a lazy search." The Master brandished a small smile. He poured in the warm black liquid into a ceramic cup. "No interrogations, no proof, that's the lowest form of an accusation and a very poor excuse of justice."

"Hmph, at least my Master is no naive fool." Avenger mused before he received his coffee. The Servant merely sipped his coffee before he chuckled. "You would make a good servant."

"That's what they all said to me." Liam chuckled. "Honestly, I can't blame them. Anyways, I'd have to finish my work and go to the cafe to make some earnings." Avenger sighed as his Master left the room.

After all, it wasn't common for him to find a Master where he could have a casual conversation.

* * *

Later that day, Liam would be lazing around the counter as the cafe was filled with a lot of campers or some of them were adding more food as Arthur was a little bit panicking from the amount of food that he was supposed to handle, that was when Jeanne and Martha had to help the King.

He was put on duty, Ezio was to accompany Scáthach, since there was no harm in doing so and to gather more intel and the wishes of knowing how they operate and what their true goal is. It could be said as said information can be used as a leverage or such things.

He sighed as he took out the cards that Zelretch dropped of in a package in front of his living space. Class Cards. The Souls of Heroic Spirits placed inside of them, rarely found and they are used in one place as a Mystic Code for a Holy Grail War...causing Masters to use them to fight each other, rather than using a Servant.

While much less troublesome to use, it won't work when it's a lot of Class Cards that can be used by one person, once in a time against said Servants in their own forms. Class Cards would be far more useful if used by a Master to guard themselves if his or her Servants aren't available or occupied or maybe are in route if they are not with their Master.

Either way, it was a useful Mystic Code nonetheless, but...one thing bothered him. These Class Cards...radiated something that resembled himself...it's...it's probably his imagination. Nothing else. He had a few of them, not the whole set. A Saber, a Lancer, a Caster and an Archer. That was what he could make of, but there were two others that didn't match his suspicions. One was a man with a jacket, its hood covering his face, while having a bandoleer and a matchlock rifle, the other was a man with a helmet and an automatic machine gun in his hands. He'd call the latter, Gunner, but was unsure of the former. Since it could mean anything...but...the only word that he could find to describe it...is…

Hunter.

Two Odd Class Cards. Zelretch did say that he was unsure of what the two were, but surely Liam would find use of them in the future. He was told that if he used it right with the right chant and the right magecraft. He could use them as an Evil Piece of his own. He wished to refrain to do so, but maybe...it would come in handy.

He'd have to summon a Caster class to help him with the Class Cards. He didn't know much of it himself, other than being used as a Mystic Code or rather an Advanced Mystic Code. It wasn't just plain old mana infused cards, it was a work of art, like swords.

If he could, he would make the rest of the set and keep them for safe usage. He sighed as Atalanta came out and served the dishes and their drinks. Beowulf proved to be quite a bartender, it was surprising, Liam thought that the man was more of a bouncer, but a bartender...he would do for now. Ezio had better experience with bartending, afterall he was born in the renaissance era and had been acquainted to a lot of alcohol, while Beowulf...he was a King, but didn't get acquainted that much with alcohol.

Then came the time for him to pick his Servant up by the Academy. Liam had Beowulf to take care of the counter and Avenger had to make use of his made-up name, Eriq Edmunds...it sounds a lot worse than Edmond Dantès. But it did work, so oh well.

Liam got his coat and his watch up before he walked out of the store. Unknown to him a few people were watching him leave his store.

* * *

Liam wasn't feeling that comfortable, he's been sensing a lot of disturbance, his Sixth Sense was telling him danger was around the corner, even when he was in the halls of the Academy. Liam looked at the classroom's tag, Class Two B. Liam sat by the classroom's waiting bench, a few girls looking at him with...weird looks?

He did heard some of them gossiping, he wasn't bothered by it, he was bothered by the presence that he couldn't deduce who it belonged to. He gritted his teeth behind his closed lips, it was aggravating him slowly, but he'll have to keep his cool right now, the least he needs is to deal with the school and going to a mental hospital.

The bell rung before the door opened, Scáthach came out of the door with a sigh before noticing Liam waiting for her. "Liam?"

"Yo, Asuka-chan." Liam got up from his seat before dusting himself. "How's work today?"

"A lot more stressful than I thought it would." Scáthach sighed before she gestured him.

"Best we go home right now and talk over it when we get back."

"Agreed, besides, this place is no good with the amount of perverts…" Scáthach narrowed her eyes at the mention of perverts. "Don't turn into one of them." She whispered as she held his arm tightly and pushed herself a lot closer to the man.

"Ahahaha, got it, got it." Liam smiled at the woman. "Wanna have a piggy back?"

"What kind of proposal is that?" The Queen asked as Liam whistled.

"Nothing nothing, my sister is fond of it...ah that's right, my sister...heh, I guess you do remind me of her as well." Liam gave up a wide smile. "C'mon, do you have any other belongings, you want to take?"

"Belongings? No. No things like that, let's just go. I only bring my suitcase with me."

"Suitcase...hmm, where did you get that?"

"Edgar-kun had some things behind his sleeves, he said he knew it would come in handy…"

"And it sure did." Their conversation was then cut off as the two walked off through the crowd of students.

A few pairs of eyes watched the two go by, but unknown to them, an Assassin watched over their movements, hiding in plain sight and silently following. He moved towards the exit to watch over the pair. _"Master, we got company."_ He reported.

 _"I thought so as well, keep an eye out. Avenger, maybe you could help out as well?"_ Liam sent the message to Avenger.

 _"Hahahaha! Thought you'd never ask, Master!"_

 _"Your Legend is mostly fictional, no one will ever think about it, if it were the others, they'd already be aware of the legends. Scáthach-san's legends aren't that well-known, but let's keep away the True Names of the Noble Phantasms and use what we have right now."_ Liam formed his plan.

 _"Excellent thinking, Master. Expected from a Veteran Bloodshed Artist."_ Ezio grinned in astral form.

 _"Artist isn't the word I'd like to describe myself, Monster would do more than fine."_ Liam grimaced.

 _"Heh, the dreams don't lie, do they? A Monster that cuts through a mob like they are ants."_ Ezio smirked, Scáthach raised her eyebrow. So all of the Servants had their own visions of Liam's memories and from what Ezio said, he had a few...violent moments...

 _"For now, get ready for the situation."_ Liam narrowed his eyes silently.

* * *

The pair got to a silent park, settling to find the presence that has been stalking them for a while. _"Take me for one, but I'm not liking where this is going."_ Ezio commented.

 _"And it's not going to end well as the situation we have now."_ Liam stated in his mind.

 _"I'm almost in the park, Master. Get ready."_ Avenger reported as the Master winced.

 _"And please refrain from using the word, 'Master', Ezio, Avenger. Call me by my name, only use it when we face someone unknown to us and someone we won't like to trust for another day unless they know who I am."_ Liam sternly spoke up.

 _"Gladly, Liam! Kuhahahahaha!"_ Liam admonished a small smile at the laughter, sometimes it reminded him of his former self.

 _"They're here."_ Scáthach mentally spoke up to her Master.

 _"I know. Their presences...they're not Fallen Angels...they're...Devils. Most likely Devils. Similar to Sitri and Gremory along with their Servants."_

 _"Devils? I've been given a list of Demon Pillars. There were...Bael, Agares, Vassago, Gamigin, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Beleth, Zepar, Sallos, Purson, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Asmoday, Fufur, Stolas, Phenex, Focalor, Shax, Uvall, Furcas, Balam, Oriax, Buné, Vapula, Valac, Andrealphus, Belial, Dantalion and of course the two, Gremory and Sitri, those are the existent ones, other than those are dead and wasted. Now which of these are the ones, who are trying to recruit us?"_ Scáthach asked with an amused look.

 _"Dunno, but if I had to bet, I would choose none of above, because I suck at betting, but I'll bet...Balam? But now we're about to find out."_ Liam stared before he turned himself to find a group of Devils, well of course as humans, more demons in human skin, but he knew that most of them were former humans. "Who are you?"

"It seems I have underestimated you and your...lover." The one, who seemed to be the leader or rather King of the Peerage smirked. "I am Luca Buné. The next heir to the Buné Clan, you'd serve as a good Pawn with your lover as my Knight."

 _"DAMN! So close!"_ Liam twitched his eyes at the revelation, but kept an open mind during the contact. "Well, if anything I wouldn't be a Pawn." Liam commented with a pair of crossed hands. "And seriously, are all of you Devils this stupid?" The Master huffed in exasperation and disbelief. "Well, I might have mistaken you all as an intelligent being that could've gone past humanity, but again, copycats. Who am I kidding?" Liam scoffed with an amused grin.

"You…! Nuisance, after I make you my Servant, I'll have you whipped!" The heir to the throne yelled in anger.

"That's if you can recruit me." Liam taunted before Scáthach revealed herself in her Mystic Code uniform. "The suit's quite much unnecessary, Lancer." The woman had her same Mystic Code, except it was in a darker shade, a mask covered more of her face as part of her face was still revealed with the glaring red eyes.

"It covers the body, it counts." The Lancer sent a glare to the man.

"Well, suit yourself." Scáthach frowned, while Liam silently snickered at his own pun.

"You bastard…" The woman muttered. Liam took off both of his gauntlets before he muttered out.

"Reinforce." The two hands lit up with blue circuits before electricity began to spark through the skin, he had his reasons, the gauntlet merely isolates the electricity from both kinetic and natural electricity he gains and receives, natural from his own body, kinetic from each force that makes contact with him, the leather isolates it and sends it to the Hidden Blades that he has no intention of using, the Gauntlets, Liam's Mystic Codes were locked in place until Liam picks them up again.

"So, two against six."

"I think you got that wrong." Liam smiled with amusement. "It's four against six." The Heir raised his eyebrow before Ezio and Avenger manifested themselves besides the two. Ezio having his pair of Assassin's Yataghan Swords on both of his hands, while Avenger's hands were lit up with black flames spewing out. "So, yes…four against six." That was when they all got into a fighting position.

"Can you keep up with us?" The Knight of the Peerage asked with a weary tone, he had golden-orange hair, a pair of golden-brown eyes, pale skin, wearing a black coat, a grey shirt and a pair of black leggings. His hair was placed in a messy style, his face was given a third degree burn on the right side. His neck was given a red scarf, a golden badge placed by the left breast alignment of the shirt with the coat's buttons being colored silverish-blue. The blade he had was a katana blade, most likely it was a relic. It had a long blade, a sturdy-looking hilt, but the one that caught the eye was the red markings that crawls through the blade.

"Heh, it isn't can we keep up with you." Ezio smirked. "It's you, guys keeping up with us."

"Well put, Assassin." Avenger gave out his own smirk at the Assassin-class Servant.

The two sides sprang into action, the minute the heir dashed forward as Liam took a hit from the King's fist that was engulfed in flames. "You're far more tougher than I thought." Luca commented before Liam sent electricity down his veins and returned the fist.

"You're a lot tougher than I thought as well." Liam smirked before he backed off. "I'd never think I'd have to use this card." He took out his Saber Class Card before he uttered. **"Include...Saber!"**

The Card dispersed in a particles of light as Liam's hands were encased in a pair of gauntlets that looked rugged and broken, his fingers were exposed, but his hands were covered in platings of alloy along with his forearm. In his hand, a sword rested by his hand, decorated in a gold and silver colored alloy, yearned up with a fine crimson red leather on the grip, a blood red hilt with a circular ruby gem on the pommel with three edges of gold that were shaped like claws, spaced out evenly.

The Noble Phantasm was one that was unheard of. But it's...history reflects its wielder, a Tragic Hero known by naught, his mind was trailed with questions for the soul, but that mind was crossed and shattered by an exclamation. "What!? I never knew your Sacred Gear is a Holy Sword!" The heir of the Buné Clan exclaimed with a fear-filled face.

"Well, here it is. It's obvious by your eyes, isn't it?" Liam smirked before the sword then lit up with circuits running up the sword with a few circuits going through in an orderly fashion. The sword lit up with an aura of a blue before he attempted a slash on the King, which was blocked by the Buné's Knight. The sword of the Knight blocked the 'Holy' Sword, scathing it slightly from the effect of it being a Demonic Type of Sword trying to block a Holy Sword. The Knight gestured the King to resign, which he did with no other thoughts.

The Knight began to push back the Holy Sword before successfully pushing it off his Demonic Blade. "Y-You're good."

"You're not bad as well, Knight of Buné. May I know your name?" The Knight merely smiled in contrast.

"Nakami...Nakami Souma." The male Knight answered with content. "Honored to fight a person like you."

"Liam." Liam merely exchanged names. "Only Liam. Honor is all mine, Nakami-san."

"Liam...it's a pleasure to fight you then." Nakami responded with a smile.

"Again, same to you." Liam returned a smile of his own. "But...it's a kill-or-be killed situation, isn't it? I'm sorry, but I have a life awaiting me, I'm not going to be bound by a stupid idiot."

"I see...we're on the same page if I was my former self, but that wish perished a long time ago."

"But what if…" Nakami tilted his head. "I can give you back that wish?"

"...I can live with that…" Nakami answered with a content smile. "But the question still lingers, can you keep up with me?"

"Include isn't a really good Sacred Gear." Liam made up his fake background. "But it does give me the slight power of a Magical or Legendary Weapon momentarily...but this sword...it's a lot weaker than the original when I use Include, thus telling you it's name is not going to hurt."

"...Then tell me the name of the beautiful blade that you possess...is it Excalibur?" Liam chuckled dryly.

"You have your hopes too high, Nakami-san. But...in a sense it is a distant relative of Excalibur." Liam smiled as he gazed upon the sword. "It was made up by two swords forged into one by a hopeless forger swordsman, who wished to reach the level of King Arthur, so he took the pieces of Caliburn that was left from its destruction before he forged it with his own shattered sword and created...Cross-Caliber. The Sword of Crossed Victory, it never exceeded in life. It fell far from Excalibur, but it did what it could and the swordsman was content with it."

"Who was the forger?"

"..." Liam merely smiled as he twirled the blade. "A simple tragic swordsman, whose wish was to save those he can reach and wish to make the world a better place for a woman he wishes to marry, but can't. Tragic...but he died in peace and that was all he wanted to be...a Hero of the People, he served."

"...It's sad that he wasn't known by anyone, he could sure have helped me…" The young man shed a tear.

"But...he could. Rather his sword…" Liam had his sword high before the Knight wiped his tear and readied himself. "No hard feelings, Nakami-san, but...I'm going to save you from the life you never wanted."

"Liam…-san...arigatou."

"But...Here I come, Nakami-san! Don't hold back on me!" Liam ran up to the man, whose blade was extended before it released a red aura that engulfed it.

"Liam-san, I will not hold back any longer!" The two swords clashed as the two similar beings fought against their own will. One was to save to the other's life, the other was being bound by an imaginary line of command.

Fate is cruel, is it not?

* * *

"Your spearmanship is not bad." Scáthach commented as she faced the Queen, whose spear glowed with bright light. The Queen was a young-looking lady, having long black and red hair that extended to her waist, tied into a ponytail with a pair of dichromatic eyes, the left being black and the other red, her outfit was a black and red checkerboard type of patterned cloth that covered her upper form, a black long skirt that reached her ankles with a spear that was glistening with a silver pole, a golden edge and a golden form around the pole. "But you cannot keep up with me." The Queen of Dún Scáith quickly evaded a blow.

"Says who?" The Queen asked, the woman merely smiled.

"Me." She quickly backed off before she summoned copies of her spears around her, causing the Queen to widen her eyes. "Fire." The Spears each blasted off towards the woman, who quickly evaded one by sidestepping to the right before she jumped and got herself between a pair of spears that tried to pick her off from the top and bottom. The Queen Piece then widened her eyes before she swung her spear and deflected an incoming spear, but failed to notice the Lancer running behind her with her spear in a 'ready to throw' position until it was too late, but she was saved by a man.

The King quickly rushed in and had both his hands covered in red scales before he fired out a flame breathe from the hands. Scáthach couldn't block the flames as she took them head on, her skin was slightly burnt, but because of her Mystic Code uniform that Liam tinkered for a while with a few permanent-effect that he wound up with, they held intact and sustained most of the damage.

But that didn't stop the pain from reaching the Queen of Dún Scáith. She winced from the pain before she backed off from the two Devils. "My King!" The Queen Piece gasped at the man.

"We'll deal with this woman together." The King said with a determined tone. That was before another man manifested besides Scáthach.

"I believe that is not a fair fight, is it?" A hooded man asked, causing Lancer to look incredulously at him.

"You really are suicidal, Saber. Haven't Master told you to stay in?"

"Please, I still have the others running and Berserker is currently dealing with the others." Saber chuckled, much to the displeasing look of the Lancer.

"Your actions, your consequences then." The Lancer raised her spear as Saber had his Invisible Air ready in front of him.

"My King…" The Queen Piece asked with a worried gaze.

"I'll be fine, Kaori." Luca assured, his eyes slowly shifted into a reptilian's as a pair of black colored wings grew out of his back, his hands turned into claws as Luca gave out a snarl.

"You two seem to be a nice couple, we could just talk this over and maybe make a peace treaty?" Arthur proposed.

 _"And let you potential members go? I don't think so."_ Luca grinned at the two.

"Well, there goes my Charisma." Arthur blatantly sighed.

"Indeed, what a waste of skill, Saber." Scáthach shook her head. "Then, enough of that, you still have that Giant Beast Hunting Skill, right?"

"Of course, I do." Arthur raised his eyebrow at the woman.

"So, that aside, shall we?"

"We shall, Lancer." The King readied himself, while brandishing a smile.

* * *

"DIE DIE DIE!" Avenger shot out black fireballs upon the Rook, the Bishop and the Pawn. The Rook merely blocked them with his Sacred Gear, a Black Gauntlet that had a ruby red gem. "Why can't you all just die!?"

"Sheesh, that's too harsh coming from you, Avenger." Assassin chided in as he brandished both of his swords, that was when Berserker came into view. "Woah! Easy there, big fella."

"Hahahaha! That's no good, Assassin-chan!" Beowulf laughed as he readied both his swords, namely his sword and a club. "A Warrior never takes things easy!"

"What the hell!?" The Pawn yelled as she saw the man with the massive build.

"Yo! I'm Berserker! Beowulf to name me!" The man laughed, the two comrades elbowed the man.

"You, idiot! Have you remembered what, Master told us!?" Ezio barked before Avenger scoffed.

"How about instead we kill them and act like this never happened?" The other two looked at the French man before thinking about his words and nodded in response at the Avenger's words.

"Splendid idea, I'll get that Pawn, you two get the other two." Ezio quickly used his agility to cut the red-haired and red eyed female Pawn, who wore a red chinese collared suit with a pair of dragon markings and a pair of black leggings, being not-equipped to deal with the Bishop. Beowulf laughed before he faced the Rook as he smashed his Naegling upon the Rook, who blocked the club with his gauntlet.

"Eh~, you're quite strong! Let's see if you can actually keep up with _the_ Beowulf!" The former King laughed before he cuts the man's gauntlet with his massive blade. The Rook took a beating from the C-Rank Agility strikes. They weren't fast, but they weren't slow either and they were too fast for a slow-moving Rook. The A-Rank Strength didn't even made it easier for the Rook. "HAHAHAHAHA! C'mon! Give me a challenge!"

The Avenger laughed as he shot more of his black fireballs at the Bishop, who was a young girl, who had greenish-blue hair, fair skin with a pair of blue eyes, the female wore a very much lewd-looking outfit. Wearing a tight leather suit with a...cleavage? Her cheeks were red as she didn't wish to wear the outfit she had to wear. "Feel the wrath of the King of the Cavern! Hahahaha!" The fireballs continued to pummel the woman, who fired her blue fireballs at the Avenger, but was unable to evade and was forced to take hits from the man.

"W-Who are you guys!?" The Pawn yelled in exasperation.

"Just a couple of heroes, lady! I got to admit, you need to be a lot better than this!" Ezio grinned as he dismissed his swords and began to use his hand-to-hand combat experience, while having a grin that continued to piss off the woman. "C'mon, you call that hand-to-hand!?" He quickly gave her a fist to the side before she tried to counter with a fist to his face where he evaded by merely tilting his head and gave her guts a taste of his knee. "Haha!"

"D-Don't get too cocky!" The Pawn quickly got a pair of gauntlets that had her fingers exchanged with dragon claws. "My Sacred Gear would tear you apart!"

"I don't what the hell a Sacred Gear is, but I got these things that look a lot better looking than those gauntlets." He unsheathed both of his Hidden Blades. "And they're hella lot prettier than your gauntlets."

* * *

"You're strong…" Nakami noted as he blocked another strike from the Master of Servants. "You're...no ordinary human, are you?"

"What gave that away?" Liam smiled with that sarcastic remark. "I thought it was obvious for you, Devils to recognize what is human and what is not."

"I...I'm new here and I...didn't really wish to be this, so I and my little sister...got ressurected to serve our...King…" Nakami said with an aggravated look. "It doesn't matter now, Liam-san."

"It does matter!" Liam barked before his strike became a lot more forceful. "Just because something happened in the past doesn't mean you could just forget about it and make it something not so important!"

"But-" Another strike cut him off, Liam's swings became more and more dangerous as Nakami felt first hand of how lethal the man could be.

"No buts, everyone has freedom, if this is how Devils do things then, I'll be forced to destroy their kind!" Another strike, the blade that Nakami had began to screech in his mind. It was too strong for it to hold.

"That sword...the properties."

"This sword reeks for justice, so everything it hears, the more angrier it becomes, the more unstable and powerful it becomes. This sword is not Excalibur and never will be, but it is not a Demonic Sword. It is a Holy Sword like any other! But it reeks more to subjective justice that it shares with its forger, so it became a Bounded Holy Sword that bounds itself with the soul of its wielder!" The Holy Sword's appearance became more dangerous-looking, wicked one could say, the edges were beginning to splinter as if more blades were growing from them to create a jagged surface. Every strike and scratch it created began to damage the Demonic Sword.

Liam's enjoying and happy-looking face was replaced with a...a hatred filled look. He has gone through a lot of ordeal in his life to actually snap. The sword then became more fragile looking as more blades came out of it before Liam took another strike onto Nakami's katana before…

Cross-Caliber shattered?

No, it exploded. Shrapnel wounded both fighters, but Nakami sustained a lot more than Liam did. "L-Liam-san, your sword-" A pair of swords appeared by the man's hands in just a moment's time before both hands assumed their positions.

"Is only one from many from this Heroic Spirit's arsenal. I can pummel you with all his swords, but chose not to. If I'm going to get some sense into you, I'll do it myself!" Both swords came down to the katana, their blades were flawless, but it was not excellent of quality. Both took on a distinctly strange look. They were ordinary double-edged swords, but their lower part on either side had a jagged side that moved downwards to shred flesh and ruin armor if the upper blade came down too late. The two swords had a different look from each other, one had a silver steel decorated by blue markings, while the other was its reverse form. Having blue steel decorated by silver markings, their pommel were made from steel and blue steel.

Each sword were short in comparison to the katana, barely making up half of the katana, but both were lethal. They were meant as short ranged combat, the swords were not made for any men. The forger made them for himself to use, instead of others. "Initial-Cross!" The Silver blade hummed as the katana screamed as it shook violently. The blade, Initial-Cross had its unique ability to madden a Demonic Blade, it was used in a forgotten battle against a Demonic-Sword user, causing the sword to be unstable for a moment, throwing of the battle-momentum and beat.

"Azure-Cross!" The Demonic Sword was hit with the blue steel blade as the Knight piece blinked.

"W-What the-"

"Azure-Cross wasn't an ideal partner for Initial-Cross, it was the sword that can replace its partner to loosen the properties of an opponent's Blade, no matter Demonic or not. It defaults it and sets it back to step zero for a few moments." Liam explained with a tone of seriousness. "These two swords are able to end you in a few strikes. Do you yield?" The Knight had a stunned look on his face, his mouth was wide open, unable to know how a forger had been able to forge such weapons that exceeded his expectations.

"...N-No, if I yield...I'll lose my pride." The Knight stubbornly declined after gathering the courage to answer the man's question.

"Then, your pride is no more." Then the two swords disappeared before letting a blade came into view. It was…

Dangerous.

It was dangerous, repulsive, cold and unforgiving. It...felt like looking at where all lives end. "Cross-End." The blade was not massive, it was a broadsword. A medieval one, but by the hilt, it was colored in the darkest shade of red. A maroon colored hilt with vein-like markings that made their way to the blade, a pommel that had the darkest black shade of an onyx gem. The markings began to glow a blood red hue. "The Demonic-Holy Blade. This is the final sword that was forged, it was forged...to contain all the world's good, but was bloodied in battle, causing it to be tainted, a Holy Sword that lowered itself as a Holy and Demonic Sword."

"It looks...dreadful…"

"It's a masterpiece, no matter how it looks. It fulfilled its duty, being carried as the final sword of the forger, thus the name. Cross-End. Are you ready to feel it? The Sword that was filled with all the World's good and evil?"

"..." The Knight smiled. "Yes...Yes, I am, Liam-san!" He yelled with determination as if his life was to end in the best way he could possibly imagine.

"Then, prepare yourself, Nakami Souma-san! Do you think you can beat this blade!?" The two swords slammed into each other, a newbie fighting a battle-hardened veteran. He wasn't a newbie, he was skilled, but was killed by a Devil in order to protect his sister it seems. Both had Sacred Gears, no-The boy had no Sacred Gear, but his ability to pick the Demonic Sword, the Dangerous Demonic Sword made him a valuable resource. The blade spoke to the End of the Cross-series sword.

The Cross-End had a property like none other swords possess. The ability to collect information from the sword it battles and understand their history. Collecting all the good and the evil within it. Understanding how it moves, how it is used. Learning about the weapon's entire history, a filthy cheat that it happened to know from the Evil Sins that it collected from lives.

The ability to learn, predict and cheat.

The Forger has no regrets as he only cares about winning no matter the cost, to protect those in need and those, who can't fight anymore.

The Sword instantly learnt of the opposing blade, the blade that was believed to be Muramasa's blade, Suzaku Muramasa - The Vermillion Blade. The Blade, which held an everlasting bloodlust, might it be defeated, the sword may lash out onto the wielder. But the blade was not fully used to let out the everlasting bloodlust, apparently the forger himself was not in the mood as the bloodlust was not that great. Knowing all the skills and the way it was used, the information flowed into Liam's mind.

Liam tried to swing his sword in a diagonal position as it headed down to strike the entire body, but was blocked by the blade. The blade instinctively took on another path to strike, now predicting the pattern as it went for a horizontal strike to get to the sides, the katana was ready to parry, but the sword was one step further, sacrifices must be made to win, the sword tilted itself in position before by the moment of the parry, the sword was placed upright against the katana, in a single crucial moment, Liam gave it more force and pushed the sword towards the katana with a sudden push that caused Nakami to lose his momentum and his hand was forced to let go of the blade as it was thrown to the ground, blade first. Nakami widened his eyes before the sword was already placed by his throat.

"Your loss." Liam coldly remarked. "Do you yield?"

"...I yield." Liam dismissed the sword, which burnt into nothing, but ash-looking particles. The gauntlet dismissed themselves as they turned into the class card. "You're...not going to kill me?"

"No, when I said I'm giving your wish back…" Liam looked at his card. He refused to make people his own Servants, but...in order to fulfill a wish, one needs to break those minds. "I was being serious and let me tell you...The life as a Servant is a harsh one...can you endure it?" The young man nodded slowly. "Then…"

His Command Seals began to glow red as they revealed themselves. A Command Seal must be sacrificed to craft a link to bind a person as a Servant. The Seal of the Dragon's wings on his left began to levitate, leaving a faint red mark as a reminder of the Command Seal's position from before. It was placed upon the Saber Class Card before Liam took the hand of the Knight. "Do you vow to become a Heroic Spirit till the end of the days?"

"...I vow."

"Do you vow to be a loyal Servant and battle those battles that would come?"

"...I vow…"

"Then, as the Servant from the Saber Class you will serve as a Heroic Spirit till the end of the days." Liam placed the card on the Knight's palm before it began to disintegrate, blue circuits ran through the veins of the Knight. Every part lit up before the Knight Evil Piece was rejected out of the body as it dropped down and bounced on the flat ground.

"Liam-san…"

"Welcome to the family, Nakami." Liam smiled before Luca was thrown besides the two. All pummeled up. "Saber!?"

"S-Sorry, Master! I can't just keep idle knowing that it was four against six situation." The hooded swordsman scratched the back of his head.

"...It's...fine...what time is it anyways?"

"Four o'clock…"

"Ah, God. Two more hours…" The rest of the Peerage members were quickly wiped upon the floor except the Bishop, who was being carried by Avenger.

"K-Kira!"

"You know her?" Liam asked with a curious look as the new Saber nodded.

"She's my sister."

"Easy there, I only drained her magical powers, while fighting, no major wounds, just minor burns that could be taken care of." Avenger gave up the girl to the Saber. "She didn't have too much fighting spirit, best to leave her exhausted than dead."

"T-Thank you…" Nakami nodded as he got his sister by his arms. "L-Liam-san…"

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want to, but-ahhhh, damn it, would you mind sleeping in one room?" The Saber tilted his head. "Forget about it. Since she's unconscious. This'll be a lot faster, since I don't have to ask questions and just your agreement." Liam took off one of the six wings he had, each Command Seal had their own effects if used to recruit someone as a Servant. The Dragon Wing possesses Demonic Dragon Blood, empowering strength and agility. The Wings provide more magical energy for the user. And Death...it's best not to talk about it.

"As the Servant, Caster, I will have you serve to the end of the days. Awaken and...and…" The scene became awkward as Liam was unable to find a suitable word. "Live the rest of your days?"

"Idiot." The Servants except Nakami mouthed at the Master.

"S-Shut up, never good with words." The Caster Class Card then dropped through the chest of the Bishop, causing her body to reject her Evil Piece, turning her back into human and as a Heroic Spirit.

"Liam-san...arigatou." Liam nodded his head.

"Now what about these four?" Avenger asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Nuisances...they weren't really that strong." Beowulf groaned.

"It's because you're a Berserker." Everyone sighed.

"It's best we take them as our...prisoners until we have words from our friend." Liam suggested. "So you all know what that means!" The Servants save Beowulf and Avenger, who raised an eyebrow groaned.

* * *

"I now know why you all groaned." Avenger said as the upper floor began to have continuously loud construction sounds. The Buné Peerage were all tied up and both gagged, ears plugged and blindfolded.

"Mhm…" Scáthach nodded as the upper floor then stopped before a massive thump came down. "This is awfully exasperating…"

"Indeed." Arthur admitted. The Peerage continued to struggle, but Mystic Coded ropes and clothes are too much for them.

"All set-Whoops!" Liam fell down the stairs as usual. "Fuck my life…" He grunted before getting up, his whole body covered in cuts and bruises before he cleaned them up with a simple magecraft. "Now, Beowulf if you'd please?" Beowulf grinned at his Master before he lifted the four and carried them up to the upper floor.

"T-Thank you, Liam-san…" Liam turned to the Bishop, who was now wearing a more appropriate dressing.

"U-Uhhhhhhhhh." Liam's mind was set on a halt before the females all sighed, Lancer smacked him across the cheek. "Iteeeeeeeee~..."

"Don't worry, he's like this...by default." The Queen of Dún Scáith assured.

"I-It's nothing...really…" Liam waved his hand at the former Bishop. "I had to make three rooms...if you could sleep with your onii-chan, then it's better for me...I think I could die with a routine like this."

"Mild exaggeration." Scáthach smiled at her Master. "I'll have a pair of futons ready for the both of you until Liam can finally get a bed."

"Nonononono, I've gotten a bed for the both of you...actually two beds…" Liam quickly came in.

"He's a thoughtful person. Selfless." The Lancer smiled. "Now, c'mon, Liam. Get some rest." Eight o'clock, the whole Faction has eaten and Liam was laying down on the couch.

It was a whole lot more comfortable than a bed, Liam could say. Azazel admitted he wasn't the one, who made the whole living room better. It was his Servants…

How they got the materials? Probably from Azazel, but other than that, he was happy. He felt content and...comforted by his Servants' work. It wasn't about quality, it was about the determination to do so. And...it made him happy...really happy. No one after his own sister has done something like this…

The Faction got into their respective rooms, the holding cell room was reinforced permanently with a few additional magecraft to obtain comfort and security. Liam felt content with today before his mind snapped as he remembered something. He promised to do it to his self after that dream. It was still fresh in his mind.

He got a book in his hand, having a size of a scrapbook before he concentrated his own form of magecraft. Memory Installation. Copying a Memorized and Close-Hearted Object into a plain old object that had the same size. Pictures and words began to decorate the book, the colors began to change the book. From something dull to something valuable.

His sister's scrapbook. He memorized every line of its content…

It was his sister's afterall…

He failed her…

He failed…

Something he shouldn't have done…

And for all he knows, she's crying somewhere…

What a brother he is…

He was a fool...

* * *

Scáthach woke up to find herself in a world like none other, a world with a sandstorm, blurring any views that she could see. Another dream...different than any she has "Where am I?"

The Servant looked around before she find a much more mature-looking Liam sitting by a shattered stone monument, his hair being tinted with blue colored bangs, a face filled with emptiness and boredom. His outfit was different, a coat of greyish black, a blue scarf placed around his neck, a pair of black leggings complete with metal platings and guards, a pair of iron gauntlets that housed a pair of short swords. A pair of steel combat boots with a pair of blade hidden under their sole, a wide variety of weapons placed behind his back. A bandoleer of knives placed in a diagonal position going from the left shoulder to the right hip, below the coat was a silver plated armor, a small silver cross necklace placed around his neck.

"Liam?" Scáthach asked as the man merely narrowed his eyes.

"You...You're the one from that dream...Scáthach, isn't it?" Liam asked as if he didn't know the Spirit. "I'm...sorry, but I think you have the wrong person, it seems. My name is merely a Code. An Experiment if you wish to say. A Perfect Killing Machine like none other. I think it's best for you all to leave me be in this dreadful wasteland of nothing, but corpses. A roar was heard as a figure of a dragon flew above their head. "Perfect, he already woke up. Tch, I should've known nitpicking the luck Rank would result in this…" Liam sarcastically remarked the first part followed by an annoyed tone. "Last thing I want is random people seeing me having to deal with an old man dressed as a dragon. So, this is where we part ways."

"No. Liam, what happened to-"

"Stop calling me by that name." The man coldly gazed upon her. "The last thing I want to hear is you calling my name, stop treating me as your friend."

'His act...his attitude, his words…' The Lancer narrowed her eyes at the man. "You're him, aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

"Prototype?" The man sighed as he flapped his coat.

"...Correct...I am the Prototype Avenger Class Servant of the unknown Spirit, LIAM. Lethal Independent Assassin, variant Monster. You have known of my story, have you not?" LIAM asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"...Yes, but...what happened to you?" LIAM merely gazed away before chuckling at himself.

"A lot of things after you told me that you were my friend before disappearing. A hallucination that once saved me...hmm...it is true then." LIAM picked up his necklace before he looked at the woman. "It is you…the previous form of my lover, Asuka Ryusaki…" Scáthach was taken back as LIAM merely laughed at her. "You don't know much, do you? The reason was that you have won the Holy Grail War at one point and wished to be born as a human to feel life, unlike what you felt. You got that wish...turning yourself into a human in the guise of Asuka Ryusaki…a normal highschool girl I met when I was in Tokyo...I still wonder what became of her..."

"Then…"

"Caring as usual, I see…"

"Tell me everything, Prototype." Scáthach voiced her mind. "What became of you that you turn a cold eye on yourself?"

"It's not turning a cold eye on my other self, it's just my nature." LIAM smiled forcibly. "A Natural Born Killer made to murder...no, kill those who dares to stand in my way with no regrets, they were brave, but foolish men died facing me. But our talk can wait, in another time and another place as of now. Long story short, I'm the fully matured LIAM, your Liam's memory has been stowed away for safe keeping."

A massive presence came down as a giant bipedal dragon with blue scales, streaks of purple and black with white tints, the dragon had a massive katana-blade like horn on its upper snout, a pair of hands fitted with five silver claws, its underbelly was given a golden scale that went downwards, a massive chest that had another layer of scales that formed some kind of chestplate that exposed its inner-chest, a pair of horns on the shoulders colored in gold. His eyes were colored in a dark red hue, his fangs were colored in silver with gold tints, it sported a beard by its lower jaw, made up of streaks of alloy-material like objects that formed sharp edges, it had a golden streak behind the eye that went down the whole length of its body with a pair of massive dark blue wings, a sail that was colored in a bright golden-orange color, it sported several scars on its neck. Standing a massive a hundred meter in total, its back was given an array of golden spikes, each being smaller as they descended towards the tail, the edge of the tail was given an edge of a spearhead. Its kneecaps was fitted with a golden thorn with its feet being given three individual claw-like silver hooks. Its roar was definitely similar to the roar of a spinosaurus.

"A Dragon?"

"Not a dragon, I prefer to call it a Bahamut. Last of its kind. It would've meant it's King of whatever its species of dragon it rules. But now, not anymore. I told you, go!" Scáthach gave a bitter look before she nodded. Her World went white as LIAM gave her a smile and a pair of words. "Thank you."

* * *

Liam continued to lay on his bed, his hands fold against the rear of his head. Scáthach continued to watch him sleep, a bit of curiosity going through her head as the dream from before haunted her. Who was he in his former life, he already told her what he was, but she was curious…

What kind of man was he when he was in his previous life? The Prototype form of his...a Fully-Matured Liam? Does it mean that her Master haven't fully matured? The Lancer caressed her Master's cheek as he moved uncomfortably. His right hand began to glow softly in a shade of blue.

His World…

A Dreadful Dream…

Could it be?

Could it be, that the World she was in was Avenger's Noble Phantasm?

No, it was too far fetched, Liam has not gone that far, it was the opposite of his ideals...

"Scáthach." The Lancer snapped back into reality, finding Liam smiling at her dumbly. "Good morning."

"M-Morning, Liam." The Queen responded before she blushed in embarrassment.

"You...look cute." The Master spoke with an awkward smile. "I mean...you look nice and all and...cute...that sounded wrong…"

"No worries, Liam." Scáthach smiled at her Master. "It's quite alright…"

"No...no, it isn't...I just...I can't even explain it…" Liam looked away from the woman, who looked at him in worry. "Just...leave me alone for a while, Scáthach-san…I got something to think about…" Liam gave out a grimacing look, Scáthach wanted to ask more and get what was wrong out of him, but recognizing his personal space, she nodded before leaving Liam to himself.

Liam ensured himself mentally, nothing was wrong...nothing was wrong…

Something was wrong…

His lucid dreams…

They were a major problem…

How can he say that they were lucid dreams when he can't dream about anything other than his own life? They were continuous nightmares…

That might and will never end…

…

 _Growl~_

"Ah shut it…" Liam muttered to his growling stomach before another set of Command-wait...no, it was just one Command Seal...everyday, he receives three, having one Command Seal is enough to maintain his Servants, then all these were…

'I see…' They were not only for commanding his Servants and tie him with them, they were means of recruiting as well. Fake Third Magic is so OP right now…

"Servant Caster." Liam blinked as he turned to find a woman covered in a dark purple robe ornamented with a golden piece by the head and a golden seal that was placed in order to keep the two sides of the robes together, wearing a purple dress, a pair of gloves and a pair of black high heel shoes. "I have answered your call."

"...Quick question, Caster-san." Liam picked up, the Servant blinked.

"Yes, Master?"

"Is there an off switch for Fake Third Magic? I can't seem to stop summoning Servants…" Liam shamelessly asked.

"W-Well, I could try my Noble Phantasm to-"

"Nevermind then." Liam waved off at the mention of using a Noble Phantasm, he couldn't let her use something that seems to be pretty much a crystallization of her own legends. "Can I know your real name?"

"...Medea. Caster Medea of Colchis." The woman sighed.

"Then...Medea-san, would you like a cup of tea?" Liam smiled before the woman took a good look of his genuine smile. She chuckled slowly.

"...Pleasure is all mine, Master."

"Ahhh, just call me Liam." The Master merely waved off. "I don't like formalities that much, unless needed." And they were never needed unless it was to save their secret.

* * *

 **And done...I had to remake some of the parts from the original draft, so we got the action after three chapters...THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ehem, in any case, I was supposed to let this chapter out a day or two ago, but...**

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **It was not life.**

 **It was World of Tanks Blitz Life, since I just got the Ferdi and I'm kind of logging in FGO for more Saint Quartz to get** **Scáthach-chan and me trying to get my shit together to at least pass High School.**

 **And now back to the topic, Liam has finally got his Saber Card out, as an Include...**

 **No, he's not going to be using Install for a while, the Cards will respond to him in a different manner, I'll leave everything for explanation in other chapters and not here, since it'll be only a thingy majigy called Spoiling...**

* * *

 **extremeninja09 : Indeed it will be, comrade-wait, stop Russian Accent...**

 **Stratos263 : Yup, maybe someone...no, just some _thing_ should tell her about that...**

 **PandaGX : Well, it is still undecided...but, maybe it will be...**

 _ **maybe...**_

 **Fairyfiction21 : Well, one mate is enough for a demi-dragon like Liam :3**

 **ultima-owner : But quite weird...**

 **KRKing : *Raises hand and opens mouth to protest* Wait... *Actually thinks this is a good idea, but not for Liam as that would totally ruin his whole equipment, Sacred Gear and stuff concerning those shit* I got it...I got something from that and-I'm not sharing it, just for the fun of it...**

 **Just remember that Liam may have a quite much troubling Sacred Gear and it is not that...I'm kinda spoiling this whole thing...nvm...**

 **Daniel 009 : Wellllllllllllll…I hope this thing doesn't really ruin that mood of yours, soooooo...yeah... *Cringe Incoming***

 **Thestorm4 : Nothing good, that I'll tell ya.**

 **Drake : English is fine as long as I can understand it, mate. And final question is not that much of a spoiler...since lol. And no, Rias is not going to be in his...harem, she's not going to be in the pairing at all...**

 **Lance Eterna :...That...*Whispers* add that to the 'maybe, I will, but maybe not, but maybe yes to-do-list for this fic' list.**

 **Helper: Gotcha covered**

 **Guest** **: Well, story always go like you want...**

 **2** **: Feel ya...**

 **Bisaster : Maybe, it would. But maybe not. It doesn't really beg, but meh, Liam ain't one that loves to go over his own mind on what's right and currently, harem isn't what he always dreams for.**

 **9 : ...I will decide whether or not it would be...but for now, not much is saying that Liam is totally going for that kind of thing.**

 **Redyun : Only thing confirmed here is Liam X Scáthach, nothing else...**

 **Guest : It would be, but...sometimes harem aren't what some people are going for...**

 **Ricc850 : ...I have plans for the future Servants...but Nero...yes, she will be in the roster, but not now, since the Summonings...are totally random, thanks to Angery Mainyu for spoiling things up...Liam is unable to summon any Heroic Spirit he wishes for and ends up with the random ones. But...the chances of summoning Nero is the same as any other...**

 **Except that Angery Mainyu would spoil it...**

 **Angra Mainyu: HEY!**

 **It's true, ain't it, buddy? Now, I gotta level you up for pointless things after I _accidentally_ pull you out of the Friend Point Gaccha.**

 **Angra Mainyu: You're just being mean, author-kun~**

 **Just shut it...**

 **Angra Mainyu: Make me *Makes a silly face before running off***

 **I swear that lil brat is up to no good again...**

 ***USSR Anthem plays out in the background***

 ***Author narrows his eyes* That bastard...he did not...apparently that shall be one of the Servants...Wait, he breaks the Fourth Wall...Zel-fucking-retch is shitting my right now, I know it...but onto the next problem...the fucking harem and anti-harem...**

* * *

 **Sorry to all the ones that want Harem...but not all Protagonists wants a friggin harem...what's confirmed is Liam X** **Scáthach, a single pairing...but at the same time, it doesn't go totally (100% Liam X** **Scáthach relationship build), it's more of a (Mostly Liam X** **Scáthach, but there will be more interactions between both Servants and Master just for the sake of it), but mostly no, Liam has shown no wish for a harem...** **it would only force him to be doing so and I, myself respect the personality I've given my OCs and if they really wish only for a pure single pairing as one of their wishes and not the viewers, then it will be what my characters desire. Just because I'm the Writer doesn't mean that the majority of the people wanting 'this', will get it.**

 **I more of, think of what the story will go on like, and questioning all of the questions I have. Liam has been strictly put on a schedule, having most of his time filled by work, a few free times, getting to pick up Scáthach from her teachings, closing store in 6'o clock and he doesn't have much time to actually go out with the other Servants, who (loves) him.**

 **I'm not playing the Perfect and Ideal man for every women and they always loon for him card. I'm just playing the broken and skillful man with a dark past and have a past that none could live through card. He will not be perfect, he will not be a gary-stu, he has his own side of his own life. He could be nice, he could be violent, he could be childish when he wants to. Not all the time friendly, kind, caring and nice type of man. He is goofy for one, but he has his moments.**

 **Man, just because it's a DxD. Doesn't mean its going to be a haremfest! The story's not begging for a harem, even with his magic, time still goes on. He could be attracted by another person, yes. But so far Liam has his heart only for Scáthach, no evidence on him falling for other girls, he has interactions, but he mostly does it because.**

 **1\. He is not that kind of an asshole, who grows edgy and doesn't interact with people at all.**

 **2\. He could've flirted with the highschool girls, but doesn't do so, just because he wants to make an impression of a loyal lover to Scáthach.**

 **3\. His life was a wreck. Scáthach is the only one he tolerates to actually be his partner because of the things that happen in his past life with the reincarnation of Scáthach being a normal girl in the modern and present era and that Scáthach was by far the most ideal partner for Liam than anybody else summoned.**

 **4\. He is not a pervert...**

 **5\. He is not Issei Hyoudou...**

 **6\. He does not wish for a big family, because his Faction is enough for a family...**

 **7\. He has shown no interest in having more than one partner.**

 **8\. Part Dragon doesn't mean anything, because one ideal and loyal partner is better than self-centric and unloyal partners, who are gold-diggers or having a disease or mentality like Tamamo-no-Mae and Nero...I got that for someone a little special...(I have now ruined some part of this shit, so you can all shut it...)**

 **9\. He has never thought of having an actual family, since his life has been nothing, but a senseless killing spree that lasted for years and his actual age has not been shown. Trauma gets the better of him, if he actually thinks about having a family in his life before then he would think of having his children and lover possibly going through his own lifestyle. But now, he has no actual wish than to actually save people like what he wishes to do, but ended up failing.**

 **While Liam is many things, an ideal harem protagonist, he is not. He may seem like the Heroic Spirit, Emiya. But, let's just say...he has gone through a lot more than just hell. This is not Alaya, who once controlled him, the first chapter and this chapter's dreamscape, you all know that he is controlled by humans. It is Humans, not Alaya, the one, who wish to erase the Threats against Humanity. This is Humanity's own version of a perfect Counter Force, an unkillable monster. Except that he can retaliate against them.**

 **And now, Dreamscapes and Past Memories are a lot more serious than just being dreams...it actually defines him...his own dream realm basically sums up his life...**

 **I would be actually surprised if someone figured what his actual dream realm symbolizes...**

 **But there will be a moment of that dream realm being revealed...not now and not in the distant time...for now, here are the Class Cards that Liam hold, the stats of Servant, even if Type Moon already has it, the roster of the whole Faction for now and Liam's Include Saber stats...and note Include only gives a higher stat boost than his civilian stats and not even near the Heroic Spirit's actual stats.**

* * *

 **Liam(** **Known Genome):**

 **Electric Eel(Electricity)**

 **Black Mamba(Infrared Eyes)**

 **Chameleon and Cuttlefish(Ability to shift color of hair, skin and eyes...how those could work out, no one fucking knows...)**

* * *

 **Common Class Cards Held:**

 **Lancer**

 **Archer**

 **Odd Class Cards Held:**

 **Gunner**

 **Hunter**

 **Identified Class Cards' Origin:**

 **Saber: Arthurian Legend**

* * *

 **Liam(Saber Card Include)**

 **Alignment when Included: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C-**

 **Agility: C-**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: D**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: D**

 **Riding: D**

The Servant enables Liam to handle vehicles far better than before, but due to Include, the skill is set to be a lot more ineffective than the Install Version.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Battle Continuation: D(C+)**

The unyielding will to continue fighting

 **Unyielding Will: D**

The Servant was said to be known for his hardheaded will in battle, causing a disability to yield when outnumbered, while unable to yield, he is still able to be convinced to retreat. Liam is unable to fully gain this ability as the Servant's, but it slightly boosts his stats when cornered.

 **Nameless Servant: A**

Having no name for the Servant and a very unfamiliar weapon causes Saber to be unidentifiable by any means, except a Ruler's Revelation Skill. Giving the Servant a boost as there is no known weaknesses of said Servant.

 **Noble Phantasm(s):**

 **Cross-Caliber - Sword of Crossed Victory: D ~ B**

 **Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army**

The Sword that was supposed to match Excalibur, but failed in doing so. The Sword has been downranked to D for using Include instead of Install as the Include Version of the swords are highly inferior than Install Version. The Blade receives the property to sync with the wielder's feelings and burst out any anger or rage to empower its strength and its power.

 **Azure-Cross - The Azure Cross of The Cross Roads: D**

 **Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army**

The Azure blade, which was partnered with Initial-Cross, but wasn't the ideal partner of it. The Sword like Cross-Caliber is inferior to its Install Version. The sword is given the properties to set back skills, strength and any add-ons to default level for a few moments, it could backfire on its user. The Mystic Code merely needs to reveal its name to use its ability.

 **Initial-Cross - The Start of The Crossed Roads: D**

 **Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army**

The First of the Cross Blades, the first ever Cross Blade to be ever forged by the mysterious Saber, the sword is inferior to its Install Version and its properties are far more weaker than its Install Version as well, causing its effect to be down ranked. Having able to effect a Demonic weapon, a sword or spear to lose control of itself and cause a distraction for the wielder to maintain it, allowing the wielder to take the opportunity. But the use of the effect could result in a few different results.

Warning: Effects may vary

 **Cross-End - The End of The Crossed Roads: C ~ A**

 **Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army**

The End of the Cross Blades, the final Cross Blade that the wielder has forged, the blade, while inferior it can actually be empowered by the power of hatred like Cross-Caliber, but unlike it Cross-End can actually empower itself as strong as its Install Version in its default form. The property of it was the ability to adapt and learn the weapon it clashes with, learning every moves that has been done, seeking every possible weakness from the sword and its used skills, cheat in every way possible to fight off the opponent and win.

It was always about the victory, it was first given the purity of the World, but was tainted by the blood of the fallen, causing it to fall from grace and graciously develop the ability to learn, adapt and cheat. This is the Final Creation of the unknown Saber.

* * *

 **Name: Edmond Dantès**

 **Class: Avenger**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Avenger: A**

 **Memory Connection: B**

 **Self-Replenishment(Mana): D**

 **Personal:**

 **Determination of Steel: EX**

 **Golden Rule: A**

 **Wisdom of Predicament: A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Attendre, Espérer - Wait, and Hope: B**

 **Type: Anti-Unit(Self)**

 **Range: 1 - 50**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

 **Monte Cristo Mythologie - The King of The Cavern: C**

 **Type: Anti-Unit(Self)**

 **Range: -**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

 **Enfer Château d'If - Tyger, Burning Light: A**

 **Type: Anti-Unit ~ Anti-Army**

 **Range: 1 - 20**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1 ~ 100**

* * *

 **Name: Medea**

 **Class: Caster**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Neutral Evil**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: C**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Item Construction: A**

 **Territory Creation: B**

 **Personal:**

 **High Speed Divine Words: A**

 **Golden Fleece/Argon Coin: EX**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Rule Breaker - All Spells Must Be Broken: C**

 **Type: Anti-Thaumaturgy**

 **Range: 1**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

* * *

 **Name: Nakami Souma**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: D**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Magic Resistance: D+**

 **Riding: D**

 **Personal:**

 **Mana Burst: E ~ A?**

Nakami is able to charge his magical energy to empower his strikes, but while holding back, the True Potential of the Skill is unknown.

 **Former-Knight: B**

Being a Former Knight Piece of the Buné Peerage causes Nakami to be a lot more agile than most Sabers.

 **Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear:**

 **Suzaku Muramasa** **\- Vermillion Blade: C**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

* * *

 **Name: Kira Souma**

 **Class: Caster**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: C(A)**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: D**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Item Construction: E**

 **Territory Creation: E**

 **Personal:**

 **Former-Bishop: A**

Kira is given the ability to be a lot more crafty and given a boost in Mana stats, having inherited the Bishop Evil Piece's effect on her body.

 **Magecraft: D**

Kira has trained in using her magic, but instead of increasing her attack capability, she has versed to try and use her magecraft as a support type of member.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Unknown**

* * *

 **Legend Faction Roster:**

 **Indicators: Senior Newcomer**

 **Master(s): Liam**

 **Saber: Arthur Pendragon, Nakami Souma**

 **Lancer:** **Scáthach**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Rider: Saint Martha**

 **Caster: Medea, Kira Souma**

 **Assassin: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze**

 **Berserker: Beowulf**

 **Avenger: Edmond Dantès**

 **Ruler: Jeanne d'Arc**


	5. Politics

**A Man's DxD**

* * *

 **Resolve 5: Politics**

* * *

Liam sat on his chair as he yawned lazily at the store front. The people were bound to the food that was being laid out as it became more of a restaurant than a normal café.

"Liam, orders from table 8." Atalanta spoke as she gave the note to the man.

"Hai hai, Mako…" The man addressed Atalanta by her guise name. It was not that boring, but still…

"Liam." Medea came out with her...maid dress. "This would suffice, will it not?"

"Ummm, yes...does it not bother you?" Medea gave him a stern look before sighing.

"You care too much, if this is the formal outfit I can deal with it." Medea waved off.

"...Well, it does suffice…" Liam scratched the back of his head before he looked at the time.

…

He did remember about having Nakami and Kira going to school...

* * *

 **Flashback**

"So…" Sona looked unimpressed as Liam came in with Scáthach and his two newly recruited Servants. "Buné...correct?"

"Yes...I'll exchange the Peerage minus these two since they're being treated unequally...and against their own will…" Liam sighed. "Sorry, I'm not really into this talking thing…"

"So, the Buné Peerage attacked you and now you're asking for ransom?" Sona raised her eyebrow as her Peerage eyed them.

"Not ransom, just a bargain. His Peerage is one of yours and we wish to remain neutral until we are provoked...there is a limit to what I can tolerate and not tolerate." Liam gave out a stern look. "Him and his Peerage in exchange of taking these two in and erase them from the database of the Devils. They wish to be with us more than they would with their former King. We would exchange them sometime after the day. Do we have a deal?"

"..." Sona narrowed her eyes on them before sighing. "What guarantee do I have?"

"I'll give you one of the Pawn. Happy? Then I'll send in the King, the Queen and the Rook. Just get these two into the school and no problem would arise. Got that?"

"You...have a deal."

"Wonderful, Assassin." Liam snapped his fingers before Assassin came into the room with the female Pawn given a magic spell casted on her to conceal herself from the public.

"You bastard!" The pawn hissed at the Servant.

"Not a bastard, just an Assassin." Ezio joked before he pushed the tied Pawn to the Sitri Peerage. "Pleasure doin' business with ya, nobildonna." Ezio gave out a mock salute to the King before disappearing into particles of light.

Sona narrowed her eyes as she no longer felt the presence of the Assassin. Liam smiled at the King, "So...a deal's a deal, right?"

"Yes...I'll have these two wear their uniforms as soon as possible." Liam clapped his hands.

"Great then, I'll be on my way then, So-tan." Liam then exited the door with Lancer, while the two soon-to-be students bowed in respect before exiting.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

Liam looked at his watch before he sighed at the memory, there were too much things going on in a few days lately. He wondered how Scáthach was doing.

Did she take his advice of not trying to snap at her students?

Probably not...

* * *

 **With Scáthach**

The woman twitched her eyes behind her glasses as she continued to teach the students of her class. Nakami was the only one, who didn't stir any trouble, while boys were ogling at her curves. This would've been a whole lot easier if Ezio could just assassinate each and one of them, but the treaty says otherwise and Liam dislikes the need to kill.

As throughout her lessons, she could only deduce that one of the students excluding Nakami and Kira, Issei Hyoudou, if she remembers correctly. He had something peculiar about him…

A Dragon's scent if she remembered well...but he seems to be laidback...and a pervert.

God damn, being a teacher is far harder than she thought it would be when the class is filled with a lot of people, who are either perverts or lesbians…

Seriously…

All she needs now, is Liam hugging her…

Yeah…

But, no, what kind of thing is she thinking about!? Liam was an ideal partner...but...damn it! She had to adapt to this environment, Liam was somewhere being lazy and laid back, she was sure of it.

She heard a few mutterings behind her as she wrote on the blackboard of the classroom. The mutterings then become a lot louder and turned into a chatter before Nakami winced and quickly held his ears closed with his two hands. A painful and ear-raping screech entered the air, the teacher's hand scraped through the blackboa4d to create an eerie and unbearable screech, Scáthach glared at each one of the students. "Please stay quiet and maintain a calm and concentrated atmosphere unless you want to run a few dozen laps or until your legs broke and can never walk ever again. Understood?"

She had to be a lot more stricter than her former apprentices, heck. Even CuChullain was a lot more tranquil and a lot more energetic, but keeps a calm mind when it was needed. The Queen Warrior gazed around the quiet classroom before nodding mentally to herself and continued to write. The students kept quiet, while whispering quietly. "I'll need a volunteer, anyone wants to volunteer?" A lot of the students raised their hands, there were few that didn't raise their hands. Scáthach smirked before she did something that was quite much painful for her fans. "Nakami, come up here."

Nakami winced as he stood up. He didn't even raised his hand, he winced in pain as he was stared at by the teacher's fans. "Y-Yes, A-Asuka-sensei?"

"Try and solve this mathematical problem, would you?" Nakami slowly nodded hesitantly before he began to write on the blackboard. The young man finished his work before he was surprisingly…

Hugged by his teacher, cooperative in secret and friend from behind. "Ahhh~, good job, Nakami, you may go back to your seat." Nakami had to hold back a nosebleed from the encounter with his fellow Servant's breasts rubbing on his back. Some students began to mutter curses as they glared onto the Servant of the Sword. It wasn't like he wanted it!

* * *

 **Back with Liam**

Liam had a really bad feeling as he looked at his phone's screen. He was looking at a few tank models he could buy to redecorate his living space…

…

Best idea he has ever had in his entire life apparently! Alright, he got a lot of money, but…

Palm meet face.

He doesn't have a credit card…

And he'll have no means of transportation…

This sucks!

"Oh, hey, Liam." Beowulf came out of the staffroom before approaching Liam. "Wanna take turns on the cashier shift?"

"Well, no harm there, huh?" Liam smiled back. "Take my shift for a while." Avenger sighed as he sat by the alcohol bar, having to serve a few cocktails and tried a recipe of his own before downing it, getting drunk along the way. Atalanta and Medea were busy serving people, while Arthur with Jeanne and Martha were surely by the kitchen.

Ezio left to stalk around the school building, maybe getting some more intel. Liam couldn't keep owing Sona, knowing he had two owance for her already. Two days! Two days and two owance! He couldn't keep doing this type of thing.

He was going to the bank now…

And he was not going to regret it big times now.

Nothing will block his way to buy those Diecasts he always wanted!

* * *

 **Back with Scáthach**

"Assassin, anything?" Lancer asked as the Assassin mentally connected to her.

"Nothing, I'm still at the cold. I'll try and find something, but this is not going so well…" Scáthach let out an annoyed scoff silently.

"Lancer-san, I'm sensing...Devils…" The young girl, Kira commented in the connection.

"Yes, this belongs to the Sitri and Gremory, there are more Devils than you thought there were, Kira." Lancer replied as the Caster-class merely nodded in confirmation.

"But still...Liam-san plays it really cool even with the presence of Sona-san…" Nakami chided in.

"Liam has his own ways...he's a foolish man, but he has his own ways to do things." The Queen of the Shadow Land smirked.

"...Yes...he's...quite much sensitive…" He silently winced at his own words.

"You could say that, Nakami-chan." The Warrior woman smirked before she cuts the telepathy. She began to approach a familiar boy. "Issei Hyoudou."

The brunette turned before he froze at the teacher. "U-Uhhh, s-sensei! W-What are you doing here?"

"A few things, Issei. Now, starting with sleeping throughout the class." The boy took a gulp as he laughed nervously. The teacher gave out a sadistic smile as brown eyes met crimson red eyes.

"G-Gomenasai! Sensei!" Issei snapped as the teacher began to grin sadistically.

* * *

"So, this is the transaction…" Liam looked at his list of things, he was walking down to Kuoh around six o'clock, his Servants and prisoners concealed, Arthur wore his casual outfit, Nakami and Kira had wore their casual outfits that were specifically chosen from the closet, but Kira had changed her hair color into something more natural ever since the incident and took on the color of brown. The four began to walk to Kuoh as Medea

"Liam...this place has a lot more Devils than I thought it would…" Arthur commented slowly.

"Yeah, feels quite wrong, but you'll get used to it like how I felt in my...three visits to Kuoh…" Liam looked at his list. "Crap, I'm going to go to the Post Office after this…"

"Is...there a problem?" Arthur asked.

"Oh no, just some business I got…" Liam chuckled lightly as he looked at the list. "So...this is annoying…" Arthur chuckled at his Master.

"Well, you aren't too much of a politician, are you?"

"Politician? That's too boring for a guy like me…" Liam merely complained. "I just go up for anything besides talking...I should at least get one of my Servants to do the talking…"

"You really aren't a Master material, are you, Master?" Liam merely shook his head in response.

"I didn't remember the last time I did a negotiation, did you?" Arthur shook his head in response.

"No, there are a lot of times I have to do some kind of politics and to be honest, I'm not fond of it myself." The King of Knights smiled. "Being a King is harder than I thought…"

"I'd say, I would rather be a Knight than a King, no offense." Arthur chuckled.

"None taken, Master." The King waved off. "It's been a while, since I had a laugh."

"I'd bet on that." Liam gleefully responded before he took out a notepad. 'Ezio, you're so done for in our bets on King Arthur.'

"So, we're here." Nakami stated as the group got to the front of the Kuoh Academy, gates still open. "We're supposed to meet in the old school building."

"This might end bad." Avenger voiced his opinion as he manifested himself, Scáthach and Ezio were already in, Ezio making sure Scáthach was not in any trouble or...pick a fight.

"Yup, just be weary of shit…" Liam could hear Atalanta click her tongue at his choice of words, but the Master chose to ignore it. "Well, Nakami-san and Kira-chan, please show us the way." The two Servants nodded before they began to show the way to said building. "Oh by the way, how's school?"

"It was...fine...it's been a while, since I and Kira got into one. Thank you, Master." Nakami answered with Liam smiling at the young man.

"No problem, Nakami-san." Liam responded back. "It just seems like the right thing to do…"

"L-Liam-san?"

"I should be making another room for your sister…" Liam simply gave out a blank look. "Fuck my life...I wanna have peace and apparently the world hates me…"

"L-Liam-nii, you don't need to do-" Kira tried to reassure the Master, who continued to gave out a blank look without even hearing the girl's words.

"He's completely dead on the inside..." The Servants whispered to themselves, a sweatdrop forming on their head.

* * *

By the time, Liam and his Servants got to the building, the Master sighed as he looked at the Student Council. "I'm very worried of what is about to happen…" He muttered under his breath. "So, how is this going to play out?" He asked, trying to sound stern and serious.

…

It was not very effective apparently.

"Do you have the Peerage in your hands?" The black-haired girl with her glasses slightly reflecting the light of the light bulb.

"Of course, that was the deal, was it not?" Liam asked with a joy-filled voice, his Lancer coughed at her Master, the woman was still in her teacher's outfit, while her pair of glasses made her a lot more intelligent-looking, not saying that she wasn't intelligent-looking without them. "E-Ehem, just to clarify, there is nothing about the owance, you just owe me one...only one…" A bullet of sweat ran down his side of the head.

"Right…" Sona narrowed her eyes. "Where are the Peerage members?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, the Peerage Members...they are here, aren't they?" Medea manifested herself from her astral form, having her hood cover her youthful face.

"Of course…" The Caster class nodded before the magic that she placed upon them break and let the three Peerage members appeared to be...mostly wounded, but their wounds were mostly treated...mostly… "There were some...complications with some wounds, therefore...we treated as nest as we could. If not…"

"I believe it's their fault?" Scáthach interrupted with a pair of stern-looking eyes. "Whether or not, we excessively wound them, it's their fault for attacking us in the first place." The Irish lady scoffed as the Student Council grimaced.

"Well...that is quite true…" Sona nodded before she sighed. "Apologies on their behalf, some Devils might be...too selfish."

"We could tell…" Caster frowned on the Student Council. "How about next time, you keep your hands to yourself and not mess with our ranks?"

"Yes...we will." Sona added, the rest of the Student Council looked rather anxious.

* * *

"Liam…" Scáthach twitched her eyes as Liam was having his head down on her. "What the hell did you do?" She couldn't stop twitching her eyes as Liam had a massive box on the table.

"I burnt money…" Liam shamefully answered as he looked at the box. "...Wanna do an unboxing?"

"Oh please…" The Lancer sighed before she took out her spear.

"WAIT! This is better." Liam took out a chainsaw out of nowhere. "Oh wait, wrong equipment." He threw the chainsaw somewhere else before he took out his small dagger. "Tis' is good." He quickly slit the tape apart before he opened the box. "Yesssss!" Liam took out a box...with a diecast tank? "Tank!"

"What?" Everyone just gave out a confused look as Liam took out more boxes of tanks.

"Ahhh, being a war equipment enthusiast feels great." Liam took out the tanks out of their boxes. The Servants merely looked at their Master with a weird look. There were a total of twenty-five boxes. There were...a variety of models...Liam turned the television on and switched to the War History Channel that was showing tanks of different sizes.

"God damn it." Scáthach palmed her face. "Liam...what the hell are you doing?"

"Decorating the living room…" Her Master answered with a nonchalant voice as he cut the plastic restraints open. "It looks too dull…" The three snakes slithered around the boxes before going into the cardboard box with the frilled neck lizard and the baby croc to be hissing at themselves.

"...I...nevermind…" The Queen sighed in response as she looked at each of the diecasts. A Tiger ausf E, a Tiger ausf B "Henschel", a Panther Ausf G, a Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf H, a Panzerkampfwagen III Ausf M, a Jagdtiger, a Centurion Mark 5 AVRE with a 165mm Demolition Gun, a Comet Model B, a Conqueror with a pair of extra-armor piece on each side, an IS-2, a T-34-85, an ISU-152, an SU-100, an M26 Pershing, a T26E4 Super Pershing, a T28 Super Heavy Tank, an M4A3E8, an M41 Walker Bulldog, an M48 Patton and a T30.

The snakes hissed, the trio began to slither around as Liam continued to give out an expression of a child getting his christmas present. The two younger Servants were already fast asleep in their rooms, that they don't even need to deal with the current behavior of their Master. "Alright, if you don't mind I'm going to my room." Ezio yawned before he got upstairs as he was fed up with the day.

"As well as I, good night, Liam." Arthur smiled before he got upstairs.

"Good night, Liam. Sleep well." Martha and Jeanne said their words before going upstairs, Beowulf followed.

"Wait for me!"

"Hmm, I'll be going as well, Liam, good night." Medea smiled before she and Atalanta got upstairs. Scáthach remained downstairs as she sighed at her Master's indulgence with tanks.

"What got you intrigued with these...metal things?" The Lancer asked as she looked at the Comet with a peculiar look. Having a greyish-blue paint job, a pair of copperish-iron tracks, a dusty looking exterior with a few insignias.

"Tanks, yes, they are used from the 20th century, a lot of them were built in World War Two, invented in World War One. It was the first point of the beginning of armored warfare, unlike your times with those carts, these are engine-powered, otherwise known as self-propelled without a horse or animals-alike." Liam smiled. "They are believed to be very powerful, only a few weapons are capable of taking them out excluding using Servants, since tanks aren't even magical."

"...So, to say in a way they replace men in war?" The Lancer asked with a questioning look.

"You could say that, but they need infantry to support them and they are more of a support and the force that pushes the enemy forces back. It would be very...satisfying to see a Tank being a Mystic Code. One that'll sustain and tank magical attacks, able to penetrate through magical barriers." Liam chuckled. "But that would take a lot of research and by then, the technology of making tanks would be far off by magic technology."

"Hmmm…" Scáthach hummed as she looked at the tanks. "I believe these are obsolete tanks?"

"They are, these are World War Two and Post War Tanks." The Master answered.

"I can learn a lot of things in this era." Scáthach looked at the M4A3E8 with the dark green paint, a big white star with a circle outline around it. Its 76mm cannon sticking out of the rounded turret. "Your era is truly...intriguing, Liam."

"I know!" Liam giddily grinned. "It's very interesting when I got out to the outside world after a few years of being trained!" His grin then fainted away. "It's...quite a harsh world when I got out at first, an ugly world where nothing deserves to exist…" Scáthach could easily feel his hatred coming through the atmosphere. "But...even the ugliness of the world has its beauty and from there is where I began to love it and accept it as it is. That is why I fight, to save…but not everything can be saved, so the only thing I could do is do everything I can to save it."

"...Liam, you truly are the only Master I need." Liam blushed heavily.

"R-Really? I-I mean-"

"Hush, you're too much for even yourself." The Lancer smirked as she shut her eyes. "You are born like these tanks. To kill. But that will only depend on your mentality, if the men manning these tanks are bloodlusted then the tank will do as they say. But if the tank has good men then the tank will do things for the better. It is like you, your mind are the men manning your weaponized body." Liam blinked at the comparison.

"I...I never thought of it that way…" Liam then smiled. "Thanks, Scáthach-san." The Bearer of the False Third Magic said to the woman.

"Hmm, you're my one and only Master that I would like to serve." The warrior responded. "And you are my partner as you said yourself, it's just the thing I would do to support you."

"Wait, this is the only time you get summoned?" Liam asked the woman.

"To say my only time...no, it's a lot of time, but regretfully, none of my Masters from the past are kind and caring to say." Scáthach looked away.

"Ahhh, I get it now...you feel...neglected, don't you?" The warrior stayed silent before nodding.

"That is one way to put it, Mas-Liam…"

"Well, I'm glad I ain't an asshole." Liam laid back on the couch.

"..."

"Is there something in your mind, Scáthach-san?"

"H-Huh? N-No, there isn't, I was...just pondering, Liam…" Liam tilted his head to the woman. "Liam...yesterday night, I have...a dream of meeting...your Prototype…"

"Prototype huh?" Liam asked as he crossed both his hands behind his head.

"You know of him?"

"Eh? Well, to say no would be a lie, to say yes, it would still feel like a lie." Liam spoke slowly. "Let's just say...we are not on the same page as we are a long time ago." Liam spoke up in a stern and serious manner. "He's me, but not me at the same time. He's a...completed me, but not at the same time."

"What are you saying?"

"W-Well, to put it rather a lot more simple. He is an impeccably mature me with a...more extreme way of thinking and ideology." Liam scratched the back of his head. "I'm afraid when you meet him in real life..."

"..." Scáthach remained silent.

"I don't know what made him...extreme...all I know is...that he's...very manipulative..." It seems like he knew his other self a lot. But the two were...

They weren't different...but they were clearly not entirely the same either... "How long have you known him?"

"Well...I honestly...can't remember...maybe...a year or two? I don't know...exactly..." Liam had a very hard time on answering the Witch's question.

"Very...well then, Liam. I should...best get to bed now..."

"Y-Yeah, g-good night, Scáthach-san." The woman walked upstairs as she stared at Liam for a moment before she continued walking towards her room. Liam laid down his tanks as he looked at them. He looked at every part of his room before he began to place the tanks in positions that would very much be

* * *

"So, you've returned…" Liam found himself in the same barren wasteland he always wakes up in. He chuckled before he saw his other self. "What's funny?" His other self asked.

"No, nothing. You've began to act nice, have you?" LIAM merely looked away.

"They're nice...Scáthach's by far the closest to you, is she not?"

"Indeed. She looks a lot more like Asuka…"

"Heh, that's rich, coming from you." LIAM merely narrowed his eyes before looking back at him.

"There are a few more things coming from me and Bahamut." The mature man spoke at his younger self. "We can't keep the other guy from getting into your head, the Alter Ego Class Card...it's far more powerful than the both of us."

"T-That sounds bad…"

 **"Coming from us, ourselves, it is bad."** The Great Dragon landed by them. **"And considering this place is loaded with mana and the atmosphere of magic is far more greater than our previous universe, that guy will definitely wake up more often than before...just prepare your cards. We already have fail safes placed around its awakening…"**

"No guarantees on that…" LIAM sighed. "Just make sure that you don't use the Alter Ego Card…"

 **"Unless neither of us could even beat your opponent...it's your final trump card that would at least curb stomp anyone that stands in your way…"**

"But that would at least cause a lot of collateral damage." LIAM added in as he sighed to himself.

 **"Indeed…"**

"So, the best strategy is to at least-OI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Liam was snoring away in his own sleep before he slowly woke up…

"Y-Yeah, s-sorry, I got too sleepy…"

"How do you even sleep in your own dream?" LIAM asked with a pair of narrowing eyes.

"I-I don't know…" Liam chuckled nervously.

"Did you even listen to our conversation?" LIAM asked with an annoyed tone, his younger self was too naive for even his own good.

"Umm, no?"

"For bloody…" LIAM gave up on his younger self, Bahamut snorted in amusement.

 **"You should've prepared yourself for this, Avenger."** Bahamut mused.

"In all honesty, I should've...you are pretty darn useless." LIAM bluntly stated to the Master. "Well, hopefully in the future, you aren't as useless as you are now…"

"Well…"

"Just leave as of now, I have no patience to deal with your current self. Maybe if you grow up later, I would tolerate you…" LIAM spoke before turning his back.

 **"He just had a rough day when inspecting your memories, don't worry. He'll try and come around you like he did with Lancer-chan."** Liam nodded slowly at the dragon. **"Don't worry, son…he doesn't hate you..."**

"How can you be sure of that?"

 **"I just do."** The Dragon gave out a smirk. **"Now, just relax. Every now and then there would be trouble, so just brace yourself for them, we're just trying to get the best with everything you got in your hands."**

"...I...understand…" Liam looked at the barren wasteland. The ghastly looking weapons continued to stay silent with the sandstorm picking up, the corpses didn't move an inch as small blades of grass flowed in the same direction of the wind.

 **"For now, you just go out there and be safe. The World is indeed a cruel place, Liam, just watch your back."** The Master hesitantly tried to respond, but found no words going out of his mouth. He kept silent as the Dragon chuckled in amusement. **"I think the word you're trying to find is 'Thank you'?"**

"I-It is...thanks, pops."

 **"Heh, any time, kiddo."** The sandstorm began to cover the boy's sights before covering them in complete utter darkness, but something was very wrong...he was running out of air right now...

* * *

Liam breathed heavily as he got off his couch, his face was as red as a tomato, he began to ventilate more air as he was running out of his essential oxygen in his lungs. "Oh God…"

"Ara ara...Master-san, why is your face red?" A tall woman asked the man. She had...long black purple hair, purple eyes and a…

A...katana? A long katana? He thinks that the right word to at least say it and is that a tanuki tail on her back?

Oh God, there were a lot of questions...especially about how big her breasts are...she also wore a pink latex bodysuit...was his nose bleeding? He was very sure it was from the…

Shit, he was turning into one of those shitty people…"S-So, you are…" The woman still wore decent clothing other than the bulging...breasts...she wore a very early dress from the tenth Century maybe?

"Watashi Saber-eh? Ehhh? I'm not a Saber? Ara...ummm, I'm Minamoto no Raikou, but currently I'm too flawed to act as a Commander, I hope you will still take good care of me, Master." The woman smiled at the man.

'...This is going to need a lot to take in.' Liam breathed in and out as he looked at his Servant. "S-So, Minamoto-san-"

"No need for my surname, calling me Raikou-san is enough or ha-ha would suffice." Liam took a gulp.

"Ahahaha...s-so, Raikou-san or ha-ha...I...I'm not-Gueh?!" Liam felt his face being smothered by a pair of breasts.

"Ahhh, Master. You look so cute~!" Raikou giggled at the man, unknown to her, Liam was grasping out for air. His hand began to slowly reach out to tap the woman's shoulder. But luckily someone beat him to it. "Ara~?"

"I don't who you are, but you are currently suffocating my Master." Scáthach bluntly pointed out as Liam's face was slowly draining out of the man's face.

"Ara~, gomenasai, Master." Liam gasped for air as he began to breathe uncontrollably before he coughed up.

"It's...it's alright, h-h-ha-ha…" That was when he realized what he just said. "W-Wait, gueh!"

"Ahhh, Master~, you'd call me your mother?" Raikou merely hugged the poor man, again suffocating him with her breasts.

"I don't know what is going on here…" Scáthach sighed.

"Scethe-! Dew semthin!" Liam's muffled yell went off as the Irish warrior sighed before tapping the woman's shoulder.

"Please refrain from hugging my Master for too long." The Japanese woman then placed a finger on her bottom lips before turning to find Liam twitching his eyes uncontrollably.

"Ara ara?" The japanese woman admonished before letting the Master go. Liam knew...this would take some time to adapt to...

* * *

So...what's the time? Twelve...Liam was waiting for Scáthach by the cafeteria, being bored of waiting by her office. He left his own faction to run the store, they weren't that busy to be honest. Liam just got a pudding off his small bag that he brought along.

The bell rung as Liam sighed, he had left the bento for Scáthach by her space, but was too lazy to wait her there…

He truly wonders what the fuck was he doing right now. Being free and all feels good, but it really made him think. What the hell should he be doing? He was bored out of his own bloody mind. And watching hentai was...to say it was an experience, it wasn't...oppai? Boobs? Old school...boring as fuck for him, but after getting first hand on real life boobs and a really kinky looking servant...he'd lie if he said he didn't enjoy it, but he did and didn't enjoy at the same time, he felt wrong yet content with it. But...if there was a thing, it would be...yes...fighting Nakami like a few days ago…

It felt...relaxing…

He felt weird, but he was no human being. At least as whole…

"It's so boring…" He had read the rules of the school, a lot of shit here and there, but no sayings of outside individuals not allowed being in the school...or at least he thought…

"Liam?" The man turned to find Lancer looking incredulously at him along with a brunette young male. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, what else?" Scáthach sighed.

"Nothing much to do?"

"Yeah, sides I'd be abusing my credit card to get more diecasts and my side of buying things isn't dying. It's very addicting...people nowadays are weird, Asuka-chan…"

"And they have always been like that." The Lancer sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "Anyways, it's lunch break. How'd you get this seat?"

"I…" Liam took a walk on memory lane as his avatar tripped on a pebble and faceplanted his face on the pavement as a dream cloud puffed out of his head.

* * *

"And you're calling yourself a man?" Liam pushed the unconscious boy's body onto the ground. "No men watches girls naked and masturbate, pussy." The girls cheered as Liam sighed at the boy as he was taken away. 'I think these guys need to work out instead of being fucking perverted pussies...'

* * *

The cloud bursted into nothingness as Liam shook his head. "I-I just got it, alright?" Liam nervously chuckled at the woman, who chuckled in response.

"You really are a weird individual, Liam." The woman admonished before opening her bento box. "Oh and by the way, I want you...to meet my young apprentice, Issei."

"Uhhh, nice to meet you?" The young boy nervously greeted with an unsure look. 'Ehhhhhh!? This is the guy, who's dating sensei!?'

"Pleasure to meet you, Issei-kun, name's Liam. Only Liam." The man gave out a hand for him to shake.

'He sure looks friendly enough...and I wonder if what sensei told me is true.' Issei thought before he reached and shook the man's hand. "M-My name's Issei Hyoudou, Liam-san. Asuka-sensei talked alot about you."

"She did?" Liam blinked at the woman, who opened her bento box before eating. "I see...have a seat...I did have an extra box ready for me, but I guess you can have it…" Liam reached out to his bag and grabbed another bento box.

"Really? You mean it?" The boy asked as he looked at the bento box.

"Yeah, why not?"

"W-Well-"

"He's a pervert." Scáthach answered as she ate her ebi furai. "An extreme one at that."

"...Well, everyone's human I guess...just don't piss me off and you'll be clear, alright?" Liam gave out a cheerful smile.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'll try. So, how long have you two been together?" Issei idly asked as the teacher choked on her food.

"W-Was that necessary to ask that question?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's alright, it's been a month or two, hasn't it?" Liam smiled at the woman, who followed his lead.

"Y-Yes...we somehow ran to each other and...here we are…" Scáthach silently blushed before Liam chuckled.

"Just eat already, don't want the food to be cold." Issei nodded quickly before he silently muttered.

"Itadakimasu." And ate the bento.

It was good…

Probably the best bento he's ever had…

"It's...good…" Issei muttered out as he took a breath. "Liam-san, you need to teach me!"

"E-Eh?" Liam blinked as Lancer looked away with a dark look and a giggle coming out of her mouth.

'It has begun.' Liam was nowhere as skilled as Arthur in terms of cooking, but he did perfected some of his dishes and the bento was probably one of those he had perfected in his life. It was only a matter of time that Liam had someone to learn how to cook under his supervision.

"Was it that good? I mean-" The brunette quickly interrupted him.

"It is! Probably the best bento I've ever had!" Issei exclaimed, gaining a few attentions of the girls and boys, his face lit up in embarrassment before he sat down again.

"Well, I...I appreciate that compliment, but-" Scáthach sighed at the man before she continued eating her bento. She needs to get used to this man…

But she did wonder…

How is the café going...

* * *

"Yabai…" Beowulf muttered as he began taking orders before he wrote on the cups as Medea helped him with the brews. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be… "M-Mirai-chan, another order." Below his clothing were undeniably a lot of runes and magic spells to restrain his undeniably far too strong A Ranked Strength was allowing his hand to hold the marker without crushing them with his bare hand.

It would suck if it did.

"Stop it with the 'chan', you idiot!" Medea barked as she began to work the machines, at first it was hard, but Liam did taught her the basics. There were literally a lot of instruction for all the brews and she didn't know how Liam could manage all of them.

Probably his past did mark some recipes down his head. She continued to take some of the cups and filled them with ice, some milk and grinded coffee beans.

It was nerve-wrecking, and all the stares coming from the customers didn't help either!

"Mako, another order!" Atalanta continued to serve the drinks as she came back to the counter and took the orders and got them to her tray. From a café into a more of a dining corner. The Chaste Huntress had to admit that Arthur's cookings were too effective that it made the café more popular, because of its food rather than its mixed variety of drinks.

"Which table, Ethan?!" And she had to get used to using the disguise names.

"Table three, round table with the three boys." Atalanta growled as she had to serve the men, Jeanne had eventually came around to help. Raikou was cooking up more food than Jeanne was able to, but not because of her disability to cook, but her Charisma did have a lot more help with her interactions with the customers.

Martha was still cooking up some food by her side, it was good to know that they still have the ability to keep up with the orders coming in fast. Beowulf was constantly taking in money and giving out the change, while some were ordering the drinks on his side.

They were adapting to the environment, the interactions, the confidence in serving began to build up as they began to work. It wasn't all that bad actually. The doorbell rang open with Ezio coming through it. "Edgar-kun, how's your day?"

"Just swell, Brutus…" Ezio continued to snicker mentally at the man's name. "I'll just be by my side of the counter and I'll just get drunk."

"Oh, no can do, Liam told me to get you into serving the tables." Beowulf grinned.

"Say what now?"

"It's so that you get to interact and not get drunk and waste our resources. Get to it, bud!" Ezio was given a pat on his shoulder by the muscular man.

"Fine fine, yeesh…" Ezio entered the staff room to change his outfit, while the others began to do their work.

Just another day in the café.

* * *

"Thank you for the food!" Issei politely spoke out as Liam smiled at the young man.

"If you want, I can get you some food, while I deliver Asuka-san's." He offered, the pervert blinked before he scrambled.

"E-Eh!? N-No need for that, Liam-san!"

"Oh, no worries, I've been serving a lot more stomachs in my past time. Something like this isn't much of a hassle, Issei-kun." The Master responded with a wave.

"Issei-kun is right, Liam. You need to restrain yourself from offering free service, rather you make a catering." Liam and Issei blinked at the woman's proposal.

"Uh, that's not what I meant, sensei." Issei deadpanned.

"In any way, you should not offer free service, Liam." Scáthach adjusted her glasses.

"Then...I should stop making you food as well and make you pay for the meal?" The woman flinched.

"No, that's not right."

"But you said-"

"Nevermind that, Liam. Leave that topic behind." The Lancer waved off, Liam tilted his head before Issei coughed to interrupt their situation.

"So, Liam-san, do you have a dream?" The pervert asked with a curious look on his face.

"A dream?" Liam asked before he thought for a moment and flicked his hand. "No."

"That's awe-wait what?" Issei blinked in the middle of his sentence. "You don't have a dream?"

"Umm, currently no."

"I mean like any sort of wish?"

"No, no wishes." Liam waved off. "Do you have one?" Issei grinned.

"I have! To be a Harem-"

 ***BOOM!***

The two flinched as Liam took out his phone. "Oh crap, it's past my break time. I gotta go, see ya later, Issei-kun! Asuka-chan!" Liam got up and grabbed the two bento boxes and got them to his plastic bag.

"Asuka-chan janai." Scáthach glared at the man, who shivered.

"T-Then, Asuka-san?"

"Much better." The woman smiled at the man. "So, you'll be picking me up or-"

"The former." Liam answered quickly. "Well, I gotta go, see ya!" With that the man exited the cafeteria.

'Still an idiot…' The Lancer mused as she turned to Issei. "Don't forget your homework, Issei-kun." The young boy shuddered. "I'll be checking them tomorrow." The young man nodded slightly before the two parted ways.

* * *

The café was half empty as customers were merely chatting with each other in their seats, while waiting for the food. "Whew…" Beowulf breathed in relief. "That's the last of them…"

"Yes...finally, at least some rest…" Medea sat on the chair, Ezio was snoring away as he finished a few bottles of alcohol.

Jeanne was in the staff room, resting. The kitchen was still busy, while Medea thought it would be good for them to have an additional helper, but they did run on a budget, an extra helper would most likely draw them back a good amount of money...

Never minding the business, there was Atalanta in this World as a Servant, nonetheless...

Oh God, Atalanta…

She'll be truthful, Atalanta was the last one, she would want to see to find her in this...hideous form. The Witch of Betrayal…

"So, Medea." The Caster nearly jumped as Atalanta came in. "It's...been a while, hasn't it?"

"It...certainly has, Atalanta." The Witch of Colchis nodded with a frown of sadness.

"I...learnt of how thou were...betrayed...it was…" Atalanta couldn't bear to talk it with an old friend of hers. Being betrayed by her own lover. That was the reason, she hated the kind of man. Selfish...but the least is that, their Master wasn't that kind of man…

"It's quite alright, Atalanta." The Witch smiled. "In truth, now that I think about it, it's quite foolish of me to follow that man after all I've been through to at least hold our relationship and get to a happy ending…but it seems like only one of us was going to achieve that..." But then, she ruined it by killing her former lover's wife by poison and killed the two children and the King along the way. Thus in the end, both didn't reach their own happy endings...

"...What are thou seeking now?" The cat-eared girl asked as the Caster frowned to herself.

"In truth? Just a family I can trust in." Medea sighed, Atalanta chuckled at the woman. "What's funny?"

"Thou're already in one." Atalanta smiled before a table requested for assistance. "I should get back to serving these helpless men. I will get back soon..." The cat-eared girl then walked away, Medea sighed as she looked at her friend from the Argonauts...she smiled. It's been a while, since the Caster met the Archer, but truly...it was a happy contact after a long time...

The doorbell rang as Liam came in with his plastic bag to carry the empty bento boxes. "I'm back. Wow, you guys really look exhausted." He commented.

"Tell me about it." Medea sighed as she looked at her Master.

"Beowulf, I can take over the shift now." Beowulf stretched his hands before he nodded at his Master and got to the staff room. Liam took up his spot before he tapped his finger on the counter. It apparently seemed to be a very busy day for the Servants.

"How do you keep up with the recipes of the beverages?" Medea asked the man, who chuckled with a hint of nervousness.

"I just do. I worked as a bartender in order to disguise my identity back in my olden days...yeah, they were quite messy back then. Makes me a lot more happier when I get to work here and not that place…"

"Well, you must know that sometimes life is hard." The Caster scowled.

"Y-Yeah, and hearing it from you, you'd also have a hard life." The woman harrumphed at the man.

"You know not one bit of it...all the terrible things, well, you're only a Master, it's not surprising for you to be actually caring." The woman sneered.

"Taking it from you, I would...count on your words…" Medea gave an affirming nod.

"Good for you."

The two stayed silent before Liam broke the silence.

"Where's Edmond?"

"Out there buying some ingredients that we lack, thankfully we have persuaded most of the customers that ordered that they'll have to order something else." Liam flinched at the word 'persuaded'. "What is it?"

"You didn't…"

"What? Mind-control?" The woman asked with a teasing smile. "Of course not, being beautiful has its perks. Especially in a maid outfit, no one can resist them."

"Oh...that's...great...I guess?" He was wondering badly on how Avenger was doing.

* * *

'Sorcery!' Edmond was looking through the supermarket, he was given a good sum of money and he was currently going for some cooking materials and he was stuck in a long line of people paying. He was going with a cart and a green tuxedo suit of his. His scowl grew inside of him as the cashier was slowly scanning all the other customers' things.

His foot began to tap the ground in annoyance as he had to queue the whole line till the end of this torment. Why did Medea chose him over the others!?

Oh right, he doesn't have a major part in the whole café thing and he is a very much really easy to be disposed of from the whole café thing if Liam wanted to…he's just a disposable pawn apparently in this whole career...what a surprise?

And there were still at least five more people in the line...

God damn it how much he hated his part.

* * *

Liam continued to look at the whole café. He needed a bigger space for the Servants and a bigger kitchen. He also had to one up that television. Also he needed to buy more rat meat with more pounded meat for his reptiles. Hopefully they aren't anything that extreme if they were hungry…

The man sighed as the snakes slithered on to him and hissed at the man. The frilled neck lizard was hissing at the baby croc, who was also trying to mimic the lizard's posture, standing on two legs with its frills out, but of course failed miserably and hilariously, some of the customers would be either disgusted, intrigued or they would be calling them cute.

…

Sometimes, Russian Hardbass helps him cope in these moments, also maybe some eurobeat…

God damn it. 'Why Leah!? Why!? Why you do this to me!?' Liam was once told to not hear those two genres of music, since…

Apparently those two songs enhance his senses for some reason…

…

It was a poor explanation, but shit tends to happen when he hears those two songs. It was like a secret weapon of some sort. Liam sighed as he smacked his face on the counter, shutting his view from the outside world. Ideas...ideas…

There was something that his sister did say that informed him off how to actually pass time faster…it was something called...a...may-may? A mim? He didn't know how to say it, but she did say it more of a mi:m...meme…

He turned on his phone before he wrote meme on his phone before he was met with...pictures…

That were a hilarious before he met something…

Flex Seal…

And from there, a whole lot more shenanigans coming in...

* * *

"So, you now understand what this whole lesson is all about?" Scáthach asked as she snapped the wooden stick on the blackboard, making notably a very loud sound upon the students, who nodded. There was literally no time to look at her breasts, since she would be punishing those who didn't pay attention.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" The students yelled, the Lancer class smirked in response.

"Good, now, let's get going with the homeworks." The students took a gulp of their saliva as the teacher began to write down all the things that the students should be working on. "I'll be expecting that all of this is done tomorrow. All of you got that?" The students nodded hastily. "Good. Do not disappoint me. Class dismissed."

The Lancer took her bag and began to walk out of the classroom, while she began to notice the presence of a few...unknown beings. Shrugging the feeling off, she began to walk back to her office. But along the way, she felt a shiver come down her spine, oh God, Liam was up to no good back in the café.

* * *

"Liam…" Liam just stared in shock as Medea got besides him. "What did you just do?" The Mage glared at the man.

"I have no fucking idea…" Liam began to massage his temples, Atalanta walked into the conversation, while drinking her apple tea, but after she looked at what Liam did, she did a spit take of her apple tea.

"What is thy meaning of this, Liam!?" The Archer gestured to the miniature wooden toy boat on the counter that was cut in half with a Buzzsaw placed besides it.

"It was a meme…"

"A what?" The two Servants asked before Liam took a deep breathe.

"I just sawed this boat in half!" He then took out a tape namely named Flex Tape and just wrapped the two pieces of boat and taped it together. "And fixed it with only Flex Tape!" The two Servants gave the man a deadpan stare.

"Are you serious?" Atalanta sighed before she turned her head and headed towards the staffroom. "I'm done for the day…"

"It was a fucking joke!" Good thing his whole café was empty. "God damn it!"

"I'm back!" Avenger yelled as he snarkily growls. "Next time, do not send me to get more things!"

"Ahhh, Avenger. Thanks for your service." Medea took the plastic bag that Avenger brought and began to haul them to the kitchen. The Avenger sighed exasperatedly.

"Next time, do not make me get those ingredients! It was an utter hell back there!" With that the Avenger stormed off to the staff room before Liam could reply.

The man sighed as he looked at the clock. Three thirty.

Leah was right, these may mays do pass time faster than he could run around his former living space without stopping to pass time. Now he'll have to pick up his Lancer off the school.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Liam asked the teacher, who sighed at the man.

"Can you not act childishly?" The woman asked with a deadpan look.

"I've never been a child, I wanna experience things, y'know?" He asked the Lancer class, who again sighed.

"Don't overdo it." The man pumped his hands into the air.

"YIPPIE!" Scáthach facepalmed at her Master, but couldn't help herself to actually giggle at his childish behavior. Sometimes, he couldn't help, but just amuse her in some situations. "Also, I ordered a few more tanks."

"God damn it, Liam." The Lancer massaged her temples at the man.

"I just love them, after all, a man needs to have his own hobbies and all." The Servant sighed before she smiled.

"I...guess you're right." After all, Cú Chulainn himself had the hobby of fishing fishes by any bodies of water he could find that would hold a few handful of fish. She did let that battle-thirsty man a few times to at least have a hobby to do.

"Hehe, at least you're on my side in this one." Liam grinned before he folded both his arms behind his head.

"Don't expect me to do much, however." Scáthach added, Liam faulted at her before he sighed.

"God damn it, Asuka-sensei…" The woman lightly blushed as the man continued to use her disguise name. "What's with the blush?" The Master asked as the woman shook her head.

"Nothing." She waved off. "It was nothing, Liam."

"...A-Ah, alright then." Liam looked away with a sigh before he looked at his watch. "Wanna grab a bite or two?" He asked idly, the Lancer chuckled at him before nodding.

"That would be nice."

* * *

Rias sat on her desk as she sighed to herself, her time to actually recruit members to her Peerage was thinning out. Issei Hyoudou was one of the potential member of her Peerage, the man in the cafe by the corner of Kuoh Town was a possibility.

But there was something that nagged within her, her Devil instinct that told her that she shouldn't do it, there would be grave danger. She tried ignoring it, but even her sweet dreams began to turn into nightmares at the end.

She began to have less time to sleep as she often wakes up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. Her own Peerage began to worry her condition as the night after she was informed of the user, her sweet lovely dreams of being free from Riser became horrid and terrible nightmares.

It was always the same dream. A field of darkness, the sandstorm that always blinded her and the endless field of nothingness, the emotionless voice that always told her the same thing in a very distorted tone, causing her to only recognize it by the tone, pitch and frequency of the voice. The Crimson Ruin Princess rubbed her tired eyes before she looked at the list of Dragons that her brother gave to her.

There were no matches, but there was an interesting dragon that was once told in a myth that even surpassed the Great Red. That a far more powerful breed of dragon once existed, but their power were far more destructive, they were far more powerful than any dragon that was ever known.

But now, there were no more of these beings as their apparent legends were passed through as most died after the Big Bang, which created the universe.

A few questions began to pop up in her mind, these breed of dragons were apparently far older than the universe itself, most of them died after the explosion of the Big Bang, an impressive feat for these breed of dragons.

But there was one problem, they were far more powerful than the Great Red, meaning that even if the bearer of any of these breed of dragons, they were too powerful for her to even control, let alone revive them. Meaning that if the Sacred Gear user possessed one of these than it'll be a game over and that it'll also mean that she has ended a life from living.

But in any case, she has not found any Sacred Gears that were related to dragons, who wield the power of darkness or anything related to it that hasn't been discovered with a known wielder. The user had a new type of Sacred Gear it seems, but it was hard to pinpoint on how powerful the user's Sacred Gear is.

"Buchou?" Akeno came in as the red-haired heiress rubbed both her temples. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Akeno." Rias waved off to her Queen piece. "It's nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." The princess confirmed before she took a sip of her tea. "I'm just...confused…"

"Is it the dream?" The red head nodded in response.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Rias opened her eyes as she find herself in a barren field, sandstorm covering her line of sight, throughout her sight, she can't see anything, only the sand that flew around her. As she struggled to walk through the sandstorm, she heard a distorted voice, speaking in a broken tone.

 _"Ì̶ ͡͏҉a͟͏m̶̷͟͢͡ ͠҉̛n̸̡o̵̢͏̡t̷̀͞h̷̵͘i̡̢͘͜͡n̶̢g̢҉҉͏,͏͘ ҉̛͡͏b͟͢҉̸̕u̴͜͟t̸̕͘̕ ̨̀͝a̢͢͜ ̡́͞҉w̸͘͘͞҉è̵͞à̶̧͢͠p̸͟o҉́͡n͏.͘͝.͝҉́.̷͟͡͠"_

The body of sand began to dissipate as it revealed a land of corpses, the smell reached into her nose as she didn't mind it as her eyes couldn't stop from widening themselves from the shock and surprise.

 _F͔ͪ̈͌͒o̰̦̥̦̭͈͇̓͑͢͡r̜̹̻̟̘ͪ̽̏g̹̜̘̲͑͐́͠ẽ͋͊́̉ͯ̚̚͏̰͇͎͍̮̮̹d͉̖̙͆̍̋͆ ̓̑҉͙̩̠̞͉o͎̬͗͆͐̽͌̐͌̄͞͠ŭ̮̱͉̣̳̜̺̊͂̀̓̋͊ͥ͜t̢̥̝̦̺̙̞̼̗̾ͦ̕ͅ ͋̍̈ͩ́̓̎ͥ̀҉̮̞͚o̷̻̱̱̺̤̻̹̩̎ͬ̓̇̿ͩ́̕f̸̵̖͍͙͚͖̟̏̉̇̃ ̨̦̤̦̻̣̪̰̤͒̄̈́ͣ̕G̼̼̮͚̹̘̓̆ͫ̓̍͒͒͒͆̀̕͜ŗ̡̣̗͚̺̭̔̒̓̑ͨ̈́iͥͭ̒̾͗ͥ҉̲͉̩e̜̣̹̤͇͇̬̟͌̚̕f̛̦̮̺͍͂͆ͪ͐̇ͪ̚,̨͙͕̅̊͗̋ͣ ̵̶̮͖̩͙͉ͤ̑͒͋̕B̨̰̝͚̬̟ͦ̒l̷͓̞̯̜̉ͣ̋̂̏̃̈͡e̵̡ͦͨͥ͏͖͓̝̤̠̩ę̢̥̼̗͈ͤ̅̚d̴̢̯̜̺̳̗̩ͥ̽̌̉̑̍̍͆̊͞ĩ̵̜̱ͣ̏̉͑ͮ̏͊͑͢n̶̨͉̱̺̞̿͂̍̀ͮ̓͆ͥg̅ͧ͏̱̠͜ ͈̤͓̖̲̣̥̉ͭ̈́̍ͤ́̃͑t̷̙̮̟̜͋ͯͩ̿ͬ͌̑ḧ̡̜͎̙̠́̄ͤ̂̇̔̿́͞e̢̱͔̼̱̹̩̠̰ͮ͆̋͌ͤ̿̍̓̈ ̶̛̰̪̻̯̔ͤ̆͢B͖̟̦̱̤̫̮ͭ̈̍̀̐ͧ̈́́͠l͚̹͈̬̍͌̎͑̀̚̕͟o̩̩̣̦̹̭͗ͩ͠ͅͅͅo̭̞̙̻͉̐ͧͫḑ̺̦̒̂̋ ̛̳͎̦̏̆̑͗̃̾͜͞ͅo̷͍̗̯̬̦̦̱̰ͪͧ̔̂ͨ̚f̛̫͔̞͓̙̥̱̙̼̓ͥ̐͂͜ ̹̮͇͕́̉͐̉ͫ̐G̶̸͓̤͇̖̼̠͗͒̓̏ͫṷ̢̮͕̻̬̣͉͓̖͊̈͊͗̒͒̂̀́i̜͙͓͕̻̘̜̩̙ͮ͗̋ͪ͑ͧ͑̒̄l̖̬͖̼͊t̛̿͋ͣ̇ͤ҉̫͍͔_

The princess looked at all of the corpses, the broken voice continued its distorted tone.

͗̏̑͏͓͔ _I̵̢͉̦̟͎͔̳ͫ̅̉ͣ̐ͦ ̡͚͈̥̝̮́ͤ̽̓͊̌͐̀h͈̬ͣ͆̄̔̋ȃ̂̾͌ͩͬ̉ͧ̚͏̸̫̻v̼ͤ̄̊ͧ͂̂͛͞e̗̲ͨ̊͗́ ̨̤̘̟͂ͭͅķ͇̣̻̥͕̜͈̓͒̓̔ͫ̈́̒͜ī̀ͩ̌҉̵̞͕̞͔̦̳̺̞lͬ͒̈́͂̓ͪ͂҉͍͡l̛̯̞͎̅̀̇̓e̴̜̩̋̏̄̎͗͐ͯ̋ͦd̰̄͗ͣ̓ͪ̐͊́͠ ͍͔̫͈̈̊͛ͥ͜ͅc̥̤̱̮̿̑̆͘ǫ̴̯̠ͫ́̇ͬͫ̎͛u̶̳̬ͫ̓͆͛́͢n̛̛̝͇̳̟̋ͥͪ̂̂t̙̰̘̓͆͌ͩ̚͢͟l̴̡̳͔̦̤̣͉̫͊͊̂̾͐̏̚̕ē̢̽̌ͯ̽͗́̋̚͏̦̟̬̟̗s̵̤̲̙͓̘̥͓͎ͦ̍̿̆̒̚̕͡ͅs̡̝̯̒͋̇̈͐̑͂̏͠ ̴̦͕̻͓̲ͥ̋̈́̑ͤͪͮl̷̙͌ͥ̾̆̔͂̆ͫͬi̴̪͇͉̖̖̘͈̋̅͝v̬͙͇ͪ͞͡e̤͚̥̲̫̱̯̻̓̌̑̍͑ͪ̄̀͘ͅs͙̫̆̌̆̀_

All the corpses were decorated by swords, axes, clubs, massive single-edged swords, spears, hybrid melee weapons and firearms.

̮̥ͫ͠ _H͚̜̩͈̞̤̰ͮ̅̌͆͟a̢̨̭̞ͨ͋̌ͧ̌͒̋͞v̨͈̂͂̀̒̈́̌̓ǐ̢̝̦͗̐nͭ͗̂ͭͪͨ͏̱̼̺͚̳̰ͅgͧ͐̾̀̚͞҉̣̪̭ ̮͔ͥͯ̽́̈́̂͜s̶̺̤͙̗̲̖̬̜̈́͊̈́̕͠e̠̱̻̭̗͕͋͛̄̌̕eͯͨͧ͒̇ͮ͗ͨ҉͉͔ņ̬̹̜͕͈̮̞̫̃͆ͅ ̧̬͎̜̜̰̒͛̓̇̄̐ͣ͘t͈͎ͭ͑̈̚̕͢h̡̩̠̣͖ͯͣ͊͊͊ͧ̋̈̃͝ḛ͎̭̙̤̗ͤ̓ͨ͞ ̘̝̠̦̥͕̣̺ͨͮ̊͌̏Ę̵̣̯̦̗̣̃͋ͨǹ͔͖͖̤̖͎̍͘ḑ͉̫̻̥̺̤̥̫̑̐ͤ̓̓̎͘ͅ,͕͔͉̫͎ͧͩ̊̋̅̔͂ ̴̛̰͓̬͕̥̰̽ͦH̞̯̜̫̘̝̞̅̃ͤ͌ͦ̆̄̃ͫ͜͝ą̠̝̖̈͑͆ͥ͜v̷͎̙̺̬̟̣̮͇̉̎̉̔͗́̉͊̅͢i̠͕̟̱̪̱̹ͦ̈̾͋́̚̚n̴̨̪̺͇̥̼ͣͩ̽ͭg̥̙͈̘̻͛ͪͬ̀ ͔̈́̎̆ͅş͎̏̃ͫ̈́͢͝eͫͯ͐̅͏̠̲̠͕͉̱̲ȇ̘̬̪̬̒͜͟n̯̙̺͚͓̟̝̦ͫ̈̌͊͘͞ ̧͍͓͒̉͆̕ț͓͓̈h̴̰̗̭̼̗̥͆ͦ̀ͯ̿ͯ̔ͪe͐ͭ̈҉̼͚̳̙̭͇͚ͅ ͓̰͓̅̄̋̏͂̄́̀͞B̆̾̓̑ͣ̽́̚͏̹̗̤̝̭̞̘̕e̢̢̺̪͍ͤ͑g̛͒҉̺̯̰̖͔̬̖͔̲͞í̷̸̦̜̙̬̻̤̻̽͡n̢̮̲͌̌n͉̜̮̲ͬ̇̎̋ͧ̾̈́̄͢ĭ̖̜̖̹͎ͩ̊͗͂̕͞ͅͅn̛̪̙̘̙̘͙̙̒̂g͓̮̗̩̘͍̯̻̭̯̰̬̗ͥͯ̄ͧ͌̓ͦ̒̀̂̊̊͌̔͡_

Then there were the whispers that whispered into her ears as if there were people besides her. Rias began to observe the place, she swore that within the sea of corpses, a boulder stood by the middle of corpses.

 _̐̄̈́̽̾̊҉̡̦̳I̙̠̟̻͐ ̟̞̻̻̳͊̉͋̏̏h̢̡̛̳̱̱̲̻̫͙̲̭̾̇͑̆͑ͯ͛̅ͪa̜̘̗̋ͤ̎̍͝v̫̘͍̮̤̫̟̜̈ͣͣe̅́̀ͤ̉ͮ͒ͬ͡͏̜̪̻͈̣͓ ͉̟̪͎̯͖̑ͧ̂̏ͩ́͠a̷̠͇͔͚͇̗̗̦̎͗̍̔̒̐b̦̮̲͚̰̻̪̤̃͊ͯ͝a̔́͌҉̙͈̱̺̺͉̤͍̣nͭ̀̑҉̨̰̬̭̺̪d̵̖̰̱̬̽̔̑ͥ̋͐͝o͑̈́ͥ̅͆ͬ͏̭̭n̖̣̘̯͆̓̕͘ë̡͎́͌̈͡͡d̨̬̖̱͉̩̫̻͎͉͌̾̊̈̄̄̅͌ͮ͜ ̸̡̥͔̠̠̟̞̔̓ͥͫ̂͐ͬͅͅm̢̟̲̔ͭ̊̏ͤͪͤ͘y̤̮͔̙̯̜ͦ̆́̚ ͍͓̺͓̣̥ͬ̋ͦ͗͛̐͝ͅl̨̞͍̟̳̟͙̥̔̓͒͌̈́̇̾̆͢i̶͔̟̰̖̝̳̜̟ͫ̅͗͆̌f̒ͭͮ͟҉̨͖̺̼̲e̢ͬͦͨ̒̐̊ͨ̽ͤ͡҉͕͕͙̲̖̳̖͎,̞̺͓̼̯̯͋͊ ̡̮̊̓̓̎͆ͩ̎ͩ͠T̷̢͉͍͊̄̈́̓ͪ̓͊̍̓h̛̰̘̻̑ͯe͈͙̎̾̒͛̚̕ ̘̤͚̍ͥͪͣ̆̿M̮͔̯ͨ͌ͩ͌͒͆͢͜͡è̢̞͉͔̩͈́ͦ͒ͥ̅̔̈́a̶̧̞͖ͣ̿ṇ̸̫̺ͭ̔̍͒͘i̵̠̻͇̩̬͎̰͐̊̈ͦ͊ͭ̓ͬ͠n̙͖͕̠̂͂͊ͦ͂͟͠g̸̸̰̘̞͉̞̺̼͗̊͡ ̘͐̔̒̀͝oͧ͊́ͧ̕͏̰̩̺f̴͕͈̰͕ͬ̐͂̈́̕ ̶̗͔̟̜͖̲̅̏̎ͮͭͤ̏m̘̲̭͈͛̒͠y̪̪̲͇̍ͭ͑̓̈́ ̏͋̏͞͏̜͖̹̞ͅE̛͎̟̋̆̉ͯ̔̿x̶̣̯̖̖͊̇̽̓i̢̦͕͙̹̮̲̳̼͒̏̎̅́ͭ̃́ṡ̯͔̞͖͂͐ͩͨ̓ͤt̢̧̹̻̝̪̣̲͒ͨ́́̉̂̈́e̙̘̼̙̝̺̐̎̉̑͑ͅn͉͇̹͇̣̎͑̒̋̿ͣͩͅc͎̲̺̫͖̗̭ͦ̒̆̚͘ȩ͔͓̩̪͎͙͗̐͋͗ͥͣ͆͋͋̊́ͯ͘͟͝_

The whispers began to hinder her hearing senses as the distorted and broken voice continued its sentences.

̴͓̣̱͈͍͓̹̄͗́ _I̸̛͚̝͙̙͓̹̱͍͗͐͑̆ ̾ͪͥͫ̾̕͏̬̩̤̣̝h̸̶̭͙̠̺̣̫͑̐ͫ͊̅̐ͩ̌ą͔̖͋ͧͅv̓̔ͭ͌͆̈ͪ҉̤͉̤̩̜̮e̪͓͍͍͗ ͖͉̭͕̑̈͐͊̃b̸̸͙̣͉̟̎̈̔̆ļ͇͙̱̫͖̈́̄e̅ͨ̉ͫ͆̅̈͏̺̪d̶̩̘͙̪͔̖͕̱͍̾̃͛̔ͬ̽ ̸̖̟͖̈́͗ͩͭ̋͗̊ͮͯt̲̖͇̣̹̮̒ͨͭḣ̛̛̜̠̘̲̭͍̹̐ͮͣ͒̉ͅë̸̷͍͉̹̦́ͮ̌ͮͩͣ̽̿͜ͅ ̡͕̠͐̊͛ͨ͡b̸̯̃ͣ̊̿̒̎͢l̴̡̡̺̣͓̖͙̙̗̻̈́ͭǫ̩̥̙͙̠̯̦̼͂ͥ̄̉̽̀̚ͅo̫͍̲̜̬̼̿ͨ̈ͧͤ̆̉͟ḍ̷̶̗̔̆ͯ ̪̹͎̬̖̯̙̻̟̇̃͂̂ͬ͗̿̍̀o̘ͭ͗̃͌͌͛ͩ̿ͮ͜͞͡f̴̬̺̥̜͛͆͢ ̢̗̭̘̟͖̫͓̝̻̈́̄ͫ͘͠į̼̩̼̹̪͚̪͈̇͐ͫ̌̀̕n̾̇̒̿ͣͯͯ͢͏͔̺̠̣n̳̝̈́̈́ͧ͠oͧͪ͊̍ͭ̈́ͥ̚͏̸̻͎͍̹̕ċ́̃ͯ̊͒̇̐̇҉̣̭̪͍̱̮͘ê͓̟͍̫̯̞̞̫̇̂ͩ̄̿̅̚͜͡͠n͇̯̗ͦ́͗̌ͥ̀̂́͝t̴̪̞̬̫̖ͥ̌̾ͥ̒ ̙̮̪̮͓̪͙̠̥̿͋ͩ͆̇̃̄͊a͓͓̽ͧͥͣ̇͝n̤̘̳̺̟̟̤̣̈̋̿̃̿̽ͮd̞̣̲͍̺̼̗̄ͯ ̥̯͕͇̟͓ͥ̌̉̋̚I̷̶̷̤̝͔͖̒ͩ̌ͮ͑ ̤̰̠͑͂͒̑̀͝l̴̫͔̖̬ͯ́͐ͬ̑̒́̿́͞a̴̧͉̰̟ͬͨͪ͌͐ͭu̓͛́̐͋ͣ̊ͧ͏͓̲̪̪̹͇̥͕̝͜g̫̤͗̇̊h̪͍̻͔͒͠ ̵̬̗͔̦ͧͮ̌͊ͦ͆̕ả̢̽͌̈ͤͪ҉̜̱̙̹̹̹͚̘͡t͇͕͙͇͓ͧ ̹̺̱͉̦͇̮̠͚̌̓ͥ̔a͕̠͆̐l̷̢͙̙̣͎̣̭͕̮̘ͧ̐ͭ͞l̡̩̼̩̦̪̦̊͊̂̑͐ͮ͞ ̬̭͇̳̥͂̊͞w̥͎̓ͣ͟͜h̃́̂ͮ̌ͣ̉̂͠͏͚͎͈̪͉̺͉o̢̤͙͖͊̀ͫ̓̀ͨͪ ̠͉̅̄͆͘͢s̯̣̖͌ͦ̐̏̓̐͋̈́̀͞t͖̎͆̔͝a̡̘͕̮̜ͣ̏͐̚͢͠n̰͚̻̑ͮ̆̾͌̚͘͢d̶̢̞̤̼ͦ͜ ̜̮͕̎́͐ͨ̊̇ͫ͟͠ā͍̣̯̟ͬg̢͈̊̆̎ͦ͞͠ạ̼͈̣̔̿́͡i̫̖̲̲̰̣͆͢͝ͅn͇̼̥ͪͮ̓͂ͨͬ̐͛̀s̺͈̹̩̺̀ͣ͂̇̈͟͠t̢̝͔̣̯̬͓̹̚̚͠ ̨̩͓̼͉̂ͣ̅͛ͨ͑ͧ̂͗m͙̳̝͐̍͂͑͑̏̋͜͜ĕ̵ͩͩ̐ͥ҉̡̹͈͎̖͖̪͎̲̰̫̏̅̽͠͞_

She looked over the sea of corpses before she was met with a silhouette sitting on the boulder, the only thing that was visible was the trench coat that he wore.

̛̙̜̱͖̲̩ͨͭͧ̑ͪͯ͋͒ͤ _T̫̗̉ͩͮ̀͝h̯͍͚͖̪ͦ͋ͩͮ͐̉ͯ̇i͓̤̤̲ͫ̏͐̔s̸̠͕̲̮͕̹̮̞̟͛ͯ̈̂ͫ ̧̛̦̖̱̟̲͍͊̑̓͛W̦̙̝̘̭͇͇̥̐͒̍ͣ̍̌̑͜o̴͍̦̺̺̩̍̏͌ͦͤ͜͡ͅr̴̨̳͓̅̂l͙͍̭̰͕̓̊͒̅͐̀͡ḑ̦̫̗̜͔̊ͫ̒̽̾ͤͣ͒ͥ͠ ̈́͒ͫ͏̶̲̬͎̹̖̠̟́i̦͇̮̥̩̹̟ͩ̆̃̾͟͜ͅs͉̩̠̹̪̩̯̾̎̚ͅ ̩̪̥̲͉̫̐ͣ͂ͧ͂a̺͍̓̄ͣ̌ͫ ̴̪͖̱ͦ̒̎̿̿C̻͖ͤ̊̈̒̂̽͌͂̂r͉̹̣̰ͥ̔ͭͥ̿ͯͩ͑ͧ͡͠u̟̟͖̗͒͂͜ẻ̉̇̅͏̙̦̫̼͎̗̕ͅl̴̥̖̳͇̙̰̱̫ͫ̚ ̗̖͗̀ͩ̈́͗ͮ̽͝ͅP̡͔̥̭̻̱͔̐͋̽͑ͬͬ́̄ͮľ̷͎͎͎̦̗̼̤̱̟ͬ̍͊̚͞a̫̩ͣͣ̈ͭ̾̌̔͟c̼̭̝̘̊ͪ̍̾̀̇ȇͤ̔̋͗̉́҉̨̝̺,͚̗͈̪̠͇̪̻̮ͭ̉̓ͦͫͫ ̯̏̍̀̈́Ỉ̫̼͖͙̰̜̯̦̀͜n̖̰̺̦̩̮ͣ̓̄̽͝t̴̵̨̻͊͑͑̏ͣ̓e̗̭̤̳̳͆͆̕n͈͇̠̞͔̘̩͊ͨď̘̖̯̦̘ͣi̹̲̜̠̗̒̈́̀̇͋͊ͦͅn̙̹̳̼̲͐ͧ͌ͣ̒ͭ̈͜gͥͮ͐͏̸̛͚̯͈̞̳̲͙̝ ͍̹̤̦͖ͤ̔̒̔̂̑̌ṫ̒ͧ̈́ͬ̾͏̻̻ͅo̢̲̤̩ͬ͊ͫ͆́̚ ̠͇̭͐͆̇͗̚͠E̷̴̻̅͂ͥ̀̂̈ͧ̚͟n̷̠̦̜̰̳͎ͭ̀̋̾ͩͥͨd̨͖̠̗̈͒̐͊ ̵̷̮͔͖̪̦̔̉ͣ͡i̛͇̺͆̐ͭ͑̐͞͞t̶̢̠͓̠̲͎͎͚̖͎̐ͧͣ̋̓̇ͥͦ̃̐͗͝͡_

The princess tried to yell, but nothing came out of her mouth. No words exited her mouth as if the ghastly wind of the field has taken away her voice. The silhouette began to rise before by the sky, a splash of liquid came down, it began to rain. And the voice began to silently finish its words.

 _̈́ͯ͒̉̑̓҉̡̻̱̯̤̖͇̩̰Ị̡̤̞̥̟͓̗̓ͧ̒̎̏̇͗ͩ̊ ̸̤̣̹͓͖͓ͤͣ̃̏c̟̮͈̲̩͕̼͙̙͊̔͒͆̓͌ͧ̿̈́a̦̬̦̥ͬ̇̎ͩͣ̀ĺ̼̲̘͈̞͙̲̔ͭͩͅl̡͍̟͔̹̗̩̻̯̞͍̠͈͆ͦ̌ͩ̀̊͗̚͝_

The silent field began to light up with fire as Rias looked at the liquid, which dropped onto her hand and her mind shuddered and her eyes were looked conflicted. The liquid was colored in crimson red as her hair. Blood.

 _̦̭͓͖͎̖͗̀ͬ̓ͣ̈́̓͠T̰̦̓̈̌ͨ͗ͧh̛̅͛̿́҉̨̤̝̝͖e̘͖͓̣̝̗̯̣̽̄̀ ̵̶͕͙͊̿ͩ̏̚ͅE̥̥̱̰̱ͬ͝ņ̠̭̗͚̠͐̌̐d̨̘̼̰̠̘ͬ̂ͬl̛̠̖ͯ̊͟e̷̷̯̗͚̩̱̹̥̩͐̓ͨ͑ṡ̵̜͓͕̥̲͎̮̾͐͋̆̈ͭͫ́͠ṡ͚͗͘ ̵͂ͮͦ́̃͋̓͢҉̣̲N̰͚̳̤͔͈͙͑͌̀į̛̹̤̹͙̰̮̱̚͠g̴̲̭͆̍͘h̶̦̝͉̮͙̊ͤ̏̇̓ͥ̊t́̃͛ͪ͊ͨ̾ͤ҉̷̣ͅͅm̴͖̥̝ͯͪͭ͒́͝ḁ̶̰͇̙̥͉͎͑̽̔͒̍͋̑r̸̮̘̮͔̱̪̝̉ͬ͘ͅě̵̹̥̖̳̩͈̝̐͗̏͆̐́ͤ ̡̻̹͕̿ͫ͌̉͋̉̊̇̚͞T̨̳̤̀͊̂ͧͤ̇̚͞h̐̊̓͏̥̖̟a̠̿͝t̸̫̩͖͕͔̰̦͇͆͛́͝ͅ ͦ̈̏̄͏͕̦͙̪̫͖̫Ǹ͍̯ͧ̾̅͌̐̇́͜͢e̸̪͎ͭ̂̀v̶̤͉͕͖̯̱͍̱ͮe̯̝̯̬ͤ̽ͥ̉ͭͫ̂́r̡͂̎҉̥̬̱͖ ̷̢̛̗̭̹ͧ̍̑̈̔́̿W̯̉̎̍̑ͯ̾a͕̻̓̽͆̎̃s̊̓̈́_

The whole field began to erupt with hellfire coming out of the ground, the dead corpses began to rise as they took up their weapons and moved their dead limbs before laughing. Numerous roars came in as silhouettes of massive beings and flying things began to come through.

Most silhouettes were awfully similar to human war machines, she didn't research the topic, but these silhouettes were not dragons and not mythical creatures. But some of them weren't. Dragons, Griffins, Wyverns and Drakes. Mythical Creatures of sort began to follow the metal constructs as Rias could only stare of at the field before she woke up.

* * *

Too much…

Dragons. Drakes. Wyverns. Griffins. Planes. Tanks. Metal Constructs. Soldiers of different eras. What did they mean?

What in the name of Lucifer did they represent!? They nearly drove her insane, they were driving her out of her own mind. Too much, too much information. Too much to think off. They were too complex. The field of dead men. The sandstorm. The rain of blood. It was too much for her. It was something that she could call one thing.

She called it hell.

None could be said to describe her dreams. An excuse of a nightmare, it was a dream of a literal hell. Where the men were reeking for a war. A rain of blood. There was something wrong. She had to forget about the dream, but she had a problem.

She couldn't.

It was as if permanently stamped into her head, unable to be removed, forgotten. It simply sat there, to remind her of something. To warn her of something.

She had a bad feeling about it.

And that feeling will never leave her till the end of her life.

* * *

"And dead." Liam stretched his arms high before Lancer raised her eyebrow as Liam's phone was given the word 'Victory' in front of a digital landscape with one of those tank in the screen, a health bar of sort showing how much health he had left. In front of the tank laid a charred broken and destroyed tank.

"You and your games, huh?" Scáthach admonished the man, who grinned.

"Y'know how I am with my games, don't you?" He asked as he took a bite of his mochi. The two were sitting by a local mochi shop, the two grabbed a seat as the Lancer advised that it wasn't really well to eat, while walking.

"Indeed, but...how do you know this place?"

"Ehehe, I met up with Hyoudou-kun when you were still busy with some of your work by the front gate, I asked him about a good mochi place, I've been dying to eat another mochi in my life and I thought you would like one as well." The Lancer had a slight pink blush on her cheeks as Liam said it. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Scáthach coughed before she gained her composure. "I...I'm just flattered that you would think a lot for me…"

"Well, I remembered that I was your partner and y'know...it would be kinda rude…" Liam began to poke his fingers together.

"So, you're saying that you're...doing this for me."

"Who else?" Liam asked with a smile, the Lancer smiled in response before chuckling.

"Sometimes you're just too thoughtful." Scáthach sighed at the man.

"I am, aren't I?" He asked with a proud smile.

"Most of the times." The Lancer retorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Aww…" Liam deflated at the woman. "Am I not good enough?"

"You don't need to flatter yourself, Liam." Scáthach smirked before drinking the warm green tea. "You are good enough...for me that is…"

"So, are you saying I am not good enough, but you have low standards that I fit or that I am good and that you're not admitting it?" Liam asked with a confused stare, the Lancer blinked at the words.

"Well-Wait, what did you-"

"Just kidding, I fit you right?" Liam grinned at the woman, who was constantly sighing as of now.

"Yes…please refrain from using that type of confusing shit-" Scáthach slapped her hand on her mouth, Liam got a wide open grin as he looked at the woman.

"Hah! Gotcha!"

"Do not...Do not tell anyone about this, you got that?" The woman angrily demanded with an evident blush.

"Got it, Sensei." Liam smiled cheerily at the woman.

"Idiot…" Scáthach muttered at the man, who continued eating his mochi, while playing his phone. She continued to eat her mochi before a smile came into her face, she then drank her green tea before Liam spoke up.

"Wenne heff sum moar?" Liam asked with his mouth full, Scáthach took a spittake as she coughed at the man's hilarious looking face.

"I-I'm good, Liam." The woman answered as she staggered slightly.

* * *

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Liam asked as he walked with the Witch towards their cafe by the empty streets of Kuoh.

"...Yes...to be honest…" The woman implied before she sighed. "I'm getting too much of your side now."

"Ain't that a good thing?"

"For you, yes, for me, no. Of course not." The Irish woman glared at the man, who chuckled nervously, while scratching the back of his head. "But...I guess you're just too worried as I am, aren't you?"

"Ehehehe...first impressions have to be considered, right?" Scáthach facepalmed at the man.

"I believe so, but please refrain from doing stupid things." The woman exasperatedly sighed at the Master.

"Mhmm, I'm planning on opening a YouTube Channel...but I don't have enough budget for a computer…" Liam sighed as he looked at his wallet.

"You know...you could make one yourself, instead of buying a completed one…" Liam looked at the Lancer with a questioning look before his eyes sparked at her.

"That's one heck of a genius idea." Liam complimented

* * *

"Now, it's the time of the day, where it becomes the loudest time of the day…" Scáthach sighed, the other members of the Faction except Nakami, Kira and Raikou, who tilted their head in confusion, nodded before Liam shut the closet door. "And now…" Liam went through the hall, bringing an M72 LAW Anti-Tank Weapon by his shoulder, a few grenades on his bandoleer, a grenade launcher with a few grenades and a big ass C4 sticky bomb, on his back was a 12 gauge Shotgun... "...He's now taking this a lot more seriously…" The man went upstairs before disappearing through the corridor. Silence took place before Liam yelled.

"TAKE COVER!" A muffled boom came in as the whole building shook with a dust cloud coming out of the upstair hallway. "Grenade out!" A few muffled explosions came in before it was followed by a massive boom.

"I'll go get some beer until all this is finished." Ezio concluded and went into the kitchen, Atalanta twitched her eyes before she went into the kitchen to get something to drink. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOTTLE OF BEER!?"

"Thou shut it! I need to get this thought away!" The Archer yelled at the Assassin as the two began drinking in the kitchen. A ship might sail…keyword 'might'.

A few more explosions came in before a distant sound of a roaring dragon came in before the shotgun began to shoot out its slugs, but of course none of the Servants knew what it was, since they were not acquainted with modern weapons.

"Fuck off, you big overgrown lizard! No offense, guys!" A few gunfires came in before the sound of a door shutting came in. Liam came down with broken M72 LAW, the barrel being splintered, his shotgun having the barrel smoking red. The whole body of the man was charred as the man as usual fell off the stairs with a few curses below his breath, he then began to go to the halls and get to the closet before a few bangs came in.

Liam came out of the halls with a massive howitzer cannon. It was a 5cm KwK 39 that was used for the Panzerkampfwagen III in 1941. The Servants stared at the man silently as he went through the bedrooms' hall, the sound of a door creaking open came in before a few cannon explosions came in as a groan came in. "Finally!" Liam came out of the hallway before looking at the stairs. "Fuck it." He stepped onto the first step and fell through the whole way down. "Nothing has changed…" He commented as he laid on the staircase's bottom. "Maybe I could update my own profile with my new Skill?" He asked as he took out his phone before groaning.

"Liam." Liam turned to the Witch of Dun Scaith before his face straightened before he got up in a jiffy.

"S-Sorry, I got too much in my head." Scáthach sighed as she looked at the man, his natural ability of quick regeneration quickly got all the wounds fixed up from the burns and cuts and basically knitted them together, in addition, it made it look like nothing has happened, the Mystic Code he wore merely fixed itself up. The chars began to fade away as prana began to generate through his Magic Circuits.

"Have you showered?" Liam blinked before he smelled his Mystic Code and gagged, he shook his head. He has not showered in the past week… "Liam...get a shower, now." Liam quickly nodded before he got to the resident bathroom.

"Ara ara, Liam-kun got too carried away when making rooms, does he?" Raikou asked as Scáthach and the others, except Nakami and Kira sighed and nodded.

"You have no idea…" The Seniors all said in the same moment.

* * *

"So, this is the potential Sacred Gear user?" A woman asked as a man nodded at her.

"He is one of the more...dangerous one. He has been seen taking down a...Devil's Peerage with some others…" The male informed.

"If I bring this human to you...do I get back to heaven?"

"Of course!" The male exclaimed with a bit of a snicker. "Don't you believe your governor's friend?"

"O-Of course I do! I-I just want to make sure, I'm sorry for any rude gestures." The female hastily tried to apologize, the male merely snickered.

"No worries, Raynare. Now, find this man and bring him to me, I want to specifically have a 'look' of his Sacred Gear that seems far more powerful than anything to date." He gave up a small file, codenamed 'Liam'. Having a mysterious Dragon-scented Sacred Gear from some informants. The Dragon was not identified as it was only identified as a Dragon as the informants were sensed when they got too near.

But most definitely it was a Dragon.

"As you wish, Kokabiel-sama." The female then spread out a pair of black feathered wings. The man smiled as he looked at the picture of the man.

"I have finally found you, Wielder of the Fourteenth Longinus." The man gave out a soft and genuine smile. "Do you have what it takes...to actually save Humanity from this pointless war of ours?"

* * *

"Aachoo!" Liam sneezed as he looked at the blank Class Cards. "So, how do I do this, Medea-san?" The Witch of Betrayal looked at the original Cards, the Lancer and the Caster along with the two Irregulars, the Hunter and the Gunner.

"I have reverse-engineered this card, but seeing that I am unable to help you adequately with the other two, I would say that by actually enchanting Blank Cards that can hold a certain amount of prana, I could at least tell you that by doing so, it would create the Class Cards, except in a random fashion and there is a possibility to fail."

"So...I just focus a certain amount of prana on to it?" Liam asked as the woman nodded at him in return.

"Yes, just don't overload it, otherwise it would explode." Medea warned, the two were by the new workshop that Medea set up in an empty room by the storage closet. There were a few unused rooms, but seeing that they wouldn't be...symmetrical, Liam decided to make his own rooms, since he recognized the size and by actually using his mind, was able to copy the layout and make a certain depth of the thick walls to be unbreakable for a few moments and destroy unenchanted walls that he could get rid off. How he made the furnitures, that shall be a secret for another day.

The whole workshop was decently sized, it wasn't that cramped, since Liam had to sledgehammer some part of the wall to actually expand the whole place. The interior of the whole house was modified by Azazel, it was larger in the inside than on the outside. The whole place was given a specific use of equipments that had their uses.

"So, might you explain how you got these equipments?" Liam asked as the woman smirked.

"I'm glad that you asked, since I made all this by prana."

"By prana?"

"I altered some rubbles that you had sitting around the storage closet and fused them with prana to actually remodel the whole thing." Liam blinked at her words. "I remodified the rubble."

"Ahhh, I see…" Liam clicked his tongue. "And was there...anything else in the whole closet?"

"No, just a bunch of metal rods and things...why?" Medea narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no, nothing…" Liam whistled as he looked away innocently.

"So, the Cards are able to be used by anybody, but the Spirits may vary from users to users." Liam slowly nodded. "Meaning that everybody will have their own unique Spirits when using the Cards. But these two…" The woman took the two irregular Class Cards. "These two are tweaked specifically for you, I can't seem to find the reason."

"Strange…" Liam looked at the two cards. "So, we can start making a Card, right?"

"Yes. Your magecraft sure is strange though, I've never seen such use of magecraft before, I have seen no magus doing what you did." She inspected as she remembered the Room Making quirk that Liam had.

"Uhhh, which one?"

"The one you used to make a room."

"Oh, that...yeah, I kinda got into the mood of making an inn back in my days, I bought a part of a mountain and dug in and made it into an inn. It was pretty handy when you need more rooms." Liam smiled nervously. "Seriously...it was not that good of a magecraft and even more useless in combat…"

"I can see…"

"A-Anyways, what are the chants?" The Mage of Colchis swiped the book of chants that she had been writing on from the past few minutes.

"These were the ones that I find to be the most appropriate to make a Class Card, the chances aren't high, so don't expect a guaranteed success and...be quite careful as it can be very messy." Liam gave a look of discomfort before he nodded slowly. Liam slowly began to chant the words that were written.

 _"Afíste tin psychí apó ton Thróno ton Iróon na sfragisteí apó aftón ton Katalýti_

 _As to óplo tous eínai aftá pou voithoún ekeínous pou échoun anánki_

 _Afíste tis morfés tous na eínai ekeínes pou sózoun ósous échoun anánki_

 _Afíste tin psychí tous na anazopyrotheí mésa se aftín tin kárta_

 _Afíste tin psychí tous na eínai ekeíni pou kánei énan desmó mazí mou!"_ The Card that he held began to glow before a blue colored aura began to surround it, the Card began to fill with prana, a form began to take form, a silhouette, the form began to shift rapidly as the Card began to shine and caused the Master and Caster to shield their eyes.

"What the...is it?" The card was smoking as it dimmed down and glowed vibrantly. The color of the card was dull bronze, the whole card had its cover the same as before, but the other side? It was quite a weird form, the figure was a man, having his hand pointed, his mouth was visibly spouting something, his facial features besides the mouth was covered by an iron helmet, his whole body was covered in an iron body armor, the legs were covered in light leggings with a pair of boots.

"I could say this is a success, but…" The woman took the card of the man and inspected it. "This doesn't seem to be...one of the regular class cards…"

"His whole feature gave it away, is it a new Class Card?" The lavender haired mage nodded.

"Yes, I can safely say this is a brand new class I'm not sure about. But...something about this card...it has...a powerful charisma rank."

"Charisma Rank?" Liam raised his eyebrow, the woman nodded in response.

"The Charisma Rank of the Card is giving me...you, modern people would call it…'the chills' and things. It's...intimidating."

"We could safely name this Class Card 'Commander', right?" Medea wanted to protest, but found no words coming out of her mouth, instead the name did correspond to the actual Class Card.

"I could say that name is a rather fitting name for a Class." She nodded in affirmation. "Yes, that would do well."

"Well then, now that's sorted...I still need to make the Training Room." Liam blankly stated, Medea began to chuckle slowly at the man as he began to get out of the Workshop.

* * *

"So, I think I got this right…" Arthur spoke as he looked at what he just did with a proud smile.

"Oh, good job, Arthur-san." Jeanne said as she got next to him.

"Guys, I'm gonna-Wait, Arthur, what are you doing?" Liam asked as he got next to the Saber.

"I just finished putting the whiteboard." Liam looked at said object as the other Servants looked at said object.

"You have placed it upside down." Liam pointed out at the attempt that Arthur tried. "Safely can say 5 out of 10." Arthur chuckled nervously as some of the Servants laughed at the mistake. "Oi, no need for the embarrassment." Liam tapped the King's shoulder, but as Liam did so, he noticed something…

Nakami and Kira was looking at the Senior Saber class with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Yabai."

"I-Is that really King Arthur!?" Nakami began to shiver.

"And Liam, you fucked up so bad." Ezio snickered before Atalanta sighed and elbowed the man. "Oi, midget!"

"I AIN'T A MIDGET!" The Archer yelled, while Raikou giggled at the sight.

"Does it mean we have to tell them about everything?" Jeanne asked as the other Servants stood silent at the innocent personality Servant.

"...Yes…" Liam regrettably sighed. "And it'll take a long time to explain it."

* * *

 **And so, Nakami and Kira just found out about the Faction's secret...**

 **I tried, guys, but considering the usual things that happen in the whole Faction's HQ, you can't expect the Faction not to use their disguise names to hide their identity. And so, Raikou joined in. And now, Liam has a Servant, who acts as his adoptive mother...**

 **...**

 **I guess more trouble. Liam met Issei, no, this will not be a bashing fic. I don't dislike Issei or anyone in this thing. Riser? No, not that much at least. Next Chapter's going to reveal our second Master with a very familiar Servant. If you dislike it...**

 **I can't really blame you, since a lot of fics aren't for everybody...**

 **Just don't do anything rash in the reviews, a criticism would be great, a suggestion would be...considered...and it's kinda nice to not see a lot of reviews rambling about harem and no harem.  
**

 **Also, the Include and Install Cards would be different for every users, so don't think that the Card contains a specific Heroic Spirit, since this is not the Ainsworth Version of the Class Card, but rather a version that Zelretch found somewhere in the vast universe. But Liam...you all could tell he got an unnamed Heroic Spirit with the Include Saber.**

 **With three New Class Cards, seven Regular Class Cards and two of the Extra Classes, he got twelve packs of power...that he would need to train for and sync himself with. Include will the most common use of the Class Cards, Install would be a lot harder to use for him.**

 **And since this is an AU, expect some different twists instead of the usual.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Ricc850:** **Nah, it's alright, but I...don't think Liam would be having a very great time with a girl that always wanted _that_ kind of attention with Tamamo no Mae, probs he would die from overstress of having relationships with Servants...**

 **Bisaster: Well, thanks and I kinda understand that everyone has tastes and that this fic isn't for everyone...**

 **Daniel009:**

 **Yo esperando algo para leer y tu me salvaste la vida  
quiero ver cuando todos los héroes revelen su nombres a los demonios, ángeles, caídos y yokai...**

 **Translation:**

 **I'm waiting for something to read and you saved my life**  
 **I want to see when all the heroes reveal their names to the demons, angels, fallen and yokai ...**

 **Response:**

 **Entonces quédate cerca, mi amigo.**  
 **Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que eso ocurra ... pero sería muy gracioso cuando ocurriera**

 **Translation:**

 **Then stay close, my friend.**  
 **It would be a long time till that happens...but it would be very hilarious when it happens**

 **Ultimate** **Kuuga: Quite much there would be some Arthur X Jeanne apparently...**

 **KRKing:** **Just don't hope too much, since Liam is not very capable on using his magecraft into extreme attempts of overkill...but there is someone I reckon can do so, but...maybe I'll spoil it...maybe not...many may like it, many won't like it...and Atalanta?**

 **...**

 **Call me crazy, but I think she and Ezio might have a relationship of pure chaos.**

 **EMIYA** **KURO:** **Looking forward to it...but I can't find it...**

 **If it's published...I would be very much look forward to it...**

 **Drake:** **Thanks, mate, cheers!**

* * *

 **Name: Minamoto no Raikou**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Sky**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Mad Enhancement: EX**

 **Riding: A+**

 **Magic Resistance: D**

 **Divinity: C**

 **Personal:**

 **Eternal Arms Mastership: A+**

 **Mana Burst(Lightning): A**

 **Mystery Killer: A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Ox-King Storm Call - The Inescapable Net of Heaven: B++**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Range: 1 - 100**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 200 People**

* * *

 **Legend Faction Roster:**

 **Indicators: Senior Newcomer**

 **Master(s): Liam**

 **Saber: Arthur Pendragon, Nakami Souma**

 **Lancer:** **Scáthach**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Rider: Saint Martha**

 **Caster: Medea, Kira Souma**

 **Assassin: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze**

 **Berserker: Beowulf Minamoto no Raikou**

 **Avenger: Edmond Dantès**

 **Ruler: Jeanne d' Arc**


	6. The Second Master and her Red Archer

**A Man's DxD**

* * *

 **Resolve 6: The Second Master and her Red Archer**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Liam-san..." Nakami said as he and his sister blinked at the man. "You're basically saying each day a...Servant or rather Heroic Spirit will be summoned in the morning and you have no idea how to stop it from happening?" Liam chuckled at the basic conclusion.

"Yeah...I have no idea how to actually...stop this from happening..." Nakami lets his back side of his head to hit the soft headrest.

"To know this kind of thing can happen...then...if he's King Arthur then..." Nakami gazed towards the other Servants after seeing King Arthur. "You're all-"

"Scáthach of Dun Scaith, Lancer, disguise name, Asuka Ryusaki, as you would know, pupil." Lancer shut her eyes as a soft smirk made itself known on her lips.

"Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress, Archer, disguise name, Mako Samehime, clearly no one would know who I am with a name as weird as that..."

"It literally translates into Shark Princess." Nakami pointed out, Atalanta recoiled before shooting Liam a glare of her own.

"Thou need to have a better sense of naming." Atalanta sighed at her Master, who chuckled nervously.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Assassin, disguise name...do I have to?" Assassin asked his Master, who shrugged off. "Just call me Edgar in public."

"Ummm, alright..." Kira meekly nodded at the Assassin.

"Saint Martha, the tamer of the Dragon, Tarasque. Call me Mary in public." Rider introduced herself with a smile.

"Medea of Colchis, the Witch of Betrayal, you could say and that is self-explanatory for my Class, in public, use Mirai instead of my real name." Caster sternly advised the younglings.

"Beowulf, the Slayer of Grendel! Berserker. Given the name of Brutus, don't forget that, alright?" Beowulf grinned before Liam chuckled weakly.

"And I'm Minamoto no Raikou, Berserker, yoroshiku." The tall woman smiled at the two.

"U-Uhhh, yoroshiku, Raikou-san." Nakami bowed his head slowly.

"Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc, nice to meet you two, just call me Julie." The blonde French woman smiled at the two, the Avenger however...

"Dantes...Edmond Dantes. Avenger." He tipped his hat a bit. "Just remember that name, just call me...Eriq…" He snorted as the two Servants shivered at the man's words.

"Alright, since that's done...everyone can...y'know..." Liam scratched the back of his head, the other Servants sighed as most of the female Servants excluding Raikou and Kira muttered.

"Idiot."

* * *

 _"So, lemme tell ya, guys. How about...I tell you that I had a girl?" A young man asked with a cocky grin on his face. Other men began to laugh at the man._

 _"No way, with a name of 'Frosty', no way can you even have a girlfriend." Another laughed, the former, Frosty scoffed._

 _"Even if my name is Frosty, I just call myself that because that's what my girlfriend actually calls me every day!" The man proudly declared, the others laughed. "What? You need proof!?" Frosty took out a necklace with a cross on it and slams it onto the table. "Boom Bitch! Names engraved with the oath of mine and my girl!"_

 _"No fucking way, you fucking bastard!" A guy said before he looked at the necklace. "Fucking-, this is the real fucking deal! But what kind of name is this?"_

 _"The name of my fucking awesome girlfriend, now give it back." Frosty took the necklace away from a guy._

 _"Alright, boys! We're near the beach! Report to the fucking deck!" A man yelled as all of the guys quickly scrambled before they geared up their gears and got a hold on their equipments._

 _"Omaha Beach, mate." Frosty smirked as the other soldiers smiled back with mirth. "D-Day. What a name."_

 _"Yup." A guy smirked as he got another M1 Garand and passed it onto Frosty._

 _"Thanks, Brian."_

 _"No prob, Frost. Stay true to your goals." Frost merely gave him a mock salute._

 _"Always will."_

 _"Now let's kick some jerry ass."_

* * *

A dream from his other self…

Why is it so damn frustrating to deal with this kind of thing? He had a better mentality than an average human. He had the guts to kill others and now not a single piece was inherited to him?

God, even knowing all memories doesn't help his mentality grow stronger.

"Eh? Where am I?" Liam opened his eyes as he was about to greet his new Servant before he laid eyes on the Servant…

Fucking hell…

Fate is a lot crueler than he thought it was…

"Uhmmm, I...I'm not sure that I'm supposed to...be...here...n-nii-chan?" The fucking shit has done it...in front of him was a young looking girl looking around the age of a highschooler. Having rich brown hair that grew to her waist, her bangs were mostly swiped to the left, her eyes were deep cobalt blue, her skin is fair, she wore a black turtle neck sweater with a blue jacket, a black short skirt, a pair of black stockings and a pair of brown boots.

"L-Leah?" The girl's eyes were filled with tears before she leapt and hug the man in his sitting position. "Fucking hell, I missed you so much."

"I...I thought I was never going to see you again, n-nii-chan!" The girl trembled in the man's arms.

"Ah...g-gomenasai…"

"I-It's...alright, you're going to stay with me...right?" The two parted their hug before Liam smiled at the girl and nodded.

"Yup."

"T-Thank you...nii-chan…"

"As much as I hate to break your family reunion…" A voice came in before the two turned back and found a tan skinned man, who had a pair of silver eyes and white spiky hair that was going to the rear back of his head, his body was covered in a black form of armor, a pair of black thick leggings and a red coat that had a pair of long sleeves with a pair of metal tipped boots. "We don't have all day."

"A-Archer-san…" Leah sniffled a tear before she wiped it off.

"Wow, Archer, I didn't know you were a harsh one…" A young looking woman with silverish blue eyes, pink hair that was tied into a spiky short ponytail with a black and red piece of decoration that held it, on the right side on her face, her right bang drooped down, she wore a purple sleeveless kimono with a red outline on the clothing that reached her thighs, a pair of black thin cloths that covered her arm except for the shoulder to the extent of her wrists that were given golden details and a red end on the wrists, she wore a red sash with the picture of a sakura blossoms with a black five petaled sakura blossom flower on an orange circle, a pair of brown stockings with a pair of high heel sandals. On her waists were a pair of swords on each side. "Miyamoto Musashi, Master. Happy to work under you." The woman grinned.

"...Life has gone fucked up, hasn't it?" Liam asked as the Archer nodded.

"It has unfortunately…"

"Nii-chan, you have a Servant too?"

"Yeah…" Liam winced as a trio of Command Seals came onto his body and basically just tried to cramp in. "And honestly I need to find something to cover them up. I don't wanna look a mafia or a gangster."

"That would be fucked up." Leah commented, Liam blankly stared at her. "What?"

"I thought I raised you better than that…" Liam basically squinted his eyes before he pressed both sides of the girl's cheeks. "What did I tell you!?"

"Yaw-mewte kuwdesoi, onii-chewn." Leah began to struggle against her brother. Liam let go of her cheeks as she gave him a pout.

"You know it won't work on me, right?" The girl stifled a teary face.

"Oh, Master's a mean one, ain't he?" Musashi began to giggle at the man, who looked towards her.

"Only if I want to." He pouted at the woman. "Musashi-chan."

"Musashi-chan?!" The woman nearly faulted at the call of her new nickname, the Archer merely chuckled at the conversation. "Hidoi…" The woman muttered at the man.

"Yeah yeah, I kinda need to get a few more rooms apparently…" Liam sighed. "Any...specific things I need to note?"

"Hmmm, maybe some posters of pretty bo-I mean SWORDS!" Musashi yelled out suddenly as Archer twitched his eyes before nodding in affirmation.

"...Mmmmmmmkay...I think we're going to run out of swords-"

"Liam." The Queen of the Shadow Lands barked from the staircase.

"What is it?"

"We have...need to have a look of your storage closet...after what Medea told us…" Sweat began to drop like bullets down Liam's head.

"How about the answer of...nyet, nein, non, nope, no, tidak, lie, aniyo, ne, nie, never, nil?" Liam asked as Scáthach merely narrowed her eyes before she summoned a Spear in her hands. "Okay okay! Okay! Dismiss that thing now! I said I will!"

"Good. Now, we're going to get going with the revelation…" Scáthach scoffed as the Master sighed.

* * *

"Okay, but firstly...don't fucking flip out…" Leah was in the lost with the red Archer and the third Saber. Liam took out a key ring and began to open each one lock on the door, where there were at least twenty locks and there was a few scanners and a damn door latch just for the hell of it. "It's gonna take a while."

"No shit." Ezio muttered before he was elbowed by the Chaste Huntress. "Stop it, midget."

"I'm not a midget." Atalanta glared at the man.

"Alright…" Liam finally looked at the Servants and his sister before he looked at the latch. "Don't freak out…" He opened it before it revealed…

A pair of racks filled with equipments, a vacuum cleaner, a few tubes that varied from lengths and a few metal brooms, metal rakes, metal equipments that varied. "Huh, I guess there weren't any firearms in here…" Scáthach commented before she looked at a screen that was planted on the wall.

"Yeah, nothing to see here-"

"Liam, what is this?" The man began to sweat bullets like a black man in a certain meme as the Witch pointed towards the screen with the Closet Storage word on it.

"Nothing, just a thing I added in randomly." Liam dismissed as more sweat began to fall down.

"Is it? Now I wonder why you put it in here randomly…" The woman swiped before Liam's sweat basically turned into a waterfall as the word 'Closet Storage' was thrown off and was replaced with 'Maximum Level Weapon Storage'. The whole room began to shift as the foreign technologized walls began to replace the rack of normal cleaning equipment with Modern Firearm racks placed in neat formation, a few of them being placed in a different manner, then the whole wall behind the rack began to open before revealing another room. "Liam?"

"I have an unnecessary hobby of collecting Weapons from all ages along with World War One till the Modern Warfare Tanks...I kinda...I kinda have this in my previous home, so when I placed this whole room in a dimension pocket and placed a dimensional door in my previous home and basically when I was trapped in an anti-magecraft room, I couldn't really access it, so yeah...when I was sent here I kinda lost contact...until I apparently remembered about it when...yeah...that happened…" Liam nervously chuckled as he explained.

"This is basically an Armory…" Arthur commented as he looked at each firearm.

"And there are a lot of racks of swords and bows…" Atalanta looked at the vast variety of superior blades that were very much inferior to Noble Phantasms, but they were far better than most common swords, with an array of metal bows and longbows. "Why would thou keep things that are mostly outdated?"

"Ehehe, I'm kind of a collector like I said."

"Liam-nii?" Leah called and tugged his sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"Is there comrade Ivan, Boris with comrade Hans and Karl?"

"Ummm, I don't think so…" Liam answered as the other Servants looked at them with a confused stare. "Just a few guys, I met and actually befriended."

"Al...right…" The Servants awkwardly voiced in, Raikou was looking through the array of weapons.

"Ara ara, a young soul like you touching weapons of war?"

"Ummm, I kinda have been to combat, kaa-san…"

"K-Kaa-san!?" Leah blurted out as Liam shushed her with a finger covering her mouth.

"Hush, Leah. She's now our adoptive mother, play it in public. I'll fill you in later." The male Master silenced the girl as she nodded. "Now I need to get you into school…"

"School? But, I already learnt everything from you…"

"...I meant you having friends."

"I can befriend our Servants."

"It would only be like a Master-Servant relationship , but more informal."

"I could just walk around the neighborhood and talk to people."

"Stranger danger."

"Ah mou! Fine!" Leah pouted at the man, who was barely holding back his laughter. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I am…" Liam grinned as he grabbed the girl and ruffled her hair, Leah as much as she wanted to yell at the man, just smiled as she never saw her older pseudo brother being this happy.

'If only you were this cheerful, onii-chan…' The girl thought inside her mind.

"Anyways, there are a few things that I protest in going through the gate." Liam suddenly perked up. "I got a lot of shit down there."

Scáthach looked at the man with a doubtful look. "I doubt your words…"

"Welp, at least, I warned you…" The Lancer went inside the room before being met with the sight of cars being placed on separate cells, a few tanks being placed on iron frames with a mechanized retrieval system, countless rows of World War Two Tanks, namely, the BT-7, T-34-76, T-34-85, KV-1, IS, IS-2 Panzer II, Panzer III, Panzer IV, Panther, Tiger, King Tiger, M4 Sherman, M26 Pershing, Crusader, Cromwell, Churchill, Comet, Valentine, Sherman Firefly, Chi-Ha, Chi-He, Chi-Nu, Ha-Go, Ke-Ni and other tanks.

Scáthach remained silent as Liam came by her side. "I did warn you about it." There were a few Prototype Tanks and Completed Tanks that never seen combat, for example the Chi-To Medium Tank.

"We...need to talk…" The Lancer's eyes bored down to the man, who chuckled nervously.

* * *

"...Liam-san, while…" Sona sighed at the man as he sat in front of the girl.

"I understand, So-tan, but Leah needs to get her education, besides she's a transfer...what do you want?" Liam asked as he looked at the girl.

"Considering everything? A game of chess." Sona clicked her tongue, Liam gave a look of discomfort.

"Chess? I only play Battleship with Ludo, Monopoly and a few others...Checkers?" Sona sighed at the man. Well, while he would become a good husband, Asuka Ryusaki, or rather a member of his Faction, Lancer was already his lover.

And their love seems to be...restrictive. But she thought of a good game of chess with the man, but seemingly because he, himself isn't even familiar with the game, he was pretty much hopeless in playing said game. "Alright, nevermind then…"

"You ever play Strategy Games on the computer?" Liam asked as the President raised an eyebrow. "There are a few good games I could name, Men of War, Red Alert, Hearts of Iron and Company of Heroes."

"I would recommend Men of War." Leah interrupted as Liam nodded.

"That one's good."

"Can we get going?" Sona asked desperately, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, just call me when you got the game or do you need me to send you the game?"

"You have it?"

"Yup. I got too much money on my hands that I could waste them, but they're still on the way to be delivered..." Leah gave the man a look of betrayal.

"Betrayal! You never said we have the games!"

"You never asked and we haven't received the package." Liam silently countered with a neutral tone.

"...Fair enough…"

"Do we have an agreement, So-tan?"

"One more thing I want." Sona twitched her eyes. "Please refrain from the nickname 'So-tan'."

"Alright, Sona-san." Sona nodded at the nickname. "I was thinking of a few other names that you might like-"

"No, just no." Sona stopped the man. "Sona-san is fine, Liam-san." She sighed.

"Mmm, alright, if you say so. Also, can you put Leah besides...what's his name again?" He began to search for a specific name before he remembered. "Issei Hyoudou." The President blinked in surprise. "He'd make a good friend to Leah, she's kinda shy to...well, nearly everyone, but maybe Hyoudou-kun might help her."

"...I'll...I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Sona-san." The blacknette nodded at the man. "Behave, Leah-chan." The girl hugged the man out of nowhere.

"Who's picking me up?"

"Me, who else, Leah?"

"I thought of Emiya-kun." Leah pursed her lips together.

"...I'll have him join me...probably I would force him." Liam sighed, he looked towards Sona. "Thanks, Sona-san. A lot. Now, what about Leah's uniform?"

"I got that covered." The Vice President smiled as she got a uniform for the girl.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I got a keen sight on size."

"Oh, that's cool, uhhh…"

"Tsubaki Shinra, the Queen of the Sitri Peerage." The girl slightly bowed.

"Tsubaki-chan, Tsubaki-san...I'll pick the latter. Thanks, Tsubaki-san." Liam gave an appreciative nod with a genuine smile. "Make good friends, alright, Leah?"

"Wha-Do you have no faith in me, nii-chan?" Leah asked with a gasp and a pout.

"Technically, yes, bluntly, no." Liam said with a neutral tone. Leah began to pout before a few tears began swelling up. "Ahh, no, don't cry!" The two Student Council members looked in amusement and basically just enjoyed the moment of a brother and sister relationship.

'If only nee-san was like this…' Sona thought, from what she gathered, Liam was...laidback, caring, just like her sister, but...he was a lot more mature when it comes to serious things and can actually act like an adult. Sometimes, she may just dislike her sister, because of immaturity.

"Alright, you can...take care of yourself, right?"

"...You don't have faith in me?"

"Just...making sure…" Liam sighed before he got a deck of cards. "In case you're bored, play some Card Tricks." Leah gave a puzzled look, but within the opened paper deck there was a lone card that looked different than the rest, she took the deck of cards, she felt a paper note slapped on the bottom of the deck of cards. Getting the plot of his 'Card bullshit', Leah accepted and placed it in her bag. "Is there anything else, Sona-san?"

"No, Leah, you could go change your clothes, I still have something to discuss with your brother...personally." Leah looked at her brother with a worried look, the man sighed.

"It's alright, I'll be fine. You don't have faith in me?"

"Technically, yes, bluntly, no." Leah smirked at the man, who raised an eyebrow before smirking back and ruffled her hair.

"Atta girl. Just make sure no one gets away from peeking you naked." Leah, rather than giving an annoyed look, nodded and gave out a toothy grin.

"You bet, nii-chan, I'll make myself known." The girl quickly exited the room and closed the door.

"Lovely girl, ain't she?" Liam asked with a sigh. "They grow up so fast…"

"Liam-san, this matter...there is...a friend of mine, told me that she found a potential member to her Peerage, you don't happen to...own a café, do you?" Liam blinked before his eyes turned serious.

"Who is it?"

"The Heir to a Demonic Pillar. I...I tried to warn her, but knowing your words…"

"Yeahhh…" Liam painfully looked to his side. "That's kinda my fault, but...is the heir...a 'she'?" The President nodded. "Black hair tied into a ponytail, purple eyes, very tall?"

"No, that would be her Queen."

"...Short, white hair and amber golden eyes?"

"No, that's the Rook."

"Red hair-"

"Yes, she's the one."

"She visited my café...who was she again...Rita...Ria...Rias? Rias, was it?"

"Yes, Rias Gremory, Heir to the Gremory Clan, she has been trying to find a man inside of your café…"

"Did she describe him?"

The heir shook her head. "No, she didn't. She only said one of you, males is her potential."

"That's...troublesome…" Sona nodded, she was never informed, she was only informed of Issei Hyoudou being one of the ones she was going to recruit. Liam, however...seeing how mysterious he was, his distorted aura…

He would a very...very tempting target due to the unknown Sacred Gear of his, an unknown Sacred Gear...it would be a very massive advantage due to the unknown capabilities it had. She could feel the distorted and void aura of his, a bit of mix of Evil and Good.

"But...thankfully, I think there were only four of us back then...but...who in the hell...didn't...oh...my...fucking...god...damn…" The two girls winced at the word 'God' as the Master sighed. "I'm a fucking idiot...I forgot to give myself a seal to lock away my aura…"

"Well, we know that you're an idiot…" Tsubaki mused.

"I was always an idiot, Tsubaki-san...no need to point out the obvious." Liam merely waved off. "Please just tell her to forget about me...I don't want to make a bad first impression if I and my faction ever get caught…" The two Devils nodded. "Thank you...now, is that all?"

"Yes, but...you see, I'm afraid of this thing...Rias is in a tight spot. I know I'm not supposed to tell you this...but I wish to tell you that if you can, help her, not by turning into a Devil and join her Peerage. Just by helping her overcome what she needs to overcome…"

"...I'll consider it, but...it's a promise in my end. Pinky promise?" Sona was about to decline, but…

Maybe this'll help her to accept her sister. "Pinky promise." She did the gesture, Tsubaki smiled at her King Piece.

"Great! That means if I break it, I'll get to cut my pinky finger off." The two nearly faulted at the declaration. "It's after all the point of said promise. Never read it in the internet?"

The two girls shook their head as Liam sighed. "Note it as one of the most brutal thing to do." Liam waved off. The two nodded as the man just stared. "Ummm, wanna have a game of cards?" He asked as he took out another deck of cards.

* * *

"Can I have your attention, class?" Scáthach asked as her voice was loud enough for the class to actually stop their chattering. "Today, we have another...student joining us, her name is Leah Kuraiyo. Come on in, girl." The female girl stepped into the classroom.

"I-I'm Leah Kuraiyo, p-please to meet you! Hope we get along!" She quickly bowed, nearly instantly the majority of the males began to nosebleed from Leah's appearance.

"Yes, now that every one of you boys are finished bleeding from your nose." The teacher glared at the boys. "Are there any questions you want to ask about her, please raise your hand and call out your name before asking." A girl raised her hand.

"Aika Ryuudo. Where are you from?" The teacher glanced at the new class girl.

"U-Umm, I came from America and I just...arrived in Kuoh a day ago to live with my bigger brother…" The girl spoke. The student, satisfied with the answer, sat down.

Another student, now a male raised his hand. "Kaito Hamamoto, are you single?" Leah looked quite conflicted at the question before she blushed slightly.

"Umm, depends…I lived with a man back in American and he said he would stay with me…" She pursed her lips. Archer didn't come around, because he wanted to. But rather because of...Fake Third Magic, she was given that magic after a few weeks her brother was taken away by the Mage Association after an unfortunate incident.

Some of the males began to mutter curses at the man, Archer, however was fully aware of it as he snuck in the classroom in astral form. "Apparently, perverts will remain jealous."

"Yeah, Archer-kun...and I kinda hate to act this nervous…" Leah grumbled in the mental link, Archer chuckled softly at his Master.

"Just don't do anything funny, Captain." Archer smirked at the nickname that Leah acquired from her friendly German Officer back then.

"Yeah yeah…"

"Alright, is that all, children?" The male grumbled a few things before he sat. "Very well, Leah, you could seat yourself next to Issei Hyoudou." The woman gestured to an empty space by Issei as Leah took a lump of saliva and began to walk towards it.

Whispers came in before Leah sat on her seat besides one of the Perverted Trio. The other boys began to mutter curses at Issei as Leah settled her schoolbag. "N-Nice to meet you, Issei-san." The girl silent spoke to the brunette as she slightly bowed herself.

The brunette nearly panicked at the girl, she was really polite. "S-Same to you, L-Leah-san." He began to have dirty thoughts about the girl's breasts...they were at least...E-Cup to say the least...

"I-Issei-san, please don't look at them." Leah covered her breasts with her hands before Issei snapped out of his daze.

"S-Sorry, Leah-san."

And so, Leah's appearance basically caused an uproar in the whole school for most males.

* * *

"So, we're going to close store for a bit…" Liam chided in as he looked at the Fallen Angel.

"Mhmm, it's becoming too small for the staffs…" The whole kitchen wasn't enough to load in the food, the whole bar seems to be causing a bit of ruckus as it took a lot of space.

"Maybe we should expand the kitchen with a bit of spacing magic?" Azazel nodded as he looked around the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think that's a good suggestion." Azazel flicked his finger before the whole room began to expand in size. "But...where are your Servants?" Liam gave a nervous grin.

"Since I planned on closing the café for a day or more...I got them money and...yeah…" Liam gave out a nervous looking grin.

"Liam…"

"I sent them on a tour with Ruler-chan being the navigator…" Liam murmured."You're an irresponsible Master." The Master murmured a few words along with a pout.

"I'm not familiar with a lot of things, alright?" He looked away, Azazel looked at him with narrowed eyes before he came into a conclusion.

"Ah! I got it! It's so you can have time for Asuka-chan!" The Fallen Angel grinned at the man, whose face lit up in embarrassment.

"No, it's just-"

"It is, isn't it!?"

"SHUT IT!"

* * *

"Day offs…!" Ezio, who wore a grey shirt, a white jacket with a hood, a pair of dark blue leggings and a pair of black running shoes stretched his arms out, Atalanta scoffed as she looked at the slightly crowded street. "Sometimes this is fucking shit…"

"Thou must keep thou's dirty mouth shut…" Atalanta scolded, the man grumbled at the cat eared girl. The girl was wearing a green blouse, a yellowish green skirt with a green bow, a pair of green sneakers and a pair of black stockings.

"Alright then, what are we looking for actually?" Arthur, who wore a blue shirt, a black long-sleeved jacket, a pair of black leggings with a pair of black formal shoes asked as the Servants looked towards the Ruler class Servant.

"W-What?" Jeanne asked as the other Servants looked at each other. The young maiden wore a purple blouse, a black sleeveless jacket, a pair of purple leggings with a short purple skirt and a pair of black high-heels.

"You're appointed to be the navigator and the actual tour guide and is in charge of all of our schedule by Liam." Medea, who wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a tan-colored long skirt, a pair of brown boots and a blue denim jacket gave out a deadpanned look at the Ruler, Jeanne gave out a panic look before she scuffled and found a notepad on her clothing.

"A-Ah, I-I forgot!" The woman took the notepad before reading the texts. "W-We're going to Tokyo...for a day or two…"

"Is it wise to leave Master?" Musashi asked as she wore a purple shirt with a red jacket, a knee length skirt with a pair of winter boots, her hair was turned into a classic ponytail styled hair. "I mean we got time for ourselves, but Master…"

"Master still has Lancer, the Saber, the Caster and the new Archer along with his sister." Arthur reassured the swordswoman. "Besides, since this is your homeland, you can familiarize yourself with the whole country." Musashi pouted before sighing.

"Fine…"

"And maybe find a place that is filled with the horrors of the world…" Edmond muttered, he wore his usual tuxedo suit as he gave out a look of disappointment.

"Well, I would find a new rival at least!" Beowulf laughed, he wore a white plain polo shirt with a silhouette of a man riding a horse playing polo colored in an electric blue color, a pair of blue long and slightly ripped jeans, wearing a pair of camouflage military boots.

"Anyways, everything here is already modernized, unlike your era, Miku-chan." Ezio grinned at the swordswoman, who gave out a hopeful look.

"But...I still haven't get to know Master longer…" She slightly pouted.

"Haha, knowing the man he's going to at least blow up something in the house." Beowulf laughed.

"A-Anyways, Julie-chan, where are we going first?" Arthur tried to revert their topic back into the main topic.

"We're going to...the Train Station first...we still need to be...incognito, while we are on vacation." The Servants tilted their heads.

"In-cog-ni-to?" Raikou, who wore a black sweater that merely gave away the size of her breasts, a short white skirt with a pair of black leggings and a pair of traditional japanese sandals, Jeanne nodded.

"Staying...hidden or remain anonymous from what Master wrote here." The Ruler pointed towards the notepad's word summary.

What was that man doing all this time…? "And he gave us a few thousand yens for souvenir and things." Jeanne added in as she took out a few bundles of yen bills.

"Wait what?" Martha asked with a pair of raised eyebrows. The woman wore a white shirt, a blue overcoat, a red cap, a pair of black short pants with a pair of long stockings that covered her whole pair of legs with a pair of blue sneakers on her feet.

Liam was too fucking inconsiderate of what the money could be used by Ezio and the others...

* * *

"Bless-you!" Liam sneezed as he looked at the whole kitchen, it was a lot bigger than last time, approximately being twice the size or three times...he didn't really know how to estimate things... "I think we're going to need some more tools…"

"Yes...you did have the essential equipments in your closet, right?" Azazel asked as he glanced towards the younger man.

"Well, yeah, but...oh yeah, I think I can get a temporary portal...no, too risky…" Liam gave a thinking posture as he looked down to the floor with a thoughtful look.

"Well, we could use a Teleportation spell…" Azazel suggested.

"You have Teleportation spells?" Liam gave a look of surprise, the Fallen Angel snickered.

"Of course! It's quite common for both Devils and Fallen Angels as the Spell is quite simple." Liam gave out an understanding look. "Hold on, it maybe...alien-like for you in the first time." The Fallen Angel began to make out an aria before a magic circle glowed under their feet.

"Oh...wow…" The light then engulfed the two before the two males found themselves in the living space. "Oh, I feel…" Liam held his hand over his mouth as he quickly made a run for the bathroom and vomited the content of his stomach. "Next time, would you care and walk down to the place?"

"So, you're teleportation-sick, huh?" Azazel grinned at the man.

"Oh, please no." The Master gave out a pale look. "Besides, I'll be throwing up more often than the times I say 105mm Leichte FeldHaubitze 18 B2 and the 105mm Gun Motor Carriage T95." Azazel blinked at those names. "Or maybe other tank names? I don't fucking care anymore…" He palmed his face. "Let's just get back to business."

The two got to the storage closet before opening up the door and looked at the vast variety of equipments, guns, cannons, weapons and such. "Quite a warehouse you have." The Fallen Angel commented.

"It's...more of a Hangar than a warehouse." A few tanks were placed on ground level as a few others were placed on their own garage cells.

"I can see. Is that a Tiger Porsche?"

"Yup."

"Never seen the Prototype Tiger being taken care of...Is that a T26E4 Super Pershing?"

"I saved it in the last second of being scrapped."

"And the damn E100 chassis?"

"Saved it from its inevitable fate. Fitted with a new engine that could carry it faster and installed a robust turret that was made from the blueprints, took a while to do so, I got a discarded 128mm of the Jagdtiger, so I randomly smacked it on." Liam shrugged. "You know a lot about tanks."

"I had spare time when researching Sacred Gears, human technology fascinates me. You know? Tanks, Jet Fighters, Warships? It's these kinds of things that might help either side on winning the War...sad that we can't even utilize them."

"Ehehe, probably it would end in a stalemate. It won't make a difference…" The Fallen Angel sighed and nodded. "Either way, this is only for a collection. These aren't going to fit the actual requirements to kill any Supernaturals." The Tanks were not Noble Phantasms

"Yeah, it's a shame…"

"Oh and by the way, Azazel-san." Liam glanced to the Fallen Angel. "Thanks for everything." The man grinned at the younger male before he ruffled the Master's hair.

"No problemo. Besides, I still got space and Zelretch did say that you had it rough with your past. The old guy also threatened to kill me in the worst way possible if I did something bad to you." Liam blinked at the mention of Zelretch.

"Well, that's...that's kinda harsh."

"No worries, kid. I won't let anything happen to ya. Neither will these guys you hired would let that happen to you." The whole room now was clearly larger than what a hangar should've been. It was layered with metal walls, thick enough to hold a nuclear blast from a 500 meter distance, the whole place was given strong foundations as there was a gate to let vehicles exit, but due to the non-existence of a gate that connects it, it seems like it wouldn't be able to let some of the heavy-duty vehicles out, not that Liam wants them to anyways…

The tanks here are a lot more of an antique. There were few tanks that were adjusted to blow off some Modern MBTs, the thing that he needed was more of a garage. There were a few cars that he managed to cramp in, there were a few of them. Not a lot, but they were souvenir from his expeditions.

"Is it possible to make a teleportation gate?" Liam suddenly asked as Azazel turned to him with a confused look. "A gate to allow things to open, I mean like the game, Portals." Azazel gave out a thoughtful look, but sighed and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I wasn't too sure about using the Teleportation magic and I did make this place by putting the whole...room into a personal and isolated Dimensional Space. I had two devices to connect this hangar and the entrance. And I've used it all, but one, which I just used for this one, all of my works were burnt off to at least incognito myself from being forced to research everything they want." Liam answered as he sighed.

"You're a researcher?" The Fallen Angel raised his eyebrow, Liam merely nodded.

"Only if I'm inspired and if I want to." The boy shrugged, he placed his hands on his waist. "And besides...I don't work with humans, I just save them."

"Heh, you are a unique guy!" The Fallen Angel slapped the man's waist. "Somewhat, if I actually consider it, if your Faction is somewhat here ages ago. I think this War will never even occur and it'll show all the Factions that humans aren't weaker than them."

"...Yeah...maybe…" Liam said in a somewhat depressed tone…

Humans…

That's right…

He's always been fighting for them…

Unknown to them…

Known to Magus…

He was the one, who was designed to slay Gods and Immortals…

It was…

Like a curse…

He didn't ask for this power…

Why him? Why him of all people? Seeing all his comrades die when being processed…

The blood…

The horrors…

Why can't he just die?

Die…

Die…

Die.

Die.

Die.

Why...can't...you...just...Die!?

"Oi, Liam-chan?" Liam shook off his mind off his head.

"I'm alright…" The Master waved off as a tear of blood came out of his left eye.

"You have something on your left eye…" Liam touched the flowing tear of blood with his hand before looking at it.

"It's...a common occurrence. Mainly due to my instability off my own body." It wasn't, he was a crude Designer Baby, but the crude was perfected with the resistance to everything from outside danger to inside danger. His heart was perfectly reinforced with a spell to negate any form of heart disease, his blood was drastically different that human blood. Every form of wound would be closed up by both blood and flesh, the flesh thinning itself out to expand, the blood acting as super glue to nearly instantaneously stick both ends of the wounds to each other and seal it off, his white blood was stronger than the average white blood.

His red blood cells can carry more oxygen, the germs, virus and any form of outside intruder would be quickly get rid off by the white blood and he was invulnerable…

Even his teeth can be replaced by a few minute or two. Shark Genomes…

His genomes made him invincible as far as he knows anyways… "A-Anyways, I got a few tools stored, let me go get them, just...don't touch anything…"

"Got it." Liam nodded slightly before he went to find the toolbox. Dutifully, after he got one of the emergency gate openers into the worn out closet, he has been trying to remember every part of his hangar again after his years of imprisonments.

Every piece of tank he has gotten from every war, battle and scrapyard. German tanks. British tanks. American tanks. Russian tanks. French tanks. Swedish tanks. Czechoslovakia tanks. Italian tanks. Chinese tanks. Japanese tanks. Fighters. Fighter jets. He had been expanding the whole hangar bit by bit…

Probably it was around a few hundred kilometre square minimum and a fifty or sixty meter height…

It was large as crap, knowing the amount of tanks and things he has been getting. He even had to build a few adjustments for cars that he has been riding and adore for a few years…

…

He sighed to himself before he got to the overseer's office of the whole hangar, placed on the side of the wall. He could spot a few cars he had been tinkering with. His beloved reinforced Nissan Skyline GTR V-Spec II BNR34 with the ocean blue color, the black carbon hood and roof with a black standard rear spoiler, the whole bodykit was based on the SP-R from the World Super Police PS2 Game, the Dodge Viper 2018 ACR with a black body paint, the roof, the door and the rear top was colored in white, a Carbon Fiber adjustable Rear Wing with the wheels being colored in bright brass.

Those were the two cars he had always loved for a long time…

Probably the reason why he only wastes some money to buy the body kit and spoilers, the other cars, he just slap a powerful engine, an awesome transmission, better brakes, better suspensions and such. He had a few other cars that he also got, but those were for another day. Until he got a connector to get another gate opener with the garage.

"There you are." The Master smiled as he picked up the chrome toolbox that sat on the big planning table with a few blueprints, papers and such. "Alright, now to get back to that ol' Geezer." The man picked the toolbox and lifted it up. "I forgot how heavy you are."

He began to haul the toolbox towards the Fallen Angel's current position before he saw Azazel looking at the Maus Prototype that he was working on to at least copy the actual construct. "Oi, Azazel-san."

"Oh, Lee-chan, I was just seeing this monster." Liam blinked at the Fallen Angel.

"Ahhh...it isn't finished yet…" The Master chuckled nervously. "I still got a few actual equipments to place in, the transmissions and the engines are still worked on."

"Oh, souka(I see)..." Azazel placed a finger below his lips. "Oh, you got the actual toolbox, we could get going then?"

"Yup."

"Alright, wait for a moment." Liam blinked before he had a face of pure terror.

"C-Chotto matte!" Azazel then finished the spell as the two were teleported to the café. "I...don't fucking feel…" Liam smacked his hand on top of his mouth. He ran towards the bathroom after that before he emptied his whole stomach.

"Oooooh, that's gonna hurt every time from now and then." Azazel winced, Liam walked back from the restroom with vomit around his lip.

"Alright...alright…" Liam wiped any vomit left around his lips.

"Feeling better?" Azazel asked.

"Fuck you." Liam bluntly retorted before going into the kitchen, Azazel stood silent for a while.

"I'll take that as a yes." He broke out of his stupor.

* * *

"So, Leah-san, what club are you planning to join?" Issei asked as he ate lunch with the young girl, who was eating her homemade bento, Liam was apparently far too busy to actually deliver any bento for the day and actually told Archer to take care of her food as he had business with an acquaintance.

"Probably the kendo club." Leah answered as she ate her bento. "I was taught of kendo by my brother after all."

"So...what's your brother's name?" Issei asked as Leah coughed up.

"L-Liam." Issei staggered a bit, Liam, indeed had a sister and she was hot as well! "Um, Issei-san? You look like you know him."

"Umm, yeah, kinda…" Issei laughed a bit. He had already made a lot of enemies in the school and since Leah wasn't like them...he couldn't risk making another enemy! At least just make her trust him to at least show her in her undergarments! His face slightly gave out a perverted smile at the thoughts before a sharp pain came into his head. "Itai!"

"Mattaku, kozo…" The Teacher sighed. "Stop thinking about Leah-chan's boobs for now."

"A-Asuka-sensei!" Leah stammered a bit.

"Leah…" The Lancer turned to the woman. "Just call me...nee-san, got that?" The woman asked the girl. The girl gave out a wide smile at the woman. Apparently there was an affair going between them~and maybe she'll get a nephew or niece to play with!

"Hai, nee-san!" Leah nodded before a familiar man came in. "E-Emiya-kun?!" The tan-skinned man sighed at the young girl.

"Mattaku, Leah." He admonished with a sigh and a mock disappointed look. "Is that how you greet your guardian?"

"A-No, I mean-! Ah mou…" Leah pouted at the Archer-class, who chuckled at the girl. "Damn you, Emiya-kun."

"Likewise, Leah." Issei blinked at the man's body, his lean build was actually scary for the pervert. "And I'm guessing you're Issei Hyoudou, the resident's pervert?" He asked with a bit of annoyance.

"U-Umm, yeah?"

"Don't you dare try anything on Leah, hear that, kozo?" Issei gulped before Leah sighed.

"Emiya-kun, cut it with the threats." The young girl waved off the Archer, who sighed and dropped his look. "How did you even get in to the school?"

"I passed the test to join the caféteria's kitchen as a chef." The man shrugged, his whole outfit was changed with a white chef's outfit with a black apron, his hair was placed in a messy form rather than his slicked back style. "Besides, I had to help out with your brother's finances."

"Emiya...you're such an idiot…" Leah sighed before she continued eating her bento, she tried the French fries before commenting. "Needs more salt."

"These French Fries are cooked the way they are to be healthier for you, besides you add salt to everything." Archer pointed out. "It's not good to consume too much salt."

"Idiot~" Leah sang out at her Servant. Lancer sighed at the two, today has been a long day, especially with the armory for a storage closet thing that Liam pulled off for a week and under cover as well.

"Can you please act mature?" She asked the young girl, who pouted.

"Nee-san…" Leah whined at the woman as she adjusted her glasses. Lancer in her turn smirked at the girl, she was going to enjoy having a little sister, Liam's advice was to actually live the life that she newly attained now. How was he doing anyway?

* * *

"Alright, I think we're doing just fine…" Liam commented as the two looked at the stoves and freezers. "How long till we have to bring out the tables and chairs upstairs?"

"Oh, the Delivery would be made tomorrow." Azazel waved off. "We're only installing the kitchenware for now." Liam slowly nodded at the Fallen Angel.

"We should at least take a rest for a while…" Liam added as he wiped off some sweat on his head. "You up for a drink, Azazel-san?"

"Aye!"

* * *

Meanwhile in another universe, where magic exists and is actually common

"Aachoo!"

"Oi, Happy! You alright?" A guy with pink hair asked as the blue flying cat with angel-like wings wiped of his snot.

"Yeah, but I think someone used my catchphrase."

* * *

Meanwhile in OUR universe

Azazel was already knocked out after a few good ol' glass bottles. He was already slurring a few lines silently as Liam sweatdropped at the man.

'Damn, I can't even get drunk without drinking a few kegs of alcohol…' Liam thought with a frown. His blood causes any form of poison, including alcohol from corrupting his system, hardly the only known alcohol to actually corrupt his system was vodka, unknown why, but it easily corrupts his system, having its very hard taste and sickening texture. He was never going to feel the actual comfort of being drunk, he was resistant to everything…mostly...

And it sucked, really…

Not being able to feel any electrocution, any burns, any freezing parts of the body, being paralyzed and such things…well, mostly at least.

It was the absence of what would make life meaningful…

He should be at least graceful he was still feeling pain to at least tell him, he's alive and not a weapon with no emotion…

It felt shit for the most years…

After all…

He did get blown up several times…

And he did feel quite a...joy in it…

He was practically pulling every shenanigans towards him. Being blown up, his body remained as one, but he still remembered the pain and the curse of being merely immune to die easily. He would be included in two categories in Immortality...

Immortality through longevity and Immortality through generation. His regeneration was amazingly effective, his tissues act more of an individual, it could weld itself to other tissues, in fact, every piece of flesh of him is mostly made of iron, his genome was given a very...effective regeneration capability. He was proven to be unaffected by time, his facial features, his hair color, skin quality was...absolutely top-notch, apparently he was given some sort of...genome that caused him to last longer than any-wait, wrong words...genome that caused him to last till the end of time.

Meaning…

He can't die.

Wait, doesn't that mean its 'Perfect Immortality'?

…

…

…

…

Yeah, it would be Perfect Immortality, who survives a tank shot anyways? And to clarify, a 152mm BLT(BL-10) High Explosive Anti Tank Type of Tank Round from the ISU-152 Soviet Self-Propelled Gun.

Apparently him…

He had even noted how much he got blown up in that Second World War.

It suckkkkked…

For you to not die? Even your worthwhile form of accomplishment gets wiped out, he can't even rest saying that accomplishment will last and gets a fucking 'Nope' and poof, accomplishment gone, but you still don't know about it and still rest in peace.

Unless heaven allows you to see down and see your accomplishment being destroyed, but that's a Theory that he would solve maybe in like…

Never years…

Life is a pain in the ass…

But Leah made it worth it and now that she's here…

Probably he would be bugging her for a rematch for every game he has been beaten in.

That girl was such a monster in each game he introduced her to. Of course, she wasn't a God in it! But she was a Demi-God in it…

…

Even beat him in CS:GO.

Fucking damn it! Now he wonders about how his Servants are...

* * *

"And this is the Tokyo Tower…" Jeanne read as the Servants looked at the massive tower of Tokyo. Being colored in red and white.

"...That's a tall monument." Arthur commented as the others nodded their head.

"Maybe I could practice the Leap of Faith on it…" Ezio added in his opinion before Atalanta gave an annoyed look and basically elbowed him like always. "Stop it, midget…"

"Make me."

"Now now, children." Raikou tried to defuse the situation with her motherly charisma. "Let's not fight…alright?" The air became tense as the woman said that last line.

"Ghh, y-yeah, alright…" Ezio quickly stuttered at the motherly figure.

"O-Of course, R-Raika-dono." The girl bit her lips.

"Great, now where to next, Juliette-chan?" Jeanne had a slight blush at the name.

"I-It's only Julie, Raika-sama. And next...we're going to the Tokyo Sea Life Park." Atalanta's ears slightly perked at the word Sea Life.

"Sea Life, huh?" Ezio grinned before his eyes glanced over to Atalanta, who was suddenly shaking. "Someone's hungry~"

"S-Shut it…" Atalanta's face reddened before her stomach growled in response.

"Oh my, we should find a food stand around this district." Raikou placed a finger on her lower lip.

"Umm, we should try Kyubey." The Servants looked at the Ruler, who began to stammer as she read the notepad. "I-It's very well known for its sushi."

"...Sushi?"

* * *

Sona looked at the door to the Gremory's office, Liam entrusted his trust to actually finish the business of being recruited into her Peerage. His aura was a tempting target, but…

How many chances can he actually live his life? He looks as if he had gone through hell and back, his expression was not of genuine joy...at least not all of it is fake…

"Kaichou…" Her Queen piece murmured in her stressful tone.

"I know…" Sona bit her lips, Liam didn't want trouble, if he was recruited, he might go rogue on Rias, creating a massive…

Chaos…

With how his aura was twisted...he might even be stronger than Lucifer and her own sister as she hates to admit it…

"Liam doesn't want to be involved in this kind of thing." Sona adjusted her glasses. "He wants to be out of our business, Buné was a straw that we should not have ignore. He and his Faction has shown to be able to defeat a Peerage and turn their Pieces into his own."

"Those two…"

"Nakami Souma and Kira Souma, both siblings, a Knight and a Bishop. They had no sign of being a Devil-kin." The President clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "He could've wiped us off, but didn't choose to do so, he is not an enemy in our eyes."

"Then…"

"It was no mind trick, it was basically a pure man with a pure desire." But that was what she missed...he wasn't pure…

Not. One. BIT.

"I want...no, I need to warn her before she seals her own fate with one far worse than what she has now to deal with." Sona declared with courage before she knocked on the door.

"Coming…!" The voice of the Crimson Ruin Princess chimed in before the door opened. "Yeah, wha-Sona?"

"Rias, we have to talk." Sona adjusted her glasses. "It's urgent." The Gremory Heir's face straightened at the words.

"What is it?"

"It's about the potential member." Rias' face paled as the President of the Student Council breathed in. "Don't recruit him."

* * *

"...!" Lancer and the red Archer felt a spike on the faint Devil Presence. "Archer-"

"I felt it too, Lancer." Archer narrowed his eyes as he stayed silent, while he washed the dishes. "They're having a tense air."

"Indeed…" The Lancer narrowed her eyes as she slowly looked at the tests on her office. "Liam is still far from here, the old geezer is still with him."

"Supposedly so, the others are all the way to Tokyo...I guess the mana here is thick enough for Servants like us to absorb it." The wine haired beauty narrowed her eyes.

"Yes...I think without Liam supporting us, we could regenerate our mana slowly and not decrease our mana supply."

"That's good...Leah isn't that great in the terms of mana supply to keep me solid, luckily our living space had a Ley Line, while not big. It still is decent enough to supply me, while I teach that cheeky brat about magecraft."

"Leah? A cheeky brat? She really does take part of that idiot."

"More like taught her from what she told me." Archer huffed in the mental link, how the two shared a mental link? Leah and Liam were connected mentally, thus allowing mental links to occur between Servants, though the distance was rather limited to say the least.

Scáthach muttered a few curses behind her breathe. "I thought he was better…"

"Leah wasn't in the best terms in having a childhood, for once that man is right in something."

"Albeit he is an idiot...he is quite considerate." The Lancer mused.

* * *

"A-Are you positive about this?" Rias stammered at the Student Council, who merely nodded in response.

"I'm positive, while he would be a great member…" Sona winced at the words that she was about to use. "He might retaliate against you and might even enrage the whole Phenex Clan, and the possibilities of him killing you are…" Now or never, Sona…the President shut her eyes with a look of genuine fear. "Atrociously high…Rias, give up on getting that man, he's not going to make things better on your end." Rias gritted her teeth.

"Then how would I get out of this useless contract with that bastard?" The blood haired heir asked with a voice of despair.

"...You will figure out a way, I'm sure." Sona adjusted her glasses. "But that man, you might recruit...he might not be an ideal and naive man that would easily fall for you…"

Rias slightly widened her eyes when she heard those words. "Then…"

"...You shouldn't think too much about it." The Student Council retorted at the heiress of the Gremory Clan. "Train yourself, Rias. Don't just stand around doing nothing." Rias suddenly perked up at the words that her childhood friend gave out.

* * *

Flashback

"What's the best way to strengthen yourself, Liam? How could you…" Sona stopped dead as Liam clicked his tongue at her words.

"Sometimes, you just need to train yourself and break your limit, but...that's not the case with me." The male sighed. "It's quite complicated, but like you, I'm born with this kind of power." His hands began to show their Command Seals as they glowed a crimson red hue. "And I didn't ask for them…you know? I hated my life when I started living it."

"...How'd you get them?"

"A secret." Liam gave up a smile as he laid back on his chair. "But I didn't want them and I can't get rid of them or transfer them, they're already in my blood." Liam sighed at his own fate. "Funny, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't…" Sona gritted her teeth, she always wanted power...the power to get out of a political marriage, she did receive the power and she got out of the political marriage. But…

Everyone wanted power…

Every Devil-kin will do anything for power, but Liam…

No, he's different, he doesn't want it…

From what she could tell, he wanted a normal life. A life with his sister and friends as normal person...

"Well, power isn't everything either way, it's the mind...at least that's what I'd think." Liam smiled as he looked at the blue magic circuits that lit up around his arms. "And...probably friends…" Liam's coat began to bulge out in some part before he sighed in annoyance. "Sorry, but…" He opened up his coat to reveal a few reptiles hissing at the man. "I did tell you guys to stay home, right?" The five reptiles hissed as Sona blinked.

"Your...familiars?"

"Oh, no, just pets. I just communicate well with most animals, of course, not all animals." The man bashfully answered before he tugged the reptiles inside. "But I think that's all the time we have...I'm going to have to up my living space and my workspace. See you around, Sona-san, Tsubaki-san." The man bid his farewell before exiting the room.

Sona grit her teeth at the encounter, the man should never be involved in Peerages, he would be far too dangerous of an asset.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

"Training?" Rias asked with an incredulous look, Sona nodded.

"Training your body through and through would surely break your current limit and strengthen yourself." The President of the Student Council confirmed the question. "It is the essential part to getting more power." Sona adjusted her glasses yet again.

"I have trained my Peerage and myself though..." Rias muttered in annoyance.

"Then train harder, if you keep complaining then there will be less rewards as a result."

"But...fine, I'll make more effort out of it…" Rias looked away with a sigh. Sona smiled at her friend's will before remembering about the man, who gave her the advice.

'No, he can't be reincarnated as a Devil…' She narrowed her eyes silently, who knows how much destruction it could bring to the Devil Society after the incident with the Buné Peerage. "Maybe we could train together from time to time." Sona slowly cracked a smile, Rias perked up at the offer.

"Sona, are you alright? Do you have a fever or something?" The heiress began to spoke in a very concerned manner, Sona blinked before she coughed with a faint blush.

"No, it's nothing. Anyways, we shall begin our training tomorrow. Don't be late, Rias." The young President smirked with a mischievous tone.

* * *

"And...I think we're done, yes?" Liam asked as the Fallen Angel coughed for a moment.

"Yes, I believe so…"

…

Both male stood silent at the new café's looks. "So, a new bar, a bigger workspace, another floor…"

"And do you have any idea what Zelretch was doing…?" Liam idly asked the Fallen Angel.

"Umm, recently? No."

"He fucking brought my sister with her own Servant…" The Master coughed before Azazel glanced at him.

"He did what?"

"Fucking brought my sister and no, she's not going to be married to a Fallen Angel or anyone." Liam sighed at the statement.

"Well, that's depressing."

"I'm protective." The Master glared at the Fallen Angel, who looked away and whistled. "And she is like me, so, you piss her off, she kills you."

"That's simple."

"Yeah, and she did attempted to kill me a few hundred times."

"And you countered them?"

"No, I basically just regenerate myself over and over again." Liam shrugged off. "She goes off and we basically play hide and kill with each other, knowing both our capabilities and such."

"She's way better than you I could tell." Azazel laughed off at the man, who smiled in return.

"I know, that's why she'd make a better Assassin than me." Liam chuckled before he took a swing of corona. "And she basically destroys me in a lot of games...except in Red Alert, Hearts of Iron IV, Men of War and World in Conflict."

"She can't be tactical, can she?"

"Nope." Liam shook his head cheerfully. "She's quite terrible at cooking too."

"Well, there goes a perfect waifu material."

"Eeyup." Liam nodded as he drank his corona yet again. "And look at the time, I gotta go pick them up."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see eachother...another time?" Azazel grinned, while Liam on the other hand nodded with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I guess so." He looked at the time. "See ya around, old man!" The young looking male quickly ran out of the store to pick up his sister and Servants.

Azazel sighed to himself. "Children grow so fast, don't they?" He asked before glancing a bit to his side. "Huh, Zelretch?"

"I've seen him grow up from the day I first laid my eyes on him, good ol' friend." Zelretch revealed himself from the shadows. "It's great to see him more laidback and more lively than ever, in the addition of having his little pseudo sister accompanying his side." The Dead Apostle smirked.

"Life was rough for him, huh?"

"Rough is an understatement, while he is similar to him, he has endured more tragedies and had only two people to come back to. Life has been hell for him." Zelretch sighed at the Fallen Angel. "You would understand if you have seen him grow from time to time, from the start to the end."

"That child is no young man, even by the gap of our age, he has far more potential than an ordinary human, he has more power than a Devil and holds no weaknesses against any Factions, he could wield any kind of weapon and have no drawbacks, he is not someone you would want to mess with."

* * *

"And he's late again." Leah smiled as the Servants continued to wait for the man. "Should we just walk back home and just let him be stranded in this school?"

"Just give him a while more, Leah-san, Liam-san probably has some work." Nakami reasoned as the girl merely deflated.

"Fine…" The Archer merely chuckled in the girl's situation, the young woman glanced at the man before sighing. "Very funny, Emiya-kun." She pouted at the man before circling him and poked his side with her right index finger.

Emiya sighed at the girl before smiling, he was already used to her naughtiness in teasing others both physically and mentally. He let out a dry laugh at the girl. "Leah, I promise to make you brownies tonight."

"Really?" Leah's eyes quickly glimmered at the man, her eyes were seen to be sparkling at the promise that the Archer made with her.

"Yes, now just calm down and be disciplined."

"Hai, hai, Emiya-kun~" Leah gave him a mock salute, the sister of the male Master was no different than a caring family member.

A few rapid footsteps diverted the Servants and female Master's attention as Liam ran towards them before falling a few feet from them and slided through the ground. "Am I late?"

"Fifteen minutes, onii-chan." Leah muttered in annoyance. "Where were you anyways?"

"Fixing up the café...soooo, sorry…"

"The café's closed I assume." Scáthach sighed at the man as she merely facepalmed with an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah, I got a few...things to finish up outside, I'll accompany you guys to the living quarters then head back to get the things that aren't finished done ASAP."

"You're acting like your former self again, onii-chan." Leah remarked with a playful grin, the brother spits at the air.

"Shaddup…I'm going to get a few computers into the house."

"Can we get the Multiplayer Hearts of Iron 4?"

"Eeyup."

"And maybe another match on CS:GO?"

"Maybe…"

"And in Battlefield 1?"

"Yes…"

"Call of Duty: World War Two?"

"Yeah…"

"World in Conflict?"

"I won that one."

"Oh yeah, Men of War Assault Squad 2?"

"...Yes, Leah…"

"And oh! How about-"

"Can we stop this conversation now?" Liam asked with a very embarrassed look, Leah grinned at the man before she decided to tease him.

"What? Are you...embarrassed from the games you lost against me?"

"To be fair, you're better in FPS like me in Strategy Games."

"You're just embarrassed, because I said it in front of your girlfriend~"

"Technically partners…"

"Same thing, nii-chan." Leah smiled before she began to run through the empty streets of Kuoh Town.

"So, she's lively." Lancer commented as Liam chuckled.

"You don't know half of it." The Master said to the woman, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure that she'll be a great sister-in-law." Liam's ears twitched in response.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You really are dense, are you?"

"Umm, I...wha?"

"You're going to be marrying me, Liam." The woman smiled before Liam halted his movements.

"Uhhhh, is this...part of the partner contract?"

"This is the partner contract, Liam." Scáthach smirked at the man.

"...I need vodka when we get back…" Liam began to caress his forehead with hints of sweat building up on the man's face.

"Hmhmhm, take patience, Liam." Archer advised with a smile. "Besides, a relationship between a Master and a Servant isn't uncommon as well."

"Uhuh...I need to read more about the Holy Grail War and how this shit could happen." Archer let out a laugh at the man's pitiful situation.

"Indeed, Liam."

* * *

Raynare looked at the so-called Human as he and his...comrades? No, possibly his friends were heading back home, she narrowed her eyes. She has been a Fallen Angel for a while, she was anticipating a chance to actually make contact with the man himself in private.

'His aura...it can't be…' The aura that he was emitting…

Distorted…

Draconic…

Definitely a Dragon-Type Sacred Gear.

But what was Kokabiel's interest in this...human?

He has a Dragon-Type Sacred Gear, sure it felt stronger, but…

What is it that made him so special? Her orders were clear, she had a chance to redeem herself and get back to Heaven. She only needs to do as he says…

While there was a need to kill that man, something within her says that she shouldn't…

Knocking off the thoughts of her head, she silently followed the man with his friends back to their living space.

* * *

Liam was wary of his surroundings, non-stop, he felt a presence following him, sure he has his...skills and such, but…

They were all fucking sealed for the damn reason that Zelretch thought it was a good idea to seal them off! What? Was he that stupid to try and kill everyone!?

Pssshh, he still has his Class Cards…

That is if he could use them more effectively and know their weaknesses as well as knowing how to use them better than last time as he was lucky that the Saber Class Card had a good stock of weapons to spam at his recruited Saber.

…

That spam felt good though! That Heroic Spirit is way too freaking OP, that amount of swords? With their own distinct abilities? Hax! But then again, he had a thing called a weakpoint, so he just needs to not know it and blabber it when he knows it by an accident or some stupid shit…

He and his Servants with his little sister reached the home before he sighed at himself. "I really need Azazel to expand this house…"

"Can you not do it yourself, Liam?" Scáthach asked as the Archer nonchalantly waved the thought of this 'Azazel' as another magus, who knows Liam, however, Leah, Nakami and Kira were skeptical on the name 'Azazel'.

"I would, but my expansion spells aren't that great and they last...incomprehensibly shorter...and I only use them to expand my bags a bit." Liam scratched the back of his head.

"And I thought you have a better comprehension in magecraft."

"I do! But in killing and stuff."

"Do more logistics and better things with your magecraft."

"...Mmmmmm…" Liam merely pouted at the woman. "Fine…"

"Good, we can start by tomorrow, either way, where are the other Servants?" Leah asked as Liam blinked.

"I...I kinda sent them off to get a nice breeze of Tokyo…probably Ezio is wasting his money in getting booze…"

* * *

"Alright! We all have seen the things that are in the list of the notes…" Jeanne concluded as she read the last of the notes as the hotel was...more or less a Five Star Hotel, booked by Azazel nonetheless, Liam had no needs to actually rest as he was not that tired…

Afterall, a few years in prison was enough rest for him…

Probably he didn't really see the actual point to actually enjoy the luxury of sleeping in a Five Star Hotel...and of course he was too stupid to actually see through the barrier of words and false meanings…

In his current form that is…

Zelretch had been thinking through and thought that he would be better of thinking more naively than sharply and where'd he get him? To a place where he is completely losing the actual point of living life...and actually living what he wants to…

Either way, it did help the Designer Baby. So, the old Dead Apostle did his work that stupidly worked well…

"So, what's the deal with having separate deluxe rooms with the boys?" Musashi asked with a tilt of confusion.

"Decency and for the sake of our newly gained virginity." Atalanta simply answered.

"You don't have much faith on our male comrades, don't you, Atalanta?" Medea asked with a slight smile on her face, Atalanta mutely nodded at the Caster.

"Do you girls think that my Liam is going to be alright?" The still sentient Berserker asked with a worried look.

"I won't worry too much about him, Raikou-san." Medea gave out a reassuring look. "He's strong on his own, even without our help, he would still be stronger than the Devils or Fallen Angels."

"How are you sure about it?" Medea clicked her tongue as she gave out a soft scoff.

"That fool has a better understanding in military situations, combat situations, techniques, weapon handlings, weapon usage than any average Human, Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel, asking the question, is like asking whether ice is hot, which it definitely is obviously not. Stop worrying, Raikou-san, the others would keep him in line if things go south."

"Hmmm, thank you, Medea-chan~" Medea was taken back when her face met the breasts of the Berserker, the muffled voice came in as Medea tried to pull back her head from the breasts. "Ara ara…"

'How could Liam even handle this woman!?' Medea thought with both curiosity and shock as she continued to struggle.

* * *

"Alright, I think that's all of them!" Liam dusted his hand as the computer boxes laid on the ground, there were at least six of them, they were divided into the red and blue section as they were mostly going to represent the two groups of players, if they were playing against each other.

"That's all of them, nii-chan." Leah commented before she tilted her head and torso as she looked at the man, while he was cutting open the box that was a bit bigger than the rest. "What did you order?"

"Games." He finally opened the box's top before he opened to find the actual original games placed inside their respective game boxes.

"Oh mah God!" Leah quickly dug in before she looked at the games. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, nii-chan!"

"Yeah yeah." Liam ruffled the girl's hair as she continued to giggle at it. "I'll install the PCs, I got a Playstation 4 for you to play with." Liam pointed towards the PS4 box.

"Hai! Nii-chan~" Leah gave a mock salute to her brother, she smiled at the man before she carried the box to connect the PS4 with the Flatscreen on the living room.

"So, having fun, doing this kind of thing?" Liam turned to find the Lancer having a smirk on her face.

"Kinda, Scáthach-san…" The Master smiled awkwardly, the Lancer looked at the pseudo sister of her Master.

"She's like you, isn't she?" Liam gave a more worried look to the woman.

"Yeah, I'm trying to make her life far more better than what I had…" He clenched his fists. "But I always thought my actions were mostly worthless, since they...take the footage from my memory and gave her the information...including the guilt and sorrow I felt…I usually...think that I'm the cause that she's slowly suffering in her dreams…"

"...You aren't at fault, at least not here." Scáthach sighed as she sat besides her partner. "You had no control of what you were doing…"

"I have full control...I just had to do their bidding…" The Lancer looked at the man with curiosity and wariness.

"Who...are they?" Liam's face darkened at the mention of the word.

"The Mage's Association Branch of Inhumane Human Modification for a Counter-Mystery Unit that shields humanity from the Unknown, the Mystery, the Divines, the Devils and the Abnormal." He answered with a slight cold and pissed-off expression. "Bastards took me away from my father and mother, forced every bit of unknown blood into me, implanted a Divine Construct inside of me...or at least a piece of it, they continued doing so and with every new discovery of a new animal with a distinct ability, they would take their blood and inject it...into me…"

Scáthach's eyes began to widen with every bit of information coming into her mind, the despise, the look, the voice tone...they were all hostile towards this Branch of the Mage's Association, in her days in a certain place and certain time, she knew the Mage's Association in the Modern Day, only a glimpse of it however…

"And that's not the worst of them all…" His hands were clenched up as he bit his lips. "They fucking matched me up against the other Designer Babies and Homunculus they came up with, to replace my variant's position as the Counter-Mystery Force and I killed them all...except for Leah." Liam looked at the door with a glimpse of his own pseudo sister playing the PS4 with Nakami and Kira, Archer looking at the three teenagers playing their game. "And I hated it…"

Never did the Lancer thought how much pain and...things her Master went through, certainly...he was trying to change, this was probably the first time he acted more humane than he used to. And definitely, he overdid that first time being more humane thing. But...variant? "Variant?"

"Ah, I...kinda...let it slide off me, haven't I? I guess time took its toll on me. I've been telling you about my times, but while there are other variants that I faced, my own variant has been deployed as the Main Body of the Counter-Mystery Force, others were acting as Support Units, I...was the only one with the ability to actually heal faster and not die from what would have killed most of my variant, I was the Vanguard you could say, I was paired with a team in some occasions, but I mostly go solo as others go in pairs to avoid losses as my variant was far more...tedious and more crafty, complex and such to be bred, there would as far be at least one every three years."

"That's…"

"Terrible? Horrible? It's something we're already used to...I kinda can't forgive myself as I continue to live as others die, the actual reason of my and your wish being the same if this were a Grail War." Liam cracked a dry smile.

"Just let it go…" Scáthach spoke up, the man looked at the woman with a confused look. "You told me that...life isn't always the same, so I took it up myself. You made me believe that I could be better here than I was before, you should do the same with yourself, move on from your deeds, Leah's here...and she's definitely wanting her bigger brother being a lot more brother-like then being cold." The man paused a bit before a genuine smile began to curl up.

"Yeah...I think that's a...an advice that I could take up." The man smiled at the woman. "Thanks, Scáthach-san."

"Drop the honorifics, we're going to address each other as equals, are we not?" Liam blinked before he panicked mentally, a blush came across his face as he quickly glanced downwards. His mouth gaped slightly open, unable to get his words out, instead it let out a few incomprehensible and jumbled up words.

"Ah-wa-wa-ka, uhhhhh…" Scáthach chuckled at the man's position.

"Stop it already. How can I be of assistance, Liam?" The Master gulped before he shook his thought off.

"I need a few tools...and uhhh...uhhhhhhh…" Liam began to stutter before the Lancer smacked him to get him out of his thoughts. "Ite...s-sorry, I tend to tense up in things like this...I just need to put things together…you could help me with the tools actually..."

"Sounds good enough, shall we start?"

"I was planning to start from the beginning and before you arrive…" Liam gave out a cheeky grin, the woman merely smirked at the Master before she sat besides him. "And you really need to know how the Modern era operates stuff, y'know?"

"Shut it, Liam."

"Sorry!"

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

"Alright, you piece of little crap, we're beginning our movement to at least expand your capabilities in this World, for some reason, a majority of your skills and strengths are somewhat limited to a more of a weaker or maybe at least a century year old-you." LIAM came in with a hostile-like look on his face. "Fucking shit, I can't even take this shit anymore."

"So, what's going on here again?" Liam asked as the Bahamut snorted at the man's confusion.

 **"Your whole capabilities were somewhat nerfed or rather limited to a more stable form, I and your other self are currently trying to find a way to slowly remove that limiter. It won't do when you can't really face things you were supposed to eliminate. Your Class Cards will suffice your need for combat, I'm still learning of this World's so-called God Artefacts, called...Sacred Gear."**

Bahamut sighed before he placed his claws on top of his head, right between the eyes before scratching his scales in a tedious fashion of showing frustration. "So, that's all shit and stuff, but...weapons, we have weapons, don't we?" LIAM scoffed at his other self's words.

"You still need the Anti-Mystery, Anti-Thaumaturgy, Anti-Monster and such Magecraft within you unlocked, all you have now is Anti-Holy and Anti-Devil Magecraft, good thing too when you have to face either fucking factions." The Weaponized man tried his magecraft in the dreamscape before his hands flickered. "Damn it! You being in the Dreamscape limits me from everything I can do! Fucking piece of useless crap!"

"Wha-?"

 **"You and him are the same remember?"** Bahamut asked as he repetitively knocked his head with his finger, physically and mutely telling Liam to think with his brain. **"And so, the magecraft that your other self has becomes immensely weaker, due to the sharings of magical energy that you receive from him and his capabilities are shortened, but yours are highered to the same level as his."**

"I...don't understand…"

 **"Putting it simply, it's just like balancing things, you have 15 kilograms of rice on the left hand with 5 kilograms of rice on the right hand, to balance the scale, you'd take the 5 kilograms from the 15 kilogram rice pile and place it on the other hand, causing the scale to be balanced, same goes to what is happening right now."** Bahamut simply concluded.

"Al...right…" Liam winced at his own words. "Sorry, but I'm not-"

 **"Don't worry, LIAM's very much an idiot like you."**

"I heard that!" LIAM yelled from the distance.

 **"You were supposed to!"** The Bahamut smirked before glancing at the Master form of Liam. **"Anyways, I'm going to continue working on the Sacred Gear, just avoid trouble, if not...well, you're either screwed or not screwed."**

"I always wanted to say 'screw you', y'know? Now you gave me one reason to, screw you, Bahamut." Bahamut let out a hearty laugh at the young man.

 **"Boy, I knew you always to say that, it makes me happier when you told me that."** The Draconic sentient being then stopped laughing and sighed. **"I'm...still sorry about the things I put you through, kid…"**

"Again, no worries, old man, I got used to it like ol' me there." LIAM placed a glance of hostility and annoyance before he snorted it off his mind. "I'm...still not used to being myself…"

 **"You'll get used to it...in later dates."** Bahamut made up a smile before he looked at the pissed-off LIAM. **"You best be with your Servants for now, the Dreamscape is where we'll be communicating, I'll be directing whether you should be at least communicating with us or you should not be bothering your other self's business in trying to regain your actual strength. For now, he has finished a few Strength Focuses, while you were awake. He's actually unlocked your magecraft capabilities to actually create a far more potent Aegis Shot, your Strength has been increased...slightly and your Agility has also been raised by a Plus."**

"Well, that's...helpful."

 **"Believe it or not, he's been at it for a while, he's been desperately trying to unlock your Anti-God capability, knowing how the Age of Gods haven't come to a stop."** Liam sighed in approval.

"Yeah, and there is a possibility of a God chasing after me…geez, this thing is going towards Hearts of Iron 4's Research Tree." Bahamut smirked at the young man.

 **"You're getting better and better in not being like your other's self."** The Draconic Giant commented. **"No offense."**

"None taken." LIAM snorted at the Bahamut before he popped out a small prana-made screen in front of him. "And so, we just need a little bit more time to actually get into Devil Slayer Tier 2."

"Woah woah woah! Devil Slayer Tier 2? I'm already at Tier 1?" LIAM smirked before he nodded.

"Having defeating the Buné, the research was given a slight boost in Research Speed." The Avenger mused as he scrolled down. "Interesting Skills you could unlock, but for now, you'll be needing Devil Slayer to repel the Devils, I've researched Anti-Holy Magecraft to at least repel the Angels and Fallen Angels when you meet one and get into an encounter with them. But I suggest you have your Servants deal with them, you're in no condition to defeat one without a booster in the form of an Anti-Holy Weapon…"

"...Well, that's shit."

"It is, but I'll just give you a gist of what research I have done and what needs to be done." LIAM tapped a few buttons on the screen before enlarging it.

* * *

 **Research Tree:**

 **Indicators**

 **Researched**

 **Researching**

 _ **Yet to be Researched**_

 **Skills:**

 **Anti-Devil - Devil Slayer Tier 1 ~ Devil Slayer Tier 2 _~ Devil Slayer Tier 3 ~ Expert Devil Slayer_**

 **Anti-Angel - _Angel Slayer Tier 1 ~ Angel Slayer Tier 2 ~ Angel Slayer Tier 3 ~ Expert Angel Slayer_**

 **Anti-Divine - _Divine Construct Destroyer ~ Divine Creature Butcher ~ Divine Creation Destroyer ~ Demi-God Slayer ~ God Hunter ~ God Slayer_**

 **Anti-Mystery - _Mystery Slayer Tier 1 ~ Mystery Slayer Tier 2 ~ Mystery Slayer Tier 3 ~ Expert Mystery Slayer_**

 **Regeneration - Wound Enclosure(Regeneration E) ~ Fatal Wound Regeneration(Regeneration D) ~ Limb Reattachment(Regeneration C) ~ Organ Recreation(Regeneration B) ~ Immortal Regeneration(Regeneration A+)**

 **Body Resistance - Heat Resistance/Cold Resistance Tier 1 ~ _Heat Resistance/Cold Resistance Tier 2/Poison Resistance Tier 1 ~ Heat and Cold Permanent Resistance/Poison Resistance Tier 2_**

 **Body Endurance - Battle Continuation Tier E ~ Battle Continuation Tier D ~ Battle Continuation Tier C ~ _Battle Continuation Tier B ~ Battle Continuation Tier A_**

 **Mana Burst - _Mana Burst/Mana Burst(Flame)/Mana Burst(Water)/Mana Burst(Wind)/_ Mana Burst(Lightning)**

 **Specialist - Trigger Specialist/Melee Specialist/ _Bow Specialist_ /Brutal Specialist/ _Blunt Specialist_**

 **Sight - Clairvoyance E _~ Clairvoyance D ~ Clairvoyance C ~ HawkEye B_**

 **Accuracy - Dead Eye E ~ Dead Eye D ~ Dead Eye C _~ Dead Eye B_**

 **Presence - Presence Concealment E _~ Presence Concealment D ~ Presence Concealment C_**

 **Stress Relief - Eternal Arms Mastership E ~ Eternal Arms Mastership D ~ Eternal Arms Mastership C ~ Eternal Arms Mastership B ~ _Eternal Arms Mastership A_**

 **Magic Resistant - Magic Resistance D ~ Magic Resistance C ~ Magic Resistance B _~ Magic Resistance A_**

 **Noble Phantasm Use - _Fake Noble Phantasm E(Unavailable for the moment) ~ Fake Boosted Noble Phantasm[Berserk Thoughts] D(Unavailable for the moment) ~ Fake Boosted Noble Phantasm[Free Usage] C(Unavailable for the moment) ~ Fake Juggernaut Drive Noble Phantasm B(Unavailable for the moment) ~ True Noble Phantasm A(Unavailable for the moment) ~ Unleashing the Spirit(Unavailable for the moment)_**

 **Charisma - Charisma E ~ _Charisma D ~ Charisma C ~ Charisma B_**

 **Riding - Riding E ~ _Riding D ~ Riding C ~ Riding B_**

 **Magecraft:**

 **Anti-Type Magecraft(Utilized to enhance Weapon Performance) - Anti-Devil/Anti-Holy/Anti-Mystery Enhancing Magecraft Tier 1 ~ _Anti-Devil/Anti-Holy/Anti-Mystery Enhancing Magecraft Tier 2 ~ Expert Anti-Devil/Anti-Holy/Anti-Mystery Enhancing Magecraft_**

 **Expansion Magecraft(Bag) - Expand Ten Times Bigger ~ Expand Fifty Times Bigger _~ Expand a Hundred Times Bigger_**

 **Third Fake Magic - Third Fake Magic E ~ EX**

 **Mystic Code Creation - Mystic Code Creation E ~ Mystic Code Creation D ~ Mystic Code Creation C ~ _Mystic Code Creation B ~ Mystic Code Creation A_**

 **Mystic Code Repair - Mystic Code Repair E ~ Mystic Code Repair D ~ _Mystic Code Repair C ~ Mystic Code Repair B ~ Mystic Code Repair A_**

 **Prana Shot - Gandr(E) ~ Finn Shot(D) ~ Focused Finn Shot(C) ~ Aegis Shot(B) ~ Electric Empowered Aegis Shot(A ~ A++) ~ _Howitzer Shot(EX)_**

 **Temporary Portal Gate - Personal Portal E ~ _Group Sized Portal D ~ Extraction Portal C ~ Army Sized Portal B ~ Faction Deployment Portal A_**

 **Weapons Unlocked:**

 **FN Five-Seven Pistol**

 **Smith & Wesson .500 Magnum Revolver**

 **Daggers**

 **Hidden Blades**

 **5cm KwK 39**

 **M72 LAW**

 **12 Gauge Shotgun(Benelli M4)**

 **12 Gauge Shotgun(FP6)**

 **Grenade Launcher(Mk 19 Grenade Launcher)**

 **MG 42**

* * *

"Well...I never knew that you would be working like this…" LIAM smirked at his own alternate self.

"You never asked nor did I even care to even bother to tell you about it." The Avenger shrugged before Liam looked at the stats of his own body.

* * *

 **Strength - Rank E ~ Rank D ~ Rank C ~ _Rank B ~ Rank A_**

 **Endurance - Rank E ~ Rank D- ~ _Rank C ~ Rank B ~ Rank A_**

 **Agility - Rank E ~ Rank D+ ~ _Rank C ~ Rank B ~ Rank A_**

 **Mana - Rank E ~ Rank D ~ Rank C+ _~ Rank B ~ Rank A_**

 **Luck - Rank E ~ Rank D ~ Rank C ~ Rank B(+)[Max]**

 **Noble Phantasm - Rank E _~ Rank D~ Rank C ~ Rank B ~ Rank A_**

* * *

"So...I can use Noble Phantasms?"

"Your own Noble Phantasm, but yes, technically, you can." LIAM shrugged, he sighed at his alternate self. "Just so you know, don't be dead weight in a fight, even without your Class Cards, you're still stronger than an average everyday guy."

"Yeah, I'll...keep that in mind." LIAM narrowed his eyes before he shut him with a satisfied look.

"Y'know, I kinda hated you for a reason or two." He turned away from Liam, who tilted his head in confusion. "I hated you, because of the path you chosen and the fact that you didn't become a mindless killing machine. Heh, I hate this kind of shit…"

"...How'd you die?" LIAM slightly turned to his counterpart before he scoffed and casually answered.

"By dying, of course." Liam's face deflated from the mock answer. "I don't know how, but I died. I'm no sage, so don't ask me about how I died, because for obvious reasons, I'm too satisfied with that death."

"So you didn't care how you died?"

"Bingo." LIAM smirked in his part, while Liam sighed at his counterpart.

"Now I remember why I hated you...or rather why I felt like I hated you ever since the first time we met." The Avenger laughed at the young Master.

"And that my child, is why I hated you. Our time is coming to an end." LIAM placed his serious look as he sighed. "It was...quite nice to talk with you, kiddo…" The Avenger looked down upon the young Master.

"...Yeah, it's nice to do this kind of thing-what the-" The man's eyes then shifted towards his hand as it began to dissolve into dust. "Is this…"

"What the actual-" The sky began to turn blood red, Bahamut began to shift as he looked upon the sky.

 _ **"I have a very bad feeling about this…"**_ The Dragon hissed as he narrowed his eyes towards the blood red scenery. **_"Boy! Get out of here! There will be a very...very bad situation in this place…"_**

"Wha-what's happening!?" LIAM slapped the man by the cheek.

"Pull yourself together, brat! Get out of here! Now!" The man took out a sword from the ground, which has been planted alongside other weapons. The sword was given a pearl white dual-edged blade with serated blades by the fuller, its hilt being designed after a peace sign, forged from black steel, a golden handle with a dragon-tooth on the pommel.

The blood turned-sky began to drop blood drops off the crimson clouds as the sun turned from white to maroon red, hellfire began to raise from the ground before a pair of crimson eyes opened up in the sky. _"You thought...you can get RID OF ME!?"_ A voice coming from the distant sky.

"GO! NOW!" Liam found his own body disintegrating before he blacked out from the dream.

* * *

"Hah!" Liam woke up from the dreamscape as he felt his skin being drenched in sweat. "What...the…" He shook his head before he placed his hand on his forehead. Just a dream…

Just a dream…

Another lucid dream, nothing special...

He looked at his surroundings and found Leah sleeping by the floor on a futon. Liam sighed at his little pseudo sister, he looked at the clock before he found it to be three past midnight. He got off his couch before he headed towards the bathroom.

He opened the door of the room, finding the room being of course, given white tiles, a marble wall with a bathtub, a shower head being placed by the corner of the room with a small step to keep the water in, a glass window to restrict the water's dropping area. A sink that was decorated with black marble, a standard toilet with a silver lever and of course, a few bleach bottles, Liam opened the cupboard below the sink before he took out his towel and soaked it in water.

He quickly wiped off the sweat as he felt the slight coldness of the water that was soaked by the towel. As he removed the towel from his face, he widened his eyes as in the mirror, he saw his own reflection having red pupils that stared with a maliced-laced smile.

 _"You know you can't get rid of me."_

Liam recoiled before his instinct took over and commanded his own body as his right hand quickly threw a punch and broke the mirror into pieces, the pieces of glass fell to the ground as the trinkles of the glasses sounded off. He began to pant as he held his wounded hand with his other vacant hand. The blood dripped off his wound as it began to fix itself...in a slower rate than usual.

"Nii-san!" Leah burst into the room before seeing Liam's state. "D-Daijobu?"

"I-I'm fine, Leah…" Liam spoke to his sister, his hand still clenched in its form as blood continued dripping off. "I'm...fine...a-anyways! H-How...are you?"

"Liam-nii, c-can we just...sit down and talk? I might help your recovery rate for your hand, it's...terribly slow today…" The girl gazed upon the hand's recovery rate. The Master looked down before he sighed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, w-we should…" He answered as the blood continued dripping down his hand…

The blood…

The blood…

Liam gazed upon the pool of blood that gathered as his 'other' self with the red eyes continued to gaze upon him with that crooked up smile.

"Yeesh! Where's my Master…" A feminine voice came in, laced with the tone of annoyance before a petite looking girl came by the corridor with a taller girl with auburn-colored hair. "Wait, which one of you...is my master?"

Liam got the gist of the girl, having long silky black hair, crimson red eyes, a nearly dead-like pale skin, a black peaked cap with a red trim on the front, the top was given a golden seal that looked like the Oda Clan Seal, sported by ornaments that made her look like a very important military figure, she had a black military uniform, which was mostly covered by a red cape, along with a pair of long black military slacks, covering her feet were golden boots with a pair of seals with a black core on the middle.

The second was...well, generously saying, looked like a teenager in all honesty. She had auburn hair that went down to her waist, a little curly to say as they reached down the end, a pair of red eyes decorated her face with pale skin, she had a white long-sleeved shirt, the collar of the shirt was tied with a red ribbon, the shirt was wore under a black sleeveless vest, she also wore a checkered red mini-skirt with a pair of black leather below-the-knee boots. On her head was a headphone with a red butterfly design on each side with a red ribbon on the left side.

"Uhhhh, I don't have a clue." Liam answered with a look of uncertainty. The blacknette put on an annoyed look.

"Then, I think it would be wise for the both of you to just die…" The girl muttered before she was halted by the other female.

"Now, now, Archer-chan. How about we do this a lot more civil-like than barbaric?"

"Hmph, fine…"

"I'll start, Servant, Assassin, call me Chelsea." The auburn haired girl introduced herself.

"Archer, Oda Nobunaga, or otherwise known as the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven." The girl, Nobunaga introduced herself rather forcibly.

"Ummm, I'm Liam, but...for now, my surname is Cryo and this is my little sister, Leah." The gamer girl merely waved her hand nearly energetically.

"Hello!"

"She's energetic...I like her." Chelsea grinned as she patted the girl's head. "Nice to meet you, Leah-san."

"Mouuuu…" Leah pouted at the girl.

"Hehe…" Liam chuckled before his arm began to glow underneath his shirt as another set of Command Seals appeared on his back shoulder. "God dammit…"

"Ohoho, seems to me like you have a lot of Command Seals to be used." Nobunaga grinned, Liam in turn sighed.

"Yeah and it sucks, I look like a macho guy wannabe. You get me?" Nobunaga laughed. Leah's hand began to glow as well as a set of Command Seals appeared and created what formed to be a butterfly tattoo on her right hand.

"Oh! This one's my Master!" Chelsea then proceeded to hug the female Master. "Ahh, Leah-san, we're going to be fighting together~"

"Master, what is going on-" A certain male halted as he looked at the situation currently going on. "I...shall not interfere in your personal affairs…" The Archer began to slowly walk back.

"WAIT, EMIYA-KUN!" Leah yelled as anime tears began to come down.

"Well, at least you have taste." Chelsea teased as her Master just sobbed.

* * *

 **Well, we got another Master...which can either A) Be a good thing, B) Make people lose interest...**

 **But then again, it's my fanfic...**

 **Cough Cough, then we have someone from Akame Ga Kill, Chelsea, most of you already know what she is capable off if not...**

 **I suggest you look at the Wikia, I just give out the sheets, of course and also the other info bout her NP and how it will work...**

 **And yes, Slightly OP Liam is coming for the ones that always wonder, but never ask...just be patient, and in other notes, I've been sticking out of A Man's DxD, because of reasons and they're very very good reasons too!**

 **I was addicted to playing Hearts of Iron IV, stopped playing World of Tanks Blitz for a while and School started back up... :V**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **ultima-owner** **:** **It's pretty much restricted though...but I always do that in my Lucid Dreams when I have one**

 **KRKing:** **Yeah, the pair does seem to be rather hostile to each other...yeah, we could just have them a terrible non-lovable relationship and that ship will just sink down...I have a Servant or two that might...might...make a well relationship with her though...cough cough Archer-class cough...**

 **Drake** **:**

 **\- Musashi was delayed, but Okita-chan? Wait for her to happen...**

 **\- That idea is too boring...for me that is...so, I played it off and gave Liam the Fake Third Magic and just make him summon seemingly daily doses of Servants...**

 **\- ...Well, uhhh, weellllll, I'll just play it out on my head if he gets one, he gets one, if he doesn't, you know the answer...**

 **Guest** **: Uhhhh, what...?**

 **Ricc850:** **He's going to have to get used to have his little sister here now as well! Haha! And I always do things that are a lot more scarce...in some point and not all, anyways, I didn't like the only one side where Kokabiel goes by the line of 'I'm going to destroy humanity, battle battle battle and have peace for the world' shit. Might as well go with something that fleshes him out a bit more...**

* * *

 **Name: Miyamoto Musashi**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Man**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Magic Resistance: A**

 **Personal:**

 **Fifth Form: A**

 **Heavenly** **Eye: A**

 **Nothingness: A**

 **The Book of the Five Rings: -**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Rikudou Gorin/Six Realms Five Planes - Kurikara Tenshou/The Divine Figure of Kurikara: A**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

* * *

 **Name: Emiya Shirou(EMIYA)**

 **Class: Archer**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Man**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: E ~ A++**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Independent Action: B**

 **Magic Resistance: D**

 **Personal:**

 **Eye of the Mind(True): B**

 **Magecraft: C-**

 **Projection Magic: A**

 **Hawkeye: B+**

 **Clairvoyance: C**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Unlimited Blade Works - Infinite Creation of Swords: E ~ A++**

 **Type: Unknown**

 **Range: Unknown**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: Unknown**

* * *

 **Name: Oda Nobunaga**

 **Class: Archer**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Man**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: E ~ A++**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Independent Action: B**

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 **Personal:**

 **Military Tactics: B**

 **Charisma: B-**

 **Demon King: A**

 **Tenka Fubu - Innovation: A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Three Thousand Worlds - Three Line Formation: E ~ EX**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Range: 1 ~ 99**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 3000**

 **Demon King of the Sixth Heaven: E ~ EX**

 **Type: Anti-Divine**

 **Range: -**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: -**

* * *

 **Name: Chelsea**

 **Class: Assassin**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Man**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: E+**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Presence Concealment: B**

 **Personal:**

 **Independent Action: B**

 **Eye of the Mind(False): D**

 **Scapegoat: E**

 **Shapeshift: A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Gaea Foundation - The Phantasmagorical Device: D**

 **Type: Anti-Unit(Self)**

 **Range: -**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1(Self)**

 **Allows one to shapeshift into forms of living things, including forms of other people. Useful for assassinations and scouting missions, basically useless in other missions as said Noble Phantasm grants only the image/form of a living thing and doesn't give the user the skills, experience or perks of the one he/she shapeshifts into.**

* * *

 **Legend Faction Roster:**

 **Indicators: Senior Newcomer**

 **Master(s): Liam, Leah**

 **Saber: Arthur Pendragon, Nakami Souma, Miyamoto Musashi**

 **Lancer:** **Scáthach**

 **Archer: Atalanta, EMIYA, Oda Nobunaga**

 **Rider: Saint Martha**

 **Caster: Medea, Kira Souma**

 **Assassin: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Chelsea**

 **Berserker: Beowulf, Minamoto no Raikou**

 **Avenger: Edmond Dantès**

 **Ruler: Jeanne d' Arc**

* * *

 **Ships formed...**

 **\- Liam X Scáthach**

 **\- Arthur X Jeanne(Not official, but plausible)**

* * *

 **Edit: Adding the dialogues of Ruler and Avenger, adding Musashi into the list...thanks to Stilphyell for the heads-up, wasn't feeling great when re-editing this...mostly, from the vaccine shot I got...and...Avenger did something in the expedition, but rather keeps it to himself...now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be by the corner and sob to myself for making some mistakes that were much as well, catastrophic by my means...**


	7. The Fallen Angel, the Sword and the Dog

**A Man's DxD**

* * *

 **Resolve 7: The Fallen Angel, The Sword of Purple and the Dog**

* * *

"So, Oda Nobunaga...is...a girl." Liam twitched his eyes as the little girl grinned at him.

"Yup! The one and only Oda Nobunaga is here!" The blacknette exclaimed energetically before Chelsea began to pat her head.

"Aww, that's cute." She admonished as she continued to suck a lollipop in her mouth. "Can I call you Nobu?"

"Nooooooooo!" Nobunaga began to whine out as the Masters and Servants gathered by the living room.

"Great...now two rooms for me to blow up today…" Liam wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"You could always make one for your-"

"No, we're going to have to blow up two more rooms to make room for these two only." Liam insisted as Leah pouted.

"Nii-chan." The girl called out as she wore a pair of puppy eyes on her face.

"Not going to work on me, Leah…" Liam placed a poker face on.

"Mmmmm…" Leah let out a tear drop down her face.

"Leah, I told you…"

"Mmmm…" The girl crossed her hands at her brother.

"How about this then, I'll let Archer make your lunch with salt."

"YESSSSSSS…" Leah responded with a hopeful look.

"Archer, can you-"

"Just this once." Archer cut off as he sighed and got into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Archer…" Liam ruffled the girl's hair as he said that. "Just be good at school, but...did ya kicked some asses yesterday?"

"Ya bet, nii-chan. Just kicked an ass or two yesterday." The girl proudly puffed her chest out.

"Damn." Was the only thing Liam could only say.

"Liam." Lancer called out as Liam turned to see her by the stairway. "Are those two new here?"

"Umm, yeah, they are...s-since when are you there?" Scáthach narrowed her eyes before silently muttering to herself for a few seconds, she shrugged.

"Don't know, doesn't matter."

"Fucking...alright then, I...I don't fucking know anymore." Liam sighed, Scáthach scoffed at the man before she turned to the girl.

"Leah, get ready for school. I'll get both Nakami and Kira up and ready, Archer is probably cooking something up in the kitchen, so get going." The Lancer disappeared into the room halls.

"Alright, I'll just shower fir-uhhh, nii-chan?" Liam looked at the girl, who pointed towards his hand, which was still bleeding.

"Oh yeah…"

"You really don't notice that, do you?" Chelsea asked with a smile as she continued sucking her lollipop. "Mattaku, Liam-kun~"

"S-Shut up…" Liam blushed as the hand's flesh began to knit itself together. "Besides, I don't notice a bunch of things."

"Like?"

"How I always leave my car hoods open-Oh mah God! I forgot to close it!" The man dashed towards the Storage Closet before shutting the door.

"It appears to be true…" The Assassin giggled as the female Archer sighed.

"People nowadays are very pathetic…" The Japanese feudal lord commented, the Assassin began to laugh.

"Don't be like that, Archer-chan, we're all humans after all." Nobunaga sighed as the female teen said that phrase.

* * *

The man left the house as he headed to at least look around and get some fresh air. He was certain that his sister and the others were playing the PS4 in the house.

He sighed to himself, knowing how his pseudo sister often behave.

Unknown to him, his Eye of the Mind was too low to detect the silent Fallen Angel, who loomed in the darkness as she followed him.

* * *

'Humanity...Devil...Fallen Angel...Angel...Gods...damn, I know I was to be a God Slayer or something like that, but am I really gonna do those things?' Liam thought as he waited in a long line. 'But to also be the Last Line of Humanity against the supernatural...I always thought I was not going to be paid enough…'

What can he do? Being the Artificial Hero he was, he was ordered to eliminate any forms of Supernaturals exposed in public, even going as far as killing the Curruid that killed the Coinchenn, the Phantasmal Species, whose bone was used to create Gae Bolg after said Species was sighted around the seas of Ireland.

Yeah, he was supposed to kill that big monster and now…

...He didn't really have the power to do the same under the same circumstances, due to his limiters…

And it sucks to be a weakling…

Though his other self was currently giving him a boost in getting his abilities back…

 **[Devil Slayer Tier 2 has been researched! Now researching Agility C! Continue?]**

'Pfft! It even sounds like a game!' Liam silently laughed before he confirmed to continue with Agility C for his passive form, his active form...they would rather get cast off as he grasps back his strength, but his disadvantage of not having a Noble Phantasm except for Powerful Mystic Codes, probably by best rank E or rather E- if they weren't that powerful.

All he knew is that the Benelli M4 he had was probably by best an F Rank Noble Phantasm or maybe an F-?

But back on track, D Rank Endurance might as well be useful, but he was reluctant that something was powerful enough to push him on D- Rank to exhaustion. Let's just say that his Regeneration plays an effect in actually pushing his Endurance from E+ to D-.

"Next please!" Liam snapped out of his daze before he got to the counter. "Can I take your order?"

"I'll have two Grilled cheese, extra cheese."

"That'll be...1700 yen." The man just took out his wallet before paying the cashier. "Here's your change! Please wait by one of our seats. Thank you." Liam silently sighed before he took the change and got to a seat.

Well, it was a day like any other, he was free…

Plus, the renovation wasn't set on a specific time...so he had plenty of time to waste. Namely getting a filled stomach. He took his bottle of water from his pocket before opening the plastic cap and took a drink.

"U-Uhh, excuse me." Liam looked up before finding…

Wait what the-

A young girl with silky black hair, a pair of violet eyes with fair skin...and a pair of big breasts. Liam nearly spit off his drink. She was around her teens, wearing a white collared shirt, a knee-length black skirt, a pair of black stockings and a pair of black shoes. "I-Is this seat taken?"

"...W-Well, n-no…" Liam stuttered a bit. He did have bad luck with most of the women he meets…

Sometimes…in his past years at least…

Yeah, he's not gonna talk about it or question it.

"You're Liam Cryo, right?" Liam blinked before he nodded slightly. The presence of the woman was...slightly different from humans. There was a hint of uneasiness on her face as she looked around.

"You're not human, are you?" Liam whispered, the woman gave a look of surprise before she grimly denied it.

"N-No, w-what made you say that?"

"You're associated with the Grigori, aren't you?" He asked further, ignoring her denials. The woman looked stunned before defeatedly nodded in response.

"Yes, I am a Fallen Angel...just...keep this between us. I don't want a ruckus going on…" The man hesitantly agreed. "...I'm Raynare by the way…"

"You know my name, but, Liam. Just call me Liam. Honorifics...really bother me from people by the same age or so so…"

"Well then…" The female Fallen Angel then stood silent as she looked at the man. "I-I was ordered by my Higher-Up to watch over you." Liam blinked. Azazel? What the hell was that Angel up to?

"Azazel-san?"

"Y-You know him?"

"Well...so to say, yeah...I know him...quite a bit though…what he sent you for?" Raynare began to feel uneasy before she shook her head.

"He just told me to watch over you...no specific reasons." Her uneasiness on answering gave Liam an impression that she wasn't being completely honest or rather at all with him. But...he decided to play along, see where this conversation goes and what lies behind her blatant lies.

"Really? Huh…" Liam stared in a bit of a daze for a while, giving an impression of a blank daze of thoughts. He was interrupted by a server.

"Here's your Grilled Cheese, enjoy." The server smiled before leaving, Liam looked at the two plates of Grilled Cheese before he pushed one of the plates to Raynare.

"W-Were you expecting me?" Raynare asked with a surprised look.

"Oh, no, nothing like that...I simply like to eat Grilled Cheese in my past time, seeing you here and me ordering two servings, at least you gotta dig in with me…" Liam smiled at the woman.

The woman blinked before blushing. "T-Thank you…"

"So. How's Azazel-san?" Of course, it wasn't a true question. He was testing her, trying to give her the impression that he hasn't meet Azazel in a long time, but truly just met him a mere day ago.

"H-He's doing fine…" The stutters were already solid grounds that she was lying. Or rather if this was her actual nature in speaking.

"Ah, well, did he get into any troubles lately? Or something like that?" Raynare blinked before she shook her hands.

"N-No, nothing of that sort." Liam didn't looked to convince within his own mind, but tried giving out what seemed to be a convinced look on his face.

"Well, that's good to hear." He smiled towards the woman. "Dig in."

"I-If you insist, L-Liam-san-"

"And please like I said...drop the darn honorifics." He gave out a menacing fake smile. "Just call me Liam...alright?"

"H-Hai, Liam…"

"Great. Now, shall we?"

* * *

"Achoo." Scáthach silently sneezed, somewhat cutely. The male Archer raised an eyebrow as he continued to cook the meal he was preparing for the Faction members currently present. Assassin snickered at the sneeze, while the female Archer laughed at the woman.

"Your sneeze is very cute, Lancer-" Several spears pinned the Archer to the wall as she was soon knocked out with the butt of a certain barbed spear. Scáthach was giving out a red tint on her cheeks out of the embarrassment.

Leah just received a very bad vibe, coming directly from her future sister-in-law. She slightly shivered at the feeling of unsettling aura that the Irish woman was releasing. "Anyone else?" The woman asked as she twirled her spear.

"Um, no." The others quickly shook their heads.

"Good."

* * *

"So, why are you following me again?" Liam asked as Raynare shrugged and continued following him.

"Just to make sure you don't end up in a fucked up position." She smiled innocently.

"Please just...try and not be too harsh with your words." The male scratched the back of his head. The Fallen shrugged at the man.

"No promises." The two began walking towards the under-construction cafe as Liam knocked on the door. Ignoring the confused stare that Raynare was giving him, he waited before the door opened. Azazel came out before Raynare froze in place. "Azazel-san."

"Ah, Liam-, Raynare?" The Fallen Angel raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, uhh-"

"Yeah, lemme clear this up." Liam coughed up. "She approached me out of nowhere and claimed that you told her to watch over me, which I find very much unlikely." The female fallen recoiled as she tensed up, her hands were already on their way to make a pair of Light Spears.

"Then, the only thing left to do is to-" The Master's hand already sprung into action as the female Fallen, who tried to do something funny got tranquilized with a simple hidden syringe that the Master kept hidden. The female quickly staggered before falling unconscious. "Damn, she's alright, right?"

"Yeah, she is. No worries, it's only a tranquilizer without any forms of Anti-Holy or anything like that. It's basically a non-dangerous tranquilizer." Liam reassured. "Help me get her in."

The Governor nodded before he helped his fellow friend to carry the unconscious Raynare inside.

* * *

"Alright then, Azazel." Liam finished tying up the unconscious female Fallen onto the chair she was sitting on. "Care to tell me what the hell is happening?"

"No clue, Lee-kun, I didn't give anyone any orders or such regarding you." Azazel sighed as he sat on a chair, caressing his chin, while at it.

"Welp, so we're both in the dark huh?" Liam sighed before he looked at the woman. "But, there is someone, who knows what we are dealing with." Azazel perked up before giving the man a look of confusion.

"Really? Who?"

"The woman herself and please, I wanna have a personal conversation without you interrupting and besides, it's been a while, since I let him loose." Liam gave the chair where the female fallen was sitting on a hard push. Of course, it wasn't hard enough to throw the chair with its occupant into the air or slide it towards a wall, but it was enough to make the fallen stir.

"Wha-wha…"

"Lookie here." Liam smiled with an out-of-character smirk. "Look who decides to wake up."

"W-Where am I?"

"Look here, girl." Raynare was forced to look towards Liam's steeled eyes. "Around this place, I'm the one asking questions, not you. Understood?" Raynare couldn't help, but nod. Her hands were tied harshly, causing her hands to be forced in their balled up form. "Alright, question one. Who sent you?"

"I-I'm not supposed to tell-AH!" Liam gave the chair a harsh shove with a kick, causing the chair to fall with the tied up angel.

"Whoops, sorry. I forgot to explain, around here, I will be asking the questions AND you will be answering them, no matter what. Sound good?" Raynare felt a slight bit of pain travelling towards her mind before she weakly nodded. Liam, seemingly satisfied got the strapped woman back onto an upright position. "Alright, let's start over. Who sent you?"

"..." Raynare gave out a look of discomfort.

"What's wrong, can't speak? Need to feel something to make you feel like talking?" Raynare widened her eyes when Liam took out a pistol out of his coat, pulling the barrel backwards. "This is the FN Five-Seven Pistol, a pistol, but it was fitted with the bullets of an Assault Rifle, I've been very...very...tempted to try this thing out on a Supernatural."

Raynare began to sweat bullets as Liam aimed the pistol with his right hand in a sideway fashion similar to how a gangster would fire the arms. "W-Wait! I-I-"

"Would answer my question?" Liam finished off with a quirked eyebrow before Raynare nodded, she cursed to herself slightly. Where was her honor in this? Her pride? It was shattered by a mere human weapon. But that wasn't all, she knew that who she was dealing with...wasn't a human at first contact.

"Yes...yes...I'll...answer your questions. It was...Governor Kokabiel…" Raynare answered with a bitter note.

"What was his order?"

"To...bring you to him."

"That's it?"

"Y-Yes...that's...all I know." Liam registered the words before his entire system was handling on whether it was a lie or not.

"She's not lying." Liam twirled his handgun before he shoved it back to its hidden holster.

"Kokabiel…" Azazel sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"A-Azazel-sama!" Raynare cried out in shock and surprise as she just noticed the elder Fallen Angel.

"Sorry for the trouble, Lee-kun, but it seems like Kokabiel couldn't keep the new information about you to himself." The older Fallen Angel looked away.

"No, not all personnel would be very loyal. I've met some of the notorious World War Two German Elites and...well, hired a few of them, who didn't committed to their division."

"Hoh~, do tell their name."

"Well, you heard about the Waffen SS?" Azazel blinked at the name.

"Can't say that I'm not really…"

"I hired the rebels of the Division 'Totenkopf'." Azazel would've spit off his water if he was drinking, the name was all the familiar to him. One of the most violent and sinful group in the entire World War Two Era was what they would call said Division. To think that Liam hired a few of their rebels…

"For real?"

"Would I lie?" Liam took out a box of cigarette before his other hand stopped him. "Oh for fuck's sake, this is getting into me again…" Liam put away the box of cigarette. "It's been a while, ever since I let my other personality took over."

"Other personality?"

"Somewhat, there's me, there's...well, I call him Probe, he deals out most of the violence and give out the bad vibes back in my days, I was a lot more neutral before, but apparently…"

"...Well." Azazel clapped his hand. "That's very much helpful."

"Yeah, he's...quite the guy to be honest…" Liam chuckled dryly as he remembered the personality's doing when he was first introduced to him in World War One. His own personality-wise that time was pretty much...identical to Probe except he was a lot more humane in some cases. "I-In any case, what about her?" Liam gestured to the Fallen Angel.

"Knowing Kokabiel...he would execute her, knowing she failed, even worse in torture if any humans were found dead from her doings." Liam winced at the word 'torture'. "But considering everything, Kokabiel has been...very much frustrated lately."

"By what?"

"The Supernatural bringing more humans into the fray." Azazel shrugged. "It's the fact that most Fallens, Angels and Devils thinking that they're high above humanity." The younger man grimaced at the sentence.

"Knowing everything about the moonlit world?" Liam shook his head slightly. "I'm...not that surprised…in all honesty." It was the reason he was made after all. Gods playing with the humans, Phantasmal Species causing mayhem, terrorists were also an affair he had to deal with. Getting the right tools or rather manpower for the job was quite tricky.

Most were very loyal, and some...were very easily recruited, he had a lot of choices in the time. Hackers, Soldiers, Spies, Scientists, Mages, Infiltrators, Healers, Engineers, Recons. A lot of men that can be useful at the modern world. They were to shut their mouth of the moonlit world and avoid the Mage's Association.

"Meh, considering you? Not surprised by the answer." Azazel shrugged.

"Alright then…now what do we with her?" Liam turned to the scared Fallen Angel.

"...Can you keep a watch over her? Considering Kokabiel, he would most likely kill her for spouting out information." Azazel grimaced, the Master looked hesitantly at the Angel before sighing.

"I can, but most of my manpower are out...but there is one I could count on if it means going for an indefinite and probably painful process to bring over one of my guys…" Azazel blinked.

"Wait what?"

"I would have to use my unique ability to make portals and...well, probably try and use Kaleidoscope in a very harsh and painful manner…" He paused for a minute. "But that'll happen after I finish that theory with Caster."

"Ah, then…"

"I still got one free manpower left...and I got a really bad feeling about this…" Azazel couldn't help, but gave out a nervous grin onto his friend's sheer bad luck. And his luck is B+, about...a few hundred more better than a regular human's luck in life. Damn, his luck might be far worse than Azazel once thought it was.

"What'd you have in mind?"

* * *

"Not what I had in mind when you say 'Girl with Guns for a Good Sacred Gear'." Azazel commented as Liam was riddled with countless amounts of holes and was bleeding on the ground. The Fallen Angel was however...basically shellshocked to say the least.

"Whoops, wasn't expecting you to walk into the house, Master." A carefree voice came in. The loli of an Archer came out with her eyes shut and her lips turning into a big nervous smile with her right hand scratching the back of her head. "Ahaha…"

"D-Don't fire without telling me!" Liam shouted from his spot. Much to the surprise of Raynare, the man got up, acting as if nothing had happened. The blood, which pooled around him…

Well, it kinda streamed by his skin and basically filled the wounds and closed them, bullets were exfiltrated from the body before they drop down with a metal 'ting' following every drop. "W-What the-"

"Oh, he's not a random human as you would know." Azazel chuckled before the three basically went in, unaware of a certain Rook, who had wide eyes as she witnessed what had happened in the lonely streets.

* * *

"So, we got a few choices for you…" Liam walked around the tied up girl as she hesitantly looked around. "You could either be imprisoned here until Kokabiel is taken care off or you could join us and get a few perks."

"..." Raynare looked very very uncomfortable as she looked at the man. "...The perks...what...are they?"

"Well, being untouchable to the other Factions is one thing, getting protection from other Servants, getting a decent living space and being...what could we use to say it…"

"Basically being a lot more powerful than your current form as the Servant System tends to tune up the stats of a person as the Throne of Heroes makes them impeccably far more superior and more powerful than their actual selves." A voice rang as Zelretch came out of the shadows.

"Zelretch…!" Liam gawked at the man, the old man gave out a grin.

"Hey, kid. You're doing alright, considering the situation."

"Pfft, you thought I couldn't handle myself being here?"

"Somewhat." Zelretch shrugged at the man. "Besides, you're already wasting your precious items I gave you."

"Well, I did remade them-" The Dead Apostle blinked.

"You did!?"

"Yup."

"...You're somewhat a lot more modern than anyone in the arts of replicating."

"That would be the Chinese in building military weapons and stuff, but alright." Liam shrugged with a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Anyways, I was here to drop this lil fella." A white stick with a gold pommel on the bottom and top, a golden ring with a golden star in the middle with a three piece pair of white wings. "This is Diamond-chan."

"Y-Yoroshiku…" The wand voiced in.

"...WAIT WHAT!?" Liam yelled at the Dead Apostle.

"Yeah, it's for Leah-chan."

"B-But-!"

"It's fine."

"It's not!"

"Shhh, Liam. Diamond-chan can help Leah a lot."

"Can she?"

"...Maybe."

"Alright, back on track." Liam glanced at the Fallen Angel. "Continuing our former conversation. What would you pick, lady?"

"...I-I...won't become a Devil, right?"

"No. Everything stays the same...I think…"

"...C-Can I get some time to think about it?" Liam and Azazel glanced at each other as Zelretch whistled as he went out of the room. Forgetting about the Dead Apostle, Liam nodded at the Fallen.

"Yeah, you can. You have some time to decide, take your time." Liam nodded at the Fallen, who nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it." He gazed at Azazel, who gestured towards the exit. "We'll...get some things into the room." Raynare slightly nodded in confusion before Liam and Azazel left her room.

"Promise me, you'll take good care of her." Azazel asked the Master, who looked away.

"..." He stood silent for a while, thinking about the Fallen in the room. "...Yeah, I can. I can't let her be killed." He sighed. "I don't want to see others getting their lives taken away from things that they weren't in control of or want to be part in."

"You have a big heart, Liam-kun." Azazel commented before he breathed in. "But that may be your downfall."

"Downfall or not, I really...don't care." The Master winced at his words.

"...Just be careful out there."

"I will." The Fallen Governor smiled softly before he walked towards the exit.

"Master, who was that?" Nobunaga asked as Liam blinked at the Archer.

"...A friend, Archer, don't worry, just guard the door, will ya?"

"Which door?" The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"This one. Just guard it, alright?"

"Roger, Master." The Archer gave out a mock salute. Nobunaga summoned out some of her flintlock rifles and aimed them all towards the door before summoning another batch of them and pointed towards the entrance.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah…"

Liam sighed at the female warlord before he looked at the entrance. "I'm going to get to the school to pick the others from school." Nobunaga nodded before she remembered something.

"Can you bring me some sweets?"

"Sweets?"

"Western sweets."

"...Mmkay, do you by any chance like chocolate?"

"Well...from what I heard they're quite a delicacy around, the sweet is quite much popular all around the world…" Nobunaga then whispered something to herself, Liam wasn't sure of what she was saying as he couldn't see how her mouth was moving and the voice was quite much very silent.

"...Alright then. I'll leave you, I trust you'll be fine?" Liam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm all good, Master." Nobunaga flailed her left arm. "Now just go and pick the others up, I'm good here."

"Alright then…" The Master then took out his pets before setting them on the ground. "Behave, alright?"

The pets merely hissed before they scuttled off. "Well then…"

"On with it, Master! I want to taste the dish named chocolate." Nobunaga harrumphed, Liam merely sweatdropped before he set out to pick his Servants and his sister up.

* * *

"So, Liam…" Scáthach idly worded out as she pointed towards the random Dead Apostle, who was currently wandering about. "How long has he been here?"

"Quite a while, why?" Liam asked as the other younglings were playing the newly installed computers.

"No apparent reasons." This was it. A direct approach to get answers about Liam right from the Dead Apostle, himself. "Liam, I need to go for a while."

"Eh?"

"Just stay where you are, no need to worry about me." Liam was about to object before he dejectedly sighed.

"Alright…" The woman left the man by the sofa as he continued toying with his diecast tanks. While he had to finish the Computers, he still had to have a little bit of fun from time to time. Though he did wonder, where was Scáthach going in the house? Surely not in his other closet...

* * *

"Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg." The Dead Apostle turned to find the Divine Spirit of the Warrior Woman of Dun Scaith.

"Ahh, Scáthach-san. Pleasure to meet you. What can this Dead Apostle do for ya?" The woman looked unamused.

"I need you...to tell me more about my Master." The Dead Apostle blinked.

"I thought you weren't interested in things concerning those." He pointed out a bit, the woman's glare was still present on her face.

"That was before, not now. I need to ask you. What. Kind. Of. Person. Was. He. In. The. Past." The woman emphasized every word as the wielder of the Second True Magic sighed.

"So persistent. But very well." The man smirked. "This is just the idea of who he is in the Past. While I can't show you in personal, this is a little something I learnt from my travels." He took out his right hand and flicked it. And soon, the corridor was no more around them, but rather a dusty field in a dark place.

"This place...what is this?" Scáthach asked slowly, never seeing the ever present form of this kind of

"You'll see."

"Subject Experiment number One Hundred Seventy Six. Codename Lethal Exterminator Unit Type Unstoppable. Are you sure that you, yourself...can hold the balance of humanity and protect from the likes of Divine, Cursed, Corrupted, Evil and Mortal Dangers alike?" A voice spoke as by the field laid a sword unlike any other. Colored in a vibrant white diamond color given a marbled texture, glistening in the dark field despite the lack of light. Its hilt was colored in a vibrant turquoise and cobalt blue, the pommel was given a black onyx gem with a dragon symbol placed on the hilt's center. Black leather ornamented the handle as it sat on the marble stone in the middle of the field.

Other than that, Scáthach didn't recognized the name that was used to address the other man.

"I am sure that I can uphold peace and ensure protection of Humanity from otherworldly dangers." Another voice interjected. A person, who seems to look a lot like Liam walked towards the sword.

"That man…"

"That's Liam, alright…"

"His look...his eyes…" The eyes she saw was not of a man with a friendly, joking, kind attitude, it was a man filled with bloodlusting eyes, the aura of death present around him.

"Then take the Holy Sword, Fulcrum and prove to the World that Humans are no longer weak against the likes of Divine Spirits and others alike." The former voice spoke once again, Liam held the handle of the sword and pulled it out of the stale stone, the once dark field then turned into a field filled with light. Greens spread across the field, the skies turned bright blue with evident clouds and the sunlight gazing upon its surface.

"To uphold peace, sacrifices shall be made. I'll ensure Humanity survives by the End of the World, the End of All Hopes." His eyes flaring with more bloodlust, Scáthach's view of the man changed drastically.

To ensure Humanity's survival, he was willing to sacrifice his own life, it was as if he was lifeless in the inside to not care whether he dies or not.

And thus my life has been decided by the edge of a blade, to kill, to slay and to destroy. I am nothing, but a weapon. Justice molded into the form of a human. And by the end of the day, I am nothing, but justice in the form of a human.

Those words echoed into the mind of the Lancer of Dún Scáith. "Do you see his life now?" The Dead Apostle asked with a calm demeanor. Before the surroundings turned into a grim wasteland filled with bodies and flames. "The endless deaths and pointless skirmishes?" In the middle of the wasteland, by the center of it all, Liam staggering to stand with his sword stabbed onto a body. His whole body was covered in blood, but not his.

"How long?" Scáthach asked silently.

"...Ask him yourself, I'm showing you how he lived his life. I will not reveal his personal life and identity, the previous are how he once came into the living and what I will show you is how he met Leah. Ask him yourself for anything other than those." Zelretch shrugged before they came up to the last important scene. Liam stood by an arena with countless skeletons placed all around the area. His sword's formerly clean white blade, now decorated by crimson streaks with a steel grey blade.

The competitor that made it inside was…

Oh no…

Leah.

The poor girl was fitted with her own choice of arsenal, she didn't know what was happening. What she brought was a glacius with a claymore on her back. "Subject LIAM. You are going to be put into a fight with your successor. Defeat her and you will get to live."

"HOLD ON! You mean that every subjects I've won against got killed!?" Liam yelled as he heard the announcement.

"Yes, didn't you hear?" The man gritted his teeth in anger.

"You told me nothing of the sort! Now you're going to make me fight a clueless girl, who in no circumstances know what is happening!?"

"Subject LIAM, cease your actions immediately-"

"Like hell I will! Argh-!" Electricity erupted from the man's back as he gritted his teeth. A controlled shock seal from one of the higher mages was used upon the Designer Baby. "Bastards…"

"Fight and there will be no consequences of your species being killed, subject LIAM." The man forcibly held his sword up.

"Fine…" The girl tried her best to find a comfortable position to hold her glacius until she found it. "Ready?"

The girl nodded stiffly. Obviously frightened. The Lead Assassin variant quickly closed the distance as he held his sword high up over his head. The girl disappeared from his view, making his eyes widen and look around. He was surprised when the girl appeared besides him and gave him a slice with her glacius. The wound quickly healed itself as the Mystic Code repaired itself.

Leah threw her glacius at the man before drawing her claymore sword. Liam batted the glacius away before he readied himself. Leah began to ran towards him before she readied herself. She leaped and performed a roundhouse slash, making Liam gawk at her for a moment. Shock and Awe tactics. His Claymore withstood the force, but her sword was similar. A manifestation of her own Variant. He couldn't tell what its name was or identify the alloys. He can tell it was derived from Fulcrum however.

The swords continued to dance as whoever made for an attempted slash, it would be parried away and for each blow, it will be dodged or sidestepped. The girl was good at CQC, but can she handle long ranged based attacks? Liam quickly disengaged as he took out a crossbow out of his waist's shoulder bag and fired it at her. The girl smacked the bolt and cut it in two.

That bolt was entirely made of light metal, which was light as the normal wood used for normal bolts, but was entirely stronger than it. Yeah, she's a definite CQC Variant. He didn't take her on seriously as he leaped from one stone to the other when she can use her sword to fire beams of light. Long range wasn't a problem either. The problem?

She was too reliant on that weapon. Liam quickly dropped his sword and quickly made a mad dash onto the girl, causing panic in her head. Unsheathing his wrist blades, he quickly performed a slice on her side before he hit the knee of the opponent and took out a small glacius from his bag and used it to smack the sword away from her, even going far as breaking the glacius to make it happen.

The weapon was thrown out of the girl's hand before he placed the broken sword's blade along her neck. "You did well. Too bad you're too reliant on that sword of yours." The girl dropped a few tears as she assumed the worst. "I resign." The man dropped the broken glacius. "I refuse to kill a girl, who has done no sins."

"Very well then, I guess we'll kill her ourselves."

"If anything I'd get serious to doing my missions again. In the cost of her keeping her life." Liam pointed towards Leah.

"Then it's a deal, Subject LIAM, we will look forward to your more loyal behavior." Liam was one of the Big Shots around the Mage Association's Secret Special Unit. He was given one unique ability that renders him a great type of abnormality. The ability to regenerate normally at a higher rate...or with the use of blood that is spilled on the ground. Blood Soaker is a passive type of magecraft that activates whenever one is injured, certain specific circumstances and requirements are needed, so that the magecraft can be used efficiently.

Electric Sensors creates a makeshift electromagnetic field to at least pull the blood spilled towards the user and quickly molds into either flesh or blood vessels.

Only a few people have this trait and very few could use it efficiently. Including Liam. His long life experience and commission was one of the longest ones there is. He was perfect. Like the F-22 Raptor in the United States Air Force. He was by far an advanced and irreplaceable asset. But expensive at that also. His form requires a lot of resources and that only five were ever commissioned and deployed, Liam being the leader.

"Subject Seven Hundred, Seventy Seven. You are allowed to return to your quarters." The girl looked at the man, who bargained his freedom for her life as she mouthed 'thank you'. Liam, for the while, smiled. Not an odd feeling, but something that he hasn't gotten used to. "Subject LIAM. Prepare for briefing with Subject LIAT and LIAN for a Breaching Mission to kill a rogue Magus and all of his descendants, relatives and people, who work for them."

"Understood." The cold demeanor returned to the young looking man as he sheathed his blade and walked in the opposite direction of the female.

* * *

Scáthach found herself back in the living space as Zelretch rubbed his chin. "So?"

"So?"

"Will you ever see Liam as the same man?" Zelretch asked, Scáthach was unsure. Her partner was a Designer Baby. She had known limited information regarding him through the memories and dreams. But nothing as close as this.

"No...I will never see him in the same light." The woman shut her eyes. "But...I will still fight alongside him as the same and treat him as the same." It was what she wanted, she promised that fool that they would fight together no matter what.

"Good choice, Scáthach-san." The man grinned as he turned around. "Liam-kun is very lucky to have you."

Very lucky…

The woman slightly blushed at that comment. The man she wished to be her partner. "Scáthach~" Liam's voice came in before he got to the halls. "Sup?"

"Nothing."

"What were you doing just now?" The man asked with a confused tilt.

The Lancer sighed. "Nothing, just having a talk with this old coot."

"...Hmmm…" Liam looked unconvinced, but shrugged the feeling off. "Alright then…I'm gonna get my package now...fucking delivery issues..."

The Queen of Dun Scaith remained quiet as the man then got off to get back to the stairs. The diecasts he ordered came in late as they had some issues with the delivery. The man exited the living space as Leah came out of the bathroom. "Mou, nii-chan forgot to fix the bathroom window." The girl's hands were covered in wounds as the body began rejecting the glass shards and began to heal itself at a more slower state than Liam's nearly instant regenerative capabilities. "A-Ah, s-sensei-!"

Scáthach smacked the girl's forehead, causing the girl to recoil. "Itai!"

"Leah, you know you should call me nee-san, don't you?" The woman admonished. Leah opened her mouth at the realization.

"Oh yeah!" The girl immediately hugged the woman before she blinked a few times as she let go and looked at her bloodied hands. "Uhhh-"

"Don't worry about it. I was going to wash this clothing anyways." The girl gave an unsure look, but hugged her bigger sister.

"Thanks, nee-san." Scáthach patted the girl's head as she continued hugging.

"You're welcome. Can I...ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"..." The Lancer looked disturbed and unsure. "Can we talk about it in my room?"

"Of course." The two females went into Scáthach's bedroom before Leah got some wet tissues and cleaned up her hand. "Soo…"

"This might sound personal…"

"Is it about me and Archer being together?" The Witch tilted her head. "N-Nevermind! What is it actually?"

"...How long has Liam been fighting?" Leah recoiled with an alarmed look, but said nothing as she looked away. "You can just...not answer it-"

"...Millennials…" The woman's mind stopped as she looked at the girl, who's eyes began tearing up as she rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort herself from the answers. "He fought for millenials. Being used as a weapon…"

"Millennials…" Then, his skill in combating men alike are already higher than hers…not that it meant anything, but...she always thought she had to bear the pain of not being able to die…

"Yes...millennials...with constant deployment and still...get lucky as he always gets back with his sanity in check…" Participating in wars would make many go insane. "I'm...not supposed to tell you this, but...nii-chan always need to have others know what he's been through. He's an idiot, he always tries to help me and his comrades...or rather brothers and sisters alike. He would always put his life on the line...but really, he always dreamt what it would be like to die…"

Same dreams. Different lives.

They were far more alike than she thought…

"Thank you...Leah."

"It's no problem...Archer experienced the same thing...but he always meant good with things."

"I'm sure he does...either way, would you like to...nevermind. How about we get a shower in the lady's bathhouse?"

"We got a bathhouse?"

"Liam got bored again." Scáthach smiled as the girl smacked her head with a facepalm.

"Of course, he would do that." Leah then began to giggle as she wiped some of the tears away. "Baka nii-chan...he's too caring for his own good."

* * *

…

Was it wrong? To actually save people. Liam continued to look at the starry sky. He lied to his partner on getting his things. They already arrived, he just hid them. He laid down by the tilted grass field that was in front of a river.

It was beautiful. He picked a long grass and put it in his mouth, like some people do in the countryside. The man continued to watch the skies as a presence of a Fallen Angel came over by him. "I see that Raynare has failed to capture you." The presence said as Liam chuckled.

"And you must be...Kokabiel? Did I even say that right?" The man asked with an unsure tone.

"Yes...you did, may I?" The presence asked as Liam shrugged at the request of sitting by the field of grass.

"Be my guest." The Fallen Angel laid down by the field of grass. "Relaxing, isn't it?"

"Indeed." The two kept quiet until Liam spoke.

"What is it that you want from me?" The man asked with curiosity, unsure of what he had that appealed to the Fallen Angel.

"You...are one unique human being, do you not know that?" Ahh, that...the tainted thing that tainted Liam from his birth.

"Ahhh, got ya…" The moment became awkward for the two as there was the constant silence in the night. "Why did you send her after me?"

"...I was curious about you and asked Raynare to...try and contain you...but apparently, you already know of her origins." The Fallen Angel shrugged.

"...Yeah…" Liam lazily sighed. "Anyways, is there anything that you want from me?"

"Just one."

"Which is?"

"Do you have what it takes to protect humanity?" Liam narrowed his eyes at the question. It was the first question he received when he began his commissioning in the Mage's Association in hunting down Phantasmal Species, Rogue Magi and hunting down threats that prove to be dreadful and troublesome to Humanity.

"...In absolute honesty, no." Liam answered as his fists were balled up. "You know that I can't protect all of humanity at the same time."

"...That is true. Then...how about I ask...who will you save the one you love or the many?" Liam's eyes narrowed. The question that made him lose reputation for losing many lives in some of his missions.

"...Anyone that I can save." It was the most obvious of answers in his mind. You can't save all of them after all. "I'm no perfect guardian. I'm just tasked to save humanity, not people." Liam got up as he looked away from the presence. "After all...We're all, but imperfect beings. With all due respect, I bid farewell." The man began to walk away as the Fallen Angel, Kokabiel chuckled dryly.

"Then I hope you can save humanity from the three Factions. Father...help us all."

* * *

Liam reached his living space as he yawned, he looked around the empty living space. He sighed as he remembered the lively house when the other Servants were around. He shouldn't have told them to go on the vacation...at least not without him and the rest…

"Late again?" His Lancer asked as she sighed from the house's staircase. Liam chuckled nervously at the woman.

"Yeah, I should really stop-Scáthach-san?" The Queen felt a disturbing presence as she looked around.

"Chelsea. Come out now." A white puff of smoke came out as Chelsea walked out of it.

"You're that fun, are you, Hach-san?" The girl asked with a mischievous grin.

"Stop the nicknames, Chelsea." The woman tried her best to control her temper as she looked at her partner. "Liam, I believe, we need to talk a lot more…"

"...If...well, y'know...n-nevermind then…" Scáthach glanced at the Assassin before calling her off to get to her room. The Assassin merely pouted and went up the stairs, surely though, she won't be staying quietly in her room. "So...what is it?"

"It's...something personal." Liam blinked as he looked at Scáthach, the woman sighed before she sat by the sofa and gestured him to sit as well. "I'm...I'm curious about your life."

"...T-That's it, right?"

"Yes, I will keep my mouth shut after I hear your story." Liam casted a dark look before he sighed.

"...Fine, if you insist." Liam sat by the couch before he took out a bottle of vodka that he got from a chilling container. He opened the cap before taking a swig of the alcohol. "You know how all babies come to life, don't you?"

"I indeed know, Liam."

"I was born the same, but the method I grew up by was different." He took a deep breath. "This might take a while. I was born by a pair of parents of mine, my father, who I never met was a human or something that I heard about. My mother was a Talented Magus from her Magus Family Line. I was the creation of countless experiments. I was...the One Hundred Seventy Sixth subject to be tested, there were my predecessors, who died in service, mostly due to aging, deficiency and other such things. But me. Oh wow, I'm not going to flatter myself, but from what I was to them. I was the Perfect Weapon."

"Perfect...weapon..." The woman muttered as her partner nodded.

"Yes, a unique kind. I was thus named LIAM, but formerly I was known as the Subject Lethal Exterminator Unit Type Unstoppable. Weird name I know. But true to the name, at that time. I was unstoppable. I was modernized, tested upon to continuously breakthrough the limit that I...surpassed it over and over again, until...there was no need for it. I was able to do...nearly anything what a human can, but far better than them. I was programmed to be able to obey orders and only obey. It was that one mistake that they lost control of that. They give me...a mind of my own, practically we could call it intelligence. That was when they lost most of their control and influence over me."

"I mostly worked alone for around fifty years until they had another breakthrough. The Subject LIAN. Basically me, but well, with some other benefits. Also by that time, I was renamed LIAM by that time and...well, that's it. It was by the sixteen hundreds that I planned my escape. I escaped with Leah by that time."

"But what about your career?"

"..." Liam stood quiet before he sighed and answered. "Four thousand missions, a few hundred expeditions out of England and...I have participated in around a hundred wars, both minor and major. And you know what hurts me the most?"

"..." Scáthach couldn't say anything as the man answered it himself.

"The fact that I just killed about a few million soldiers with my hands. The guilt didn't caught on until I came in a War where I witnessed those child soldiers being absolutely terrified." Liam took a deep breath. "And how I killed some of my own men as they tried to escape...I by no circumstances was one of the most unforgiving monster to have ever existed. Heh...sometimes...sometimes I wonder...what the hell did I do to ever deserve a second chance…" Liam sighed as he looked at the clock. "Do...you have any questions, Lancer?"

"...No, I don't…" Scáthach grimaced as she noticed Liam's album tugged under the sofa. "What is that?"

Liam looked confused as he then noticed his album poking out of the sofa. "Oh, just an old album."

"Then-"

"You wanted to see it, am I wrong?" Liam asked the woman, who merely nodded. "...No." Scáthach felt the man's eyes dimmed as he looked away. "Is the answer I want to give out, however…" The man turned towards the Lancer. "You deserve to have some answers about me after you've been through with me." Liam picked the book up as he handed it to Scáthach.

(Optional OST for Feels - Brothers in Arms 2 - Main Theme)

The woman opened the book and to her surprise, most of the pictures were from either World War One, World War Two, Post War or the Gulf War. The pictures depicted were mostly squad pictures, the confident smile all of them wore and in the midst was Liam in each and every one of those pictures. There were photos of the battlefield, the bodies of his fallen comrade and each time a comrade died, the photo of the squad would always appear with one of the men crossed with a red marker. Each of them was given a page of his own with his history, birth date, how Liam described the man personally with his experience. More men came into the frain as there five hundred known people, both that were from the side of comrades to foes.

Each soldier was given the print of their own favorite thing strapped onto the their piece of paper. "Kinda hard to forget all of them when you spend a lot of time with them." Liam smiled dryly. His smile got Scáthach thinking at times. Were they even genuine smiles or something...something that made people think he was smiling. "Well, I better get some sleep and all, you should too, Scáthach-san-"

"Sleep with me."

(You can stop now, since this went on)

"Excuse me?" Liam was making sure he wasn't hearing things, since this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Sleep with me, I'm getting tired of you sleeping on the couch. Leah has her own room, everyone...has their own room. But not you." The Lancer frowned at the man. "Please."

"...I...I don't know...and I'm very not sure that is a-" Scáthach resented Liam for his naivety. His constant hypocritical shit has gotten a toll in his mind. No part was selfish. Even for a woman like her. Only selflessness…

The woman lurched forward and gave out a soft kiss to the man's lips. Liam, taken by surprise basically widened his eyes at the sudden action. "You're still an idiot and a twat. Got that?" Scáthach asked as she broke the kiss.

"...Well, that's how I've always been…" The Witch shook her head with amusement. The woman got up and extended her hand for the man. "Y-You are very serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Scáthach nodded as she gave a light smile to Liam. "Just this time…"

"...We're not even married or anything yet…" Liam then sighed. "Apparently, I was wrong about you…" Liam gave the woman a warm looking smile. "I had to give you this sooner than expected." Liam got up and quickly got onto his knee. He searched his pocket for one peculiar item. "I know we just...met for a few days and all. But after all I've been through, you were always there for me...so...um...will you...be my girlfriend, but not in the literal way...? Maybe?" The sheepish question always bothered him. He didn't know how to propose, he never did. He only said things from his mind. He took out a small ring box and opened it. It was something that he got his hands on a while in his time in his former Earth. A golden ring with a blue diamond and a red ruby placed in a helix formation, crusted with platinum by the border.

"...Yes, I will." Scáthach smiled. "T-That is how it goes when people came around, isn't it?"

"I have no idea, since I never looked up how marriage proposals go." Liam gave up a nervous grin and laughed silently. "Wanna try it on maybe?"

"...I'd love to." The man got up and took out the ring from its place and gently pushed it into her ring finger. The ring placed itself in the end of the finger, the Queen smiled as she looked at the ring. "Thank you...Liam."

"Least I can do when you took things to your own hands." Liam smiled back. The woman blushed as she listened to his words. "Let's get going, alright?"

"Y-Yes, we shall."

"No need to be flustered." He joked as the two got to the woman's room. Scáthach closed the door and locked it. She put on a rune to prevent anyone from entering. Now is Chelsea in her room? Plausibly not. Liam sighed as he sat on the chair. "You're sure about this...right?"

"You sleeping in my room, of course I am." The woman scoffed as she then smiled. "I'm...quite delighted to have met you."

"And so am I!" Liam gave out a toothy grin as he slumped slightly. "And to think that I'm getting engaged...this feels like a loopy land…"

"Indeed. Do you...by any chance will set up a wedding party?"

"Of course...but I still have to make do with everything I currently got, so probably it's not going to be any time soon." Liam scratched the back of his head. "It is alright...isn't it?"

"Just don't let it be a shotgun wedding."

"Pfft, no! Like that'll ever happen." Liam merely pouted before his thought went. 'Note to self, get a few shotgunners to fire a few gun salutes during the wedding.' Yeah, he is that hopeless sometimes.

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it will be like?

Do you?

To live the life of nothing, but the Guardian of Humanity and nothing else?

It meant to kill those from the supernatural whatever their identities are. And so...Humanity...is one of the reasons, why Angels fall.

The brandished sword of the Holy Fallen Blade of Justice glistened by the dusty sunlight. Justice for Humanity...The sword was tainted by blood. And the user stood in front of the body of a female Angel. "Forgive me. But let this be a warning." He readied his sword. The Mage's Association is in the neutral side. There were the Devil's side. The Phantasmal Species' side. The Gods of each lands' side. And the Heaven's side. And they chose the wrong side to combat the supernatural in human territory. "The Heaven's need to know that a civilian district...is no combat area." And so he cut the Angel down, regret streaming along his body.

All around him were bodies of the dead devils, angels and humans that fought in a bloody battle. LIAM has stepped in and butchered all of them without mercy. The Mage's Association's Secret Side of Security, the rogue Leader has sent him to neutralize every threat imposing to the nearby locations of civilisation. And that also meant…

Killing Angels.

And as such, the broken man couldn't hold it any longer. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And that's how they fall from the heavens.

* * *

Scáthach's eyes opened as beads of sweat were present by her face. She found herself in bed, alone. Liam's side was empty, but his jacket was still by her chair's headrest. She noticed that...she was in her undergarments, quickly changing, she went downstairs where she was met with the sight of a young girl with long purple hair, red eyes, fair skin, she looked around her teens, her ears were...well pointy to say the least. Like an elf's. Her outfit consisted of an obsidian chest armour, a violet bluebottle tunic, she had a pair of violet clothes that were tied by a pair of red bands that were given a golden border, the clothes that covered the joints were colored in purple with golden borders, her hands were given purple fingerless gloves, she wore a skirt, which revealed the frontal part of her right leg, a pair of red belts that were given golden borders, a red decorative cloth on her left side of her skirt, all of the parts of the skirt was bordered with golden highlights, her thighs were covered by a dark purple pair of stockings and the stockings formed a pair of footwears.. The girl had a bandanna on her head with a gold highlight on the right side. "Osu! Yuuki Konno, Saber, ohayo gozaimasu~!" The girl chirped as she waved at the woman.

"Scáthach...Lancer. Have you...seen a man?"

"Is it the one in the kitchen?" Yuuki asked as the Lancer sighed. "The blue haired or the brown haired?"

Wait a minute, blue haired? Last time, she checked-Oh no...it can't be him, can it?

The woman left for the kitchen as Yuuki yelled. "You're welcome!"

"Don't burn the fish!"

"How else are we cooking it!?"

"By the fucking pan, you numbnut!" The voices of two males rung across the kitchen. Truly, it was a good thing that the others left...

* * *

"Uhhh, uhhh, where do we go….ooooohhh, this is the laat day." Jeanne couldn't help, but feel hopeless as she began stuttering and shaking from despair. Some of the Faction members were already sweatdropping at the woman.

"Don't we have the beach?" All of the Servants stared at the King of Knights, who chimed in.

"The beach-Y-Yes, of course!" Jeanne finally breathed a breath of relief. "Liam already booked a reserved spot for us, so...we're free to do everything we want to do." The Servant minus Avenger cheered as they began to pick up their clothes of their choice. Avenger muttering about something under his breath. "Is...there a problem, Count?"

"Hm, oh, nothing." He waved off with a scowl. "I just don't seem to have a pair of swimming shorts, nor do I want to swim."

"You could just build a sand castle." A spark came into Edmond's mind.

"Sand castle?"

"Un, we can build a sand castle."

"Then, Ruler, would you…" A groan left his mouth as he looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Accompany pick my swimming shorts?"

Jeanne blinked before she coughed. "O-Of course, Count."

"Oh, Ruler." Arthur called out to the woman, while holding a pair of swimming trunks. "Would you recommend the black or the blue one?"

"The blue one-say, Saber. Do you by any chance have the same size as the Count?" Arthur blinked at the question.

"Uhhh, it is plausible." The Saber nodded, the Count scowled as the King of Knights threw his black and dark jade swimming trunks.

"...At least...it matched my outfit...I'll give you that...King of Knights." The Servant harrumphed before he sighed.

It is afterall, Another day in the Legend Faction.

* * *

In the Legend Faction's HQ's Kitchen, the male Master was with a man in...a hawaiian T-shirt with a pair of black jeans and black formal shoes. His hair was colored in a deep blue with a ponytail. Scáthach knew that man so damn well. "Setanta."

"Eh?" The man with blue hair mouthed before he felt his ear being pulled. "Itetetetete, what the hell is wrong with you, wo-" The man's red eyes stared into the woman's own as he quivered. "Shishou!"

"Have Liam not told you of my presence?"

"Umm, no, dear…" Liam coughed up as he wore a...yeah, a pink apron that went fairly well with his current outfit, which was a black shirt with a pair of blue leggings and a pair of blue sneakers. "I was too busy telling him how to cook the fish right." The woman sighed at her well, boyfriend to say.

"You're in the clear...for now." The woman narrowed her eyes before she harrumphed. "Liam, that goes to you as well."

"Y-Yes, dear…"

"Dear!? What are you playing at-!?" The Hound of Ulster, Cuchulainn or rather called Setanta by his close ones stopped mid sentence as a crimson barbed spear appeared out of the blue.

"Setanta. I raised you better than that."

"Y-Yes, shishou…" Scáthach satisfied with the answer, willed away Gáe Bolg Prototype, the countless form of Gáe Bolg that she quote-on-quote mass produced.

"Liam, you have anything in mind today?" Liam looked away before he patted his shoulder sling bag.

"Re-constructing my weaponry to combat more efficiently. I've got a forge on standby, so all I need is some privacy and patience. Please do not disturb me until I finish my work." The woman nodded at that. Preparations were made by the few previous days.

* * *

By the Forge of Alloy, Liam sat on the stool as he took out a clothed object onto the preparations table. His forge was like none other. A preparations table was set up, a few sharpening equipments, a few anvils with different needs, a lava pit, a few cooling cabinets, countless tools, prototypical weapons that hung on the walls and hybrid weapons that were awaiting testing in the storage room. "Beginning Repair."

The man clapped his hands as he opened the cloth to reveal a silver scimitar, rusted by the blade, having a deep blue handle, a platinum hilt with a ruby red gem on the pommel.

"Reforging the Blade." He was used to the process of recovering blades from the rust that got into them. Sometimes his Anti-Rust Magic doesn't tell him when it ran out and became very troublesome at some times.

He melted down the sword's blade as he then took a cast. The cast was just to mold the blade into the desired form. From there, he would remodel it into the original concept.

He had many blades. But only some he accepted to be used. This one was Silver - The Silver Tormentor. Each sword was given its unique capabilities and this one's capability was…

To multiply the pain factor. There is one thing that it included, but...he'd save that bit for later.

There were many blades that he can mention, but one trumps them all. It was named...the Holy Lever of Execution. None know its name, but it knows all of theirs. Fulcrum.

The Sword was no ordinary sword, it was one of a kind. Forged from a rare meteor. Dubbed the Fulcrum Meteorite, the Meteorite that crashed into the Earth before Jesus Christ was born. Magi collected the remains and began constructing a Claymore for the one, who deserves it. It was him that deserved it.

Clashes of metal was heard as the glowing red blade began to give out sparks as a hammer hammered its side to flatten itself further. Silver...was not made from ordinary silver, rather a holy and blessed tomb that was never used for what it was made for. Trapping a Devil within it and cause pain with every piece of jagged shards within its inside. Liam took the tomb and melted it down. The tomb was then turned into a scimitar.

Whether it was reforged or not its curse still stands. It will never be removed.

"Repair Completed. Silver, the Silver Tormentor refined." Liam mechanically voiced out as he took the blade and said. "Begin Sharpening." The wheel of steel began turning as Liam began to sharpen the sword's edge.

Sparks came flying, but he ignored it. There was no need to fear it. After all, what was a few sparks? To the living he has gone through? The time he fought the Dragons, the Sea Monsters, the Demons of the Underworld, the Devils of Hell, the Angels of Heaven, the Warmongers, the Supernaturals? He has been through a literal hell.

All of his experiences planted inside his brain. If one could read his mind then…

His or Her Life could be in shambles as his or her mentality cannot comprehend what he has been through in his years of fighting as a Guardian of Humanity. After a considerable amount of time on the Blade, he took out the leathery piece of a Devil's wing. "Adding Essence of a Devil to increase Anti-Angel Capabilities." A Devil is an Angel's weakness, an Angel is a Devil's weakness. Both are the exact opposites of each other, or rather nearly exact.

"Applying Essence of an Angel to increase Anti-Devil Capabilities." These two passive effects weren't that effective in the Earth where he lives in. They just died the same, but with this…

It will probably be far more stronger than the last time he used them.

"Modifying Completed." He chanted a few words before the Scimitar turned back into its Original Glory. "Applying Anti-Rust Magecraft. Preparations Completed." A handful of crystals, a bunch of Demonic Essence, Angelic Essence with Dragon Teeth were scattered. The resources he received after killing those, who were in the way of his objective. No civilians involved, however same cannot be said to the casualties. The man's eyes closed as the Magic Circle colored in crimson began to glow.

"Applying. Loading...Loading…" The circle began to turn slightly before the materials began to glow slightly before the colors began to be drained away from them and into the Scimitar. "Application Completed. Re-Modernization of the Silver Tormentor completed."

The Silver Tormentor, the Sword of Tormentations have been revived into its former Glory. "Glory to the Silver Tormentor."

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me, Sona-san." Liam sighed as he looked at the girl in question, who was sighing.

"Yes, I cannot apply her to this school." Yeah, Yuuki's ears were fucking obvious from the start of all things. "Simply, because her ears will draw too much attention."

"Ehhh? So, these ears are too revealing huh?" Yuuki asked, she wore a violet tank top with a black jacket, a knee-length skirt with a pair of black stockings, the girl sighed at her luck. "Guess I can't help it anymore…" She began to move her hand and opened…

A game menu screen of some sorts?

She tapped the Appearance icon before she set her ears into their normal forms.

Seriously, how can Liam get that for his self? It would be damn very much convenient to do shit. "...I might need to rephrase the last words."

"Phew...thanks, Sona-san." Sona nodded in return.

"And thank you for refraining the use of the former call." She slightly smiled.

"Well, it did suit you, but who am I kidding. I can't really force things on to them." 'Only not all the time.' He thought a bit. "Yuuki, take care of yourself."

"Hai~."

"And of Leah."

"Hai~"

"And maybe play a bit of games with us in Game Night." Yuuki did a mock spit take and gave out a pair of glistening eyes.

"YES!"

'For a girl of her age, she does have a lot of energy.' Liam thought with a sweatdrop. "Alright then, I'll leave things on to you. Sona, thanks for everything if you need help...you can come over to my cafe, which will open some time soon after I get somethings finished."

"Of course, but may I know of your address?"

"Oh...sure, I guess." The man took out his business card that he had been holding onto. "Here ya go, phone number and address and all."

"Thank you for the cooperation, I...wasn't sure that I could cooperate with you honestly."

"I know. I got a lot of clients doubting me, because of...issues…" Liam coughed after that word. "Thanks for everything, Sona-san. I promise I'll have the money!"

"Yes and take care on the way back."

"Of course!" Liam got out of his seat before he and Yuuki went to the girl's changing room entrance. "This is your stop, I guess…"

"Yup, thanks for everything, Liam-nii."

"L-Liam-nii?"

"Yeah, I'll refer you as that in the following days, ciao!" The girl grinned before entering.

…

 **HE IS GETTING TOO OLD!**

 _WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?_

* * *

Liam sighed as he looked at the Barracks of the Maximum Storage Room, in the convenience of having a Garage and an Armory. He also built a Barracks of the Storage Room, basically...he wondered if there was anyone inside.

Apparently there are some individuals, who continuously stayed in the Barracks for some reason. "Eh?"

There were a few soldiers from the olden days. "C-Commander!" A German ex-SS Waffen Division saluted before the other soldiers followed with their own salutes.

…

Well, at least he isn't going to be alone in this! "Hans, Karl, Ivan, Boris, Joey, Marco, Vilho, Yuu, Raffaele, Adam, Hugo, Will, Thomas, Eirik?"

"Sir!"

"How the hell did you get here!?"

"We were reluctant to leave the barracks until well, yeah, you found us here." An American US Gulf War soldier, Corporal Joey Andrews answered with honesty.

"With all due respect, we are sorry if we are intruding or-" The German, Hans Schmiede was quickly interrupted.

"Oh no, not at all...I could use some help…" A menacing grin came across his face.

* * *

"And that is how I got these guys to help me out." Liam said to the Governor as an ISU-152, a Panzer IV Ausf G and a Chi-To Medium Tank began to move up the staircase to make more rooms.

"...Quite some scene there, Lee-kun." The Fallen said it with amusement. "And quite good quality tanks you got there."

"I would order for the Leopard 2 and Abrams, but...yeah the width of this place is too small for it." He commented. The Fallen shrugged.

"Well then." The width of the staircase grew as the storage room door was placed on the end of a new hallway that was placed right in front of the staircase instead of the cross-section hallway. "Problem solved!"

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED!?" The courtesy of one of the men after the sudden makeover.

That small meme phrase that came in made Liam chuckle. "Ahh, youth…"

"Indeed…"

"...Azazel...do you by any chance know where Kokabiel is?"

"...No, not now, boy...he's going off the radar somewhere, he's hidden himself from the Fallens." Azazel narrowed his eyes as he sighed.

"I see…" The two were interrupted by a massive explosion as a few gunfires came in. "Well, room-making isn't so hard now…"

"You're telling them." Azazel joked as the explosions kept on going.

"Yeah...anyways, why are you here again? Not common to see you come around every fucking day."

"I'm checking up on Raynare." The Fallen shrugged as more explosions came in. "Isn't it normal?"

"...Well, I guess…" Liam winced at the answer. "Yeah, it is normal. But...I had been wondering for a while and...I kinda found out that I kinda need your help."

"My help?" Azazel blinked as he gazed at the man.

"You do know the Devils in this territory, right?" The Fallen coughed at the question.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Do you know the redhead?"

"Rias Gremory? What of her?" The Fallen then smirked at the thought of Liam being attracted by her bust, but cut that thought off when he saw his cold look.

"She's in desperate need of help. And would turn anyone that is strong enough to be one of her own." He then paused. "She thought that she could incarnate me and make me her puppet from what I heard from Sona."

That wasn't the Liam Azazel knew. It was...nearly entirely different. His words were traced by malice and venom. What he noticed was a small silhouette by the wall against him, the shadow somewhat turned towards him.

"If she does that...that means…" Liam clenched his fists. **"I will kill her…"**

That was the first line of insanity that Liam spoke directly, Azazel choked on the air. "W-What? W-Why?"

 **"A form of any puppeting, forced to become a subject of another means slavery. It disgusts me…"** To become the puppet of humans to protect humanity…

He would understand, but to be enslaved by a devil, by which he vowed to defend Humanity from?

He'd try to kill himself from ever reaching that. He will kill the entire Peerage if he has to. He will not be controlled anymore.

It made Azazel...understand that Liam was not a pushover. He was already mature...more mature than him that's for sure.

"W-Well...that is what my other self is trying to say anyways…" Liam waved off with a chuckle. "But maybe...just maybe…" A flash of a guilt-filled grin came out. "I would be forced to reject that piece and if they come towards me again." A silver Scimitar came out as Liam cut his finger with it. Blood oozed out, but unlike before, it didn't instantly heal. An Anti-Regeneration Type Sword. The Anti-Regeneration would only hinder Liam's regeneration capabilities slightly, but against other foes that aren't familiar or adapted to the sword, the wound would go on and on. It will bleed the enemy out and no cure can be given out unless the wielder or rather Liam sees it fitting to release them of the curse.

But…

He too can't heal them completely...except for small wounds…

"Hey, Lee-kun." Azazel called out, trying to change the subject.

"Huh?" Liam's head shot up as he gazed to the older man. "What?"

"Changing the subject, do you...have any love interests? Besides Asuka-chan." The Fallen smirked.

Liam coughed as he looked away. "Well...there is one…but...just don't freak out…" He breathed in. "I have one before, but...yeah, it'll get awkward."

* * *

 _It was...probably a few years ago...I met this girl. A pretty girl, acts like a nice and kind girl. I was already out of the strings of those magi. Started my own secret organization that was made of from rogue men and people willing to protect humanity, including the Subjects of the Mage's Association._

 _I was one of the ones that change my appearance. But...that wasn't completely necessary when I have this teenager look on my face. Twenty at least._

 _I was...assigned to at least investigate a Magus' Wedding to well...make up a relation between the families...like a political wedding._

 _That's...when I met her._

 _The name I used for my dear woman…_

 _Asuka Ryusaki._

 _The only one unrelated person I would give a damn about…_

 _I was walking by the streets of Tokyo when I met her, crying…_

 _I already met her at college. She was dating a man...a real prick...a...well, the guy, who she was about to marry, so to say. She left crying._

 _So...being the...guy I was before, I followed her. When she was about to come around the corner, she stopped. She noticed me…_

 _All along…_

 _Well, I was pretty obvious that time._

"Why are you following me?" _She asked when I halted._

"You seem to be quite upset...I was worried." _A not-so-typical sentence to say, but I was being honest._

"Just stop it, leave me alone. You have no idea what you're doing."

"Now do I? Asuka Ryusaki...Next heir to the Ryusaki Clan?" _That girl was vicious, I'll give her that when she pulled out a Finn on me. Shot me with it actually._ "Gandr...nah, that was a Finn Shot. Pretty talented, aren't you?"

"I'll...ask again. Why are you following me?" _Of course, she was charging another Finn Shot at me. Which...honestly is completely useless against me..._

"Look...I'm genuinely worried about you...alright? Now...can I just treat you to something? It's all on me."

"Giving the prisoner one last meal?"

"...Well, no. Not in that sorta way-How about I just treat you to anything you want. How's that?" _Yeah, that girl can't really trust anyone sometimes. Makes me wonder…_

 _How the hell can she be so damn soft with that kind of attitude?_

"Alright...I'll take you up for your words…" _Then she realized something._ "You did say anything I want, right?"

 _I made a huge mistake that day…_ "Yeah…"

"Take me to the best restaurant there is in Tokyo." _And I just had to open my big mouth…_

 _We got to a few restaurants and lemme tell ya, she got one of the biggest stomachs I've ever seen for a woman her age._ "Ahhh~, thanks for the meal." _I merely stayed silent...at first...I tried to force myself to enjoy looking at her eating, but…_

 _Apparently it wasn't needed as...it was pretty obvious that seeing her eat was already amusement for me. I had a lot of money from my bounty hunts, so finance wasn't so much of a problem...if she didn't grab nearly everything she wants that is. My account took a toll of having 25% of it wasted on food._ "Quite a pleasure of mine." _I just smiled at her._

"But...are you completely sure about this? I did order a lot of things…"

"It's...not a bit of a problem for me…"

"...You've...been quite a host for me...tell ya what...what do you want from me?"

"Well, not much, I'm...sent to deal with a political marriage between magi families…"

"Pfft, so you knew about my wedding…" _From that look she gave out, I knew she wasn't willing to do that marriage._

"You don't want to be involved in this political wedding, am I wrong?"

"Mmm...spot on...but what choice do I have?"

"Any choice you can make."

"...Still, I'm not a hundred percent trusting you."

"Never expected that. But who's the one ordering for the marriage?" _That is when I got my designated target._

"My grandpa and the whole family from the other side of the family. Heh, when you think about it, they're so desperate to get me…" _And she did make a 180 degree turn on her personality._

"I see…" _I already knew my targets, so I urged myself to leave._

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Some business of mine. The marriage is set next week, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm gonna get that freedom you want."

"Wait, does that mean-ohhh…" _She started to laugh, I didn't know whether I should be worried or not at that moment._ "Let me join you, I'd be very much enjoying it."

"You sure?"

"I hated that prick for a long time. Time to get some payback."

"...When I say I'll get your freedom back...I was meaning to kill them." _I think I fucked it up that moment._

"Wait...w-what?"

"You thought I was going to embarrass him?" _My cold eyes stared into hers._

"W-Well...I wasn't ready to hear that…" _She was bashful in some moments...but sometimes I never realized the love I hold for her in my heart._ "But...I'm in to kill my so-called grandpa and that snob."

"...You sure?"

"Totally…"

"Do...you have a B or AB blood type by some co-incidence?"

"Well...I am a B+..."

"Then I should at least give you this." _I was sometimes...well paranoid by the time when a civilian comes into the fray…and I'm still traumatized by it. I gave her a syringe of my blood cells that were..per say, modified. I won't be going to the details...but the blood did improve every aspect of the body by...give or take three days._

You mean like enhance all the skills you have?

 _Something like that. It's like Reinforcement except permanent. Anyways, I gave it to her and ask her to use it immediately in the bathroom when she returns home. Then a few days later. Well, you guessed it. We got into a...heist like situation or operation. Gather three men to set things up with a hacker watching our technological side of things. Drones. Cameras. Everything that they can use._

 _We set out by well, midnight. Got a Hind in our hands when we meet some unwanted attention and some of the outdated F-14Ds that we got our hands on._ "You know the drill, right, Asuka?"

"Well, yeah. I just need to pretend nothing's going on outside and etcetera. Then I backstab my old so-called man. I got the plans, just make the distraction. And you get to kill my ex-boyfriend."

"Roger that. Over and out." _I'm not gonna go into the dialogues and stuff. What you could say that happened is…_

 _The four of us jumping off the chopper, parachuting down the mansion's roof. Silently killing guards. Then killed the snob's family entirely._

So...a murder basically.

 _Yeah, except that I prefer that you consider it as an Operation of sorts and that we got ourselves some attention before Asuka got to kill her gramps. We got her and we flew off with our Hind, while we blew some part of the snob's mansion._

Wow...and you did that in?

 _30 minutes...or was it an hour or two...meh, I forgot. Asuka was...easy to say a crucial part of my organization and well, yeah, I think we were best friends until I got captured. That woman's still getting her Master Degree on Anime Animating…_

 _Still god damn proud of her..._

* * *

"So you know that. Now zip the fuck up about my relationships." Liam snorted as he crossed his arms. Azazel chuckled at the man's antique. Barely a week or two and he's surprised him already.

"Alright then…"

"...When's the vacation going to end anyways?" Liam asked, enquiring about his other Servants.

"Right about...now." The door of the living space opened up.

"Home sweet home!" Ezio first fell on the floor with his luggage. "Yo, Liam!"

"Ah, afternoon, Liam-san." Arthur greeted politely as his skin was slightly...tanned…

"Lemme guess...you went to the beach?"

"Mhm. Thanks for the vacation, Liam." Medea smiled at the man as she moved to place her luggage in her room. That was when another explosion rocked the building.

 **"Reloading!"**

"What the-"

 **"Clear! Shell Loaded!"**

 **"Fire!"**

 **"On the way!"**

Another explosion occurred as the building rocked slightly.

"We got a few more men to join our cause." Liam merely smiled in a sheepish manner, while the Servants blinked. Speaking of Servants...

* * *

"And...Archer? What ya got in your end?" CuChulainn asked as he threw his hook onto the sea.

"Well…" The Lancer turned to find dead fish with at least five bullet holes on each one. "A lot of dead fish."

"...Just my luck…" The female Archer laughed as the lonely docks began to fill up with fish with either hook holes on the mouth or holes on the body.

* * *

"A-Anyways, welcome back." Liam smiled as Beowulf carried the majority of the luggage before he began going up to the second floor. "Uhhh-"

"Another one! Ready! Fire!" The anthem of the USSR shot out as smoke came out of the corridor.

"...God damn it."

"Who's upstairs, Liam?" Medea asked as Liam merely chuckled nervously.

"A few friends of mine…" Liam smiled at the Caster. "A-Anyways…how's the trip?"

"Eventful, so to say." Medea shrugged. "Besides that, nothing much."

"...Alright then…"

"Anything else?"

"Umm, nothing else." The man shrugged as he looked away and chuckled nervously.

"Liam?" Medea began to tap her foot on the floor.

"I can get nervous when women do that!" Liam protested as he somewhat pouted, causing Medea to giggle at the man's expense.

"Very well then, dear Master. Any plans as of today?"

"Hmmm...just one."

* * *

"This will hurt a lot, won't it?" Liam asked unsurely as he looked at nine cards that were produced by the Caster and placed on a small table of sorts.

"Most probably." Liam sighed at the answer before he began to chant in Greek. Medea looked at the cards as each began to be filled with the mana in the air as well as Liam's Prana and Od.

Three cards began to glow, but the others...they began to crack. Medea kept silent as she watched the process intensively and critically before the chant was finished and six of the cards shattered into pieces.

"Oh shit!" Medea turned her attention as Liam's eyes turned bloodshot, blood began to ooze out of his nose holes, his Command Seals began to ooze blood as Liam cringed. "Alright...wasn't expecting that…"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, p-peachy." The three remaining cards glowed as Medea picked them up from the shrine-like table. One was the Saber, the other was the Assassin and the other was a Golden card with a woman with long purple hair covering her facial features, both arms crossed and chained, while in a kneeling position as both legs were cuffed and chained as well.

"Avenger…" Medea spoke slowly before she shook her head. Preposterous. The weakest of all the Servants colored in majestic gold? What was this Heroic Spirit? The others were colored in silver, while this one is gold?

"Medea-san?"

"W-What is it?" Liam's wounds began to close up as the flesh began to cover the seals below them.

"I...kinda...feel funny…" That was the last straw before Liam fell unconscious, Medea already dropped the cards as she caught the man.

"Liam. Liam!" The man's eyes began to open slowly, revealing dull black eyes that turned into the normal blue as Liam turned his eyes towards the woman. "What's wrong!?"

"...S-Something...bad…" Blood began to pour out of his mouth as he closed his eyes. "...Eah…"

"Eah? Liam, wake up!" The door opened up as Jeanne came into the room.

"What's the matter?!" She yelled, her eyes brimming with concern.

"Liam...he...blacked out…" The caster muttered before the Ruler checked his hand for a blood pulse to make sure.

"Rapid heart beat. Help me bring him upstairs, Caster-san."

"R-Right."

* * *

"So...from the looks of it. His...Waffen White Blood cells are currently going bonkers for some unknown reason. But with the help of our cute Captain's blood. The White Blood Cells will begin to return to its neutral state." The German Ex-SS Waffen Medic, Karl explained as Liam lied by his couch.

"Waffen White Blood cells?" Jeanne asked as Hans stepped in.

"A special form of White Blood Cell that our Commander here is able to produce. It makes up 4% of the entirety of the White Blood Cell population. Being the most dangerous cell in his body that is capable of killing active Cancer cells and able to kill any form of intruders inside the body." He clarified a bit. "It also acts as a fail safe if one manages to get a blood sample, if let out to light exposure then the Waffen White Blood or as well call it the SS will eat away the blood cells to prevent any form of research, it also kills a donored man from the inside as the requirement of Liam's DNA is needed for it to function neutrally. So, it is also a lethal weapon in some point."

"So...it's an artificial White Blood Cell per say?" Medea asked as Hans nodded.

"Except a lot deadlier and more potent to kill all bacteria and virus." He shrugged. Jeanne looked at the Master as he breathed heavily by the couch with a pair of worried eyes. "But they can't kill him, due to the DNA they can't act more than a garrison to take out viruses. It's either he is filled with virus or bacteria."

"So, in other words…"

"Something corrupted his veins. I dunno what it is though…" Medea bit her lips, too much focus on a lot of Class Cards could lead to disastrous things such as her Master being somewhat comatosed.

"He should be alright tomorrow, though unable to do somethings." Hans added in as Karl picked up his medical bag and began to walk out of the room.

"Master's going to be fine, right?" It was Kira, who asked timidly as Nakami patted her sister by the shoulder.

"He's going to be fine." Jeanne answered the young mage as she looked away. "I hope…" The two twins sweatdropped at the very concerned innocent Holy Maiden. But there was something that was for sure.

Whoever the Master was in the past, he handled a lot of shit like this.

* * *

"What?" Scáthach asked as she trembled, she received a phone call from the living space she lived in and…apparently Liam had been placed in a short comatose state...even if he was expected to recover in a day. "Hold on a minute, I'll get my permission to leave."

 _"Just hurry…"_ Jeanne spoke through the phone line as Scáthach hung up the phone. She got her purse and put off her reading glasses into the case. 'Liam…' The woman scoffed at the thought as the foolish idiot did something idiotic…

"Asuka-sensei!" A male teacher called out. "Going out already?"

"Yes, I...have some family….necessities." Scáthach frowned as she bid farewell and left as she walked through the hallways of the school.

"Something the matter, Asuka-sensei?" The woman sighed as she turned to the Student Council, Sona.

"Nothing that should bother you, Miss Sona." She waved off.

"You were in a bit of a hurry."

"Child...have you not known of the need to not bother someone's personal affairs?" The woman glared at the girl. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I have my duties as Student Council, what I should be asking is why are you in a hurry?" Scáthach muttered a few curses.

"A personal affair. I have to get going."

"It's about Liam, isn't it?"

"...Don't test your luck, Liam might've been merciful, but when someone butts in our personal affairs...an order to kill is given without a word, I can kill you now and be done with it and start a war, but the fact that I am not shows that I am willing to give this out as a warning." The woman glared before she continued walking.

* * *

"Nnggg…" A voice came out of the man ad his eyes began to open up. "Where-oh wait…" He looked to the side to see a T-44-100 diecast model on the living room table. "Huh…"

"Easy there, buddy." Ezio came in as he stretched his arm. "You were out a few hours."

"I was?"

"Yup, better take it easy for now, Lee." Ezio shrugged as he got on the other chair and got a bottle of booze from the chill container.

"Ah, Liam-san, I see that you're feeling better now." Nakami smiled as he walked down the stairs.

"Are you feeling better?" The young Caster popped up from behind the couch.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"Six o'clock. Asuka-sensei has been dealing with Azazel and the café's renovation." Nakami answered as he tilted his head. "Which also reminds me...is this normal for you?"

"Normal-what?" Liam raised his eyebrow as he tried to get up.

"Thou should not try and get up." The Chaste Huntress spoke as she sat by the opposite chair by Ezio's. "Thou has worked thou's body hard."

"A-Alright then…" Liam sighed as he looked at the paled command seals that began to look more like bruises as some of them disappeared. "What the hell-"

"Your Command Seals were concealed by...your body so to say." Medea came in as she sat by the other couch. The room was already larger, Liam knew, but…

How did they get more furniture in? "If your fixed expression is about the furnitures, Azazel got some more to at least fill this empty space up."

"Oh...oh, okay…" At least he didn't have to pay…

"And the hallway was enlarged even further for reasons…" Scáthach thought of all this? Damn…

"That's all?"

"Yeah, and your men are making a schedule to-"

The distant song of the USSR anthem came in as an SU-152, IS-2 and T-34-85 came by and got to the stairs and climbed to the second floor or otherwise known as the inhabited level. Medea then began explaining what happened by the few hours he was out cold.

"Geez...that happened, while I was out?"

"Yup." Ezio simply answered as he drunk his booze.

"Ah, nii-chan, you're awake!" Leah exclaimed as Yuuki grinned towards him alongside Chelsea.

"Yo, O. Nii. Chan." Yuuki pressed each syllables of the word, while Chelsea had a lollipop in her mouth. "Feeling better yet?"

"...W-Well, pretty good...to be honest." Liam goofily grinned before he realized. "Where did you get those clothes?"

Leah shrugged. "Bought them with my lunch money as well as Emiya-kun's."

"Wait." Emiya sighed as he got out of the kitchen, he wiped his hands with the drying cloth, while wearing a pink apron. "Who the hell got you that pocket money?"

"Hmmmm...nee-san did." Liam sweatdropped at the word 'nee-san' for the Lancer.

"...Sure she did…" Liam trailed off before he sighed. "Where is she?"

"She's-"

"What are you discussing about?" Scáthach came out of the hallways with soothe covering her body.

"Speak off the devil and she'll appear…" Leah muttered out. "Just talking about what you did in nii-chan's place. The idiot doesn't know when to stop."

The Lancer giggled slowly. "After what I've seen by the schedule? I'm not surprised if he got a full body cramp."

"For him, it's called the 'Wanker's cramp'."

"Hey!"

"It is though." Leah dismissed her brother's cry. "And I'm also looking forward to start practicing with Diamond-san!"

The magical wand floated by her as...she(?) giggled. "Me too, Leah-san!" Liam sweatdropped as the two were getting along per-fect-ly, their personalities were quite similar in some cases, he smiled nonetheless as he continued to lie down by his couch.

"See, nii-chan?" The girl asked her brother with a big wide smile.

"Yeah…" Her brother chuckled as he looked away. "And...did you manage it?" The girl's face frowned a bit as she shook her head.

"I...can't seem to call it…" The two siblings shared an awkward silence before Scáthach came in to the conversation.

"And what is this it?" She asked slowly.

"A...well, everyone of us Assassins that are the best of the best are given our own personal weapons, just imagine it be like Silver, but a lot more powerful with more perks in them and they represent their own personalities. Mine...well, mine is more of the...complicated matter. Leah's…"

"The Sword of Kindness...well, it's a thing." Leah rubbed the back of her head. The other Servants blinked before they coughed up. "It's name is Helix and I can't really seem to call it like the old days…"

"Welp, that's another problem." The brother sighed as he rested by his couch. "So, how's the progress, Scáthach-san?"

"Well, and I have told you to call me by my guise name, did I not?"

"Umm, no. Not yet until now, you didn't…" Liam reasoned as Scáthach blinked before she slightly blushed from embarrassment. "But...alright, I'll start referring you as Asuka-san." Scáthach nodded with a little form of...joy? Or happiness?

"Thank you…"

"Now what about the prisoner, Master?" The Japanese Archer asked as she yawned at the man from the stairs.

"Ah, yes, about her…can someone help me get up?"

"I got you, lad." Ezio chuckled as he threw the Master's right arm onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ezio…"

"No problem, lad."

* * *

"Still no decisions?" Liam's body was getting stronger...but only slightly, his muscles still have them 'Wanker's Cramp', but if they were to be compared to machines, only some of them are going, while others are continuing to be in their temporary dormant state until they want to get going.

"S-Sorry, but...I still don't have any...well, decision…" Liam sighed as he gestured his fellow soldier, the Japanese, whose name was Seiji Harukaze of the former Imperial Japanese Army from World War Two.

The soldiers might not be Servants, but damn are they useful when they have fully learnt of the World as a whole upto the 21st Century. While they missed their family, they still have to make sure that their new Generations are still safe and for some of them, this was one of the ways to make up for their sins in their military history.

But damn, even if they weren't soldiers, they are still educated about the supernatural, what their weaknesses are...well, in their previous universe at least...they're at least while weaker can be spread out as their numbers are well…

Greater than the amount of Legends, Myths, Heroes and other such that has existed. Well, in the previous world at least, here they would be either Guards, Workers or Undercover Agents or anything they are good at. The only perk they have though is the neutralized LIAM blood that flows through them, LIAM blood was highly toxic if not neutralized, because of the Waffen Blood Cell. LEAH blood wasn't as toxic, but her blood is needed to be used as a neutralizer. The only perks you'd get from the LIAM and LEAH blood mixture was a longer life span, several enhancements to the body and better feels on using weapons.

Anyways, the room was filled with the standard needs for a bedroom with a desk and a budget laptop. "Off with her bindings." The Japanese nodded as he unbinded the Fallen Angel as he quickly got to his comrade's side. "Thanks, Seiji-san."

"A pleasure, Liam-taichou." The Japanese stoically responded as Liam shrugged.

"Just make yourself at home." Liam smiled at the Fallen before he coughed up some of his blood through his mouth. "Shit…"

"Taichou-"

"I'm fine, Seiji-san." Liam dismissed his Japanese comrade, who staggered before he nodded. "J-Just make up your mind later on, alright?" The Fallen Angel nodded as she watched the Japanese soldier escort his superior out of her room.

* * *

Rias Gremory looked at her flyer as she sighed to herself. Who was she kidding? The nightmares continued to haunt her, she often passed out from not enough sleep as the memories kept her awake every night.

The being by the stone, that being...that being was no human. That being was...was…

A monster.

She shook her head when she looked at the documents she was writing to her brother. She continued to write before her sight began to play with her. Static-like screens covered her sight before switching to normal.

This happened a few times as she could see a glimpse of cannons firing. The next were explosions upon the sky. Then, Devils falling from the skies. And the last one was the pile of dead Devils being piled upon each other as humans with their weapons walking on top of the mountain of bodies before they raised their weapons and cheered.

"...Buchou!"

Rias blinked as the glimpses ended as she looked up to find Akeno looking fairly worried with her Knight and Rook. "...A-Ah, sorry, I...spaced out for a bit…" Her Peerage didn't buy it as they continued to look worried at their King.

"Buchou, you know that you can always tell us about it if you don't want to bear it alone." Akeno soothed her King as both the Knight and the Rook nodded in response.

"...It-It's alright, Akeno…" Rias shook her head as she looked by the document. An employee in Dream Corner café, cashier apparently. "...Who are you?" The Gremory muttered as she looked at the photo of the man garbed in a jacket.

* * *

 **Name: Cú Chulainn**

 **Class: Lancer**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Heaven**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Personal:**

 **Battle Continuation: A**

 **Disengage: C**

 **Divinity: C**

 **Rune Magic: B**

 **Protection from Arrows: B**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Gáe Bolg - Barbed Spear that** **Pierces with Death: B**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 2-4**

 **Maximum Number of Target: 1**

 **Gáe Bolg - Soaring Spear that** **Strikes** **with Death: B+**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Range: 5 - 40**

 **Maximum Number of Target: 50**

* * *

 **Name: Yuuki Konno**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: C**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 **Personal:**

 **Instinct: C**

 **Weak Constitution: E**

 **Eye of the Mind(False): C**

 **Mana Burst: D**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Zekken - The Absolute Sword** **: C**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 2-4**

 **Maximum Number of Target: 1**

 **The Unnamed Blade of Yuuki Konno, the Blade that made the Skill or rather Noble Phantasm, Mother's Rosario, it is one of the only weapons that Yuuki has ever kept in her inventory. The Blade, while not immensely powerful, is still a powerful Noble Phantasm after the rumors of Zekken.**

 **Mother's Rosario - The Mother's Absolute Strike** **: B+**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 2 - 6**

 **Maximum Number of Target: 1**

 **The Skill that Yuuki Konno created, the first ever known 11-hit combo strike, it was the skill used to defeat both Asuna Yuuki, the Flash and Kazuto Kirigaya, also known as Kirito, the Black Swordsman, who were former SAO players. This is the most Powerful Noble Phantasm Yuuki possesses.**

* * *

 **Name: Leah Cryo**

 **Type: Designer Baby**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Nature: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: B+**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Helix(Sealed) - The Sword of Kindness: ?**

 **Type: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: ?**

 **Amber(Not Used Yet) - The Third Kaleidostick: ?**

 **Type: Anti-Unit(Self)**

 **Range: ?**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: ?**

* * *

 **Legend Faction Roster:**

 **Indicators: Senior Newcomer**

 **Master(s): Liam, Leah**

 **Saber: Arthur Pendragon, Nakami Souma, Miyamoto Musashi, Yuuki Konno**

 **Lancer: Scáthach, Cú Chulainn**

 **Archer: Atalanta, EMIYA, Oda Nobunaga**

 **Rider: Saint Martha**

 **Caster: Medea, Kira Souma**

 **Assassin: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Chelsea**

 **Berserker: Beowulf Minamoto no Raikou**

 **Avenger: Edmond Dantès**

 **Ruler: Jeanne d' Arc**

 **Non-Servant(Support Roles): Hans Schmiede, Karl Schmidt, Ivan Smertotkaz, Vladimir Boris, Joey Lane Pershing, Mark Warspite, Vilho Korhonen, Seiji Harukaze, Raffaele Romano, Adam Chevrolet, Hugo Andersson, Will Smith, Thomas Wilson, Eirik Olsen**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Stilphyell:** **Thanks for the assist**

 **Guest: Check Cu off your list, mate**

 **Ricc850: Let's not just jump into conclusions until later chapters whether he actually does have Actual True Immortality or he just assumed that it's more of a True Immortality, but not really situation.**

 **KR King: I do have a plan about Liam having a Harem, though not so canon like that. It's more of a 'Have a Pairing, but Unknown Harem to Liam', and let's see who's in the list.**

 **We got Medea, Saint Martha is a maybe, Atalanta...I'm not sure she's into him...yet, for all we know, Oda Nobunaga's already liking him as a friend, not as the other part, Musashi is...neutral, since she didn't meet Liam for the first day and went off the expedition. We also got...Jeanne, while she isn't that enthusiast in having him as a partner, Yuuki and Chelsea are out of the question, due to legality, I think, Leah, nope, because no fucking incest on my fucking watch.**

 **(Although it's not incest when you don't know whether their parents are the same, but still the same shit when Leah proposes to him and gee, what a great view it will be)**

 **Guest-Questioner: Yeah, I'll see to that. And also, the Stats that Liam has? Yeah, that's not gonna be a insta-OP-like device. He can only research one at a time and gee, wonder how long will that take that Avenger to research one thing.**

 **VGBlackwing: Don't know...That's for me to know and you to find out. But wait...**

 **I haven't give the chapter about that...whoop whoop.**

 **Mile De: Alright, since this is...a lotta dama-reviews ahem.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Yup.**

 **Another One.**

 **Seen that, fixed that by now...if not, then fml**

 **Thanks.**

 **No promises.**

 **freedzoneruin: ...Hmmmmm, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I dunno, a Mary Sue? Liam's a guy, shitty fanfics...yeah, shitty fanfics...*looks at the followers and favorites and positive reviews*...Bashing? Let's see...*Re-reads all the chapters* Nope. Bashing is not in this, all there is common sense, delays of Devil plannings, because of mostly how the hell would they recruit him if he A, isn't dying and mostly won't be dying any time soon, B, it's Liam's trauma of once made as a pawn on the board. What are you getting on, kiddo? Non-story? Ohohohohohoho, this kid...this kid...**

 **You made me laugh, kid. Non-story? You haven't read anything in this story and that you didn't even read the first chapter to find out the actual protagonist's actual gender. Good thing you can't edit reviews. And braindead idiot?**

 ***looks at them followers, favorites and reviews* Yeah, you just insulted a lotta people right here...*Good luck surviving through that, actually screw the good luck, lemme grab my popcorn***

 **Lu Bane Na:**

 **That sin is too-*Gets smacked by a holy cross* FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

 **Saint Martha: Silence!**

 **Neve-*Another SMACK***

 **Jeanne: Martha-san, I think-**

 **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

 **Saint Martha: No worries, Jeanne, he's fine.**

 **UUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC-**

 **Jeanne: I'm not so sure about-**

 ***Another smack to the Author's face***

 **Jeanne: EEP**

 **Saint Martha: No worries.**

 **Liam: Ummm...**

 **Leah: He's fine.**

 **Liam: How can you tell?**

 **Leah: I just know, and from the last review...actually, Liam's very hard to sympathize with, he's just that idiotic, not like Shirou-idiotic, just Liam-idiotic, which is also a Wanker-Idiotic type of thing.**

 **Liam: Hey!**

 **Leah: It's true, onii-chan. *Pouts* You're just too idiotic for your own good.**

 **Liam: But-**

 **AGGGGGGHHHHHH!**

 **Jeanne: Martha-san, I think he's had enough.**

 **Saint Martha: Nope, just one more limb. *Cracks leg***

 **FUCK, not the leg!**

 **Saint Martha: I'm done.**

 **A-Anyways...b-before anyone asks, why the hell are there non-Servants in this Faction? Ehem, yeah, you see, Servants are almighty powerful beings, and for that, ehem. Lemme explain. It's just to add more characters(Shamelessly), not just that, it's got some other useful things. Servants have very obvious Magical Energy preserves, of course there are Assassins and etc, but let's just say, Quantity over Quality, Servants can't just NP someone without discerning their name or endanger themselves by constantly using their NP and get their weaknesses revealed and then overpowered.**

 **These guys, while not very expandable, can't really endanger themselves by revelation of identity, they're bland soldiers with weapons of their own. They easily outnumber enemies with their guns and other weapons. They'll just be supporting units, but they'll have one time to shine in the future. They're not going to be taking all the spotlight, they'll add an atmosphere. And that also means more recon, intel gathering, but two more things that may be crucial if the Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels use. Surveillance, Politics with the Government, Clans and etc alongside Data Hacking. Surveillance by Cameras, this is something that not all Servants can do, while yes, maybe a few Modern-type Servants can hack, they're not summoned...yet...or am I even planning that?**

 **Data Hacking, easy to be understood, right? Assassins, while they are well invisible to nearly all individuals and such, they aren't capable enough to hack a computer or something. When trained, they may be able to, but against Expert Hackers, who know what they are doing?**

 **This is will not be a Bashing to the Servants, because the Modern World is much more complex than their papers, voice and rumors that time, this'll be a more of... 'Even Non-Servants can do somethings better than Servants'. Hopefully, this might be a more...interesting addition to the Faction, more may come, but there is one thing that still stays...**

 **Liam: More Servants?**

 **Moar Servants, Lee-kun.**

 **Liam: God damn it.**

 **I know, Lee. I know. Either this will be hated or something-Oh, wait, Liam...**

 **Liam: Yeah?**

 **...You hate Nazis or the German Reich?**

 **Liam:...A bit, why?**

 **Cough cough, no reason, cough cough.**

 **Liam: *Narrows his eyes***

 **A-Anyways, other than that, anything else?**

 **Liam: Hmmm, when's the time for excitement than just boring talking scenes?**

 **...Next chapter, next chapter, that's a promise. And in this 18k chapter, I'm very surprised that I didn't even have one fight scene...**

 **Sigh...I still have to develop the stages for the Faction. And so, yeah, there's Yuuki Konno and another original Fate Servant sheet finished. I've been trying to find...well, ways to implement Gundam without it being very OP like...**

 **Seriously, they're Giant Mechas that can be a tank/jet fighter. And if I plan on nerfing them...**

 **Yeah, some may complain, some may say I shouldn't add them at all...**

 **So, decisions...decisions...**

 **I don't think I'm going to add them any time soon.**

 **Sorry for those who are expecting them, but balancing them is...**

 **Very very hard...for me at least.**

 **I'm open to requests of how they should be done. And for Leah's summonings, she won't be limited to just Anime Characters that you may know and love or just know, maybe I'm going to add...**

 **Yeah, next chapter, just be prepared to find a very maybe pleasant, maybe not summon. And I have been planning to make Omakes for sometime, but I don't know what to do...**

 **I was planning on making 'Faction plays Games you may know and love', 'Faction goes (Insert Place Here)' or maybe even 'Faction goes to another Anime and basically fucked shit up there' and yes that maybe a GATE: Thus the JSDF Fought There reference.**

 **All the while, I got a lot of things to do and sorry for not updating lately, I got...school, so a lot of things might be delayed.**

 **And before you all complain about the title, I tried...it just didn't work out.**

 **Update: I forgot to say I got a poll on whether I should add an OC or a Fate Stay Night/Fate Extra/Fate Prototype Master...**

 **Poll will close in...well, next update. Which is still a long way to go...so there is a lot of time to decide...**


	8. Encountering the Red Devil

**Well, seems like a good…**

 **)._.)**

 **15-October-2018**

 **1-April-2019**

 ***Insert Surprised Pikachu Face***

 **Well, I know I'm lazy, but not that lazy, I wonder-**

 **Oh…**

 **OH…**

 **Shit, sorry, guys(and girls), I've been busy writing...**

 _ **CoughPersonalCoughFicsCoughthatBlessmanyYouWouldCoughFindCoughOffensiveBlessyou!**_

 **Just for myself and myself only and until I deem it worthy of being posted, will I even let out one bit of it.**

 **But y'all don't need to know the whole context…**

…

…

 **I was writing Killer's absolutely ridiculous backstory…nor is it even worth noting...**

…

 **Not my proudest moment to show I was doing...**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **About time to announce the poll!**

 **I am happy(am I?) to announce that Fate/Stay Night was the most picked choice amongst the others…**

…

 **I will talk regarding said thing in the end...**

 **And I have to post another poll regarding it…**

 **That means another wait…**

 _ **Nice going, schweinhund!**_

 **Fuck off!**

 **Anyways...welcome back to A Man's DxD...after...emmm, ummm 6 months…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Resolve 8: Encountering the Red Devil**

* * *

Liam looked at the café with a satisfied look as he crossed his arms. It was already eleven o'clock by this moment. "Isn't this looking great…" The café was already modernized and would be able to hold up more customers and give more space to the Servants. Three soldiers would act as guards if things get rather rowdy, but they would act as a cashier and as waiters.

"I'd say." Scáthach smiled as she placed her hands on her waist. "You certainly did as you said you would."

"Well, you had some plans, didn't you, dear?" The Master smiled genuinely. Azazel had already left the two as they continued to stay by the café for a few minutes, Liam began to feel better as he was able to walk on his own and not spill blood here and there.

"Yes, but...this is fine." The Lancer shrugged as she smiled at her partner.

"...So this is how love for people works, huh?" Liam muttered to himself. "That girl did say a few things about it…"

"Liam?" The Lancer noticed his muttering as she turned towards him.

"Y-Yeah, Asuka-san?"

"Something the matter?"

"No. No, everything's fine." Liam shook his head. "We should get back..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm positive." The Master shook off as he hugged the woman in an embrace. "It's just...I don't wanna lose anyone else…" The woman merely went silent as he spoke those words.

His past…

 _His past…_

How many people did he fail to protect? Dozens? Hundreds? "...You won't…" Scáthach smiled before she broke off the hug and gave a gentle kiss by Liam's lips. "Not like you ever will with all of us…"

"Asuka...thanks…" The man looked away with a satisfied smile and a light blush on his face. The two continued to look at the café before Scáthach cupped her chin.

"I'm feeling like we're missing something…" She spoke up as Liam looked at her with an unsure look before looking around unsure of what to say. "Hmmm, but it's not going to matter anyways..."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing, Liam, I was just...unsure of what was missing." Scáthach assured her Master as she looked at the Class Cards that he brought with him. "What were the new Class Cards?"

"...Oh yeah, the new Class Cards." He took out one of the Class Cards, the picture of a man with a hood, while holding a machete, his body was covered in tattered clothings and his face was covered with...a hockey mask? "I call this one Killer." Liam smiled as he took out another one, a Caster, a Berserker and a Saber. "Got two of these back with Berserker and…" A Ruler Class Card. "Ruler."

"Ruler? I never thought that you would get that one."

"Me neither. They're the ones I got as well as…" He took out the Avenger Class Card. "Avenger." Scáthach's eyes alarmed as she took out a Prototype Gáe Bòlg. "Whoa!" Liam quickly ducked as he dodged the spear in a split second. "Holy crap!"

"S-Sorry, I just...I just had this... _feeling_."

"Feeling?"

"It's the same as I recalled it in my olden life." Scáthach nodded as she looked away.

"...You alright?"

"Y-Yes, d-don't bother about me." The Lancer looked away as Liam was about to say something before keeping it himself.

"A-Alright...just don't be afraid to tell me, alright?"

"Yeah...alright." The Lancer smiled at the man. "What about the Devil?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Liam shook his head. "For now, we should head back." Scáthach nodded as she gazed onto her jacket that was placed on a chair. Walking up to it, she took it as she looked out to the dark street.

"It feels...wrong around this area…"

"Hm?"

"I feel like...there is a...strange thing within this area...stay cautious."

"Right." The two left the cafe after locking and turning off the lights, the two began walking home as unknown to Liam, behind his own head, his own Class Cards talked behind his back.

 _Hmmm…_

 _Something wrong, Avenger?_

 _No, just thinking about how the fuck you all get here!?_

 _Relax, for all we know we're just temporary roommates._

 _How would you know, you psycho!?_

 _Pfft, I might be German, but scheissen was that a bit harsh…_

 _You are literally-_

 _Oh shut it, Avenger, being German isn't really bad and all._

 _Same goes to you!_

 _What? I'm French, good thing there aren't any Italian Servant here._

 _Why?_

 _We get the whole Axis forms in here._

 _Like that'll fucking happen!_

 **This keeps getting interesting…**

 _...Can we just cook the dragon?_

 _Can you?_

 **You would not do such a thing!**

 _Get that bloody drachen! My stomach calls for Drachen meat!_

* * *

Liam kept on watching as his sister and his re-Servanted Saber. "I'm gonna getcha!" Leah's voice came in as Nakami's character was basically evaporated by Leah's.

"No way, you're obviously cheating!" Nakami yelled as Leah laughed.

"I don't think so! I got all the counters for you right here!" She pointed to her head with a tongue sticking out, mocking the teenage boy.

"Mmm, I never seen Nii-chan this happy." Kira spoke out in a timid voice as Liam chuckled.

"Me neither…" He mused as the two watched the players continue playing. "It's way past your bedtime."

"Come on, nii-san, we still got ten hours to sleep, shower and prepare for school." Leah whined as her character was cut in half by Nakami's. "AH! You cheater!"

"How does it feel, Leah!?"

"Bastard!" Leah barked at her classmate.

"I'm getting too old for this." Liam muttered, but nonetheless chuckled at the scene. Some of the Servants have been sitting out on the couch, watching the teenagers play, however Atalanta, Jeanne and Arthur were watching them vividly as the others continued to watch with curiosity.

'I'll get off to sleep now...no point on nagging her to go to sleep…' Liam sighed and yawned as he said his good night and went to his room...

* * *

" _Mein Kriegsmarschall! How has it been these days?!" A german-looking soldier came by a version of Liam of sorts._

" _Doing well, Reinhart. How have you been?" 'Liam' asked as he took out a cigarette and smoked it._

" _Ja...well, I was planning for a leave permit to visit my fiance and have our wedding. Seems to me I'm not going to have that happen anytime soon." The man sighed before the feldmarschall halted. "Mein kriegsmarschall?"_

" _You are allowed to leave for a week, Reinhart, you have been promoted from Private to Corporal to Sergeant over the last few months. You deserve an honorary vacation. Just tell the major that I sent you." The kriegsmarschall ordered as he took out a card and gave it to the Sergeant._

" _D-Danke, mein kriegsmarschall!" The sergeant saluted before he ran towards the camp._

" _Only if you were here to see this time around, Erika...you would've been so happy…" The man spoke as he took out a medal. "Vater would've been proud as well…" He spoke as he looked at the Iron Cross Medal, which was the foundation after a blue shield was placed in front of it, it was then overlapped by a gold bordered crimson star with a Sickle and a Hammer, painted in white and on top of a bright red circle that was easily distinguishable to the crimson star. "...I wonder if_ she _would be proud of me…" The man tearily wondered before he pocketed the medal._

" _Sir! We are by standby to cross the barrier. Only Devil Exterminators are able to cross with some Garrison Divisions."_

" _...By nightfall, have the Soviets and their new ISU-152-3 informed that we are crossing as well as the Panzer and Mechanized Divisions. The Anti-Teufel Divisions are already mobilizing, are they not?" The Field Marshal questioned._

" _They have, mein kriegsmarschall Adler, I'll inform the others as soon as possible."_

" _Do it quick, Oberst. I want a prepared army to march through and crush those Devils, who dared to come and stay without any form of approval from our people, killed and enslaved people for their own gain as well as the Churches, who were willing enough to kill people for their own form of gain." The Corporal saluted before he went off, the War Marshal growled silently as he took out a beautiful preserved Calluna Vulgaris flower. 'Erika...this'll be for you...I will make them all pay for what they have done…they thought they can get away with it, but we_ **WILL** **BURN THEM OUT OF THE FUCKING HEAVENS AND OUT OF THE UNDERWORLD TOWARDS THE GATES OF EVERLASTING HELL!** _'_

 _The Church has taken his beautiful maiden and the beloved and honored female Colonel from him and his Army. And soon they shall pay for their sins as well as the Devils, who were plotting to take his Maiden's Remains._

 _They shall all suffer...the wrath of him and his men, who admired the brave young maiden. And as night fell, the soldiers began marching before they halted, guns at the ready, eyes determined to stop anything else from being taken away from them. "Soldiers! You know what we'll be facing today!" Adler yelled as he walked on top of the Jagdpanzer E100's superstructure. "We have lost some of our most beloved ones to these foul beings, who didn't even gain our approval to live within our territory! And furthermore has enslaved our people as their own playthings!" Soldiers yelled their jeers as the man continued to walk about. "And they have planned to take our Blade Maiden by force!"_

 _More jeers came in as Adler clenched his fists before pointing his right index finger onto the sky._

" _BUT TODAY! We'll have them rethink their options when they mess with the Axis Union! We might not have been the best nations allied in the past! We may not even be the best moraled soldiers, who are driven to fight for those behind us! To fight for the weak! To fight for our beloved nation! To fight for the world! We may have done errors back then, but those errors are only in the past! Today, we look at the future! And we WILL PREVAIL!" Shouts of agreement raised in the air, it brightened the mood as the War Marshal smiled softly at the morale of the soldiers. 'This is for you, Erika.' His eyes steeled as he held his Beloved Steel Blade Maiden's grip and took it out, the blade was held as he yelled. "For Freedom! For the Axis Union! For the World! FRIEDEN HEIL!"_

" _FRIEDEN HEIL! FRIEDEN HEIL!"_

" _TODAY, WE MARCH TO THE UNDERWORLD! AND WE SHOW THOSE BASTARDS! HOW HUMANS FIGHT AND PREVAIL!"_

" _URA! URA! URA!"_

" _TODAY WE GO TO HELL AND MARCH BACK! FOR THE AXIS UNION!" The Panzer Divisions began to move out as the Mechanized and Motorized soon followed behind. The War Marshal sat on his E67 Ausf U's cupola as he patted his Blade Maiden's remains, a Sword of unrivaled Beauty. "We will prevail, Erika. We hope you can rest in peace…" The Grand War Marshal shut his eyes as his Standardpanzer went through the Gate towards the Underworld and a Calluna Vulgaris laid by the Gate's maw, it's other name 'Erika'. 'They will know of…'The Man of the House in New Berlin' and they will regret ever facing us...'_

 _And thus, they fought there. For Justice, Vengeance, Freedom, their People and a Young Sweet Blade Maiden of the Heath. They are called…_

 _ **The Axis Union - Glory To Those, Who Will Change The World**_

 _ **The War Marshals of the Axis Union - The Glorious Leaders of the Union,**_

 **And…**

 _ **Mastermind of the Reich - The Dictator of the Second World War**_

* * *

Liam opened his eyes as his Killer Class Card glowed faintly from his Deck, loathing. _He_ wanted to rid the Devils and Angels from the face of the earth, but the Fallen? They were in the clear. Not sure why. Some of the others were either seeing the Devils as a new species to cooperate with or a threat to humanity as a whole.

Easy to say, the Servants have different opinions of Devils. Same to Angels and Fallens. Taking out the cards he narrowed his eyes at them. Something felt...comforting…

It was as if they were saying that they will always remain with him till the end of the days. He put them back into his holder before he looked at the time.

"Five in the morning…" He muttered. 'Adler Waffen von Neue-Berlin…'

New Berlin…

Then...there's…

Calluna...Vulgaris.

Was he...the one, who basically threw off the tide of the Second World War to the side of the Axis? Exploiting everything he knew?

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, mein meister. But, Servant Class Commander, Desert Fox, Erwin Rommel, at your service, Mein Meister." A man in a Wehrmacht Uniform spoke as he looked towards him.

Great...

* * *

"Nii-san!" Leah bursted into the room as she blankly looks at the table, which housed Liam and a man in a...Wehrmacht uniform. "Ummm, who's he?"

"Umm, he's my Commander Class Servant, Field Marshal Erwin Rommel."

"Guten morgen, kameraden Leah." The man gave out a smile as Leah blinked and awkwardly flushed from embarrassment.

"...I'm just going to leave now…" Leah slowly closed the door as she fully closed it and sighed to herself. "How am I going to tell him about you…?" In front of her was a German girl with golden brown twintails, a pair of glistening emerald eyes, a grey and black tight uniform that…

…

We're not going into _those_ details, she had a few emblems of the Kriegsmarine, a pair of white gloves, a very short black skirt, a grey Captain's hat with a black rim, a pair of black stockings and grey boots. "Ummm, Leah, we shouldn't bother your brother to-mmph!?"

"Shh, Eugen-san, we're still needing you to get into the school."

"But-"

"No buts, you're my first Gunner Class Servant and possibly the only one if I'm right…"

"Um, actually, there are more than just me, Leah-san…"

"...Well then…you are my first one, so it still stands!"

* * *

"Alright, so lemme get this straight…" Liam was already getting both his hands into a clasping position in front of his lips. "You're Prinz Eugen."

"Ja."

"You're a German Heavy Cruiser of the Kriegsmarine and the third of the Admiral Hipper Class?"

"Yup."

"And now you're a girl and Bismarck is your sister."

"That's about it."

"...Quick question how the hell are you a girl?"

"...I have no idea."

"Are you a Nazi?"

"Just because I'm German, doesn't mean I'm a Nazi! Or mostly at least." The girl sheepishly giggled at her own answer.

"Well then, now I'm going to have to get another favor for Sona…" Liam muttered before the iron bell rang. "And there goes the bell."

"What bell?" Prinz Eugen asked as she looked at the Male Master.

"The 'Make a New God Damn Room' Bell." Leah answered bubbly as the USSR Anthem played out in the background as an ISU-152-1 with the BLT Gun, a Panzer V 'Panther' Ausf D and an American M4A3E8 Sherman came out of their place and began to haul their ass towards the upstairs.

" **Shell loaded!?"**

" **Shell loaded!"**

" **Gunner! FIRE!"**

 ***BOOM!***

"...Ignore that for now, I mean like they are doing their God Damn jobs…" Liam muttered. "And it's still five thirty…"

"Nii-san, can't you at least persuade your Student Council friend?" Leah asked as Liam shook his head.

"Not unless I have an assistant in economy…"

"Yo, Liam." A certain Dead Apostle came in as Liam yelped and got his chair fall backwards. "I heard you were in need for helpers around. Guess who I brought around?" Five men walked out as Liam soon got up.

More of his men.

"Ouch, so now that you guys are here…" He spoke with a wince as the five men saluted. "Can I actually trust you guys to actually do your things?"

"Of course, sir!" The five men barked.

"You did have the documents to get them in legally, right?" Liam asked the Dead Apostle, who chuckled.

"Of course I did! Now, the Legend Faction will catch up to the other Factions in strength, foundations, politics in the human world and well, resources." Zelretch laughed. "We may not be the Devils with their Peerages and magics nor the Angels with their holy and divine weapons, but we are certainly underestimated, which means that they are not going to predict our movements and that they will not even take us seriously as they think humans are far inferior!"

"...You know we could also use more soldiers, hackers and politicians, right?"

"Of course, that's why I also got around...eight hundred men in your barracks."

…

"Wait what?"

"And a few more tanks and aircrafts in your reserve garage."

"...Are you serious, old man?"

"I am, kid. Most of them are Cold War and World War Two, a few of them are Modern."

"Name a few of the Cold War."

"T-64s, T-62s, T-80s, T-72s, M60s, M103s, Chieftains, Conquerors."

"Leopards?"

"Those and some of those cannon things."

"Kanonenjagdpanzers?"

"And some F-14s, F-15s, F-15Es, F-18s, F-16s, I think there are some MiGs and Sukhois if I recall their names…"

"Anything else?"

"Meh, Modern Helicopters. AH-64A Apaches that your men captured in Afghanistan when some of them are shot down, some A-10 Thunderbolts with engines being busted, but nothing your men can't handle especially with the manual factories that are hidden from normal humans and the Mage's Association."

"How did you-"

"Know? I have my ways, Lee-kun. And Field Marshal, a pleasure to meet a splendid man from the Second World War." The Dead Apostle extended his hand towards one of the Wehrmacht's finest Panzer Officer.

"Pleasure is all mine...sir." The Desert Fox winced at his own choice of words.

"Now then, should we discuss the details of the battalions?" Zelretch grinned as Liam facepalmed at the words.

"Please stop."

* * *

"We got two Combined Arms Battalions made of a hundred soldiers each, that's two hundred. We got four Mixed Tank Battalions made of sixteen tanks each, with four crew members each, so that's two hundred and fifty six crew members." Liam listed as he dusted the calculation paper. Zelretch already left the details in a small book he had with him.

This was the First World Defense Division that he made, there were twenty more of them, but for now, one Division is enough for one town, if not overkill.

"What do we got for Tanks anyways?" Leah asked as the man looked at the papers.

"We got...for Light Tanks, we got M3 Stuarts, M5 Stuarts, T-26s, BT-5s, BT-6s, BT-7s, T-50s, T-60s, T-70s, PT-76, M41 Walkers, M551s Sheridans and some M24 Chaffees, we got Cruiser Tanks that also match the description of Light Tanks, most of which are Cruiser Fours, Covenanters, Crusaders, we got French R35s, but they were discarded when they were too slow to even move fast, we got Panzer Is, Panzer IIs and AMX 13s that match the description." Liam answered as he took out a pair of blue framed glasses as he was getting a bit of farsighted. "Mediums, we got Panthers, Panzer IVs, Panzer IIIs, M3 Lees, M4 Shermans, Cromwells, Comets, T-34s, T-44s, Chi-Nus, Chi-Tos and some good ol' not so good S35s that we have to work with, Heavy Tanks are...Tiger Is, Tiger IIs, M26 Pershings, Churchills, Conquerors, M103s, B1s, a few limited numbers of AMX 50Bs, ARL44s, IS-2s, KV-1s, IS-3s, IS-4s, T-10s, KV-85s, and lastly the Modern Tanks, the M1 Abrams, M1A1 Abrams, some M1A2 Abrams that got knocked out, Leopard 2A4s, Leopard 2A5s, Leopard 1s, AMX 30s, AMX Leclercs, Challenger Is, Challenger IIs, Merkavas, Type 61s, Type 74s, Type 90s, some stolen Type 10s, M60 Pattons, M48 Pattons, M46 Pattons, Centurions, T-54s, T-62s, T-64s, T-72s, T-80s and T-90s, would be a good thing if we are able to get some of the T-14s and some more M1A2s as well as Type 10s."

"So by this, we would be…" Leah trailed off as her brother began talking.

"Servants are powerful by themselves alright, but one can't fight against many weaker opponents, thus, we also follow their rule. Fighting using more numbers, we can easily fight them off and using weapons that are strong against both Devils and Fallen Angels." Liam took out a bullet that was engraved by holy symbols. "Holy Bullets as some of us put it are very effective against both Fallens and Devils-alike, thus we can overwhelm them with the firepower we have. How long can we make these until all of our forces have them?" Liam asked one of the Armament Organizers that were brought along to this World.

"Considering the numbers of soldiers and how effective we are making them with our Saint's Holy Water, we should be able to make them in quite about five days to supply all forces to fire two magazine each. If we can we will try a new and mass-production and a conveyor belt to make them." The Armament Organizer spoke, he has been briefed and he was currently still unable to believe that Saint Martha...was here.

"That's good for now, what about the conveyor belts for our Holy Bullet productions?" Another man was asked, this time an Industrialist for Production.

"In twenty days, we might have one Conveyor Belt ready to mass-produce these Holy Bullets, but since we are unsure, it might set us back if said weapon aren't up to date." Liam nodded in advance.

"And how about our Secret Services?"

"Fifty men are up and about to communicate via Morse Code, but since Devils, Angels and Fallens-alike may be able to distinguish them, we are trying to make new signals through what we would say, 'C.C', a new form of Coding, using mostly Numbers, Formulas and et cetera." An officer spoke. "Though are we going to rely on these people?" He asked about the Servants as they were currently minding their business in the living room or in their own rooms.

"Yes, we are, don't be fooled by their looks, they're all competent One-Man Armies, but they are mortals, both humans and Demi-Gods, so we can't really force them to be all disciplined in casual times." The Master shook his head.

"Very well then, that's about it, I have nothing else to report to you, sir."

"How about the Construction of the Third Floor for Armory?"

"The Construction Teams are currently using BL-8 Howitzers, which prove to be effective, but they are also...quite destructive to themselves, we are currently half way through digging the concretes and construction have begun with reinforced steel walls, reinforced titanium doors with some concrete and spaced coating to prevent easy breaking and entering, we are also fortifying the inside walls if intruders come from the outside with concrete and steel mixtures." The Construction Manager reported.

"Finances?"

"Well, we are currently producing yens, but short incomes, we're needing more incomes and that sometimes we just need to get more Industries, Consumer Goods and more Manpower to do some Manwork." Liam hummed at the Financial Expert.

"I see, how about politics?"

"Sir Zelretch and Sir Azazel, while I was quite wary of them at first, those two are quite honest and...what do I call it? Extremely kind enough to give us fake licenses and background stories, we have five politicians in covering up anything related to incidents involving us, a lawyer trained to prove our innocence in most cases if dire, Experts in dealing with our Economical Industries if one tries to sue us as well as your cafe. We have more than four hundred manpower left…"

"Can they all do hauling, cleaning and such?"

"Doubt they can't, we'll have the Cleaning Team up and running, sir." A Commander saluted.

"Now, our Faction can mobilize in terms of firepower, manpower, economy and politics, sir, we happily say that we can combat the Devils and the Fallens if need be."

"Just remember Azazel-san is the Fallens' Governor, you just need to find strays and arrest them, this will be the starting point of the Legend Faction's territory. Seen by Azazel and we are still dealing with juvenile Devils in this area, do not engage them unless I order so." Liam ordered as the men saluted.

"Understood."

"Wunderbar." Liam said in German with a smile. "Now what are we lacking?"

"The Hacking Company are already set if you are asking about that, sir."

"Ah, yes, the Hacking Company."

"We got fifty drones that can travel upto a range of fifty kilometers with enough fuel to get back up and running, thirty of sixty kilometer fliers and a few prototypes that maybe good enough to travel a good hundred kilometers, except that their batteries are very unreliable."

"Heard about that, what about our Aircrafts?"

"We got twenty F-15 Eagles, two F-22 Raptors, which crashed in 15th November 2012, we successfully opened the Portal Gate in which sends the Raptor to our Time Stopping Chamber and had it checked for any damage and send a replica of a destroyed Raptor in response, in another case, a written-off F-22A Block 10 Raptor with a damaged engine and intake, we successfully repaired it with a few engines we got from a piling in the 80s, we have two B-52 Stratofortresses, which were in...well, putting it mildly working conditions with a severed right wing on one and the other having a damaged tub, three damage engine pairs and a broken window. We managed to repair it, but it won't be as great as it used to be."

"Acceptable, seeing how we only can find these aircrafts in working conditions in the salvage and written-off areas."

"Indeed, we have six F/A-18C Hornets, four F/A-18E Super Hornets, ten F-15E Strike Eagles, fifty F-14D Super Tomcats, which recovered from their salvage area, the remainder are at our base in the former World, which we will call Gaia as to how they have Gaia and this as Earth. Our Gaia base is still up and running, mind you, Field Marshal."

"Great, and the other Aircrafts?"

"We got fifty Gloster Meteors, twenty Me262 Schwalbes, forty American P-80 Shooting Stars, three fleets of MiG 15s, two fleets of He162s, fifty Dassault Ouragans, a hundred de Havilland Vampires, a hundred Sea Hawks, fifty Supermarine Attackers, fifty Supermarine Swifts, twenty Airacomets, ten FH Phantoms, fifty MiG-9s, twenty Yak-15s, twenty Yak-17s, a hundred CF-100s, two hundred DH 112 Venoms, twenty Gloster Javelins, fifty Yak-25s, three hundred F-86D Sabre, two hundred F-89 Scorpions, fifty F-94 Starfire, twenty F-10 Skyknights-"

"Mate, I believe the Field Marshal wants the actual Fourth till Fifth Generation Jet Fighters, I don't think we're gonna use the old Fighters." An Australian Armament Organizer said to his friend, who nodded.

"Alright, sorry, from the top again, we have twenty F-15 Eagles, two F-22A Raptors, two Stratofortresses, six F/A-18C Hornets, four F/A-18E Super Hornets, ten F-15E Strike Eagles, fifty F-14D Super Tomcats, sixty F-4 Phantoms, fifty Harrier II Jump Jets, twenty A-10C Thunderbolts, fifty Eurofighter Typhoons, twenty AMX Internationals, two F-35As, ten MiG-29s, ten MiG-31s, twenty Su-24s, sixteen Su-25s, forty Su-34s, thirty Su-30s, two Su-35Ss, two Tu-22Ms, one Tu-95, four MiG-29Ks, four Ka-50s, six Ka-52s, twenty Mi-24 Hinds, ten Mi-28s, twenty AH-64A Apaches, six AH-64D Apaches, a hundred AH-1 Super Cobras, four AH-1Z Vipers, three hundred AH-1 Cobras, four hundred UH-60 Black Hawks, a thousand UH-1 Iroquois...and a few Chinooks and a few Super Stallions."

"No AC-130?"

"With all due respect, sir, that is overkill."

"Not if it's war."

"There won't be a war, would there?"

"Just in case…"

"I'll ask for a stolen AC-130U to be sent here."

"Good enough."

"Now that is all finished, we have no Naval Power, do we?"

"We got a few old Missile Cruisers in hiding, but other than that, we're only in Japan for now…"

"Good point."

"Ano." Leah barged into the conversation as Liam looked at his sister.

"Yeah, Leah?"

"Are we going to talk until the afternoon?"

"Of course not, gentlemen, you are dismissed." The men quickly packed up their papers and documents before they left the dining room. "Sorry, just been a while, y'know?"

"I know, you are always fond of how you can speak to others in your Organization." Leah smiled as she took out a bowl and poured in some Marshmallow cereals onto the bowl. "Besides, they're already part of our family, right?"

"...Guess you're right." The girl smiled as she poured some milk over her bowl of cereal. "Prinz-san, you can eat right?" The Gunner Class nodded embarrassedly.

"Y-Yeah, Leah-san-"

"C'mon! Breakfast!"

Liam smiled at the table as his female Lancer came in. "You're finished with your business, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good." The Lancer sat by the empty chair as Yuuki, Nakami and Kira came in.

"Ohayo, Liam-san."

"Ah, morning, children." Liam smiled as he got to the kitchen sink. The three yawned as they reached the table. "Have a nice good night sleep?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Yuuki grinned as she looked at the man. "What's for breakfast?"

"Ah, Hans' going to cook for you, guys." The 'other' kitchen door opened as Hans got out of it with Karl.

"Today's Breakfast menu is...Bread, hot cocoa and various toppings, enjoy." The German smiled as he laid down the food.

"Sugei~, a German breakfast!" Prinz Eugen sounded her awe as the two Germans blinked.

"Say, Karl, this girl…"

"...Is she German?"

"Don't tell me she's one of the female sailors…" The two Germans continued whispering until the male Master sighed and whacked both of them on their heads.

"Shut it, you two, be nice to the girl." Liam lectured as the two Germans sounded their little affirmatives. Well, today's going to be another day.

* * *

"I think we're good here, right?" The cafe was up and running as Jeanne smiled at her Master.

"I think we are, Liam-san." The maiden smiled, Liam took a look on her before the Killer Class Card began to shook once again. "Eh?"

"Shit, he's not always like this." Then came the dark and whimpering voices.

' **Monsters, they dared to take a young maiden as a blasphemer…'** More whimpers and more whispers came in as then came in.

' **We will find these monsters…'**

' **And torture them without mercy…'**

"Shit, this is getting out of control…" The man quickly took out the radiating Killer Class Card and put it in a sealed container. "There." The voices continued to whisper, albeit a lot more silent than before.

"That was…"

"Don't worry, I'll try and not use it…" The container continued to shake as it fell to the ground from the counter.

"No, it...felt...remorse...pain...guilt…" Ruler Class perks apparently can go farther than Liam thought. The woman took the container before she took out the card, the card began to shake less and less.

' **Warmth...how, I missed this warmth...to those monsters…'** The whisper voiced in. **'I'll never let anything happen to this...young innocent maiden...I'll kill all, who dares to…'**

"Hush, Killer, just sleep…" The maiden soothingly spoke as the aura dimmed down.

' **Ah, my apologies...milady.'** The Card then stopped glowing as it turned back to its original bronze form before glistening a bit of silver.

 **[Card Relations - Killer: F]**

…

Wait, what about Saber's?

 **[Card Relations - Saber: E-]**

Huh...guess the use of the card improve relations...what does that do exactly?

Well, nevermind that he still needs to figure out some other things…

But that was for another day as the first customer came in. He smiled at the customer before he bowed politely as he spoke.

"Welcome to Dream Corner Unlimited. How may I help you?"

* * *

"Alright, class!" The female Lancer Servant yelled as she tapped the class' blackboard multiple times. "Today, I am going to introduce my former pupil! This is my pupil, Seamus Scanlan." She spoke as the blue haired male Lancer came in with a frown.

"D-Domo, I am Asuka-sensei's former pupil." The man grouchily spoke as Scáthach smiled at her pupil. "S-Sensei, is this even necessary!?" The man yelled at his teacher as she sighed.

"Seamus…shut up."

"Y-Yes, sensei."

"In other news, we also have a new transfer pupil from Germany, come in, Eugen-chan." The woman adjusted her glasses as the Gunner Class Servant came in.

"A-Ahh, guten morgen! O-Ohayo gozaimasu! I-I'm Eugen Prinz from Germany! Please take care of me!" The girl bashfully bowed in front of the class.

"Good, you can sit next to Yuuki, Eugen-chan." The woman gestured to the purple haired girl, who waved at the girl. The girl nodded as she then began to walk towards the seat and sat down. "Alright, now that everyone has settled, we will start learning the Celtic Legends! Open page 128! Hyoudou-kun!"

"Y-Yes, sensei?!" The woman smirked as she looked at him.

"You will be the guide for Eugen-chan, alright?"

"Errr, right!" The brunette yelped as he began to think of perverted thoughts. 'That girl's hot! And she's got those racks!'

"U-Um, I-I'm sorry to be a bother…" The girl uttered out towards the brunette.

'D-Damn it, what am I thinking!? S-She's so innocent!' The brunette reddened as he looked at the girl, who continued to smile.

* * *

"Eirik!"

"Yes!?"

"I'm going out for a quick walk to the park if you don't mind!"

"Yes, the others wouldn't mind, sir!"

"Thanks, Eirik!" Liam called out as he took out his bag of cinnamon rolls and his cup of coffee. "I'll be back by the afternoon!"

"Take care!" The soldier shouted as the man got out of the cafe. It was another day, a lot more people came around the cafe as it was well, been a while, since he opened the cafe. He walked to the nearest park available as he just wanted to have a short walk, a breath of fresh air and some peaceful silence.

 **Have you ever wondered?**

Liam stopped as his mind twitched again.

 **How many people have died upon my hands?**

Liam shook his head as the Killer's continuous words of pain, anguish and guilt came in.

 **Hundreds...Thousands...Millions…**

Make it stop...

Blood poured out of the twitching mind's scene as Liam found himself by a gruesome black hill. A man by his knees, next to him was a flag…

A flag of blasphemy to the Modern World.

 **This was my duty.**

And all around…

 **It had to be done.**

Devils.

 **Nothing can't be done.**

Angels.

 **This is my path of life.**

Humans.

 **And this pathetic life…**

War…

 **Has led me here…**

A house…

 **The House in New Berlin.**

Of death.

Liam could only stare as a silhouette of a man walked onto the hill and walked up to a sword that was placed by a pedestal.

 _I'm back…_

Tears dropped from the silhouette.

 _Erika._

He fell to his knees once again.

 _Will you...ever...forgive me?_

In a flash, a silhouette of a woman came out of nowhere and came up behind him.

Why would I not, darling?

The woman embraced the man from behind and the man gave an outline of a smile.

A grim smile of joy.

For the long time…

At last…

He could die happily.

And from that day, the sword on the pedestal wasn't alone…

As besides it stood a tank…

And a pedestal stood as it was engraved with golden letters on a royal black marble stone.

' **Thus stood, the Grand War Marshal and his Beautiful Blade Maiden'**

The tank was already obvious.

It was a Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf B aka the King Tiger, glorifying how the man has became the King of Tank Leaders by that time and for years it stood, a fair young woman and a fair loyal man on the hill of New Berlin.

Liam felt a presence, cold and bold behind him as his ghastly voice came in.

'Do you understand now?' Spoke the grim voice of the Servant in question as a snark came out of his mouth. 'How one can break from a lost one?'

'Of course I do...which was why I distanced myself from society.'

'But thus you have failed to be human, be something what you protect, a shame for a man of many regards, you have no pride in yourself, no honor and no confidence in your skills, thus those things have made you senseless in killing, people would have been useless without those. But you are not like them, you...you are a special case...' The man's voice came in. 'You have shown mercy to those who butchered and killed humans as if they are cattle...I cannot prolong their suffering. The Church is Corrupt! The Devils are abominations! The Gods only use humans as toys! You however can change that...make a wise decision. Humans? Or Supernatural. Choose wisely, I'm going to lend you something that might prove useful, yet...don't take this as if I am grateful for you.' And like that the man disappeared from his senses.

Liam came back as he found himself by the park bench and by his side stood a strange gun, shaped like an MG42, but given a much more compact look, eyeing to his left and right, he slid the gun into his inside-large pouch and patted it a few times. His phone got a notification as he took it out.

Apparently, his Killer Servant has downloaded a few songs…most of them being World War Two or some...well, never mind...

A lot of things are needed to be kept track off…

What can he even do? He already employed some of his men to deal with those stuff as well as having some of the battalions to take on scout missions.

They were armed with only secondary armaments and were equipped with Adders, which is a nickname for the Anti-Devil Rounds.

"Um, excuse me?" Liam blinked as he looked upwards to find…

A blonde young woman with blue eyes with curly hair that reached her back, wearing a...well, generously saying it was pretty revealing…

"Is this seat taken?" The man had to snap out of his daydreams.

"N-No! It isn't, j-just take a seat." He yelped as the girl smiled.

"Thank you." The girl opened her bento box as she ate besides him.

"...Isn't a girl by your age supposed to be in school?" Liam asked as the girl stiffened. "S-Sorry if I had to ask."

"No, it's fine." The girl shook her head. "I just...well, I just moved here from France, my parents are well, signing me up for Kuoh Academy. It's just taking a while right now. M-My name's Vert by the way."

"Vert?"

"Yes, Vert Blanc de Tristan from France." The girl smiled.

"Ah, Liam...Liam Cryo, I'm quite new around here as well, probably...been here only a few weeks."

"Oh, I've just been here for about a few days."

"Really? Um, do you mind if I give you a little tour around?" Vert blinked at the offer as she nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Alright then, but first, let's finish our food first." The girl nodded as the two began to eat their food. Well, another day, another surprise, right?

* * *

"Hey, Nakami-san." Leah called as she walked through the corridor with the male student, the two were being followed by Yuuki and Prinz Eugen as the two talked with each other, not minding the two others business.

"Yeah, Leah?" Nakami asked his fellow Faction member.

"You ever feel like you're being watched?" Leah asked her classmate, who blinked.

"Now that you mentioned it...I kinda feel like I'm being watched as well…" Nakami commented as he looked around. That was when the two noticed the male's younger sister walking towards her brother.

"Onii-chan?"

"Kira? What the-" The male looked at the bruises his sister possess around her arms and legs. "Who did this to you?" The two other Servants came up before Prinz Eugen gasped and Yuuki blinking, a tad bit of anger boiling onto her veins.

"...N-No, I-I just fell." The girl answered, the brother's gaze softened as he looked at the girl.

"Kira...you're a terrible liar, what happened? You can tell me as well as your older sisters." Leah, Yuuki and Prinz Eugen smiled as they looked at the girl.

"...Some girls were mean to me…" The girl began to tear as she sobbed. The brother grimaced with the other Master placing her hand in front of her mouth to cover her gaping mouth, Yuuki felt a vein boiling, threatening to pop a vein, Prinz Eugen sets a sympathetic look at the girl.

"Who?"

"...Girls from my class."

"What…?" Nakami looked at his sister. "Why?"

"...I-I...don't know…" The girl sobbed.

"Should we…?" Leah trailed off, Nakami had a hint of Leah's clearly hateful look.

"Worsen their day?" Leah gave the young man a smile and a nod.

"...Then it's settled." The two began their treacherous plot as the two older Servants shivered from the malicious aura given out by the two.

* * *

"So, you are from France?" Liam asked as he and Vert began to walk around the park.

"Yes, I am." The girl nodded as she smiled at the man.

"From what town?"

"Paris, I moved here due to...circumstances that I wish I don't need to talk about right now." The girl winced at her own words, Liam nodded understandingly.

"It's alright, I'm not going to barge in anyways, so, from Paris to Kuoh...what brings you to this small town?"

"Mostly, it's just how...w-well, my parents just heard off the prestigious high school for girls, but...well, apparently now it's mixed with boys."

"...I'm a male if that means something." Liam pointed towards himself as the girl blinked and shook her head.

"W-Well, I mean the perverted males, you're nothing like that, Liam-san." The man nodded understandingly once again as he continued the walk.

"You know, you speak Japanese fluently. Where did you learn that?" Vert blinked before she reddenned.

"W-Well, y-you see, Japan always have t-those, well, interesting comics, y-y'know? I mean…" Vert trailed off. "J-Just forget about it, alright?"

"I-" A moment saved Vert as Liam received a call. "Hold on a sec." He picked his phone up. "Hello?"

" _Yes, Liam?"_ It was Sona, this is going to get a bit messy. _"Can you come to Kuoh? It's urgent."_

"...It better be." Liam sighed as he turned off the call. "I got some business to attend. Sorry, Vert-chan."

"O-Oh no, it's fine." Vert merely sighed in relief. The man gave his goodbyes as he left Vert to her own.

'Oh what the hell is it?' Liam thought as he began to make his way to Kuoh Academy.

* * *

A long walk later, Liam found Leah in the Student Council Room with a wet...Liam shivered as he saw a young girl drenched in...well, sugar water, evident by the sticky hair. "Umm, what is this about?"

"Liam, glad to see you arrive, I am unsure of how you will react. You two, out." Leah and the girl got out ot the Student Council room as a few bickering came in. Liam pinched his nose in agitation.

"What just happened, Sona? I know that my sister wouldn't be this troublesome."

"I don't think it is your sister being the cause. It's just her way of doing things."

"Ughhh, I should've known. I apologize on her behalf."

"It is alright, she apologized profusely. She said something about...harassment."

"Harassment?" Liam parroted and instantly _his_ soul stirred within his mind. Agitated and disgusted.

"Indeed. I have no idea how long this has been going on. Luckily enough, your sister only dumped a bucket full of sugar water onto the supposed perpetrator."

"Doesn't sound like an only."

"It is good enough that she doesn't go down the girl's level. If you wish I can have Kira to be dismissed until this whole incident can be resolved."

"I'd leave that to her. I may be her caretaker, but she ought to decide things herself in her age." Sona adjusted her glasses.

"Right. Leah will be given a slap on the wrist and until we can find the perpetrator. She'd get a hefty punishment."

"I see...does this apply to Issei Hyoudou when he got beaten up by the Kendo Club?"

"Sometimes it would. But since it didn't work and he kept coming to school at times. We gave up. It's best he gets is grades and gets out of the school and look at the girls."

'Huh, seems logical.'

"And there is one thing that I should mention."

"Huh?"

"Rias is wanting to meet the mysterious guest from yesterday." She hinted. Liam had beads of sweat coming down. "She has been wanting to know why a report said that…a Búne Peerage was reported to be injured severely. She is wary of a High-Class Stray Devil that came in undetected."

"Ughhh, I so don't wanna deal with this right now."

"Right. Just a suggestion or take it as an advise. Just stay low and keep a low profile. Your cáfe might be the main spot she'd find you, so don't come up unless she has given up hope. I will inform you of that."

"Gee...Thanks, Sona-san."

"Well, you could've killed me if you wanted to and here you are making agreements with me and following my requests. If I can, I'll visit your cáfe...though with a schedule like this, I don't believe it will be any time soon."

"Take your time. We'll never be closed down until the end of the days. Besides being a leader isn't easy as well, reports to make...people to check on...stuff…" Killer was filling him in with what a leader should do, since he was completely oblivious and just became a mere figurehead and a leader in his beliefs.

"Are you alright?" Sona asked, snapping Liam out of his stupor.

"Y-Yeah, just...blanked out a bit." Liam chuckled. "I gotta check up on Leah. I'll make it up to you, alright?"

"You better." The girl gave him a near genuine smile. The way back was nearly uneventful as Liam walked the Servants and sister back to the house. The adult Servants closed the Cáfe and made their way home undetected.

* * *

Liam got back to the cafe as he saw his Servants helping the customers with a few extra hands from his personal crew, Musashi was...well, getting drunk, while wearing a more casual looking outfit than her kimono with Ezio cleaning the glass…

'That's new. Usually he would get drunk.'

Ezio got up before he took out a glass of a shot of whiskey before downing it. Liam sweatdropped. 'N-Nevermind…'

"Liam." Atalanta greeted back with a small smile. "How's the children?"

"Ummm, nothing much…" Liam lied about Leah. Not wanting to engage in a scolding from the child lover, she can get quite riled up with the word of something happening… "Just...another day."

…

"...Right…" Atalanta responded with a minor cringe. "I will get back to providing service."

"Y-Yeah, I'll just...go and get to my office." The man and Servant passed as the man got upstairs and got to his office, a small space considering his business, but it sufficed…

He had his small desk, a bunch of papers stacked on it, a lazy chair, a pair of filing cabinets, a computer and a few other things. "Welp, I guess I gotta do more politics and business!" He shouted to himself, trying to hype himself to do some boring stuff.

…

"This isn't working."

* * *

The Servers of the Dream Corner Unlimited, the last word ripped right off from EMIYA's Noble Phantasm as much as he despised it. He just couldn't complain however. He'd come back from the school after lunch time was pretty much over, he had just came back to help the kitchen run like usual.

"Ah, Archer." Medea called out as she continued to cook and nearly spilled the contents with a bit of a gasp. "I didn't remember that cooking would be this hard...especially considering the timeline…"

"You get used to it." EMIYA blatantly shrugged, much to the annoyance of the Witch of Colchis. "How's the cafe anyways…?"

"...Mmm, just ask the others…" Medea focused back to the cooking as EMIYA sighed in annoyance. But it was relaxing how he isn't going to kill more people after he was called to take care of a girl, who is...a lot more childish than a tsundere, and how she also messed up badly whenever she cooks. It became a tendency to put up the 'Don't let Leah cook' thing going.

The girl also gets petty with such a thing and sometimes refuses to eat his cooking or play with it until he lost his cool…then she would eat it with a big cheeky grin.

That would be a story for another day.

Leah was a brat nonetheless.

The Counter Guardian came out to see...CuChulainn had already returned from school and he looks like he's half-dead. "Come on, dog, don't let a bunch of students get to your nerves." Ezio tried cheering up the blue haired dog.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" The man banged angrily, causing a few patrons to look at him with confusion as the Irish man downed the drink. "...Hit me another one."

"Atta boy." Ezio grinned as he filled the glass with some good ol' ale. "Just focus on the fun bit."

"The fun bit's only at the end of a session and that takes up to an hour for it to even come!" The Hound of Ulster grumbled as he drunk the glass. Atalanta just passed, shooting a look at the two as Musashi just continued to lie down on the bar.

"...Can I get a tad bit of help with this lassy?" He asked as Beowulf sighed and came up before throwing Musashi over his shoulder, the woman giggling a bit from her drunken state. "Not even helping…" Ezio massaged his temple.

"...Hmm, anything I can help with?" EMIYA questioned, Ezio looked at the man.

"Wha? Oh uh, yeah, just help with some of the drinks that I don't fancy. It just gets hard even with the formula, the boss gave us." He pointed towards Liam's recipe papers.

"Right...are you sure, you're not too lazy to read it."

"Listen here, brotha, I just don't fancy those fancy drinks. Alcohol...is somewhat my forte."

"...Right." EMIYA rolled his eyes. 'Lazy old man.'

* * *

It was night now, the Dream Corner Unlimited closed its doors till the morning, Liam continued to look at the radar for any Supernatural occurrence back at his place's basement. The device has been built in his former Universe for mostly detecting Supernaturals. Devils and Fallen Angels are also included in the radar.

"Anything up, boss?" An Operator asked as he took a sip of his midnight coffee.

"Not yet, Colin." Liam answered as he continued to stare at the radar.

"Geez, I forgot how much of a night owl you were back then." The Hacker smiled as he offered Liam a cup of coffee. "Coffee?'

"It is white, right?"

"We knew your favorites a long time ago, boss." Liam smiled as he took the cup.

"Thanks."

"Don't be too humble, it would set a bad image if the whole arms know you're this soft now." Colin chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. "We just like you being you like the olden days. Even when you went missing for a week or two." The Hacker jokes.

"Yeah, right." Liam chuckled as he drank his coffee. "Ah, hot!" The man hissed at the temperature.

"Forgot you're a slight _nekoshita_ at night." The man chuckled as he looked at the radar screen. "...Wait a minute." A small beep popped out as the radar line began to turn in a clockwise movement, a small beep came out on the right top side of the radar. "Supernatural Activity."

"Yeah...I'm going out." Liam quickly left after he placed his cup on the desk, the man quickly got his jacket, his Combat Pack, taking the keys to his Go-To Combat Vehicle, the man got to the garage and got to his Nissan Skyline GTR BNR34 V-Spec II. Colored in mainly carbon black with some matte cobalt blue on the roof, the doors and the hood. The car's light lit up as it began to puff out some smoke from the exhaust. "Has been a while…" He traced his hand through the wheel's outline. "Alright people, let's get nostalgic here. Jagdtiger, deploying out." He switched some of the switches as he stepped on the gas.

* * *

It wasn't a normal day, Rias had to huff out some steam as she landed on her feet, the Stray Devil she was dealing with wasn't a common one. Kiba dodged a blow as he swung his Flame Delete as the Devil let fire to burst out of his hand. "Stay...Stay away!" The Devil growled as he readied himself, he had his whole body covered in chars with spots of fur, a pair of red wolf ears, a red flame wolf tail, his legs were a lot more muscle toned by the lower half, his right hand was morphed into a red claw. "Stay away you...you…! Oppressors!" He yelled as fire began to flare out from his chest and fired off a stream of flames towards the Devils.

Akeno giggled. "A feisty one, hmmm?" She commented as she fired out a blast of thunder towards her opponent, who quickly dodged away. The location wasn't near Kuoh Town, it was actually a good mile away. The Devil growled as he continued to dodge the thunders before Kiba cut him off and quickly tried to slash the Stray with his sword.

"Fast." Koneko commented silently as she panted. "Too fast." The Rook was too slow to keep up with the Stray, even though she was quite fast for a Rook.

Kiba got into a deadlock with the Stray as the Devil had to use his claws to block the sword. The Knight quickly forced his sword back, causing the Stray's swing to be a lot more sloppy as Kiba quickly gave out a roundhouse kick. "He's fast." The Knight commented as he began to pant from exhaustion.

"Stay...Stay away!" The man-wolf hybrid growled out, letting out some steam off his mouth. That was when the sound of screeching tires were heard in the night with a flash of light. The Devils including the Stray covered their eyes.

"Alright then, Devils. Whatta surprise." A male voice spoke as a man in a grey jacket with a hood and a mascara walked into the fray. "Now, there's a Kill kill thing between Devils? Didn't see that coming." The man spoke as he shrugged.

"You...Human…!" The man-wolf said in surprise. "Get...away!"

"No can do, buddy. Till I can either make you surrender and calm down, I can't get away from a business like this. You see." The man took out a sword, a bronze rapier. Yuuto quickly widened his eyes at the Rapier. Flawless was one thing. This rapier…

Was polished and taken care off for years, maybe even in the hundred as the glistening blade continued to glimmer from the flames. "Calm down and maybe we can talk." The Stray looked at him before he shook his head.

"Oppressors…"

"I can help you." The man said with sincerity, placing his left hand by where his heart should be, the right hand continued to hold the sword, but in a more relaxed fashion. "It's alright. You can trust me."

"There...There…isn't…" The Stray was wobbly as he was shaking by his legs. That was when a blast of Demonic Energy began to go for the Stray.

" **The Brown Lightning, Bronze!"** The words rang out as the Demonic Energy was pierced and deflected into multiple directions. The Demonic Energy stopped as the man stood in front of the Stray, his Rapier was in still its prime condition, despite taking on the full brunt of the Destructive Magic Blast. "Alright then, go, get to this address and give the greeter this card." Liam handed over a business card to the werewolf.

"T-Thank you…"

"Go, I'll cover your back." The werewolf quickly ran as he disappeared into the woods, the man forced his hand towards his car before basically a portal opened underneath it. Personal Gate was still a good magecraft for him to use to avoid any property damage, especially on something he adores. "So, you're the ones taking care of this town. Must say I am _not_ impressed…"

'Wait what?'

' _I ain't impressed on how they deal with this...terminate all of the Strays? Can't they even fix this mess right from the start?'_ The gruff and angered voice of Killer came into the man's head.

"Who are you?" The redhead demanded as the man blinked before he smirked behind his mascara.

"A wandering man, what's it to you?" The man swung his blade as he took out a card. "Let's go...Saber."

" **Include, Saber."** The card disappeared as a sword materialized by his hands. The sword he summoned was Initial-Cross, the first of the Cross-Series. The Blade was obviously a lesser Noble Phantasm, but still one, unlike any other weapons, they were far more powerful than any average artefact.

"We can have two options. We can stop and forget all this happened or we can just fight and see what is the point." The man's voice came in as the Devils took a step back.

'This blade's on another level!' Rias screamed internally, his blade was no pushover, it was a Holy Blade, and nothing in history can even compare to it! Even the Holy Blade Fragments, the Excaliburs don't have anything that is worth mentioned to the blade! This amount of Holy Aura...it was unimaginable!

Yuuto focused as he looked at the blade. 'That blade...it's not an Excalibur Fragment, but I've never saw a blade like that…the glow is...soothing, it's not harming me…' The blade was exquisite, not only in design, but in use as well. The sword was Noble in design, the sleek design would make it known as a decoration, but this one...this one isn't like a decoration. It looked beautiful, but it was dangerous as well.

Akeno couldn't help, but giggle. The man showed a great amount of courage to barge in their business, but some part of her also told her to get away from him. 'My my, what a brave man, he is. Maybe he could withstand my thunders?'

Koneko narrowed her eyes, she could smell it...A Prehistoric being and...Death...Death itself. Not the scent, but Death itself. 'Dangerous.' She concluded the man.

"Well?" The man wasn't even looking seriously at the Devils.

"Who are you?" Rias squinted her eyes at the man.

"Well, I guess I can give you something to call me by." The man smirked. "You can call me Saber. Hmm, well then, ladies...and gentleman. It's been a night. I shall bid farewell and may our ways cross again." The man then threw a smoke grenade as Rias and Akeno quickly charged their magic before firing them off.

The attack looked like it didn't do anything as when screen disappeared, the man was already gone.

"Damn it!" The King grunted. Saber...whoever Saber is, she will find him and make him pay for ruining her night.

* * *

 **Ding-Dong!**

Hans yawned as he wore his German basic casual attire. "Who die hell iz up this time…?" The man asked as he opened the door. "Guten-" The German stopped as he saw a man panting before he gave out a business card. "What ze-a newbie?" Looking around the man gestured the man to come in.

"You...help?"

"Ja, let me help you to the clinic." The man slung his arm onto the German as he hauled him towards the clinic. The clinic was open 24/7, no way would it ever close. There were multiple doctors and nurses, who work there.

"Thank...you…" The man mouthed as Hans shook his head.

"No worries, just doing my job." The two reached the clinic as the man was quickly taken to a bed. The doctors immediately checked the man's vitals.

"Only minor injuries, but asides that, this man is indeed a Devil, well, a Half-Devil and Half-Human, seems like he's either a breed of the two or like the Marshal said, reincarnated as one." The soldier looked at the unconscious Devil.

"Anything that can be done to remove that Half-Devil?"

"I'm afraid until we receive more intel, more research done and more knowledge, nothing can be done to remove the heritage. We are not Supernatural Doctors, nor are we even priests, the Base hasn't built a Chapel for our Christians. But the prayers only strengthen those in the Heavens, most of our men were already limiting their prayers. To keep away from giving much more energy to the Heavens, must we fight them."

"Scheissen, all thiz Devil and Angel thing iz getting very very confusing."

"Indeed." The American Doctor nodded. "You should get some rest as well, Staff Colonel."

* * *

"Ja, I'm gettin' rather tired…" The man yawned as he waved. "I'm taking my pardon first."

Liam panted as he began to sweat, his side was bleeding, while it is healing from the impact of the Power of Destruction Rias had, it still hurt like hell. 'Lucky blind shot...but...it wasn't this bothersome at all last time!' He felt slightly weaker as he began to stagger. Saber's Class Card came down as it glowed a rusty brown. 'Something's going on…' He picked up his card before he got to his house, unlocked the door and entered. He closed it before he locked it once more.

"Liam?" Came in the soft call of his Lancer as she looked alarmed at him. "What happened?!" She quickly got to him before lying him down.

"Devils...fucking...Devils…" Killer's Card began to glow ominous red as its hatred flowed through his body. Making no disturbance to the body, however it did lace his magic circuits with its prana.

' _A generous gift...I don't need you to die from Class Card exhaustion.'_

'Class...Card exhaustion?'

' _Ja, this isn't a full blown copy of the Apostle's cards. It is close, yes. But it is imperfect, the use of it depends on your rank and relation with said Heroic Spirit. The higher the better.'_

'Then what about you? Killer?'

' _Tch, I'm just doing this, because I can't let my vassal die without my permission and that I will cease to exist without your binds on me to this Card. Not cease to exist that means disappear, but me getting thrown back to multiple universes that get boring when I think about it.'_

'Y-You think?'

' _Heh, when you live too long. It makes you think you've seen everything...g'night, though...you'll need it.'_

'What-?' He blacked out after that.

* * *

Scáthach was confused as to how Liam was exhausted right now. He was fine the time he was with his man by the radar, she had kept away to herself, thinking that he would be able to tend himself due to his reputation.

It didn't go as well as she thought it would. Should she keep an eye out for him? No, that would be more of a stalker…

Liam needed some space. And quick. She began to haul him upstairs. Other Servants were already sleeping with nearly no one, but a few night owl janitors cleaning the floor and the hangar. She dragged him inside her room before laying him down on her bed.

She noticed particular thing though, his Saber Class Card turned rusty brown and his Killer Class Card continued to ooze out high-quality amount of prana around his body. Body-Healing prana perhaps? She wasn't familiar to the Class Card system as it was barely newly found magecraft-technology for her and the others.

The Saber though began to spark with rusty brown lightnings, having them ignite from now and then.

This would be a troubling development.

* * *

The Young Caster slept alongside her brother in a room as she snuggled in her personal bed. Dreaming…

Yet…

" _What do you mean she's dead!?" A voice growled through the void as Kira woke up to find a place filled with papers,_

" _Andrew, she just is...she's been found dead ever since...ever since a few years ago. We tried to contact you, but-"_

" _That's it! You've been dodging my questions from the day I started! You've been bitching here and there about the projects! Meanwhile me and Henry worked day and night on the characters! You fucking tossed away Henry's Project and instead fucking stole it from him! I quit!" The young Caster looked as the man in the dream as he stomped out of the room. The girl followed as the next room revealed to be a room with upside down pentagrams._

" _ **So, you're off the Caster-Class, who was re-servanted as a Caster…"**_ _A voice came in as the young girl widened her eyes before looking behind her. A man with a grey trench coat, a pair of black leggings, a pair of black sneakers with a white shirt and a pair of reading glasses placed on top of his head stood by the doorway._

"You're…"

" _ **Ah, I am. Andrew Joshua. Well, to say I**_ **am** _ **Andrew Joshua might be a false thing, but I can't say anything that is true nowadays."**_ _The man smiled as he took out a pen out of his pocket._ _ **"You are still a beginner Caster, right?"**_

"...W-Well, y-yes."

" _ **Well, knowing your history...maybe a little workout might do."**_ _He took out a dagger and threw towards her. The girl caught it before Andrew uttered._ _ **"The**_ **Pen** _ **is**_ **Mightier** _ **Than**_ **Any** **Sword** _ **, It Has**_ **No Limit** _ **ations."**_ _The Pen morphed into some sort of a sword, Kira gasped at the sword as the man twirled it._ _ **"Now, let us begin with some basic skills, of both daggers and hand-to-hand combat for self-defense."**_

"Eh." _Kira blinked as she looked at the man with a blank look._ "EHHHH~!?"

" _ **Well then…"**_ _The man chuckled at the girl's words._ _ **"Let's get started, shall we?"**_

* * *

" _No regrets. Dedication. Desperation." The German Killer began walking through the mountain of corpses as he held the flag of Unity before stabbing it onto the top of the pile of corpse. "We will strive through and victory will be ours. Humans will prevail!" The scenery was obvious, dead corpse of countless devils._

 _ **He is no mere human.**_

 _ **He is more than a human.**_

 _ **He is the Horseman.**_

 _ **The Horseman of Death, War, Famine and Pestilence.**_

 _Flashbacks of countless deaths of Devils can be seen as their heads were severed, soldiers began to pick up complying Reincarnated Devils and help them go through their ordeals after their reincarnation, napalm bombs were dropped upon the farm lands, farms or anything that provided Devils with food within their own dimension, burning and razing the ground, the man has released countless deadly disease that was kept for research in the bodies of living rats, dropped by air._

 _Countless billions died._

 _ **Purge against those who think they are above us, but in all actual reality are beneath us.**_

 _ **We will not stand for their abuse of our people.**_

 _Roars of cheers were heard as they have won the Human-Devil War._

 _ **We will slaughter them.**_

 _ **Nothing shall be left for them to mourn.**_

 _ **It is war.**_

 _ **And it shall be Hell upon the Underworld.**_

" _TODAY WE CELEBRATE! THE DEMONS HAVE BEEN PURGED!"_

 _ **Demonic Purge - Death to The Demons Amongst Us!**_

" _WE WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT AGAINST THOSE WHO WORSHIP THE DEMONS! WE ARE THE TEUFEL JAEGERS! GLORY TO THE UNION! FREEDOM FOR THE VOLKS!"_

 _ **Teufel Jaeger SS - The Devil Hunters of the Volks!**_

* * *

Liam's eyes shot open as he got up from his sleep at found himself on his bed. Wait a minute, bed? BED!? He looked around to find...his Lancer still sleeping. Well, good thing is that she's still wearing all of her clothes, well, _mostly._

She didn't wear any leggings or anything…

Fucking hell, he didn't sign up for this shit…

But...well, he did enjoy the company and everything...to be completely honest…

'GAH! What am I thinking!?' Liam yelled in his mind, desperate and frustrated as he basically got up and took up his jacket and his dog tag. He put it on as he quickly opened the door to escape the things that he has seen in the room.

"Alright, Liam, calm the fuck down-"

" _Ain't that nice?"_

"GAH! K-Killer-san!?" The man was standing by the hallway, lighting a cigarette, his form was translucent, like that of a ghost.

" _So, you can see me now, correct?"_ The Grand War Marshal gave a mere huff. The hybrid rubbed his temples.

"Y-Yeah, but...why the hell are you here right now!?"

" _Somethings are best forgotten, whatnot, but, I'm just here to check if the thing's working. Apparently is working quite well..."_

'...What the hell was that about?' Liam twitched his eyes. The man gave a shit eating grin at the unfortunate hybrid before disappearing with a mock salute.

"Liam?" Oh God, please not now. "Who were you talking to?" Scáthach came out of the room.

"Uhhhh, nobody...nobody!"

' _Don't dodge, kameraden. It will make things worse.'_

'Oh shut up, you no good-'

"Are you sure?" Liam narrowly dodges a False-Gáe Bolg as he looked at the prototype spear of the Irish God Slayer.

"Yup. Nothing wrong. I got some issues and I talked to myself and my imaginary friend. Now please don't stab me with a fucking Gáe Bolg, unnecessary Anti-Regeneration wounds annoys me so much." He said in a rapid manner, spewing out all the words in a heartbeat.

"...Fine then, I shall take your word." She dismissed the spears that were hanging by the air. "But do not misunderstand me. If I know the actual reason I will make a pin cushion. Understand?"

"Clear...Crystal!" Liam nodded in fear.

' _Appears like this hardened veteran, ain't so hardened after all. Aleksey would've been pissed and sent you to his gulag.'_ Killer came in with a dry chuckle.

' _Kid's an idiot. Another fucking dimwit.'_

'Oh you two shut the fuck up. You're both in my head!'

' _And we can take over you. Just be lucky that Avenger isn't in his usual mood.'_ Killer came in as Liam felt a few pokes by his side. Reacting with a flinch at the feeling. _'And we can also fucking mess with your entire system as we see fit.'_

'Oh fuck all of you.'

' _Don't blame me, youngling. I'm just enjoying the show!'_ Saber came into his head. _'But seriously this is hilarious. I didn't know you can do that.'_

' _Amateurs, zis is called German Mindsets. Learn you schweinhunds! Especially you Tommy tea spewing kid!'_

' _I! Do! Not! Drink! Tea! Jerry scum!'_ Saber roared back.

' _Come at me, you vile piece of-'_

"LIAM!" Liam was smacked a few feet from where he was standing before coming to his senses.

"Holy shit…what happened?" Scáthach bit her lips as she huffed.

"You daydreamt off. I yelled at you, but seems like pain is one of the way to get you up and running." Liam felt two forces coming down within his head.

' _Geez, remind me to not piss her the fuck off.'_

' _Aye, same for me, laddy.'_ Saber rattled.

' _Well, kid, they're a bunch of dimwits.'_

' _To you as well, asshat!'_ Killer barked at the Avenger.

"Liam." Liam snapped out of his daze to see Scathach looking at him concerned. "Are you actually alright?"

"Oh God, it happened again…" Liam muttered out in annoyance. "S-Sorry, Scathach-san, but there are...complications."

' _Fairly big ones, laddy.'_

' _Shut up, tea-wit.'_

'All of you shut the fuck up.' Liam growled in his own mind. This was his body and he was being a house-errr, body keeper for his...body guests?

…

You all get it. Moving on. "You sure?"

"There are some complica-"

" _Scheisse, I told you that the complications are worse than you thought!"_ Killer popped out in his ethereal form. Scáthach took out a spear as he noticed. _"Lassy, I recommend not-"_

" _Killer! You twat! I told you not to reveal yourself to the people in the realm of the living!"_ Saber came in before he slammed Killer into a wall and the two basically went through it and disappeared.

"...Complications hmm…?" Scáthach gave a deadpan look.

"...Big troubles...ehehe…"

"I can see that." The woman sighed as she called off her spear before giving Liam a backhand slap. "Learn that you should've not lied about the...trouble you are in." She growled as Liam nodded solemnly.

" _Heh, she's got a point. I would've disagreed to let you marry her if she didn't."_ Killer bluntly snorted as he appeared right by the couple. Scáthach held a copy of her Noble Phantasm and pointed it towards him.

"One more word. I'd cut you down."

" _Like to see you try. Don't get set off quickly. That's how I killed many people."_ The man huffed as he narrowed his eyes. _"And I don't like your tone, lassy."_

"Liam...is there any way to get... _rid_ of him?"

" _I don't recommend that...unless you want a Rampaging Heroic Spirit destroy the world."_ The so-called Heroic Spirit sneered.

"Don't call yourself a _Heroic Spirit._ "

" _Then clearly you are a naive girl."_ Killer escalated as he walked up to her in his spirit form.

"Wait...where's Saber?!" Liam demanded as Killer scoffed.

" _I took care of that little brat when he tackled me. Ain't going to bother you or me soon."_

"Killer, I demand you to cease your words." Lancer said with a serious manner, not caring for the conversation he and Liam made just now.

" _Or what? You're going to kill me? Is that how you solve things?"_ He chuckled dryly before surprisingly enough. He grabbed on to the spear, surprising both Master and Servant due to his so-called non-physical nature. _**"I'd ask you to make something than just a pitiful threat. I've seen what people are capable of. Are you one of those people, who swore to fight for others or just one that feeds to satisfy her ego?"**_

"Killer, stop it!" Liam yelled as Killer looked at him coldly.

" _Stay outta this, brat. This is my and lassy here's business. You got no say on this, your hands are all tied up."_

"I can just cast you back to the Throne of Heroes by severing our contract!" A bluff. Something that Killer was aware of.

" _You underestimated me. Pitiful. I know who you are. I know_ what _you actually are. I understand your whole body inside and out. I know exactly how to kill you. The reason I'm not doing any of this is just because I can. So shut up and let me finish me and lassy's business."_

" _Killer, that's enough."_ Avenger gritted his teeth as he showed up in the real world. Scáthach narrowed her eyes at the Heroic Spirit of Vengeance, who promptly looked at her before looking at Killer. _"You've overstepped your boundaries."_

" _Heh, lookie here."_ Killer scowled before pushing away the spear, Scáthach just sent her glare at the man, who ignored her. _"Finally came out of your bitch hole. What brings you here…?"_

" _You and I know better than any of this. Just stop this pointless act!"_

" _Don't blame me if this Irish girl is the actual God Slayer of Ireland. Because you and I know how to stupid and ridiculous one's belief can be."_

" _...Killer. I'm just going to-"_

" _Try and make me leave? Don't forget who I am. Fueh, I'm sick of zis...scheisse. Die Frau und herr hund can just fuck off, the world's going to be a better place without the supernatural involved."_

" _Yet you didn't exterminate all of them."_ Killer glared at the Avenger with his eyes, which rolled as he looked away with a frown before his eyes gazed upon the Avenger.

" _...Y'er lucky I'm in a fairly rarely good mood right now...I just showed them mercy and they'd still try and backstab me...too bad, that was their last mistake."_ His words were with no remorse, showing how he didn't regret killing them.

" _You and I know-"_

" _Know what? This world...you and I both knew from the start that the Devils, Angels, the fucking Pantheons are all the same. They'll go extinct one way or another. And on the day that happens...you will know what I actually mean. They are nothing...but a waste of space and air now. We don't need their help to build our society. They need ours due to how stupid and how idiotic they can fucking be!"_

" _Enough!"_

" _Don't ENOUGH ME, schwein!"_ Killer narrowed his eyes further with a wider frown. A hint of red flashing by his right eye. _"We both know who the stronger is between the both of us, don't we?"_ The scene continued as Scáthach and Liam continued to watch the powerhouses of the Cards throw their words.

" _...Are you sure?"_

" _Believe me. I know how both of you work, your body, your capabilities, your magic circuits..._ your **weaknesses** _, seeing how close both your statistics are. I'm fairly confident that I can get rid of you and this brat and prevent this world fucked by these schweinhunds..."_

" _...You can try...but you can't possess him forever."_

" _When was that the point?"_ Killer snorted at his counterpart of vengeance, hands tightened into fists. _"I just need to possess him long enough...to get rid of those poor excuse and waste of space."_

" _You have a twisted mind and a very wrongful judgement."_

" _What would you know? You fought for a waste of justice, I fight not for justice, I fight for the humans, crimes be damned, justice or not, I won't fucking give mercy to those who don't fucking deserve it. I'd give anything I have to offer for Humanity to live in peace without any fucking outside disturbance!"_

" _Including your life?"_

" _...You and I both know that we are what we would proclaim as the Defender of Humanity or are you not who you truly claim to be? I just prefer violence and getting rid of those poor excuses of so-called_ higher _beings, they just make our lives miserable and stop us from any advancements that helps us with their magic and bar any knowledge that they kept to themselves, which might benefit and destroy our society..."_ Killer shrugged as he looked at Liam with a snark and a glare. _"Listen here, brat. Don't think just because your Ruler can calm me...you can make her a sufficient counter for me. You have your warnings and after you fail miserably in said attempt...I would just possess you and finish what the creatures have started."_

"...I don't think you're going to do any of those things in a matter of years."

" _Heh, it's a matter of time, something that I have on my side...Indulge me on how the Supernaturals will react to your true nature...and how their point of view of humanity sicken you in all this time of solitary and passivity. I already rallied the people of Germany to fight for their Country, including the Jewish against Imperialism and Capitalism. How'd it go? Safe to say, we won."_ The man scoffed. _"I want to rally humanity against the supernaturals. Before they are united anyways. That'll complicate things. I want to see how far you can go with this fucked up world anyways. Amuse me, kid and don't get turn into a Devil, last thing I want is being enslaved...and I hate that thought. But I want to see how one 'Jäger Von Jäger' fare against this world of fuck ups, no good luck for you..."_ With that statement, the man disappeared with a snort.

" _...Forgive that man. He means well, yet with how harsh he got treated when he finds out that...many things he held dear got taken away and him being in his...unpreferred Class, I doubt it's easy for him to just forgive them and move on especially with the concept of his class."_ The Avenger somewhat sighed. _"...Take care for now."_

The man disappeared into particles as Liam massaged his temples. Thinking deeply. What kind of shit can one take and hold a grudge for a long time?

Another question that he has to be answered another day apparently as another awkward time for a Servant to appear nearly out of thin air. Liam of course looked surprised, Scáthach following.

"...Hmm, I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts, Master. I am Archer Inferno. I have arrived from your call." A young woman with silver grey hair tied into a ponytail, a pair of red eyes visible, wearing a Japanese white kimono that reached her waist with a dark blue skirt that reached her Japanese sandals, white highlights placed by the end of her skirt, a japanese red shoulder guard on her right shoulder, bordered with gold and given japanese kanjis written in gold, behind her kimono was an obvious black undershirt, her torso was given a brown sash, her left shoulder was left bare with a piece of cloth on her left forearm, on her left waist was a scabbard for her katana.

"Archer Inferno?" Liam blinked as Scathach merely shrugged her presence. The Archer visibly twitched.

"Yes, that is not my true name, but sorry, I cannot give out my name...please forgive my rudeness."

"T-That's not necessary...how long have you been there by the way?"

"...W-Well, long enough to witness the whole ordeal." The Archer answered honestly. Well, with Killer on board and sentient, this might get a whole lot more...confusing as it might seem.

'But...how's Leah doing?'

* * *

"So you're a pop singer?" The young-looking girl questioned as a young woman, slightly taller than her just responds with a.

"Yup. Cool, isn't it?" The young woman had fluffy long orange hair, orange eyes and fair skin, wearing an orange long sleeved sweater, a pair of long jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

"Noo, that's awesome!" The girl exclaimed ecstatically. "I've always wanted to meet one! But Liam always says not to gain popularity and avoid open media…"

"Well, you're in luck there, kid." The girl laughed, while messing with Leah's hair. "Name's Kanade. Kanade Amou. Well, former pop idol. Lancer. Guess I'm in your care."

"Y-Yeah, my name's Leah. It's a pleasure to meet you, Amou-san!"

"Let's get along, kid. Till death do us part."

* * *

 **Welp, lemme make myself clear before you guys judge me for the creation of Killer. I am no Nazi-Supporter, Neo-Nazi or anything related. Yes, the Servant is from another timeline where the Axis won WW2.**

 **But then yeah, it's a lot more fucked up with the Supernaturals involved. The Servant I made is just the Servant made from the Concept worse than Vengeance(Avenger), but well, you can just say that it's like Avenger, but 10 times more violence, less drama.**

 **Madness Enhancement?**

 **Killer ain't mad, he's just in over his head about Devils and Angels.**

 **And yes, when he meant he is the strongest, he's not bluffing. But he's not obliged to help Liam. He's got his own goals, Liam is just an…**

 **Well….extra obstacle or something. But there'll be no fun when you got one fucking OP Servant Class Card that obliges to help with the stupidest of cases. So hence, why Killer ain't interested and is extremely hostile. Like EMIYA, but a lot more hostile than him. Almost like an Alter Version of Liam.**

 **Well there's me ranting. No worries though, I just like WW2, I got some more concepts for other Servants(Not Nazi-related nor are they interested in basically genocide) coming up with their own fair weaknesses and drawbacks.**

 **And so...onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **Ricc859: Still trying to get them being a cute couple. :v Liam's a trouble magnet tho, and Killer's a new problem for him to handle.**

 **KRKing: *Author not found*** _ **I can't believe he's out me through this!**_

 _ **Archer, calm-**_

 _ **Thou do not know the pain I am going through!**_

 _ **...Yeah, pretty sure I don't…**_

 **What the Fu-**

 _ **And thou!**_

 **I was never here. *Dashes away***

 _ **Thou shall pay for thou's actions!**_

 ***After the cluster f*ck***

 **In all seriousness-, f*ck it, yeah, I got Yuuki on my head, since A) She's like my favorite character among the SAO and her death made me nearly drop the whole shit.**

 _ **Pfft, as if you didn't drop it after the SAO reviews.**_

 **S-Shut up. SAO is imo lacking in some aspects, but killing off Yuuki was the last straw.**

 _ **Sure sure, keep telling yourself that, kameraden.**_

 **Shitbrain**

 _ **Pfft, you don't call a Servant a shitbrain, you cluster-**_

 **Onwards! Nyan Nyan Nyan!**

 _ **I told thou to stop!**_

 **NEVAAAHHHHHH!**

 **sonic(guest): Glad you like it!**

 **Guest-Questioner(guest): Well, I can sympathize with you on One Piece, cuz seriously…**

 **Idk why, I didn't like it the first time I laid eyes on it...instincts maybe...but, for my justification-**

 ***Justification against France for Normandy has been finished***

 ***Spits hot cocoa out of mouth, proceeds to push HOI4 notification aside***

 **I'm a more Military/ActionxSci-Fi(Not entirely though) Anime lover. I mean...I just got my eyes on Zipang...and even if it is old, it's gorgeous af.**

 **And on the canon...I'm trying my hardest to actually get in there, but due to *complicated* reasons.**

 _ **They're not complicated. You're just terrible at managing shit.**_

 **Killer, shut up. You're not here to say that shit.**

 _ **I ain't here to lie, schwein.**_

 **...frick off.**

 _ **Overrated.**_

 **And the characters...yeah, there's a lot to focus on...but…**

 **But…**

 **...mmmmm, yeah, I'm thinking of a few extras then no more…**

 _ **You sure?**_

 **Stop doubting me.**

 _ ***Presses X to 'Doubt'***_

 **F-Fuck off...and thank you for the criticism and for being honest. Not much reviewers giving criticism and being honest, but I do appreciate their words and reviews. Not for the counts.**

 _ **Zat vas a lie**_

 **...Killer, can you...shut up?**

 _ **Zat something you can eat? Otherwise I'd shove it into your mouth.**_

… **.4th Wall Breaking is too much freedom for you.**

 _ **So? Do I look like I care f*cking care? And get this censor out of-you didn't even censor your own swears!**_

 **Mmm, to both no.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Pfft, not actually weak considering he is stripped off his actual prowess for the time being, he'll regain them in due time. Apparently getting thrown into another world strips you off some powers. Drawbacks are a lot more fun. Besides, being a leader is not only about strength while it is important. It's just being smart and strategic. Like how much can be achieved by Germa-...well, France got defeated by Germany in WW2 by a few mere months. Having the strongest army. Get the picture?**

 **Not all about strength although it is something needed. The Sacred Gear...well, yeah, overused. But I think my concept of said Sacred Gear…'Might' be different. And Grim Reaper? We're talking about the Actual Personalization of the End of Life or Death itself, not the goons of Hades, we'll call them False Grim Reapers. Grim Reaper is just a name it was given. And True Cast Longinus would be...well, I just don't like the thought. Idk why.**

 **And for the other review...well, hoped you enjoy. If not well, sorry to disappoint. And for the other note...I'll try and make their reactions priceless if that is even possible.**

 **Stilphyell: Well…**

 **That is my actual intention.**

 **For Beast that is. I mean...that is the general idea when you see Tiamat and just think. What the hell can I do with the Mother of the Whole Entire Universe summoned as a fucking Servant under your command?**

 **Certainly not go mama mode when Raikou's around.**

 _ **Please...fuck that shit when-oh, you didn't censor me!**_

 **Oops.**

 _ **Oh f*ck.**_

 **Foreigner? I got one in my head.**

 **Alter Ego? *Looks at Okita*...yeah, kinda obvious-Oh who gave away my thoughts**

 _ **Definitely not me!**_

 **...Mmm, I'm just gonna…*Removes Fourth Wall Access to Killer***

 _ **Nein-!**_

 **Next up...this...** _ **thing**_ **…**

 **guest(Bitch): ...I dare you to get your ass from the UFS of A to my house that...let's be honest, I didn't really specify where it f*cking is.**

* * *

 **Sentient Class Card Unlocked: Saber, Killer, Avenger**

* * *

 **Heroic Spirit of the Killer Class Card:**

 **Name: Adler [Redacted]**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: Killer**

 **Origin: Axis Union History**

 **Alignment: True Neutral(Hostile against Anti-Humans, Non-Humans, Unequal Rights within the same species, Slavery, Sinful acts and many others, friendly towards people with common sense, has a sense of equality, nice people, innocent people, can converse better to women than sometimes to men except for those exclusive)**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: Unknown**

 **Agility: Unknown**

 **Endurance: Unknown**

 **Mana: Unknown**

 **Luck: Unknown**

 **Noble Phantasm: Unknown**

 **Notable Noble Phantasm from Flashbacks:**

 **Axis Union - Glory to Those Who Will Change The World: Unknown - Anti-Unknown**

 **Description: [Redacted]**

 **The War Marshals of the Axis Union - The Glorious Leaders of the Union: Unknown - Anti-Unknown**

 **Mastermind of the Reich - Dictator of the Second World War: Unknown - Anti-Unknown**

 **Description: [Redacted]**

 **Teufel Jaeger SS - Devil Hunters of the Volks: Unknown - Anti-Unknown**

 **Description: [Redacted]**

 **Demonic Purge - Death to the Demons Amongst Us: Unknown - Anti-Unknown**

 **Description: [Redacted]**

 **Known Legacy:**

 **Grand War Marshal of the Axis Union**

 **Status as a Heroic Spirit:**

 **Questionable. Modern Hero. Foreign Entity, not belonging to said Universe for obvious reasons. An impossible equation. The Dual-Edged Blade of the Heroic Spirits. The Four Horsemen made to one human. Incompatible with Alaya or Gaia due to [Redacted].**

 **Relations with Liam:**

 **Highly Volatile, Highly Aggressive, Highly Hostile. True Neutral is not his actual Alignment, but a classification of him being enabled to do anything he wishes to with his own will.**

* * *

 **Erwin Rommel:**

 **Class: Commander**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: D-**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Clairvoyance: C - Derived from the fact that the man often does reconnaissance and spot enemy targets and objectives, with the experience and how long he has been a Commander of Panzer Divisions, he has been adapted to situations such as this.**

 **Riding: D- - Having commandeered Armored Vehicles(Armored Cars and Panzers), Erwin Rommel had been acquainted to Modern Vehicles or at least the gist of Manual Cars, although Automatic Vehicles could be troublesome due to its foreign concept.**

 **Personal:**

 **Independent Action: D - Derived from Erwin Rommel's actions in the Battle of Arras, having abandoned and independently broke through enemy lines with his 7th Panzer Division 'Ghost Division'**

 **Tactics: B- - Derived from how he was able to successfully breakthrough and resolve some situations quite creatively, he is quite the observer and was able to deduce the weaknesses of some tanks and exploit them. He has been able to show many tactics in the battlefield and thus has been able to have the Skill ranked to B-.**

 **Charisma(Hero): D - Derived from his ability to boost his men's morale, while he wasn't able to lead the country in his attempt of a coup, he did lead the Afrika Korp through the African Campaign in 1940 to 1943, the 7th Panzer Division through the French Front in 1940 and the opposing force in the landing of Normandy in 1944.**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Ghost Division - Die Fantome Panzers: B - Anti-Army**

 **The Division that Erwin was first assigned to in World War Two, the Division was the first to do a tour around France and makes the first move and broke through the French Line. While the Division was given command to other Generals including Field Marshal Hasso von Manteuffel. The popular legacy of the Division was given to Erwin for his brave, reckless and unexpected moves.**

 **Desert Fox - The Cunning Fox of the African Sahara: A - Anti-Army**

 **The Legend of the Desert Fox, the unexpected Force that was sent to Africa, this Noble Phantasm spawns the burning Desert Sahara in his encounters. The Noble Phantasm applies the burning sensation of the Desert Sahara, the sudden change of temperature, it has a possible chance of giving either allies or enemies a heat stroke with the high temperatures.**

 **Das Deutsches Afrika Korp - Die Fuhrer's Verwegene Sturm Truppe: B+ - Anti-Army**

 **The Legacy of Rommel lies with the North African Campaign, having fought against the British, French and American Force, the most notably Dwight D. Eisenhower, George S. Patton, Bernard Montgomery, Philippe Leclerc, sir David Stirling and etc. The Afrika Korp did lost, but Erwin has made a name for himself with the men he fought alongside with.**

* * *

 **Prinz Eugen:**

 **Class: Gunner**

 **Type: Tsukumogami(Personalization of KMS Prinz Eugen German Heavy Cruiser)**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Independent Action: E**

 **Disengage: E**

 **Personal:**

 **Body Modification: B - Derived from Ship Modifications and additional armaments that are often placed as complementaries, such as an Ar196 catapult aircraft**

 **Protection from Arrows: B - Derived from her stationary 2cm Flakvierling Anti-Air Gun that combats Bombs and aircrafts.**

 **Mind of the Eye(True): C - Derived from her Radar Capabilities**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **KMS Prinz Eugen - The Cruiser of Die Prinz von Savoy: B+ - Anti-Army**

 **The KMS Prinz Eugen, third of the Admiral Hipper-Class Heavy Cruiser, given the namesake of Prince Eugen of Savoy, she was one of the Ships that survived the War before getting sunk from a Nuclear Test. Having sport 4 turrets that housed 2 203mm Guns, 6 dual barreled 105mm SK C/33 Guns for AA and Secondary Armaments, six quad-barreled 2cm Flakvierling 38s, a pair of 2cm dual-barreled Flakzwilling 38s and eighteen 4cm L/56 Flak 28. This Noble Phantasm is Prinz Eugen's embodiment of her Ship's legend, not the namesake.**

* * *

 **Archer Inferno:**

 **Class: Archer**

 **Type: Demi-Human(Half-Oni)**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Independent Action: A**

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 **Mad Enhancement: E**

 **Personal:**

 **Oni Kind Demon: B**

 **Knowledge of Melees: B**

 **Blood Excitation: A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Oṃ Arolik Svāhā - Mantra of the Aryāvalokiteśvara: B - Anti-Unit**

* * *

 **Kanade Amou:**

 **Class: Lancer**

 **Type: Human**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: D-**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Magic Resistance: D**

 **Personal:**

 **Battle Continuation: C**

 **Mind of the Eye(False): D**

 **Mana Burst: D**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Gungnir - The Neo Legendary Spear of Odin: B - Anti-Army**

 **The Gungnir Symphogear is the spear that was extracted from the Legends and was geared up to fight the future threats, the Noise. Being the first User of the Gungnir and the first Symphogear User, Kanade is the most experienced Symphogear User, her use of the Gungnir expands from her** **STARDUST∞FOTON, LAST∞METEOR, SUPERGIANT∞FLARE, SPEAR∞ORBIT and etc. She is able to summon her Armed Gear without her Symphogear Armor, with the use of her Symphogear Armor, her Magic Resistance increases into D+.**

 **Symphogear - Armor of the Valkyries: C+ - Anti-Unit(Self)**

 **The Swan Song - The Symphony of Sacrifice: ? - Anti-Army?/Anti-Fortress?**

* * *

 **Time for a Dark, M-Rated Omake! I need to mess around sometimes…and satisfy my needs...**

 **(Non-Canon or is it?)**

"...What the hell do you mean!? The human just annihilated all of my Servants!?" Riser raised his tone as his only surviving Pawn, Shuriya returned to him, all bruised up.

"Y-Yes, Lord Riser...he was merciful enough to let me return back with a message…"

"And what of the message?"

"He's here…" A dagger pierced through her torso as the announcement uttered, all the while the Pawn disintegrated into particles.

 **[R-Riser Phenex's Pawn h-has retired]**

"Welp...seems like you're alone on this huh?" The amused voice of the human, the man wearing the Reichsführer SS uniform came in as the man pulled back his daggered chain and put it away. "I never got a chance to toy with a Phenex in my life...so, you'll be an interesting subject."

"Like hell I will, you buffoon!" The Devil threw a fireball, which Adler deflected with his coat's forearm guard.

"Pfft...that...was pretty pathetic…" He began to walk over as he pulled out a hook and chain. Riser broke out to fly back and get some distance, knowing he couldn't fight against the human in close quarters. What he didn't know was how long the actual chain was.

He got a good distance of a few dozen meters before Adler stopped. "Trying to distance yourself?! You really disappoint me!" He began to twirl the hook and chain. It slowly spun by his right side before it began to accelerate and soon he used the momentum to throw and target Riser, the hook was too fast to be comprehended by the Devil as he was quickly hooked by the torso, worst of all, the end got the hook(unintentional pun, but k) of Riser's spine before he yelled a very famous quote. "Get over here!" The man held the chain and pulled it violently. Pulling Riser towards the Human-Demi-Servant. The man reared and threw a mean right hook(another one) to the face of the Devil.

"G-Gah!" Adler didn't stop there as he quickly lifted his leg and smashed it into the Devil's guts before pulling him back with the chains and gave him another fist to face treatment. Removing the hook, he grinned.

"Ugly face meet mean fist." The fist that he made was one that would give one a humiliating and a painful punch, the fig sign was used and it brought a bundle of pain with it. The fist began to land as the thumb landed first on the face of the Devil. "Cunt! You tried to take away my soul sister from me!" He continued to punch before his left hand gave a mean fist to the cheeks, knocking a few teeth off.

Adler used him as a stress reliever as he lifted Riser onto his feet and gave him a sucker punch so hard that he was thrown a few dozen feet before a closed grappling hook was thrown, going through his healing torso and opening up to pull the King Piece towards a Holy Knuckled fist and gets his face pounded. "I'll make you suffer...painfully!" He took out a vial of holy water before spilling it into his fist. He balled his hand and got Riser back on his feet to just knock him the fuck out.

He gave a series of hooks, a right thrice and a left before landing an uppercut, he began to charge, grab him and began to run towards a tree stump that was ruined horrifically, jags came out, an ideal spot to stab someone brutally. And he did just that. Riser was pinned down into the stump before Adler spat and got his two fists and just gave a smash to further impale the Devil into the stump. But he wasn't done yet.

He pulled the Devil out of the impaling stump and grabbed him by his hair. "Think you're tough huh?" He began to assault him verbally. "Think you can just come up to my house! Take my soul sister away and silently make her your god damned slave!?" He smashed a vial of holy water into the tree stump before he grinned menacingly. "I'll make you suffer!" He smashed the head of the Phenex into the wet and holy jagged stump, causing unbearable pain to make way into his system and brain as it penetrated his skin and corrupted his blood with holy water.

This continued multiple times as Adler didn't give an inch of mercy to the Devil. "S-Stap-Stap! Pleaz-" Adler didn't stop as he continued to grin under the sounds of the screams of agony and pain. "M-Mercy!"

"Mercy?" Adler stopped his actions and looked at the Devil with a disgusted look on his face. "I would've given some to you, but...when you planned to enslave my sister?" He frowned deeper and his eyes when darker. "You just made me ran out of mercy...now...I'll rob you off your soul." He smashed the body to the ground. "And no mercy...I'll rip and tear you apart of your body and mind." He took out a knife and planted it onto the Devil's forehead, causing him to cry out in pain. "The Rules were simple. We stop until either of us dies or is fatally wounded...like your appropriate rules." He grinned. "I...am going...to enjoy this." He took eight more knives and buried them into the guts of his opponent. He picked the young man up and threw him into a still standing tree. "Let's get this over with...an experimentation." He removed all eight knives before taking out what looked like an operating knife and doused it in holy water and opened his opponent's chest and guts like a lab rat.

"I wonder...will a Phenex die? From lack of oxygen?" He grinned before he took out a vial of holy water and sprayed it against the body to prevent regeneration to take place rapidly and slow the process down with Grade V Regen Stopper. He grabbed the rib cage and tore it apart before throwing it into the ground. He took out a knife and cut the bronchiolus and took both lungs apart. He took out a stethoscope to find that the heartbeat began to drop immensely before a set of lungs tried to form. "So you do need oxygen to stay alive...not so immortal are you?"

Not done with his crazy experimentations he took out a canteen of holy water. "Lets give you a drink shall we?" He forced the canteen's hole to shove the holy water into his subject's throat where the throat began to dissolve and slightly smoke. "How far can it go until your throat dissolves, hmm?" The throat began to leak from the burning water as Adler grinned. "Not so tough, are you, Immortal Bird?" He continued to douse the Devil with the water until his stomach leaked and bursted with blood spraying the man's cost and face.

"Painful, isn't it?" He questioned. "This...is not as painful as how you would make my soul sister feel…" The man grinned and made a scissor gesture before he said. "Light's out." And forced the eyes to get pierced by two fingers, the Devil screamed. "Come on, are you that weak?" He questioned with a laugh. "I already know about your kind. Most of them...greedy...lustful...much of a...pig...and then the minority...the ones with quality and the ones with humanity...sad that the majorities are like you snobs, the world might as well be terminated from these sick bastards…" He grinned as he twisted his fingers and plunged deeper. "Oh how I love you seeing you struggle and uselessly try and break free…" The man chuckled before he folded his hand and broke the facial structure of the face as he forced his two fingers out of their holes. Blood gushed as Adler took out a small bottle of gas and a torch pipe. "Let's get rid of that face, shall we?" He began to light up the torch and begin to burn the face of the Immortal descendant of the phoenix. "Don't you love it? The time when I actually PROVE you are not as immortal as you think you are!" The Devil screamed as his face was getting burnt by the holy gas fire. His face blackened, his eyes that were reforming continued to get blacker and blacker before Adler stopped his assault.

"...So you learnt your lesson already? Or should I keep on going torturing you and continue to humiliate and terrorize the viewers of this match, hmm?" Adler questioned with a unamused face. The Phenex, although not speaking, nodded as fast as he could. "Good…" He took out a nameless cleaver blade out of his coat and chopped the head of the Devil. Letting it go down to the floor, Adler then proceeded to pull the spines just for a bit of more gore as every crack and crunch the spine made added some more satisfaction before the whole spine was torn out of the body.

 **[R-R...Riser Phenex h-h-has re-retired…]**

"...Man I gotta get some chocolate after this much trouble." The man groaned as he proceeded to discard the spine and steps out of the matching grounds, hands in pockets. "What a disappointment, maybe I should get some schnitzels..."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **I am terribly sorry for the long delay, trust me, getting into University and having to finish Highschool is...**

 **Very much important, seeing how I am from a not-so-rich family and being the eldest of my siblings, I got to finish my Uni, get my Bachelor and Master Degree in my next years, I'd spare you guys the details, but point is...I'm getting slowed down by mostly work and needing to finish Highschool, I am getting so far behind on my grades and I'd tell ya one thing that I learnt from Highschool...**

 **Javanese is a bitch...**

 **Like seriously...why is this even a thing? Anyways, that's enough for me...I got a tough time finishing this chapter...and this is mediocre at best and I haven't planned many things like the Faction's growth in manpower and having to cheat my way by Zelretch, although he is mostly...just going to poof here and there in the future...I'll just have him as an...Overseer and a Transporter until I get my way to...at least build the Faction correctly without involving Zelretch.**

 **I just have a lot in my mind, next chapter will be the start of canon I hope. This is too much of a delay even for me to justify a reason why the hell it took so long to even reach episode 1. That up there stuck with me for so long...**

 **Yes, Killer will be a psychopath that hates Devils and Supernaturals instead of Jews(No offense, but I'm just saying how Germans in WW2 were back then and how different Killer is with our OTL WW2 Germany), I'd save all the details to be finished next chapters and I'd say he is too rushed and implemented too quickly, but...**

 **I get a bit stingy when I don't implement something too far away...I have a lot of plans to add characters into this fanfic...I got to flesh them out and...I'm doing a not so good job in it as well...considering I'm doing all this...alone and by continuously pummeling myself to continue via phone, free time or even use school time in school to at least add a few more lines...**

 **That's how fucking desperate I am...**

 **And I ain't proud of it one bit...**

 **Yes, this is a rant...I got to get this all out of my system and make myself a bit clear for why the hell it took so long...**

 **And Writer's Block and going to Singapore to practice my _skills_ in drawing...**

 **Suffice to say I'm not certain on getting into my University for Bachelor with my skills, right now...**

 **I'm going to practice them some more...I'll be...finishing the next chapter...hardly a few more months, I don't know much to say...**

 **But, there's one thing I need to also say...and that's the poll...**

 **It was close...**

 **5 for a F/SN Master**

 **4 for no more Masters...**

 **2 each for F/GO and F/Extra**

 **0 for OC for obvious reasons, hehe...yeah, I have somewhat stupid OCs...that I'd be honest with.**

* * *

 **I know that...maybe this...poll is stupid with how messy and random my schedule is...but six months? That was out of control, I should've known better about that...I should've uploaded maybe...half this chapter in three months? With the Poll being finished. Ughhh, I have a lot of things to work on with this fic...I have limited time now...**

 **So, let's just get this finished with. I have...three Candidates that I may be able to write correctly...I have one Candidate taken out for the fact I'm going to implement her anyways. Yes, it's...Illya...should I even say this? I don't really care now...but...I'll just take in Shirou from F/SN UBW and F/SN HF**

 **So that means...Four characters...or five...I-Idk, ugghhhhh...anyways...**

 **1\. Shirou Emiya from F/SN UBW route**

 **2\. Shirou Emiya from F/SN HF route**

 **3\. Rin Tohsaka**

 **4\. Sakura Matou**

 **I'm again...sorry about the delay and how I went pretty much MIA and off the radar for a few months...I hope I can work faster and hopefully no more Writer's Block.**

 **I'll see you guys, next time...**


	9. Preparations

**I'm back! :D Well, gonna be rated M and gonna have a new decided the character(Basically the voters, but meh)**

* * *

 **A Man's DxD**

* * *

 **Resolve 9: Preparations**

* * *

"...I'm not gonna enroll you all y'know?" Liam sighed as his Killer-self remained in an unseeable phase, only to be seen by his Human user. "It gets annoying to meet up with Sona every bloody day…"

 _"Seems like you're getting a tad bit annoyed."_ Liam ignored the remarks of his Killer alter ego, he continued to look at the teenagers.

"Well, I am seventeen, so...I was supposed to be out of school anyway." Kanade shrugged. "I can just act like Leah's big sis."

"...Uh-huh…" Liam nodded with a sigh. "Leah, Eugen, Yuuki...you do know that you three still have school right?"

The three blinked before they quickly scrambled. Kanade laughed at the scene. "Kids…"

"Aren't you one as well?" Kanade looked as if she was insulted when she gazed upon him.

"I'm not a kid!"

"...Mmm...fine…" Liam groaned as Killer merely looked at the girl, who didn't see him.

 _"Is this normal for you to be continuously surrounded by females? Or is it a mere coincidence?"_ The man questioned visibly confused. _"...Well, never mind actually, seems like you're a chick magnet or something…"_

"K-Killer...please shut the fuck up." Liam muttered as he looked down.

 _"Heh, I'm just going to observe you anyways."_ The man grinned. _"Everyone would think you're crazy talking to a ghost."_

"Like hell I am…" Kanade merely tilted her head before Killer looked at the girl with curiosity.

 _"Hmm, would it hurt that I show myself within the household? Seeing how you are going to be seen as a completely out of your mind lunatic."_

…

"...No...your existence might as well be foreign to the others…" Liam muttered. "Why are you called Killer anyways?"

 _"Killer...what does it take to be one exactly? There are assassins, correct?"_ Killer chuckled. _"Dear dear, I don't do assassinations. I just slaughter all of those standing before me. It isn't an assassination as it should be called a massacre. Servant of Killings...I should've been named Genocider all the while."_ Killer chuckled. _"Makes things a lot easier to see…"_

"...I see…how many?"

 _"Hmm?"_

"How many people have you killed?"

 _"People...heh, I killed Criminals, slavers, rapists...everything that is related to them...I seldom kill innocents...but...sometimes you need to. I am an open and public man, who is known for a series of killings, extinctions and other such things...I am a Hypocrite...as my wife would put in…"_ Killer shook his head. _"I swore to defend the innocent, but innocents...come into the crossfire...I make deals with mafias, create a Division out of criminals after desperate measures...I'm no perfect man...you should see that as well, Liam-kun."_ The man chuckled. _"But to be truthful?"_ His chuckle disappeared. _"...I...lost count…"_

"Lost count? How did you-"

 _"Let me finish...after a few billions are killed...or trillions in that matter…"_ Liam nearly did a spit take, but instead nearly choked on air.

"T-The hell?"

 _"Like I said your World and mine? They're nothing alike. Hell, I could've been registered as a Foreigner! But actually, that would take away all of my...perks as a Killer…"_

"...Right…" Liam slowly muttered. This was going to be tough…

"Liam-kun, who the hell are you talking to?" Kanade questioned. Liam didn't gaze at her and instead responded with.

"No one important…" He pushed the topic away, it's hard to believe, so there was no need to explain nor go deep with the conversation.

* * *

So, where to begin? The household or the Stronghold was holding up, with the help of Veteran Field Marshal Rommel, the whole regiment can begin their training to further push their limits. Arthur and Musashi? They were training some of the Swordsmen that were within the ranks for CQC situations if need be. Scáthach and Cú were teaching some soldiers to use their spears if they need to throw or deal with some cavalry…

Which...lets be honest, we'll never get to see spearmen against cavalry…

Medea was further researching and testing magecrafts and magic unknown to her.

EMIYA was...he was at school...Scáthach and Cú got a day off...dunno how Cú got a day off, since he just got in one day and instantly gets a day off…

Cheeky bastard.

Jeanne and Martha were helping with the Holy Water issues with the bullet manufacture. Ezio was in the Cafe with Atalanta, the two were soloing with some humans...as well as Raikou…

Yeah, she had to help out…

Now, Kanade was basically looking up the internet...and...what? A morale booster? Anyways, Chelsea's getting to scout around and Edmond?

...He's going around to the library to just read some non-fiction books. Ain't Liam's business to question why the hell he's doing so.

He was looking at the Clinic, the Incarnated Devil was sedated and stabilized by a few chains of silver and steel. Silver being used to test a theory that Vampires and Devils share the same weaknesses…

Who was that from?

Who the hell knows. He was just intrigued to know whether it is or not. "He's beginning to become conscious, sir."

"Understood, Doctor…" Liam watched from the glass pane as the Devil began to open his eyes. A doctor was inside with three armed guards.

"Test One. Permission to engage?"

"Permission granted."

"Understood. Good morning Subject 1."

"...Where...am I?"

"In a clinic. I apologize for the restraints and...armed officers. But do be assured that they are to secure your...insecure personality."

"W...Who are you?"

"For now you can call me...Doctor Sails, I am here to check your vitals. As well as your mentality. I am afraid that you might go wild when you wake up due to your...persona."

"R...Right...s-silver?"

"Yes, that is correct. Some of our God Believers or...well, lets just say that they think silver is harmful to Devils, is this true?"

"No, not really to Devil Kind...but for a werewolf-human hybrid? Or a former one…, they can injure me if I'm not careful."

"Alright. How is your experience with...your powers when you went rogue…?"

"...I-I feel...a bit of...tingly and violent to be honest…"

"And now?"

"...Still am...but...I keep my sanity in check...for my siblings...they got murdered for no reasons...my Peerage killed them and forced me to obey the King…" Liam began to feel it…

Killer was right. Sometimes, Devils are horrendous. Killer himself already hijacked the system and got out of his prison. His astral form smiled as he knew he was right.

He already had it first hand. The first genocide. The Purge of the Devils. That was the first mark of the Killer. The first and only capable Killer in the history of mankind to commit the horrendous amounts of killings and genocides.

He was never told about it. Being a Killer...is more than just assassinating, killing sprees...it takes it to a whole new level. A terribly new and impossible level to be achieved by any humans except for the Gods and Goddesses of Death and they too struggle to achieve the numbers of death, but until then...Killer was the only Human and being to achieve it…

Wishing nothing, but the best for his people, he desperately kills and destroys those wanting to oppose him. An Angel of Death.

He was one who would discipline and rally the men to fight. Bringing their morales, leading them into battle. Foolish enough to not rest and continue forwards to fight with his fellow comrades. A God of War.

Having used lowly tactics and strategies to weaken his foes. Releasing plagues and bringing poverty and add fuel to the revolution. He was the Harbinger of Famine and Pestilence.

His smile. It indicated how much he has seen war as a whole. He was no mere Servant, he might as well be one of the Grands that he was informed of.

"Very well, we will try to separate you from your Evil Piece as we have dug informations from the Devil's Technology in this particular subject. We will inject you with a...tranquilizer to begin the Operation and try and remove the Piece."

The Operation had started, Killer was already intending to see the Operation succeed or fail miserably. His eyes purely trained on the table of operation.

Liam was not going to finish watching said operation as he left. He was going through to the living room as some of the Servants were minding their own business, Chelsea playing a few video games with Kanade, Arthur was having his day off from work, Tomoe was looking intently on the television.

She seemed like she wasn't yet acquainted enough to modern society's culture. Leah and her other Servants were still keeping an eye on the school and were studying, while they sometimes ask permission to go to the bathroom to at least do some rounds of patrols. At least that was what she told him…

…

He's feeling they were onto something...

* * *

By Kuoh Academy, Leah and Nakami had been planning the Four Week Plan, they were going to make the bully that bullied Kira. Yuuki and Eugen were already on this as well.

"Alright, everybody knows what to do?" Leah questioned her crew as they nodded in response. "Four Week Plan is a go then. Lets make this girl feel embarrassment."

'This...doesn't seem to be morally right…' Nakami told himself before he steeled his resolve. 'But I never claimed to be the good guy either…'

"Right, let's make her school month suffer." Nakami nodded his head, the girls grinned. The Four Week Plan was a go.

* * *

 _"You do realize that Leah's a fairly hard subject to even control, right?"_ Saber questioned as he was in his half-transparent form. Liam nodded as he began to work his shift in Dream Café Unlimited.

 _"If I'm not wrong then she's a pain in the ass for sure."_ Killer added his penny.

 _"Not to mention how she was back then…"_ Avenger shook his head. _"She'd be very troublesome to handle."_

'Guys, I get it, but we gotta stick with what we are doing now right!?'

 _"Fine fine. I'll try and see how far I can get from you and see how Leah's-"_ Killer stopped as he can't even get away from 50 meters from Liam. _"Son of a bitch!"_

'Killer…'

 _"Tch, I'll just chill out then!"_ The Servant disappeared from reality and into the card to mind his own business.

 _"Don't try to take it hard on him. He's been at it rough when I try to dig through his history."_ Saber informed as he took out a spiritual book from his waist. _"Devils were the worst of what he can hate with passion."_

'How so?'

 _"Well...it was when they tried to backstab him and force him to an agreement or be ready for a two-front war with the Angels, which backfired, since Cultists were already at their tail to opening a portal with Black Magic to the Underworld and were forced to comply to the Alliance's demands. They ended up fighting the Whole World throughout many fronts. Hit and Runs. Guerillas. Sabotage. Poisoning of water supply with Holy Water. The reason he hated them so much was that they were using his own people for their own use without their consent nor any permission. And the thought of using them as sex slaves."_

'Sex slaves…'

 _"Killer would murder anyone who had sex slaves. Torture them till no end. The devils had it worst. Their species were long-lasting, able to heal through many wounds. He decided to use something that is known in some medieval regions. Breaking their mentality. He'd cut them up, let them heal and basically torture them till no end."_

'Didn't the Government had something to not make him do so?'

 _"No, they didn't, they were at the same page as him, but if they were to order him so, that would be out of the line as he served the World, one Government can't topple the other, but his creations led the world to rely on his technology and research as well as the Waffen SS' research and training. The Waffen SS is a widely known Organization that stands Independent after their Russian Civil War, they have the most manpower and have the biggest Navy than any nations had as well as the biggest support. Beating off anyone that dared to oppose them with violence."_

'Ain't that illegal?'

 _"As far as I know? No. The governments are often on his side and seldom were to even object him. He was what you can call a Prince of Terror and Peace. Either way, justice is served blindly, neutrally and not affiliated with others. He's the biggest influencer even when he isn't trying to be. He's what you can call a Symbol of War."_ The man closed the book as he sighed. _"This was from the fourth volume of his life...I still have a lot more to go."_

'How many?'

 _"...Considering the numbers and how much he's been through? Maybe...a hundred?"_

'A hundred?!'

 _"Perhaps more...as I said...he is hard to be read without knowing all the necessary information. I can't judge a book by its cover, but neither can I rush read these books. Each detail has been written particularly specific. He is no ordinary man, I'd say he's close to you in some terms."_

'...Keep reading, and keep me updated.'

 _"That is what I am planning."_ Saber responded back before he disappeared from his sight.

 _"You cannot afford to fight him until we have a guaranteed chance to take him down."_ Avenger noted as he continued to tap his hand on the counter.

'I know.' Liam shot back with a sigh. 'Care to find out his weakness?'

 _"Believe me, I tried. But that man? He's too paranoid and has the resources to make anything he wishes. Every weakness I see had its chance of backfiring. Although slim, the favors are against us in this moment."_

'I see…'

 _"Best not to piss him off. He's stable...for now. Don't try anything you hear?"_

'Understood.' Liam responded, Avenger got out of contact as Liam watched the counter out of boredom.

"Liam." A feminine voice called out, Liam quickly recomposed himself.

"Yeah?" He quickly answered, while dusting himself. Medea and Atalanta walked out of the Staff room wearing their civilian outfit. Medea with her black sweater, her long brown buttoned skirt, a blue jacket and a pair of brown boots. While Atalanta wore a white sweater, below a green hoodie, a short green skirt with a pair of black leggings and a pair of black running shoes.

"We're going out shopping for a while, might it be an annoyance for you?" Medea questioned.

"W-We can manage just fine, Mirai-san." Under the guise of her alternate name, Medea smiled.

"Of course, we'll be back by...possibly three hours." Girls...girls kept being the same, no matter the timeline.

"Right...have fun." The Caster and Archer exited the cáfe as Scáthach came up from the staff room. "Asuka?"

"Liam, we have something to discuss." The woman said with a serious look. Shit.

"W-Whatever do we need to discuss about?"

"Nothing serious, just…" She leaned forward to whisper by his ears. "Killer." Liam felt his heart drop as the sudden mention of the ruthless man just stopped him from negotiating.

He nodded a bit before he ushered Arthur to get on the counter to cover him up.

* * *

The Killer Class Card was put on the counter as Scáthach, Martha and Jeanne looked at said card with Liam blinking at their focused looks. "...I cannot say I have ever...feel this amount of bloodlust from a...human being...or even Phantasmal Beasts at that." Jeanne remarked as she focused her vision on the card.

"...I'm not sure if the avatar within is even human at this point." Martha spoke slowly.

"I cannot say for sure about how dangerous and how potent he is from just looking at his statistics." Said statistics showed that the Servant could very much easily be ranked as a Top Servant, but unlike the others, his unbelievable legend made him one of the most prana-consuming Servants, if not the most.

"For what we observed, he'd be something that of a Mortal God." Jeanne speculated. "Not that he can be compared to the almighty God, but...he's no easy opponent with his skills and Noble Phantasm."

"Can you identify them?" Martha questioned as she was wondering how OP this Servant would be.

"This Servant...you can call him the human equivalent to history's umm...German Panzers. Over Complicated and Over Engineered."

"Ehhh?" Martha blinked at the explanation, Jeanne gave her.

"There...is not much things I can compare him to. His skills are too numerous. His legends had been absurd, his history is cloudy, but I can make out the reason why he got each skill. The most notable **Independent Action EX**." Scáthach and Martha recoiled from shock and surprise.

"Independent Action...EX?" Scáthach questioned with complete surprise.

"His rank and freedom allows him to fully operate independently and completely without any strings. History shows he was completely ignoring most calls and often moved without orders. Reckless and mostly being an idiot, he rushed and tore through their ranks with ease." Jeanne nodded. "But not without extensive casualties, while he and his mentor, our Commander, Erwin Rommel passed through and rolled into Paris in a few week's notice after their disappearance."

"So, his Independent Action was from…"

"Insubordinate actions and basically very risky untold series of operations? Perhaps, I need to look into them more…" Jeanne smiled nervously. "But those are what mostly made his skills. Commitment and suicidally stupid plans that were stupid enough to work."

"That would mean-"

" **Bravery A**. He was either too brave or too stupid to realize this." Jeanne merely deadpanned. " **Battle Continuation A**. He'd fight teeth to nail if need be, as recorded, his division fought till the last men until they were able to be rescued and was excluded until they were able to recover the amount of lost men."

The thought of having a division of thousands of men being encircled in one city and having to fight till the last bullet really didn't sit well with the Servants. "And in one point get an arm and a leg shot through, a major bleeding wound and a serious case of what you could say was pneumonia as he continued to support his men."

"And to think he lived through that…" Scáthach merely thought out loud.

"A miracle that not all can go through."

"The fourth and fifth...are... **Killing Intent B** and **Blood Hound B** , both are similar, but are actually not. **Killing Intent** is the force that intimidates opponents and basically cause them to hesitate, while **Blood Hound** acts like Mad Enhancement, but instead of losing their conscience, they will remain sane, their statistics will rise slowly in accordance to the progression of battle and how much hatred one would feel for something would phenomenally increase his statistics, this would also add another multiplier, for example, if Killer hates Gods, his attacks would be far more effective than they would against humans."

"So the more you hate something, the more effective your attacks would be?" Martha summarized the description.

"Basically yes, but to make it more effective, the greater and longer the hate, the more effective the effect would be, but what was hated from the time of his life, said hated thing will have the most effect against it compared to something that is hated within the Holy War he is summoned in." Jeanne explained the skill. "I think I should stop scanning the card…"

"It is fairly exhausting to use **Revelations** for a long period of time and to see through the history and statistics, so it is understandable to be exhausted." Martha sighed.

"This just proves that Killer...is more than capable of leveling this Ear-no, this universe if he is from the distant future." The history of a German-Soviet Axis Victory with the flawless invasion of America through the Pacific Theatre and the sudden invasion of Midway and Pearl Harbor followed by the sinking of the American Aircraft Carriers after German Submarines got to Japan was what everyone would call insane.

This Alternate History however proved that if Germany is actually more capable, they could've taken the world. Even if they aren't allied with the Soviet Union.

"That's enough for today…" Liam concluded as he finished writing down the statistics gathered so far. "We'll continue tomorrow."

"Um...Liam-san, it appears that my **Revelations** need to cool down for at least a few days due to the fact that I just scanned Killer's statistics and skills when all of them are actually clouded for...unknown reasons."

Convenient...Killer had his own Troublemaking-Type Skill to blur out his skills. "While I may see his statistics and skills, I cannot further my **Revelations** to his Noble Phantasms." Jeanne sighed. Liam nodded in understanding.

"Understood...until we can get further information, let's just end it here."

* * *

CúChulainn was by the park, sitting by one of the monuments, it was boring in the café, yeah, everyone was working and he's just not in the mood to basically get the glares of men when he served and basically teased the ladies in some occasion.

It gets pretty annoying, not to mention the barkings of his mentor. If he was a hound, she'd be a bloodhound to reprimand him.

"Ahh, this is boring." He laid down with his civilian uniform. Looking to be a man in blue spandex would be too eye catching and downright suspicious if he was not in combat.

School had finished by evident by seeing the little Master with her Gunner/Archer and Saber. The Lancer Servant had already been lying down on the pillars from boredom and to at least look at the blue sky. "Ughhh, this is boring…" He commented with a growl.

The battle thirsty Hound of Ulster continued to lie down before he noticed two presences, one of human and one of...Fallen Angel. Liam had already crafted the spell that would hide his presence as nothing, but another human, which was helpful considering said Fallen Angel was basically oblivious to his presence.

The human was who he can identify as the kid from the class his mentor taught. Was it...baahh, too many students, too many names to remember! He was wanting to fight! Not to teach! He's not into teaching stuff into kids!

Shaking his head, Cú continued to watch the two as they got to the fountain, it was already late, so he was thinking they had been going to a date. He hasn't summoned his spear yet, because his instincts were telling him otherwise. His eyes narrowed as his hearing began to pick up their conversation.

"I had fun today, Issei-kun." The girl began as the boy blinked at her.

"Really? I had fun as well!"

"Ummm…Issei-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" The girl innocently asked. This was the start where Cú clad his Servant suit, having chose not to summon his spear yet to declare his presence due to the amount of bloodlust it would unleash.

"What is it?"

"Would you...die for me?" The black haired girl then had a big wicked smile on her now sinister face. A pair of black angel wings opened up as Cú quickly summoned his spear and jumped off the pillar. The girl had changed her outfit to a more revealing outfit as she had a spear of light in hand. "I had fun today, Issei-kun, but this is the part where you die!"

"Move outta the way, kid!" Issei was quickly pushed away by a blue clad man when the spear of light embedded itself onto the pavement.

"What the-sensei!?" Issei gasped at the Lancer Servant.

"Stay put, kid! I don't want you to get killed!" The Lancer readied himself as Gáe Bòlg appeared by his hands.

"Who the hell are you-!?" The Fallen dodged a spear of light.

"None of your business that's who!" Lancer barked back as he swung his spear to parry any thrown spears coming his way.

"Lancer, you alright?!"

'Master, I got a lil situation down here. Mind sending backup for me!?'

 _"Archer and Saber's on their way when your distress level came in high. Hold on."_

That let Lancer to lower his guard down when he realized four more presence coming up. And when he turned, the boy, Issei was already stabbed by the abdomen by a spear of light. 'FUCK!' He gritted his teeth as five Fallen Angels surrounded him and the kid.

"Any minute now…" He was getting anxious. For one, he was surrounded. Two, these were Fallen Angels, one wrong move, their attack can scratch him due to the magic each light spear possessed. Three, the boy, while wounded is not wounded in a vital spot, but needs immediate medical attention.

"Tch…so this is the Human that gave you a bit of annoyance, Yule?" A male Fallen Angel questioned. The black haired female hissed.

"Shut it, Dohnaseek. He's going to be dead soon en-"

"AGH!" A Fallen Angel screamed as an arrow lodged to her side and another embedded on the head.

"What the-"

"HRAH!" Another Fallen Angel fell dead when his body was bisected in half by an invisible blade with a young man behind a hood of black cloth. "Stand down." He warned as Archer donning his red cloak approached from the darkness, arrow knocked on his black bow.

"Took you long enough…" Lancer got to the kid as Saber without turning his head replied.

"Sorry, we had a minor interference…" He spoke.

"Hardly an excuse…" Lancer shot back as the kid was already on his deathbed, nothing would be likely to bring him back and unlike the former Devils, Nakami and Kira, who had potential to be Servants. This kid had none. "Damn it…" He cursed slightly as he closed the boy's dead eyes.

"The best thing we can do is finish them off first." Archer suggested as he sighed and replaced both bow and arrow with his standard pair of Yin and Yang chinese falchions.

"Yes, indeed. To make sure none of them are going to cause any more trouble." Saber agreed.

"Both of you stall them!" Dohnaseek and the other Fallen Angel charged as Saber and Archer took defensive positions as both countered the Fallens' attacks. The other, Yule attempted to flee.

"Oh no you don't!" Lancer yelled as he readied his spear, not calling its name due to the fact that he's not going to let any onlookers hear him say his spear's true name and plainly threw it like a professional athlete. The Fallen had barely time to react as one of her wings got severed. "Tch! I missed!"

"Guess that's why you won't be classed as an Archer!" Archer remarked as Lancer gave said man a stink eye.

"Shut up!"

"You'll pay dearly for this!" Yule cried out as she disappeared into the night sky.

"So who the hell are you? A side-character not important enough to have a name?" Archer questioned as the female growled.

"You dare insult me!?"

"Did you hear me?" Archer asked drily as she screamed out of frustration. "Unimportant character it is…" The Angel rushed him with no form of restraint, only to miss him. Her movements began to become sloppier as the minutes went by as the Angel succumbed to her rage. Archer quickly ducked under before throwing both of his swords at the Angel and summoning another pair. The thrown pair were parried away, but the Angel was too late to block the incoming strike with her light spear.

Saber however was easily parrying all the light spears thrown at him. The Angel summoned himself a pair of blue light spears before he basically dove for the Servant of the Sword seeing how his projectiles getting parried with ease. Saber quickly braced himself and blocked the pair of spears.

"Hah! You're good! I'll applaud you for catching up to me!"

"Actually...it's not me that's supposed to catch up, it's you!" Saber quickly broke the stalemate before he slashed the spears apart and smacked the Angel with the blunt side of his sword. Lancer quickly got behind and slammed the blunt side of his retrieved spear onto the Angel, causing him to slam into a pillar.

"...That was eventful I should say." Saber commented off-handedly.

"Yeah, not much for me though...I'm disappointed…" Lancer pouted at the lack of excitement he received.

"We should get back and bring this Angel for questioning." Archer pointed his sword at the Angel.

"Agreed." Saber nodded before Lancer cursed behind his breath at the loss of the kid. "As sad as it sounds we cannot bring the child back to life."

"So what? We leave him here?"

"Unless you want to have his parents and friends to wonder where he is...yes. That way...they'll at least know it right away."

"That...doesn't sound right." Lancer argued weakly, Saber can only look at the stars and sigh.

"It is not, but the sooner they know, the faster they can recover from the loss, even if they need to fall to despair before it."

"...Fine, I'll follow through." The Lancer took the Angel before putting him on his shoulder before the three jumped away from the scene. But from afar, they were being watched early on. However, Saber knew that someone had been watching, but without proper orders or the acknowledgement of his Master, he cannot proceed to intercept and apprehend said person due to the possibility of compromising their identities earlier on, however he can safely speculate it was a Devil from the aura she emitted. A nekoshou if he was correct.

But for now, he'll need to ignore him or her, he knew that Archer felt its presence as well, while Lancer would be able to sense it, he'd be heavily affected with the lack of intuition, instinct or hawkeye. They'll need to fall back now. "Lancer, mind if you bring the Angel?" Lancer was about to retort when he noticed Archer sighing.

"I'll volunteer." He spoke with some bit of acknowledgement before picking the unconscious being and put him on his shoulder. "No need for complaints, I'd need to do everything the dog can't do." Lancer nearly pouted, but decided otherwise.

* * *

Leah coughed at the smoke that came out as the Class Card Creation was finished. "Out of twenty Class Cards, we only managed to get two on our hands!" Medea yelled in exasperation, not due to her Secondary Master, but due to the imperfect default cards that she made. She had a long way until she perfects the cards. "So, Master. What did we get?"

"Saber...and...I'm sure this is a Rider…" Leah got out as she looked at both Class Cards.

"Now that's good and all, but I still need to perfect these blank class cards…" The witch of Colchis spoke as she wiped some beads of sweat on her head. This was going to be a headache to sort out.

Especially with less than 10% of success…

However, Leah was slightly being occupied in her own mindscape. _"Ahhh, Servant of the Sword, Saber, I'm at your will, comrade Master."_

'R-Right...what's your True Name?"

 _"My name is slightly...maybe a bit conflicting, but you wouldn't know me...I am Erika Waffen von Neue Berlin...hope we get along well, Master!"_

* * *

"AGH! I...I won't tell you anyt-AGHHHHH!" Killer took over Liam's right hand right after the Master entered the room and things were going brutally down now. The hand possessed a lot of torture weapons when you think this was all from one hand!

 _"Tch, I swear this piece of shit is too stubborn at times."_ Killer cursed on the beaten Fallen Angel.

'Just don't overdo it.' Liam was kinda pissed right now, the Evil Piece extraction went south, mortally wounding four doctors before being sedated and contained until further instructions.

 _"No promises…"_ Killer took out a small bat with a lot of glass shards with holy wine on it.

'Is this...not overdoing it?'

 _"Trust me, this is not the worst I can come up with."_ Killer spoke up with a nonchalant tone.

"So, you can either tell us everything you know or get smacked by my right possessed hand that won't give a crap about you." Liam deadpanned more than demanded as the Fallen Angel quirked an eyebrow.

"Possessed? Don't shit-"

 _"Beginning torture."_ The right hand smacked the Fallen Angel by his already cut arm.

"Woah! Killer, stop that!" Liam yelled by shock at how brutal the man was willing to be.

 _"And not torture him some more? Fuck that!"_ The hand continued to batter the arm up until it was out of commission for good. The hand stopped as it gripped the Angel's collar. _"Make him talk."_

Liam couldn't help, but follow his lead. "Tell us everything you know."

"N-Nev-" Another smack across the head send the Fallen Angel going down onto the floor. "Alright! I-I will tell you-!"

 _"Make it sound convincing and that you aren't being fucking sarcastic and spit on my face when I listen to you!"_ Killer yelled through Liam's mouth, bloodlust leaking out as Killer controlled both hands and smashed the man's head from both sides.

"I-I WILL! We were ordered to eliminate the User of the Boosted Gear!"

 _"AND!?"_ The Angel's neck was quickly grabbed by the Killer persona as he choked a bit and coughed before he got a few words out.

"We...were...tasked...to...extract a...Sacred Gear…the user is...a...former...nun...the extraction...is in...the...abandoned...church..." Killer removed his hand from the Angel.

 _"That wasn't so hard, was it…? Now, enjoy your stay until I come up with a solution for you, scum."_ Liam got out of the room as his hand's nerves and controls were quickly given back to him.

"Was that...necessary?" Killer formed outside in his translucent form.

 _"It is. Unless you want to get your answer tomorrow or next week. I doubt you would. Now about that Sacred Gear user he spoke about…"_ Killer cupped his chin. _"...Perhaps, we should send more Servants to scout. Nevermind the Café…"_

"Perhaps…" Liam agreed with his Killer persona for once. "And Killer…"

 _"Hmm?"_

"Who are you?"

 _"...That question is not suitable for me to answer right now. You will learn in the future. But not now. I am not comfortable with telling everyone my true name even if it won't help you get my weakness."_ Killer turned his back before dissipating into motes of blue.

"...Very well then…" Liam nodded to himself. "Now for a visit."

* * *

Raynare was reading a few books in her designated room, or more like a cell to be completely honest. The door was knocked on, she quickly glanced towards it out of instinct. "Err, yes, come in?" She asked in a bit reluctant tone. The door creaked open, Liam came in before he looked at her with a bit of concerned look.

"Are you doing well?" He asked nervously.

"It's...decent enough to be honest." Raynare nodded for a bit.

"That's good to hear, and the decision?" She looked a bit reluctant with her answer.

"I'm going to be outcasted from Grigori, so...why not? Is there a catch?"

"Other than the bonding with me? Not much." Liam answered her question. "So your answer?"

"...I'll do it then, Grigori will abandon me for doing something the Higher Ups didn't order, and endangerments of humans. So I'll take up your offer." Liam nodded and sighed, taking out the Lancer Class Card, he'd need to get another one.

"Then. Do you vow to be a Heroic Spirit under my order?"

"I vow to do so."

"Do you vow to fight hopeless battles and to be loyal to the cause we fight for?"

"I vow."

"Then as a Servant of the Lance, you shall serve your body until the end of the days and the end of the world." The Card began to dissipate into motes of blue, a red Command Seal beginning to fade, like before. Three Command Seals were already used. Raynare looked at her hand and flexed her fingers, feeling a bit more power than before.

The mutation to a Servant was unneeded, but if he ever want to overpower Devils and Angels, he'll need every Servants he had, while his soldiers weren't Heroic Spirits, they were far too weak in physics to be of use, the usage of mass-produced Anti-Holy and Anti-Demonic weaponry would be most useful against the Devils and Angels, having Sacred Gear Users were better, the other Stray Devil could be saved by the Class Card, but with not much Command Seals, he'd need one for every Reincarnated-Servant to put them in check. He cannot afford to risk many Stray Devils-Reincarnated-Servant with not enough Command Seals to run freely, while orders affected their movements, they ran with prana, without the needed prana due to the lack of od, there were only mana, the humans and beings in this world was vastly different from the world he was from, without Alaya and Gaia from his world.

The Counter Guardian was free from Alaya's grasp for once, but the Throne of Heroes was restricted to his own world, unlike Leah's, he can't summon other heroes from another world, while theoretically, she can summon a Servant from the Throne of Heroes, but it was only proven by EMIYA, he didn't know if Zelretch's note of the explanation he gotten a while back backed this up. EMIYA might be from the Throne of Heroes, but his timeline was different or so he thought perhaps.

EMIYA came from a different timeline, either it would be classified as another world or another dimension entirely. Should he invest much in thinking about it? No, not really...

* * *

Liam opened his eyes to yet another dream sequence of his Class Cards, now he was in a plain green field. "Beautiful, aye?" He turned to find a Knight with a book in his hand. "Evening, Master." The man sat down as he looked at the book he held. The man wore an incomplete set of armor, the only armored points being the chest plate, the left arm was covered as well, the legs were covered in light armor platings, the helmet he had, only covered his side of the head, not giving any forms of armor on the top of his head, a knight visor placed in its place for the time being, the right arm was only covered by a black cloth. The man had azure blue eyes, fairly tanned skin, his face was adorned by scars.

"Saber?"

"Correct. Appears like you were expecting something else, am I correct?" The man questioned with a smile.

"...To be honest? I was expecting to be in Killer's memories."

"Haha, you would've been if Killer wasn't really tired of looking at those memories a second time..." Saber replied with an amused face. "What's our next game plan?"

"...A simple one. We hunt down rogues and give them some ultimatum. Strays can be humans or...human-like again...Killer's been making out runes to do so. Enchantments and others, he's just not skilled enough to get the right ones however..." Liam massaged his head as he remembered some of the conversations back then about creating a Demonic-Controller to keep their demonic powers in check.

"I'd suggest you take Caster-san and Lancer-san to fix the runes and correct some of them."

"That was the plan...until they say that it was Germanic Runes and they weren't very familiar to those types of runes, and the runes he got out were mostly...unidentifiable..."

Saber sighed at his Master. "Perhaps, he is using another type of Runes from a foreign land. Seeing how he lived, that would be most valid of answers." He spoke up before he continued reading the book he held. "And perhaps you need some more familiars...Killer might be able to help your pets become battle-ready familiars."

"You serious?"

"He created bioweapons, so why not ask him?"

"...That would be insulting him."

"Nonsense, he'll be able to see the light of what you are suggesting."

"Making my pets into battle-hardened monsters of mass destruction?"

"...Well, not in some sense, but...yeah, that's pretty much it, ain't it?"

"Figures…"

"Perhaps, if you wish to not use Bahamut or Alter Ego as a Sacred Gear...you can ask him for an Alternative." Saber suggested, Liam raised an eyebrow.

"And how would that suffice? Since he's in a Class Card."

"Killer's been able to hack through the system of your subconscious, Bahamut's existence might be harmful to even be considered real in this space, perhaps a distorted creature would at least confuse them about what your false Sacred Gear really host."

"...That...sounds like a good idea...but how?"

"You ask him yourself, in this dream. I am the only one speaking with you. No Bahamut. No other Servants. Just me." Saber shrugged as he read his book. "...It's fascinating to know that Killer's world is far more advanced than this one, even at the same year…"

"Is it?"

"Does...Aerial Magic-Jet Powered Battleship, KMLS Prometheus ring a bell to you?"

"...Fair point."

"Fascinating thing is...this is basically the same Flying Battleship from this timeline's Ultraman Dyna series…or rather movie..." Saber basically turned the book towards his wielder, who blinked at the picture. True to his words, it was the same Prometheus Flying Battleship from the Ultraman Dyna Movie, but was mostly colored black, given a blue, cobalt, grey dazzle color scheme used on most Kriegsmarine ships. The black screen part on the front had its lower part colored in grey with the frontal part colored in black like the original, but wasn't given any red light particles on it. "With the same name too. Ain't it fascinating?"

"...It is…" He had to admit it, they were advancing faster than they should ha-wait a minute. "Did you say Aerial Magic-Jet Powered Battleship?"

"I did. They had knowledge of magic...perhaps they know of Devils and-he already said that and hated them, didn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"Perhaps, he basically exploited that knowledge and basically enslaved both species…"

"...That isn't far fetched, but how did he do so?"

"Civil Wars are generally an easy pre-war setting to exhaust their forces and to their might." Saber shrugged. "True, the Angels might fall, but...they were supposed to watch over us, weren't they? If they sided with us then that wouldn't mean they were doing their tasks wrong."

"...This is going political way too fast."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Killer has been known to have dealt with supernaturals after the Second World War, obviously he wasn't really intrigued to continue being a commissioned member of the High Command for nearly a century."

* * *

Liam jerked up from his couch as he breathed heavily. "That fucking forger…" He cursed under his breath. "I swear I'd kick his ass till kingdom come when I see him next time-"

"Sorry to interrupt you, Master." Liam looked up to find a woman with blonde hair tied into a bun and a pair of blue eyes, the woman wore a royal silver chestpiece, with dark blue overall skirt, some given golden highlights. "Lancer. Altria Pendragon. At your service."

"...Altria...Pendragon?"

"I am King Arthur, Master."

"...What the fu-" Saber suddenly appeared out of sheer shock before he was smacked by Killer.

 _"For fuck's sake...now you got genderbends...motherfu-"_ Killer was smacked by Avenger as he coughed.

"That's enough swearing." Altria was literally oblivious to what was happening in Liam's head.

"Master?"

"Awa, r-right? Sorry I...kinda...blanked out a bit...what were we talking about again?"

"Right. I am Altria Pendragon, summoned as a Lancer and I shall be the tip of your spearhead, Master." This...This was not...supposed to happen. He and Medea and the others were already making a prediction table on what Servant Class was to come and it was neither Lancer, Archer, Berserker nor Saber now! What the fuck is going on!? "Master? Are you blanking out?"

"...Sorry, lost in my thoughts...umm...I...need to make another room I believe...hold on a minute this is...this is a bit hard for me to comprehend for now." Liam quickly downed a glass of leftover water from last night. "R-Right...let's get on with the...introduction shall we? Ummm, Lancer-san...umm, do you have any spare clothes?"

…

…

…

"What?" Altria tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

The Servants gathered up in the expanding meeting room as the only male Assassin stirred his drink at the silence of said moment. "Just to be clear...this is Thursday, right?" Liam questioned his sister's Servants. With the girl in question not around.

"Ja...but the school unexpectedly closed for the day...I...do not know what caused it, but...Miss Caster did detect some...mana signatures…"

Medea, who was in question nodded in response. "It was faint...but it was there. I fret that it was some sort of...Magecraft involved. But learning from history, this type of Magecraft should have not existed or that this world wouldn't have documented it up until now."

"...So this is…"

"I believe Gremory and Sitri are taking precautions. I do not know why, but I believe it is to conceal the leaking of the supernatural." Medea narrowed her eyes.

"Then we should've all investigated." Scáthach steeled her eyes.

"No, that would raise suspicion and do note my magecraft in concealing your presence works for only a few hours and under the strain of covering your Servant and Noble Phantasm Signatures albeit not truly activated still eats away a lot of prana and would reduce the time by effectively…"

 _"Remarkably 90%."_ LIAM answered as Liam quickly continued.

"90%." 'Thanks, Avenger.'

 _"Only this time."_

'Of course…' The two were still bitter about each other.

"But-"

"And need I remind you that we risk getting seen by civilians? Like...foreigners? I mean...Scáthach-san your hair is purple, you stand out so much! And...you get my point, don't you?" Liam pouted. Erwin was sympathetic with the Master as he too knew about how the Gestapo operated and how hard it was to look generic with such...eye catching looks.

"What would you want us do then?" Arthur questioned with a raised brow.

"For now? Ezio, Chelsea. Help us out and scan the area around the school. Even without your bodies fully manifested as physical forms-"

"Wait our bodies are not prana-based?" Medea questioned in surprise.

"Zelretch told me in a message...fucking-"

 _"Language!"_ Killer materialized in his translucent form before realizing his mistake. _"...You saw nothing."_

"Like fucking hell we did!" CúChulainn yelled before getting smacked by the man.

 _"Language…"_ He hissed before disappearing.

"...We were being haunted and thou didn't bother telling us?" Atalanta questioned.

"To be fair, they were only haunting me."

"They?"

"Nevermind. Anyways, Zelretch told me about another side effect he observed, the bodies that you all manifested in the first place were purely prana-based, but will then be replaced by physical ones...how this is not the True Heaven's Feel I clearly have no idea."

"Of course not! Heaven's Feel or the Third Magic is basically the Manifestation of our Souls, not Resurrection in its pure form. It helps us achieve true immortality through our souls, not our physical bodies, though to get it one needs to be in the Throne of Heroes…" Medea explained.

"...And just as I thought that waking up to a sudden holiday would be the best thing I would feel after a few days being a human again…" Nakami complained as Kira was having her eyes swirl in confusion.

"Magic is not something one can explain simply...that is all there is." Medea shrugged. Beowulf simply hummed. "Is there a matter, Beowulf?"

"...Huh? Wha-? Oh no, nothing...it's just that...it's just been too quiet these days…not much Devils or Angels to fight..." He remarked with disappointment.

"What do you-...now that you mention it…" Martha went silent.

"Something is going on...Supernaturals, with Gaia or not are not relatively quiet species. There has been not much magic and incidents happening in the meantime." Jeanne concluded, placing her hand on her chest. "Something is being planned…"

"...Might there be something related to the boy?" Cú questioned EMIYA, who had been quiet at this time.

"...Perhaps...but...there is one more thing you forgot."

"The Devils?"

"Devils are greedy beings. Human-like or not. Angels on the other hand...much less Fallen...are trying to prove themselves greater. That kid...he must've been special." EMIYA deduced.

"Kid?" Liam questioned all of a sudden. "A kid got involved!?"

"He was the target of the Fallen Angel. Might I say that I was...upset with how I handled the situation." Cú grunted with anger. Scáthach softened her eyes a bit.

"...Perhaps, the kid's alive…" EMIYA shut his eyes, causing Cú to widen his.

"Wha-"

"Devils. Evil Pieces they call their devices. They revive humans and mortals-alike as puppets or as Servants or Slaves." Nakami explained a bit. "Just like us." Kira looked a bit saddened by the memory.

"It's alright. Both of thou have us to protect you." Atalanta hugged both children gently as Cú banged his hand.

"Damn it! If only all of the other heroes are awake…"

"Awake or not, it would not matter." Altria suddenly spoke, having been silenced for a time. Bringing the attention to her. "The heroes we are here are nothing, but weaker versions of us. If what comrade Nakami said is true. Then no doubt that they would have recruited thousands of turned-Devils themselves."

"So?"

"What Altria says is right. There is only one war that everything went wrong. The German-Soviet War or the Eastern Front or Great Patriotic War is what won the war. Overconfidence and wrong plannings. The Germans had surprised the Soviets, yes. They took many land in a few months, but later. The Soviets began to push back and outnumbered them quickly. They lost many men, but regardless still won." Liam explained. "Quantity over Quality. But even Quantity has its Quality. It's a war of attrition and the Heroes won't stand a chance unless they have an Army themselves and seeing things here. No one believes in the Supernatural besides a handful."

"Exactly as Master had said. We must think wisely before making our move." Altria nodded as Cú couldn't help, but feel helpless.

"...We could always sue for co-existence, but what bothers me is the constant greed some Devils have." Liam spoke up.

"Yes, the Greedy ones are the ones we should get rid off first if we want actual peace." Medea spoke. Not from her knowledge, but by experience. Her betrayal.

"But who has the book to all the Devils?" EMIYA questioned.

"Uhhh, nii-san? Your friend's here! And umm, I think we got a grandpa?" Liam blinked at the word 'grandpa' before shivering.

'Oh fuck nuggets…'

 _"Cross that thought of possibly summoning Heroes from the Throne of Heroes, that's old man Hassan, comrade."_ Killer bit his lips as he spoke.

"So thou art what my child hath called her brother...perhaps thou might be able to repent for thou's sins…" A massive man, or what seemed to be a man wearing steel armor below the black robe, with the face of a skull with glowing azure blue eyes, a pair of horns and a massive sword stood by the door next to the girl. Everyone besides Killer was stunned by the man's, if he could be called one, killing aura.

"...Gramps, can I get on your shoulder?" The figure looked at the girl from his towering form before nodding to her, picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Yippeee!"

Everyone looked in disbelief. As if no one can't look from the scene that was transpiring. A massive skeletal figure carrying a young girl on his shoulder. "...This...someone pinch me plea-ow! Alright, this is not a dream!" Yuuki quickly exclaimed as she nursed her cheek after Prinz Eugen did as requested.

"I'd advise...that we should ready whatever combat units we have for possible scenarios…" Erwin spoke in a calm manner, having readjusted himself from what he was seeing.

"Y-Yeah...right." The Regiment, while moderately armed by outdated Leopard 2s and M1 Abrams models, they were still considered better than any third world nations, but considering their size…

They won't be fighting an army soon. The main focus was the Teufeljägers that were formed by the tutelage of Erwin and Scáthach as well as Martha. The Teufeljäger or Devil Hunters were the recreation of Killer's famed Teufeljägers in his world. Only with less firepower and experience.

 _"...While not as impressive...they should be adequate enough when you give them a practice target and how to assess the situation."_

'That is the thing we lack. We have no Devils to use as practice.'

 _"...Hmm, then make use of the Fallen Angels. They are like Devils, but...well, let's be honest. They are weak to Angels, but strong against Devils due to their light-based weapons. They are in some case similar to Devils."_

"...Right…"

 _"...Yes, he was a tad bit injured…"_

'THAT WAS MORE THAN A TAD BIT!' Liam exasperatedly yelled inside himself.

 _"Right...you and Saber had a wonderful meeting yesterday, tell me something about it."_

'Fine...can you make a Sacred Gear?'

 _"Sacred Gear...with some items? Yes. But why?"_

'Let's just say that me having a Dragon would spark controversies…and lead not only to Devils and Angels.'

 _"Yes...yes, that's pretty much the power of what dragon you'd have...I think I have a replacement for the Gear...but it would take a few weeks to prepare the essentials...I'd advise you to get at least more pets to work with."_

'We're using them?'

 _"Serums, they'd turn into 'Kaiju Buster' Beasts."_

'Beasts?' Liam was unfamiliar with the term, but watching a bit of shows. That would mean these creatures were to exterminate kaijus.

 _"They are not natural. Mostly artificial, combining the right traits. The right specimens. The right codes. We can quickly adopt some of the species of the KBBs if we can. The faster, the better."_

'And...the species?'

 _"We're to apply them to the correct species of creatures and to be fair...these Beasts are basically your show's Ultraman Nexus' Space Beasts."_

'...What?'

 _"Don't worry, we outfitted them with nano-tech and some other convenient things. Now, if you get me a rat or some rodents with long tail, I'd get you one of the more gruesome one."_

'We got rats. But how are you going to transport these genes exactly?'

 _"Include me."_

'...I'm not too trusting of you.'

 _"...Kid. Look."_

'You going to start a speech about something for me?'

 _"...Nein, I'd taken over your body if I want to. Observe."_ Liam's body began to move and smack himself.

"Fuck." Liam muttered out.

 _"Right."_ Killer proved his point. _"Until you gain the peace we wish for...I will not interfere...unless something desires my full attention."_ Killer spoke with a cold tone.

'Fair enough…' Liam internally nodded at the Heroic Spirit.

"Liam." Scáthach looked at her Master with concerned eyes.

"A disagreement…" Liam waved off with a brush. "It wasn't serious…"

"I concur."

"Well, it wasn't that serious that he'll kill me, just to remind of something." The woman nodded her head with some hesitance.

* * *

 _"Now see here."_ Killer, Saber and Avenger were basically teaching the near immortal assassin some knowledge. _"This here is Feuer in Germanic Runes. Usually with enough prana and the right additional runes. You'd be able to do fire related magic and with Eis. You'd basically be creating burning ice. Add Luft and you'd be firing burning ice towards your opponent. But you'd have to use Front to adjust where your shit is going. Plus your hand is going to need to point towards the target otherwise. Observe."_ Killer made the four Runes before making his hand go a bit tilted to the side. The Runes glowed before forming a magic circle and fired burning ice shards towards where the palm was facing.

"I see, I see...how much prana does it cost usually?"

 _"The more you practice, the prana usage varies from the size of the word. For example. You're making them big. It takes far more prana than what you'll need for a normal one. Takes more time as well."_ Killer shrugged.

 _"And from his research, apparently there are a total of sixty runes you can use for combat. Mostly about elements, directions, the usage of homing, dragon, creation and manifest."_ Saber continued. _"There are more for basically utility, but he has no sort of limit to it."_

 _"Limits are basically just that, stops and we usually need some jumpers or breakthroughs in them. Which is why I am teaching you the Basics of Millenium-Germanic-Rune-Magecraft. We can move on to the Improved of Millenium-Germanic-Rune-Magecraft after you mastered the Basics and creatively make shit."_ Killer shrugged.

 _"And here I thought you'd be more interested in your occupation."_ Avenger mused, Killer shrugged.

 _"For peace? Any shit would have to go. I don't really care that much about species difference, if humans are the cause however...you know what has to be done."_ Killer spoke slowly and coldly.

"You'd kill your own brethren?"

 _"I said I will fix what has been done wrong, if humanity is the problem then I shall fix said problem. Though I will spare the children."_ Killer said with a bit of remorse.

"Won't they come back for vengeance?" Liam tried to argue, only for the man to laugh.

 _"Children...yes...they'd come back for vengeance...after I install the order, after the world is fixed and balanced...I can die in peace, by their hands, my own or...by her."_ The German-Descendant spoke with little to no care in his words.

"...Is that how you die?"

 _"...For Gott's sake, no. She would not kill me. I'd be satisfied for her to kill me, but she pretty much can't, so yeah...let's not go there, since that woman won't be willing to kill me even if the world depends on it."_

"...You got a fine woman there." Saber commented off-handedly.

 _"Ja, one of the best finders-keeper type of girl. We went way back, wanna have a little story?"_

"...You are from World War Two or basically the twentieth century, right?"

 _"Ja, ja, seen the Third Reich, seen the fall of London, first-hand and directly. Went to the Peace Conference of Bismarck, got a photo with the High Commands and the Prime Minister of Britain...ja, I've seen too much."_

"How's your world?"

 _"To be completely honest?"_ Killer took out a stick of white chocolate and bit it. _"It's already too crazy for me to handle it. Magic. Devils. Angels. Fuck me, that shit's been going around here, but you ain't seeing giant monsters from nuclear, aliens that breathe lightning, fucking mechas the size of monsters! Fuck me, we've been breaking through too much shit that we found railgun tech way by the 80s. Fuck me if you know what I'm talking about!"_

"...Giant mechas?"

 _"Trust me, you'd be a fish outta water seeing that shit up close."_ Killer exasperatedly spoke.

"How big?"

 _"...hmmm...about...skyscrapers…"_ Killer shrugged. _"Been making our own, and lemme tell ya, we had to make them limiters so that they don't fucking mutate further."_

"...That...sounds…"

 _"Fucking unbelievable, tell me about it. I kept smacking myself every fucking day and do they go away? Nah, fucking hell…"_ Killer continued to complain to himself. _"...Besides try to train yourself a bit. Don't get a bit rusty and try unlocking some more cards to use."_

"Huh? Oh yeah...do we have a training room?"

* * *

"So, you were actually asking me out of all the other Heroes to train you." Scáthach stated when she and Liam got into the training room set up a few days ago. How was he unaware of this again? "I'm surprised that you wouldn't ask others to train you."

"I got rusty with my spear...never used it...as well as the fact that I was wanting to try out my Class Cards, especially after I got it and get berated by Medea when I get another Lancer and would kill me if I don't use it..." Liam spoke back as he quickly took out his Class Cards out of his pocket. "Let's get this started. **Include Lancer!** " The Class Card that was used quickly shined before turning into a blue spear unlike Saber's, which dissipated into blue particles. The spear was not barbed, while it had a silver staff, the spearhead was cobalt blue in color.

"...I feel like I know the spear…" Scáthach narrowed her eyes as she took out Gáe Bòlg Alternative and got into a fighting stance.

"Do you?" Liam asked dryly.

"...The Spirit's getting into you, hm? Very well then, don't hold back." Lancer dashed forward at high speed, giving Liam a mere second to come back at her strike. The instinct within the Spirit of the Lancer Card pulled his Master back to dodge the incoming strike. "Quick, but not good enough." The woman retracted her spear before Liam got back to a stance, taking to account the second Gáe Bòlg the Lancer had summoned.

 _"Diagonal Block, lad!"_ Liam unconsciously did so as both spears were quickly spun to hit the Master, but only successfully hit the spear that Liam held adamantly. The wonder was how the spear not broken after said attack.

Scáthach quickly stopped before she dismissed a spear and went to stab Liam, only for the Heroic Spirit within the Card to dodge it quick enough by sidestepping, putting his arms to the other side with the spear in hand, managing a counter attack for the mentor. Liam gave the spear a quick spin before trying to stab Scáthach by her shoulder, only to be blocked by a second Gáe Bòlg. "Not so fair."

"The world's never fair." Scáthach smiled back as Liam quickly put distance between himself and the Lancer.

 _"Lance versus Lance, not a good idea when the other is more skilled to ya. Change to Saber."_ Liam acknowledged as he quickly unincluded Lancer. **"Include Saber."** The pair of swords, Initial-Cross and Azure-Cross made their way to his hands.

"A change of strategy. What happened to furnishing your lances?"

"No holding back."

"...Very well, let's try and do so." Lancer quickly took her stance, both Gáe Bòlgs in hand. Scáthach quickly moved first, Liam quickly dodged and put his blades to work, clashing with the barbed poles of the spears, the two swords quickly tried to hack away, only to be swatted away by the poles.

 _"Not so great when she can use both spears as blunt poles to knock away your swords, huh? Needed some practice to counter those."_

'Not helping!'

 _"Consider not to be straight forward."_ Liam quickly dismissed Azure-Cross and took out a long sword. Long-Cross. Unimaginative names. _"Sorry for being too moody to name my swords!"_ Liam quickly dismissed the rebuttal and quickly blocked both spears with the long sword, a quick slash to Scáthach's abdomen with Initial-Cross.

'He got me...that trick's going to work once.' Scáthach thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes. The wound healed itself as Scáthach quickly dismissed a spear and twirled her only spear excessively as she maintained eye contact.

 _"...An act of intimidation."_

'And hell, it's intimidating me.'

 _"Aren't you supposed to be used to pressures!?"_

'Not this type of intimidation trick.' Liam rebutted. Saber rolled his eyes away.

 _"Why don't you use both Lancer and Saber?"_ Lancer quickly chipped in his two cents, his translucent form having a muscular and lean body, having nothing, but a pair of slacks, a thin black shirt with short sleeves and a blue scarf.

'Can we?'

 _"Does it hurt to try?"_

…

Enough said, as the two didn't even rebutted. "Let's try this... **Include Lancer**!" The card turned back to the Spear as he took both spear and Initial-Cross at hand.

"Dual-wielding two different weapons? How peculiar." Scáthach mused as Liam formed a makeshift plan on his head. Dismissing Initial-Cross and placing the spear on his back, he formed eight daggers between his fingers and quickly dashed towards the woman.

 _"Cross your fingers, this works and we get back into the game!"_ Saber cried out with a few bits of hope.

 _"Don't keep your hopes too high!"_ Lancer barked back. Liam jumped before throwing each dagger one by one, only to be simply blocked. Liam quickly formed Initial-Cross and quickly threw it, causing Scáthach to slam it away by her spear's head, allowing Liam a small bit of window to throw the spear he had. The spear's head placed on the top, opposed to the bottom quickly got Liam to throw it right off the bat.

Albeit with less force, but he'd still be able to do something with it! The spear quickly made its way to Scáthach, who stepped back, Liam quickly formed Azure-Cross after a denial with forming Initial-Cross as he desperately tried to hit Scáthach, only to be blocked. Hands were crossed as Lancer's Spirit quickly took a hold of Liam's free hand, his left hand to pick up the spear and quickly slammed its head to Scáthach's side, knocking some air out of her.

 _"Alright, kid! No messing around! Let's do this!"_

'Lancer…'

 _"Name's Snow! Let's get along, comrade!"_ Lancer barked enthusiastically. The Lancer hand quickly twirled the spear rapidly before Liam readied his other hand. _"Feel and learn, comrade! This is how you wield a spear! With your left hand at least."_

'Alright...help me out, Lancer.'

 _"It'd be a pleasure!"_ Liam quickly readied himself before he pushed and closed the distance. Scáthach got into her stance before she ducked below Liam's sword blow, she readied her spear to lay a blow only for Liam's spear to block it.

'Spirit Control?' She remembered how Liam's own body reacted weirdly and do...basically unthinkable things. This was no doubt one of those moments. Liam quickly backed away with his Initial-Cross exchanged for the Long-Cross. The blade quickly lit in aura as Liam focused his gaze.

' _'Long-Cross provides additional strength when focused, the blade can do some unbelievable things, no flashy names could match it...but either way, conventional is way better stupid colorful names.'_ , right!' Liam remembered his words. He pulled back his sword-hand before the aura rose. "With a Long-Blade from the Cross Roads - Long-Cross!" Said sword quickly flared out an aura as its blade extended to an unlimited length, Scáthach quickly dodged the sudden blow, only to realize that Liam was quickly closing the distance.

"Using a Noble Phantasm...very well then." Scáthach quickly summoned another spear.

"Oh shit! This is it, kid! She's doing her Noble Phantasm!"

'Wait, what!? How do we even counter that!?'

 _"...Well, there is one slim option, you'd have to use your Blade."_

…

'Initial-Cross?'

 _"Don't act dumb, kid, that Meteorite Sword is pretty powerful. No doubt it can withstand Gáe Bòlg...probably…"_

'Y-You can't be serious, it's nowhere near a Noble Phantasm!'

 _"Better to try than die."_

'R-Right...doesn't Saber have something to replace that!?'

 _"Look, kid. I got an arsenal, but all of them needs a lotta power to even activate...and the body stress is also greater than using yours. Besides, if my analysis is right, your blade should be a D+-Class Noble Phantasm in all its right and durability-wise, it should withstand Gáe Bòlg..."_

'You sure?'

 _"If I weren't, I'd have to suggest you breaking one of my creations...even if I don't want that, besides yours is far more sturdier than a C-Class."_

'Fine! But why wasn't it classified as such!?' He quickly unincluded Saber and took out Fulcrum in its former glory.

 _"Cuz the power is lacking, only the non-Gaia material is harder to be broken and shattered, since it is disconnected from her."_ The logic was...unsatisfying, but Gaia incapable of interacting fully with it? Errr, yeah, not too sure about that.

'So, he is brave enough to use that blade?' Scáthach quickly realized how troublesome that blade was. If her memories were correct...then it was made to be a Mystic Code that was enough to be considered a Non-Standard Noble Phantasm. The Blade was different however, no longer did it have a vibrant white diamond marbled blade, its blade was colored in blood red and a tinge of silver.

 **"Thrust and Drill!"** Scáthach began to close the distance, while Liam quickly readied his spear, still unnamed until Lancer decided to chip in.

 **"Pierce and Freeze!"** The spear glowed in a blue hue of eerie coldness, the temperature dropped below a few celsiuses. **"Gáe Gorm!"** The two spears collided before the two spears were thrown out of both combatant's hand after the power struggle.

'Not yet!' Liam quickly gripped Fulcrum, while Scáthach was about to unleash the second Gáe Bòlg before Liam yelled. **"Leverage of Destiny and Fate! Ful-CRUM!"** The blade glowed silver before Scáthach unleashed her spear by throwing it towards her partner.

 **"Gáe Bòlg Alternative!"** The two weapons clashed as Gáe Bòlg was slowly overpowering him. Scáthach summoned another Gáe Bòlg as she watched the power struggle.

 **"Unseal Helix!"** The Blade began to overpower the spear as it threw the spear upwards before Liam caught it. "...That...took...more strength than I originally thought…" Liam wheezed a bit.

"Impressive, Liam. Though that was not the full potential of Gáe Bòlg." Liam widened his eyes in disbelief.

"For real?"

"For real." The woman nodded with a bit of amusement. "But you were able to counter it...even when it is used as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Albeit one that is underpowered."

"...I...still got a long way to go, huh?" Liam held his side before coughing up some blood.

"Liam?"

"I'm alright...just...didn't think that I would use that much of strength to counter your Noble Phantasm." Liam coughed up a bit more blood.

"Tch, you should've told me about that."

"R-Right...guess when I went all out, you were still ahead of me."

"Of course." Scáthach smiled as she held up her Master. "I still have to take care of you."

"...Right…" Liam coughed up, he smiled a bit.

* * *

 _"...I am still unsure about what you want me to do."_ Killer sat by Scáthach's chair, Liam and Scáthach being the only ones listening. _"I mean yeah, I can make a Sacred Gear, while it takes time. But what do you want me to do other than that?"_

"A few soldiers would suffice." Liam shrugged, Killer looked at him as if he was an idiot.

 _"...That takes up your prana."_

"My prana can sustain them, thank you for the concern."

 _"Yes...alright, but I don't see what else I can be at use of."_

"We do need additional up to date weapons." Liam shrugged as Killer looked at him dead in the eyes.

 _"Really? Well, I do have some things you can use…"_ He grinned a bit. _"It'd be a bit costy, but I think your interdimensional portal thingy can help me out in transporting said weapon."_

"And the cost?"

 _"Prana...and some unused aircraft or some junk to make it at least basically a Mystic Code."_ Killer said after he gave it a bit of thought.

"True, you'd need something to hold it together, since prana-made objects would slowly disappear overtime…" Scáthach gave her two cents at the thought.

"Right…"

 _"Then, give me a bit of things then I'll see what I can do with them."_ Killer shrugged. _"Just don't expect much, even with the advanced technology, you can only rely on the user, pilot or crew. And I can assure you, this type of training, even with a trainer, would take a long time to perfect."_ Killer warned with a sharp tone. _"Your forces might be experienced, but with new technology, you'd need to adapt with them. My weaponry is standardized to be adjusted to the users, to auto-adapt with the pilots, users and crews, but with your men, it would be slightly different…"_

"...Your suggestion?"

 _"Training Regimes. I can get you a few Panzer XIV Zestroyer, Primus and Kronos, with a few CFA-44 Nosferatu, with a few Ouroboros Helicopters."_ Killer shrugged. _"Just don't mistake this as kindness, I'm just doing what will be done later on, after you fail to do the thing you swore to do."_ His eyes sharpened. _"I'd lay waste to heaven and the underworld, should you fail."_

"...I won't."

 _"...We'll see, sooner or later…"_ Killer gave out a look that would've killed the Master. _"Since, we know that Devils and Angels will only cause trouble no matter what…"_ Liam looked away abit, unable to bear the gaze. _"...Perhaps, you can prove me wrong...if not...then...well, pests should be dealt with."_ Killer then disappeared.

"...Should you fail to do so...I'd still be on your side." Scáthach said with an adamant tone, Liam gave a bit of a smile for the woman.

* * *

"Alright...I got this…" Leah got out as she stood by the center of the training room. " **Include! Saber!** " The sword that appeared was a Zweihänder, colored prussian blue by the pommel, without a parierhaken, the blade was silver with Germanic Runes and Inscriptions, the handle was made of prussian blue leather, the hilt was colored in gold with the tip colored in gold. A scabbard also made itself known by Leah's waist, colored in gold and silver with a prussian blue accent, that formed the shape of the same scabbard. The belt that held it by her waist was colored in leather brown with a few golden and prussian blue accents. "Woaahh...so...this is Include, huh?" Leah asked with her voice seething with amazement.

 _"Awesome, right?"_ Saber quickly questioned with a smile as Leah nodded.

"Yeah...I guess I can be useful to my brother…"

 _"...Y'know, I've been in a similar position as you in my days…"_ Saber told the immortal girl. _"...C'mon, you know how to use a sword? You should learn how to use a Zweihänder."_ The woman told the girl.

* * *

The whole surrounding was dark. Black. Cold. Liam got up to find a young woman wearing a white robe placed on a cross with dozens of priest-like people. The woman slowly disappearing before a Zweihänder was in its place. The whole place began to lighten up into a church before the glasses that held the scenes of God's child being en-route to his way to Golgotha shattered from multiple soldiers with one distinct feature.

 _Waffen-SS Special Operative Badges_

The officers quickly opened fire without any point of restrictions or restraints. The priests with no ability to fight back fell dead in an instant. The one, who looks like the mastermind left alive with his more majestic and expensive robe splattered in blood.

The door to the church opened as Killer was seen, running towards the altar. The soldiers bringing the living priests, just slammed them by the pews and the wall. "You are against the Lord! He deman-" Soldiers fired without any second thoughts as Killer got to the altar and felt the sword.

"...Sir…"

"...Get all the prisoners to the Gestapo. Get me with the other High Commands and Waffen-SS Heads. We have a new objective." Killer spoke with a cold tongue.

"Jawohl." The survivors were quickly taken away, the soldiers took the mastermind before they cuffed him for Killer's own investigation.

"Give me the reason...why are you doing this?" Killer gave a cold look as the priest struggled.

"The father commands it, you are not worthy of-AGH!" Killer stabbed the man's leg as he looked at him even colder.

"Does your father have anything to say about me taking your life? I do not care to being damned to Hell for just one pathetic life for the exchange of my wife." Killer coldly stated as he deepened the stab. "Perhaps your God would damn me, he would damn everyone, but who is he to us? Who is he? A Higher being, who thought he can damn us, the people with his own secrets when he can dig ours and take our people without our consent!?" The stab deepened even further.

"For once in your pathetic life, for once, tell us what your motive is, to praise God!? To praise him!?" The priest cried out in pain.

"I...won't...tell you!" The priest was adamant until Killer gestured the soldiers to bring him in.

"Take him to Faust." The soldiers acknowledged him before getting him to the vehicle outside. Killer stayed back for a bit before whispering. "I will make them pay and lay waste to the heavens for what they have done."

 _"You told me how you hated the Devils, but you never gave me your reasoning." Liam spoke coldly as Killer in his Servant form manifested himself._

 _"Perhaps, I haven't, but what they did was to glorify and take Erika from me and unfortunately, they know how to turn her back and make her into their race, brainwash her and…" Killer left the last statement on a cliffhanger, the supposed rest of the sentence was already known to Liam. "I'm willing to nuke them into nothingness with nothing, but wine and nuclear fusion bombs."_

 _"No survivors?"_

 _"Where is the fun when you are all-knowing? But I believe you get the picture, I will leave you by a cliff, hanging." Killer snorted before he gestured to his dream-self. Silently holding the blade with tears running from his eyes. "I was foolish to think that we and the Devils can work our differences...but...my men opened my eyes when they were suicidal to sneak in, losing men to find proof that they were hiding something from me, that...is why I never trust them, I was bound to lose her again, I lost men, hundreds of them! To this stupid naive brain of mine! To think that we can work together and become allies! A decision I was glad to not make after that revelation, as it pains me to see how much good men were lost in the midst of changing my mind, to think that I would deny that the Devils were hiding something, because of MY stupidity...that is why I trust only my men, I don't trust myself or anyone else to make a judgement. I lost those who were right in my mistake, I vowed to not make the same mistake...and that...hasn't left me ashamed or betrayed...they...had opened my eyes."_

 _"...But what if they are gone?"_

 _"...I know better to trust what they would've said, I only trust myself when we all were thinking the same thing, I make decisions after time and time of thinking."_

 _"But what if they are plotting something!?"_

 _"...Perhaps, perhaps not. Do you think I would know such a thing?" Killer questioned back with venom. "Am I all-knowing? Am I God? Am I immortal? On second thought, the last is true, what I question you is whether or not I am always correct, that I always know, whether I consider myself PERFECT…no...I am not perfect, nor do I claim to be. I'm just saying no matter what I think is right, someone will always correct me and make me look at the bigger picture. That I am no saint, that I am no God, nor am I perfect. My decisions cost me men to a trivial obvious decision. I should've known better. Those sacrifices...were what I justified for war. They tried to talk me out of it, but I had none of it. They could've arrested them, but they killed my men!" Killer spluttered like the madman his father was. "I'm turning like my foster father, huh?" He mused to himself with a sad smile. "Tell me...would you have done the same?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Would you...justify war and slaughter against those who tried to...take advantage of you? Because...I would. Because that would've meant more people to suffer, war...while it takes out the best and the worst of us...it...lessens those who would've suffered something more than what soldiers would've…"_

 _"...You're not wrong…" Liam didn't deny that fact. How many wars had he been, he'd witnessed people die, but amidst after the war, under the oppression of everyone else, when they accepted to be annexed, the soldiers would've been worse mentally after thinking what they could've prevented to their own people._

 _"...Devils are not like us. We are not perfect, but we live for the better, we presented...choice for those who are wrong, but Devils? They just leave you to die and resurrect you for their own benefit. That is the truth that I had been forced to see, to see that men and women are being taken from their loved ones, gone missing, kidnapped, murdered for what? The answer? The Devil's amusement, not all have bad intentions, I'm sure of that...but it's all the same at the end of the day. People die, get resurrected, taken, toyed, then? When they are useless? They get tossed away like unwanted toys."_

 _"So, this is your goal?"_

 _"I know how Devils tend to be after years...seeing other places not realize their presence...that is something I wish to clear." Killer turned away. "But seeing things, I will see more to them until I make decisions…try and change my mind, but the rotten will be torn away from the good parts."_

 _"And Humanity?"_

 _"Re-education is needed with all the brainwashing and false truth of what they have been embracing. Flat-Earth? Vaccines being the cause of autism? Until I have proof these people don't need rehabilitation and re-education, they are just that. Ignorant pieces of trash that needs to be put down or torn apart from society." Liam had some mixed feelings about that one._

 _"And their freedom of speech?"_

 _"Freedom of stupid and ignorant speech? You want that, you can just stay off from society. What I allow is logical, scientific speeches that we need to accelerate the use of reusable energy, if you want to defend the stupid and ignorant, be my guest. I do not care for they, who do not have the brain capacity to follow." Killer coldly stated. "We have been helping mentally disabled people, disabled people to help them follow, bring them to loving families and help them. We all want a better society, for that to be fulfilled, those who cannot learn must be put down or put away from the path for us to move forward. Sacrifices must be made and those sacrifices will not be made futile."_

 _"And human experimentation?"_

 _"Only to those willing after being openly discussed, if they refuse, then we will not force them, our human experimentation is only for confirmation after testing on clones, who are not given any consciousness or self-awareness, they are...hollow shells, imperfect humans." Liam got a look of disgust at the man. "Of me." That fact surprised and shocked Liam on how hard Killer was hard on himself. "I allow myself and my...cloned selves to suffer for the better of humanity. I will sin myself for what humans do...so if I am going to damnation and hell for sins I've done, I should embrace every other sin, so others don't."_

 _"So, that is it…" Liam looked away as he looked at the still weeping dream-self of Killer. "You are only here to suffer, embracing the sins and to lead your men and people…"_

 _"No, I'm just there to be a symbol of never giving up, to not regret what had been done, but to never forget and learn from it, to just keep going forward." Killer smiled. "And maybe to scare off people who try to attack my people, make some stupid weapons, make flawed weapons...that no one knowns, but me."_

 _"...You are different than what I thought you to be."_

 _"Killer is only my blood thirsty nature for justice, perhaps I could've been an Avenger...but I enjoyed the death of the Devils and Angels. That is enough to make a new form of Servant, Killer, he or she, who enjoys to kill out of hatred, while remaining sane, known to the world, but conflicted to be either seen as a hero or a villain." Killer chuckled lightly. "I have been switching off from insane to sane at some point...so, here is the man who kills for the ones he loved, but also kills for the enjoyment and from the hatred, while remaining sane to realize what he is doing is sometimes wrong."_

 _"...Have you been killed out of hatred?"_

 _"No...I've not been killed out of hatred, it is hard to say how I died, I have too much vivid and loving memories to even remember that and how Erika would've been scolding me for trying to remember my guilt." Killer let out another empty chuckle. "I don't know whether I am human or not, but frankly...I don't care anymore, since she hardly sees me as what I am, but for who I am…" He smiled to himself. "I'd be damned to not realize her love for me."_

* * *

 **And done...I've been planning to post this on my birthday, cuz...lol...but then, I forgot I was going out of country for...more than a month? :v, so yeah, this is...a month+ after my birthday and lol idk, I've been thinking too much. Too much to even do, ugghhhhhhh, alright enough with the excuses.**

 **Sorry for the late update, but life is kinda...being harsh-scratch that, life is currently hell right now, I got many things to do to get in college, one of the reason I need more time to update this and I got a new story that involves Highschool DxD, but I am doubting the concept would work. So yeah, three months and ten days, that I updated this. This is an improvement on my part. 15k words in three months...while working on my projects...haahh…**

 **I've finally gotten to the Highschool DxD's 1st Episode and I'm gonna be pissed about barely going into it as well...even after all the chapters written.**

 **Anyways, I now have an Alternative for Liam's Sacred Gear(Since people or a person say that Dragons and Grim Reapers are kinda overused)...and the removal of his Depressive Spirit...but of course, not in one single chapter would we get all that. That would just be too lazy for even me.**

* * *

 **Name: Arthuria Pendragon/Altria**

 **Class: Lancer**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: A++**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 **Riding: A**

 **Personal:**

 **Mana Burst: A**

 **Blessings from the Ends of the World: A/EX**

 **Charisma: B**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Invisible Air - Barrier of the Wind King: C**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1 - 2**

 **Maximum Number of Target: 1 Object/Person**

 **Rhongomyniad - The Lance that Shines to the End of the World: A++/EX**

 **Type: Anti-Fortress**

 **Range: 1 - 99**

 **Maximum Number of Target: 900 People**

* * *

 **Name: King Hassan**

 **Class: Lancer**

 **Type: Living Person**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Skills:**

 **Class:**

 **Presence Concealment: A**

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 **Independent Action: A**

 **Personal:**

 **Battle Continuation: EX**

 **Protection of the Faith: A+++**

 **Evening Bell: EX**

 **Natural Body: C(A)**

 **Uncrowned Martial Arts: -**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Azrael - The Angel that Pronounces Death: C**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1**

 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1**

* * *

 **Legend Faction Roster:**

 **Indicators: Senior Newcomer** **_Forgot-To-Be-Added-Last-Chapter(s)_**

 **Master(s): Liam, Leah**

 **Saber: Arthur Pendragon, Nakami Souma, Miyamoto Musashi, Yuuki Konno**

 **Lancer:** **Scáthach, CúChulainn, _Kanade Amou_ , Artoria Pendragon, Raynare**

 **Archer: Atalanta, EMIYA, Oda Nobunaga, _Archer Inferno_**

 **Rider: Saint Martha**

 **Caster: Medea, Kira Souma**

 **Assassin: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Chelsea, King Hassan**

 **Berserker: Beowulf, Minamoto no Raikou**

 **Avenger: Edmond Dantès**

 **Ruler: Jeanne d' Arc**

 **Gunner: _Prinz Eugen_**

 **Commander: _Erwin Rommel_**

* * *

 **VG Blackwing: Alter Ego's taken...and yeah, Killer, unless I wanna change it to Genocider and do please refrain from using 'retarded', a child of a friend of mine has a disability and using said word is really not alright, if you wish to insult me, that's fine, but refrain from using words that associate themselves with mental disabilities. Choose your words wisely, seriously.**

 **Enigma95(1): Why do you have to put it as a question?**

 **Enigma95(2): Welp.**

 **Enigma95(3): Aye.**

 **Dracus6: Sorry, but I don't do requests, they tend to be flat out come out worse than you and I expect them to be...I just can't do requests, since they mess up my kind of writing.**

 **King of Madness:...Well then, you are correct in one answer...**

 **KRKing: Errrrrrrrrrr...ok-ay then? I am kinda lost right now...**

 **Ricc850: Welp, considering people like Riser and Diodora, I won't be surprised if he hates Devils.**

 **grabblers: Thank you for the recommendation, mate. I'd read it.**

* * *

 **And for the Poll.**

 **Rin Tohsaka got the most with...four, breaking the tie with Sakura with three, Shirou Emiya from UBW with one and Shirou Emiya from HF with null. Thank you for the votes(Even if it's like eight votes, still better than seven or none)**

* * *

 **And one more thing...to the eventual form of the Sacred Gear. "If I die in this world, who'll know something of me?" All those who know the answer, hush, I just wanna give a bit of hint and basically the answer from what it is.**

* * *

 **Edit 1: Adding Servant Roster, Servant Sheets**


End file.
